


Догони ветер

by Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Feels, Fili & Kili are NOT related, M/M, Paraplegia, Romance, we will figure this out together, wheelchair can be sexy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 90,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Среди участников велогонок BMX Кили получил прозвище «Погоня». Он никогда не ездил ни на чем другом, кроме BMX Чейз, самом крутом гоночном велосипеде в мире, и у него были все шансы получить место в команде BMX Чейз, чтобы выступать на Кубке Мира. При подготовке к Олимпийским играм в Рио произошло несчастье. Кили даже не успел увидеть пьяного водителя, который, не сумев вписаться в поворот, разнес его позвоночник и ноги, а вместе с ними все мечты и надежды на будущее. Теперь в его жизнь вошли совсем другие колеса и совсем другие задачи стали для него приоритетными.<br/>Фили - художник и фотограф из Окленда, изучающий родословную своей семьи. Его выставка в Лондоне имела успех, и он временно променял солнце Новой Зеландии на изумрудные влажные луга Ирландии. Оставив в прошлом много чего, он впервые за много лет почувствовал, что у него есть будущее. Вот только Фили никак не ожидал, что этим будущим станет симпатичный молодой ирландец с шоколадными глазами, густой гривой темных волос и семьей, которая могла бы заставить любого серьезно задуматься, а стоит ли вообще с ней связываться.<br/>Моя вечная благодарность потрясающей Пабу, которая вызвалась иллюстрировать этот фик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chase the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754655) by [DrakkHammer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkHammer/pseuds/DrakkHammer). 



Кили сидел за столом в пабе, прихлебывая Гиннесс и в пол-уха слушая Ори, взахлеб рассказывающего о своем новом любимом авторе. Единственным по-настоящему внимательным слушателем был Двалин, который свято верил, что все, о чем рассказывает его бой-френд, заслуживает неподдельного внимания. Было довольно рано, и ди-джей еще не показывался. Пока что музыкальным фоном звучали джиги, но, как только навалят посетители, паб станет больше похожим на дискотеку, а не на благородное питейное заведение. Кили слегка поморщился от этой мысли и сделал еще один глоток. Сам он предпочел бы более тихое место, но Ори притащил его именно сюда, приговаривая, что он все время норовит сидеть взаперти, а это совсем не полезно для его здоровья.

Да уж, здоровье. Будь оно проклято. Будь проклято все вокруг. Он хотел повернуться влево, но парень, сидящий позади него, поставил стул так, что заблокировал коляску. Кили сжал кулаки, впившись ногтями в ладони. О чем он только думал, позволяя Ори вытащить себя в этот долбаный паб...

Стараясь сдержать злость и жалость к самому себе, Кили вздохнул и огляделся по сторонам. Как и многие другие пабы и бары в Дублине, этот служил местом встречи для пар обоих полов. Он нравился ему тем, что здесь парочки сидели вперемешку, а не раздельно, как бывало в других заведениях. Конечно, кругом было полно специальных гей-пабов, но в большинстве из них показывали специальные шоу, или больше подходили тем, кто хотел как следует оторваться. Или кого-нибудь подцепить. Кили фыркнул. О чем - о чем, а вот об этом ему точно беспокоиться больше не стоило. Паб Райана был самым обыкновенным ирландским пабом, открытым для всех, где подавали неплохую еду за вполне разумные деньги, где в теплую погоду можно было посидеть в открытом дворике, и где по субботам и пятницам ди-джей крутил музыку. Раньше здесь ставили традиционную музыку, но по мере того, как в пабе становилось все больше и больше студентов и молодежи, Райан был вынужден ставить то, что предпочитали они.

Нори сказал ему что-то, но Кили рассеянно пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

\- Я сказал, что вон та рыжая малютка в углу выглядит очень одинокой.

\- Ну, так и подойди к ней. Ты же теперь свободный человек, - великодушно сказал Кили.

Нори ткнул пальцем в сторону Ори и Двалина.

\- Я не хотел покидать тебя, как они.

Ирландец засмеялся.

\- Я думаю, что переживу это. Я что-то такое читал подобное в одной книге.

Он смотрел, как Нори сокращает расстояние между собой и той рыженькой и мысленно поздравил его, когда он присел на свободное место рядом с ней. Нори не был главным красавчиком в округе, да и с моралью и законом у него были определенные проблемы, но девушкам он нравился. Язык у него был отлично подвешен, как и у большинства ирландцев — черта, которой Кили был обделен с самого рождения.

Двалин обернулся к Кили.

\- Еще хочешь выпить, приятель?

Кили покачал свой бокал, показывая, что то по-прежнему наполовину полон.

\- Если я буду слишком много пить, мне понадобится отлить, и это будет совсем не весело для всех.

Шотландец нахмурил лоб.

-Ты же знаешь, если нужно — я всегда помогу тебе.

Кили заставил себя улыбнуться.

\- Я вообще-то и сам в состоянии с этим справиться, и твое присутствие в туалете мне не требуется, если ты не возражаешь.

Ори хихикнул и собрался что-то сказать, когда Кили бросил на него свирепый взгляд.

\- Даже и не думай.

\- Да ладно, ну, что ты! Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе было весело.

\- Мне и так весело, - ответил Кили.

\- Если тебе сейчас весело, то будь я проклят, если захочу увидеть, когда тебе будет грустно, - спокойно сказал Двалин. - Любой из нас мог оказаться в этой гребанной коляске, тебе просто надо научиться ладить с ней, вот и все.

\- Как ни странно, это именно то, что сказал мне Торин... Да, и мой физиотерапевт, и мой врач, и продавщица из молочной лавки на углу, - он бросил на Двалина кислый взгляд и отхлебнул еще портера.

Народу постепенно становилось все больше. Кили почувствовал, как коляска дернулась — сидевший позади него передвинул свой стул и извинился. Теперь, когда он больше не был зажат в ловушке, он почувствовал себя немного лучше. Ди-джей настраивал аппаратуру, и толпа желающих танцевать все прибывала. Как много молодых симпатичных людей. Здоровых молодых симпатичных людей.

Свет погас, зазвучала музыка. Помимо своей воли, Кили, захваченный ритмом, слегка покачивался в такт музыке, сидя в коляске. Он любил танцевать, почти так же сильно, как любил гонять на велосипеде. Теперь ему казалось, что все, что он любил, у него отняли, оставив ему только обломки, словно разбитое зеркало, способное показать лишь изуродованное искаженное изображение.

«Да будь оно все проклято», - подумал Кили, отгоняя это горькую мысль. Стал глядеть на танцующих. Это, по крайней мере, он еще мог делать.

Двалин встал и, когда вернулся, поставил перед Кили какой-то желтый напиток.

\- Это что такое, черт возьми? - спросил тот, тыча в стекло указательным пальцем.

\- Пенициллин, - кратко ответил шотландец. - Две части скотча и еще какая-то дрянь, чтобы сделать его вкус похожим на виски. Гарантированно уберет твою боль.

Он сделал глоток. Неплохо. Еще один. Это было просто-таки замечательно. После второй порции Пенициллина он почувствовал себя намного лучше. Заведение начало раскачиваться, и Кили покачивался вместе с ним. Танцпол был полон народу, и он поочередно наблюдал то за танцующими, то за теми, кто стоял у барной стойки. Музыка гремела, постепенно заводя танцующих. Один из них поймал его взгляд.

Он был невысок ростом, но двигался так, как будто танцпол принадлежал одному ему. У него были золотистые волосы, коротко остриженные сзади, но с длинными прядями, обрамлявшими лицо. На лице что-то поблескивало. Пирсинг... нет... бисер, металлические бусины на концах удивительно длинных усов. Это было самое необычное зрелище, которое Кили когда-либо видел, и он невольно рассмеялся, видя, как они смешно покачиваются в такт движениям танцующего. На нем были серые брюки и, кажется, черная шелковая рубашка, распахнутая на шее. Сложен он был просто идеально. Его партнер был выше и не так искусен в танце. Насколько ирландец мог оценить, глядя на них с такого расстояния, они не были парой. Почему-то эта мысль показалась ему утешительной.

Музыка изменилась, зазвучал медленный танец, и танцующие очистили танцпол. Двалин и Ори встали и пошли танцевать, оставив Кили одного. Он отхлебнул еще Пенициллина и совсем собрался проглотить, когда кто-то сел рядом с ним. Кили обернулся и взглянул в самые синие в Дублине глаза. Это был тот самый светловолосый парень с танцпола. От неожиданности Кили чуть не выплюнул содержимое рта.

\- Могу ли я пригласить тебя на танец? - акцент был мягким и каким-то незнакомым.

Кили моргнул, проглотил скотч и ответил:

\- На случай, если ты не заметил: я не слишком-то подхожу сейчас для танцев.

Незнакомец медленно улыбнулся, и на его щеках показались совершенно невозможные ямочки.

\- Я заметил. Теперь я могу пригласить тебя?

\- Я не знаю, как танцевать в этом, - ирландец был совершенно сбит с толку. Почему именно он? Зачем тот выбрал парня в коляске? Его научили в ней двигаться, но никто никогда не говорил ему про танцы.

\- Я думаю, если мы понемногу начнем, то постепенно разберемся, как это делается, - ответил тот, вновь улыбнувшись и сверкнув своими восхитительными ямочками.

Внезапно Кили понял, что послушно кивает незнакомцу. Он повернулся к танцполу, следуя за парнем. Когда они выбрались на свободное место, тот сказал:

\- Напряги руки и держи их жестко.

Кили сделал, что ему сказали, и почувствовал, как парень, взяв его за руки, сначала слегка толкнул назад, а потом потянул вперед. Улыбнулся ободряюще, как бы говоря: «Смотри, все получается». И Кили немного расслабился. Его партнер прошел мимо него, и Кили обнаружил, что они делают движения, наподобие тех, что выполняют танцующие танго, медленно поворачиваясь в такт музыке.

После третьего разворота, когда он позволил себе паниковать не так сильно, он понял, что его взгляд находится как раз на уровне живота партнера. В таком положении он не мог видеть ямочки на щеках, зато ему были доступны для обзора гораздо более интимные вещи. От таких мыслей он невольно покраснел и чуть не забыл сохранять в руках жесткость.

Когда танец закончился, партнер отвесил ему глубоких поклон. Кили, крутя колеса, двинулся к выходу с танцпола. Вновь зазвучала музыка. Ди-джей поставил "Let`s Hear It for the Boy" Footloose.

«О, черт, только не это!» - подумал Кили, пытаясь побыстрее убраться с танпола. Он опоздал всего лишь на секунду.

Тот самый потрясающий парень взял его за руку и потянул обратно. Кили посмотрел в эти невозможные глаза, на аппетитные ямочки и понял, что проиграл борьбу. Когда человек, который так выглядит, смотрит на тебя так, и хочет танцевать с тобой... ты будешь танцевать.

С роком было сложнее чем, с вальсом — у них было меньше места для маневра. Они наконец, остановились на движениях, которые можно было совершать, стоя на одном месте, что было как раз очень хорошо для Кили. Он никогда сам себе бы не признался, но животик, мелькавший перед его глазами, приковывал к себе все его внимание. Пожалуй, это было пока единственно преимущество, полученное им о того, что теперь он смотрел на мир с новой для себя высоты.

Парень вновь удивил его, подхватив песню и продемонстрировав совсем неплохой тенор.

«... Потому что каждый раз, когда он рядом, Мне просто весело...»

Он взял Кили за руку и легко крутанул его вокруг себя. Тот и понятия не имел, что можно сделать такое в инвалидной коляске.

«... Послушай парня, Протяни парню руку... Послушай парня, детка...»

Еще один разворот — светловолосый наклонился к нему ближе и пел, улыбаясь, как будто Кили был единственным человеком на свете.

«... Знаешь, пойми, наконец, Может быть, он совсем не Ромео,

Но он для меня он самый лучший на свете... Послушай парня...»

К концу песни ирландец почувствовал, как у него кружится голова, и это было просто потрясающе. Он почти забыл, что сидит в коляске, а не стоит на полу в объятиях своего партнера.

Когда музыка закончилась, он был препровожден на место своим спутником, который совершенно свободно просил людей за соседними столиками подвинуться и дать им возможность пройти. Те подвинулись, и Кили подъехал к своему столу. Свободного стула не оказалось, но Двалин и Ори внезапно сорвались с места и вновь отправились танцевать. Шотландец всегда ограничивался одним танцем, и Кили не пропустил восторженную улыбку Ори, когда они вдвоем начали вновь пробираться в круг танцующих.

Кили взглянул на парня и улыбнулся.

\- Ну, вот, кажется, теперь тут есть свободное место.

\- Действительно. Могу я присоединиться к вашей компании? - вновь прозвучал акцент, и вновь Кили его не смог опознать.

Кили кивнул.

\- Так или иначе, я не смогу тебе воспрепятствовать, - он поднял свой бокал, но пить не стал. Это дало ему возможность немного отвлечься.

\- Боюсь, я был излишне настойчив. Прости, приятель, - парень протянул ему руку. Кили поставил свой бокал. - Меня зовут Филипп Дуринсон, но мои друзья зовут меня Фили — через Ф.

Кили моргнул.

\- Ты шутишь, что ли? Я Киллиан Оукеншильд, но мои друзья зовут меня Кили — через К.

\- Ну вот, и синхронизировались, - ответил тот с усмешкой. Увидев озадаченный взгляд Кили, он быстро добавил: - Наши имена звучат так, как будто они должны быть связаны, хотя на самом деле это и не так.... если ты не захочешь, конечно, чтобы это стало так.

Ирландец поднял голову и посмотрел на Фили, не понимая, к чему тот клонит.

\- Погоди-ка... Ты что, кадришь меня, что ли?

\- Ну да.

Он вновь взглянул в эти невозможные голубые глаза и с трудом проглотил комок в горле.

\- Почему?

Тот пожал плечами, вновь улыбнулся, показав ямочки.

\- Да ты же самый классный парень в этом пабе. Я уж было подумал, что вечер будет совсем пропащим, а потом увидел тебя.

\- Как ты узнал, что я... гей?

\- Я просто рискнул. Увидел, что твои друзья — пара, вот и подумал, что они уж точно не станут возражать, если я приглашу тебя на танец.

Кили почувствовал... он и сам не знал, что почувствовал. В реабилитационном центре его научили, как ему теперь жить в таком состоянии, но никто и никогда не говорил о том, что сейчас происходило. Он разговаривал со своим наставником, который был явным натуралом и состоял в браке и слабо представлял себе, как живут геи. Однажды они вскользь, совсем немного говорили о сексуальности, но этот разговор, скорее, смутил Кили, потому что наставник предположил, что он тоже натурал. И он понятия не имел о том, как надо вести себя с парнем, если хочешь его закадрить. В конце концов, его благонравный наставник признался: «Я совершенно не представляю себе, что тут нужно сделать», и Кили сдался. Во всем, что касалось его личной жизни, отныне он был предоставлен сам себе.

\- Я не хочу, - ну, вот он сказал это вслух, а теперь пусть уходит.

\- Почему нет?

Вот дерьмо — парень не уходил. И что теперь делать? Он посмотрел на Фили, а затем перевел выразительный взгляд на свою коляску, для верности похлопав рукой по колесу.

\- Разве и так не понятно?

\- Ну, по крайней мере, не для меня. Коляска — не причина, это всего лишь оправдание, - он на мгновенье замер, а затем с грустью взглянул на Кили. - А я-то размечтался, что понравлюсь тебе так же, как мне понравился ты.

Он начал отходить, но тут Кили протянул руку и остановил его.

\- Я нахожу тебя.... ээээ... очень привлекательным (чертовски привлекательным, просто сводящим с ума, если быть точным). Но я не знаю... как, - закончил он, чувствуя, что слова его прозвучали совсем жалко и глупо.

Фили избавил его от этой неловкости, когда просто взял за руку и серьезно сказал:

\- Я тоже не знаю, как, но я готов попытаться это выяснить. Если ты хочешь, конечно.

\- Я... не знаю.

Кили был уверен, что выглядит растерянным. Он действительно был в смятении.

Фили ободряюще улыбнулся ему.

\- Подумай об этом. Спешить ни к чему. Дай мне свой номер, я сам позвоню тебе. Мы просто поговорим, и ты не будешь чувствовать, что я давлю, вынуждая тебя дать ответ прямо сейчас.

Он вытащил телефон и вбил в него номер Кили, дав в ответ свой.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я ушел и освободил ваше место? Ведь твои приятели не могут танцевать всю ночь, - он встал, готовый уйти.

\- Нет. Я.... эээээ.....

Ди-джей взял паузу, танцпол вновь очистился. Возвращаясь к столику, Двалин походя решил проблему с дополнительным стулом, просто подхватив один из стоявших у стены на другой стороне зала. Он поставил его рядом с Кили, взглянул на Фили и сказал:

\- Сядь.

\- Есть, сэр, - Фили сел.

Он взглянул на Двалина с его хвостом, пирсингом и татуировками, а затем на Ори, который больше всего был похож на школьного учителя и подумал, что противоположности, похоже, действительно сходятся. Ори, с обожанием смотревший на своего бой-фрэнда, сумел, наконец, оторвать от него взгляд и сказал, опершись на стол:

\- Наш Кили — ну, ведь он же просто прелесть, правда?

\- Ори!

\- Ну, ведь правда же прелесть, да, Двалин? - он пихнул шотландца локтем, и тот поставил на стол пиво, усмехнувшись.

\- Да, он тут, вообще-то, решил сам себя списать в запас, так что будет неплохо хорошенько встряхнуть его, чтобы он пришел в норму, - он протянул огромную ручищу и представился. - Я Двалин Фундин, а эта мелкая дерзкая зараза — Ори Ри.

Фили представился, и все трое расселись вокруг стола, улыбаясь, пока Кили всерьез размышлял о том, как хорошо было бы сейчас оказаться на кухне, чтобы засунуть голову в газовую духовку.

Двалин отхлебнул эля и оглядел их нового знакомца. Он протянул руку и коснулся одной из бусин на усах.

\- Это что еще за штучки такие?

Фили тряхнул головой, заставляя усы качнуться в такт.

\- Моя племянница решила так украсить их для меня. Я поспорил со своими кузенами, кто из нас сможет вырастить самый длинный ус, и выиграл. Кэролайн не нравится воск, который я использовал раньше, вот ей и пришла в голову идея закрепить усы при помощи бусин.

\- А мне нравится, - непринужденно рассмеялся Ори.

\- Признаться честно, они продолжают расти, и пару раз я чуть не сжевал их вместе с едой. Это прямо как шило в заднице и, пожалуй, я избавлюсь от них в ближайшее время, - он подмигнул Ори. - Хотя это неплохое начало для беседы.

\- Я думаю, это неплохое начало не только для беседы, - ляпнул Ори и, поняв, что сказал какую-то двусмысленность, покраснел, а Двалин, рассмеявшись, хлопнул его по руке.

Полагая, что он должен хотя бы попытаться присоединиться к общему разговору, Кили наклонился к Фили и сказал:

\- Я не узнаю твой акцент. Откуда ты?

\- Из Новой Зеландии, - ответил тот. - Не думаю, что вы тут так уж часто видите киви.

\- Да уж, не часто. Из какой части Новой Зеландии? - спросил ирландец, покачивая свой напиток и пытаясь выглядеть круто.

\- Окленд. Это на Северном острове. Самый большой город в стране, - он рассмеялся. - Просто продолжай кивать, я знаю, что ты понятия не имеешь, где это. Мне нужно время, чтобы закончить мою работу, и я планирую провести небольшое генеалогическое исследование, пока я здесь. Мои прабабушка и прадедушка приехали отсюда в годы великого голода. И, поскольку это вторая по красоте страна в мире, у меня будет много причин, чтобы задержаться здесь подольше.

И чем же ты занимаешься? - заинтригованный, спросил Кили.

\- Я художник и фотограф. У меня была выставка в Лондоне, довольно успешная, но, признаюсь, на самом деле я проехал через пол-земного шара для того, чтобы побывать в Ирландии, особенно в Дублине. Да и во многих других прекрасных местах ирландской республики тоже. Здесь я смогу сделать много отличных снимков, и здесь есть ряд потрясающих мест, которые я хотел бы написать.

Ори заволновался. После книг, больше всего на свете он любил живопись. Он работал над диссертацией по теме, название которой Кили никогда не мог запомнить, и впитывал как губка все, что касалось искусства.

\- И как долго ты здесь пробудешь?- Пока не закончу, или пока меня не выпрут из страны, - беспечно ответил он. Подозвал официантку и заказал выпивку на всех.

Бесплатная выпивка всегда хороша, и вся компания заметно оживилась. Ну, или почти вся, так как все мысли Кили были заняты этим внезапным знакомством и … сексом. Как-то раз он пробовал поэкспериментировать, и у него возникли проблемы с эрекцией, так что он сразу прекратил это занятие и больше никогда не пытался. Мысленно он выбросил секс на свалку, вместе с велосипедом и прочими другими радостями жизни, которые ему больше никогда не светили. У него не было постоянного друга до аварии, и позже он тоже избегал этого вопроса.

Было уже довольно поздно, и Кили понял, что ему давно пора отлить. Это была еще одна вещь, которой не научат ни в каком реабилитационном центре – как отлить в пабе в туалете, битком набитом подгулявшими студентами. Вот дерьмо, дважды дерьмо... Он знал, что не должен был соглашаться на этот последний напиток. Придя сюда, он рассчитывал, что сумеет дотерпеть до дома, и ему не понадобится посещать туалет в пабе. Теперь все его планы полетели к чертям. В конце концов, решившись, он стиснул зубы и наклонился к Двалину, который быстро кивнул в ответ и встал.

\- Я вернусь через минуту, - сказал ирландец, отъезжая от стола. На Фили он не смотрел. Ну, да вот так. Кто, черт возьми, захочет знакомиться с парнем, которого требуется сопровождать в туалет? Он следовал за Двалином, который, словно Моисей воду, раздвигал толпу студентов, преграждающих им путь. Рано или поздно он научится делать это самостоятельно, а сейчас, пока в коляске он еще новичок, он всегда страшно нервничал. Шотландец работал фельдшером и повидал много чего на своем веку, так что все происходящее его ничуть не смущало. Но сам Кили необходимость просить у кого-либо помощи, чтобы проложить дорогу сквозь толпу, ненавидел от этого не меньше.

После того, как путь к туалету для инвалидов был расчищен, дело стало продвигаться быстрее. Проверив, что внутри все в порядке, Двалин остался ждать снаружи, готовый прийти на помощь в любой момент. Он стоял тихо и неподвижно, как будто был вырезан из камня. Убедившись, что сможет воспользоваться туалетом самостоятельно, Кили приободрился. Он предусмотрительно носил штаны на резинке и, стянув их вниз, переместился на унитаз без посторонней помощи. Закончив, пересел обратно в коляску.

После того, как он выбрался из кабинки, Двалин ухмыльнулся.

\- Не думаю, что тебе и дальше будет нужна моя помощь, приятель. Ты и сам можешь прекрасно справиться.

Кили кивнул.

\- Да, когда я научусь самостоятельно добираться до кабинки – я стану настоящим сокровищем. Пропихиваться через эти толпы гребаных глухих студентов – это просто ад какой-то. И ты всегда можешь понадобиться мне, если они не… Простите!... убираются с моего пути.

Когда он вернулся к столу, то был удивлен, увидев, что Фили все еще там. Тот улыбнулся (опять эти чертовы ямочки!) и приветствовал их возвращение.

\- Вы быстро вернулись.

Двалин пододвинул к себе стул и плюхнулся на него.

\- Ну да, ведь теперь ему больше не нужно, чтобы я поддерживал его.

Кили был сражен наповал. Он почувствовал, как вспыхнуло его лицо, и страшно жалел, что не может пнуть Двалина. Ори взял эту заботу на себя, и в ту же секунду раздался недовольный вопль Двалина.

\- О Господи, да я просто пошутил, а ты, похоже, сломал мне ногу.

Ори был словно один из тех мелких терьеров, от которых не знаешь, как отвязаться.

\- Я должен был сломать тебе обе. Что ты позволяешь себе нести при госте!

Шотландец взглянул на Фили, потирая голень.

\- Какой же он гость, раз он пытается закадрить Кили?

Сказав это, он весьма ловко увернулся от очередного пинка, которым Ори собрался наградить его.

Фили слегка опешил после первого удара, но быстро пришел в себя и потом долго смеялся, едва переводя дух.

\- Он всегда над тобой так издевается?

\- Только когда я не могу до него добраться, - ответил Кили. – Иногда он настоящая задница. Я думаю, это от того, что он вырос вместе с овцами и никогда не обучался хорошим манерам.

\- Эй, я все слышал, - сказал Двалин с усмешкой. – Не можешь управиться со скотиной – ну, так и не лезь в сарай.

Кили взглянул на Ори и застонал.

\- Напомни мне, почему я связался с вами двумя.

Тот протянул вперед ладонь и заботливо погладил Кили по руке.

\- Потому что мы оба любим тебя.

\- Боже помоги мне, если это так…

Было уже глубоко за полночь, и Кили, наконец, вынужден был признать, что устал. Паб был переполнен, и на танцполе яблоку негде было упасть, так что и речи быть не могло о том, чтобы снова выехать туда на коляске. Прежде чем он был вынужден сказать Ори о том, что у него больше нет сил, тот и сам это заметил и пришел ему на помощь.

\- Мне завтра рано вставать, я должен буду как следует поработать над своей диссертацией. Так что, как бы мне ни хотелось посидеть еще, но дело есть дело.

\- Да, и мне тоже, - сказал Кили. – Это был очень длинный день.

Фили встал и попросил сидящих за соседними столиками людей подвинуться, чтобы Кили мог выехать. Он проводил его наружу и остановился рядом.

\- Я позвоню тебе завтра.

\- Это было бы здорово, - ответил Кили. Он смотрел, как Фили уходит, и вздохнул. Какая восхитительная задница… Как жаль, что он видит ее в последний раз.


	2. Chapter 2

Кили проснулся и вздрогнул. Слава Богу, похмелье мучило его не слишком сильно. После столь длительного перерыва в выпивке он сейчас должен был бы просто висеть на спинке кровати, призывая хоть кого-нибудь, кто пришел и убил бы его из жалости. Дико хотелось в туалет, и он стремительно плюхнулся в поджидавшую его возле кровати коляску.

Судно или туалет? Только жалкие доходяги пользуются судном, он был сыт этим по горло еще со времен больницы. Он сделал свои дела в туалете, шустро расправившись с пижамой. Ооооооо….. какое наслаждение…… И вправду: лучшая вещь на свете – это свобода. Теперь нужно было позаботиться о кишечнике, а затем можно перейти к более приятным вещам.

Итак, завтрак. Сок? Кофе? Кофе! Он быстро зарядил кофеварку и уселся пить апельсиновый сок прямо из коробки, дожидаясь, пока кофе будет готов. Выпив все до капли, принялся за холодную воду, пытаясь скорей залить похмельную жажду и унять барабанную дробь, стучавшую в висках.

Когда кофе сварился, Кили перелил его в кружку, насыпал побольше сахара и переместился к столу. Подумал, что неплохо бы сделать тосты. Выудил два ломтика хлеба и заглянул в холодильник в поисках еще чего-нибудь подходящего. Передернув плечами, вытащил смородиновое варенье и масло, а затем быстро захлопнул дверцу, не дожидаясь, пока некий научный артефакт, расположившийся на второй полке, выскочит и вцепится в него. Похоже, это был либо очень старый ланч, либо довольно свежий сыр. Что бы это ни было, оно было устрашающе зеленого цвета, и Кили показалось, что оно дышит. Он положил тосты на тарелку и поставил ее на стол. Ему давно уже пора было навязаться к кому-нибудь в компанию, кто мог бы отвезти его в магазин. Проклятье, как же он это ненавидел!

Он никак не мог дождаться, когда же наконец будет готова его машина с ручным управлением. Не имея под рукой подходящего транспорта, теряешь кучу времени. Он прекрасно знал, что никто не откажется ему помочь, но с тех самых пор, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать, он привык жить независимо, и начать сейчас просить о помощи было бы полным дерьмом.

Почти таким же дерьмом, как и жить в доме престарелых и инвалидов. Торин хотел, чтобы племянник жил с ним, но это бы означало, что нужно прорезать новые дверные проемы и полностью переоборудовать туалет и душ. Кили уже много лет жил сам по себе и совершенно не хотел перебираться в чужой дом, в независимости от того, какими бы добрыми намерениями ни руководствовался предлагающий. Он был очень рад, что в доме матери были ступени, и вопроса о том, чтобы вернуться к ней, просто не возникло. Дис была прекрасной матерью, она была готова залюбить его по-матерински до смерти. Была еще одна проблема: похоже, она так до конца и не поверила, что ее сын – гей.

Запихав большую часть тоста в рот, он задумчиво жевал. Сегодня у него не было процедур, так что он мог заниматься чем угодно. Проблема была всего лишь в том, что без машины и по-прежнему дожидаясь выплаты страхового возмещения он был все равно что пустое место. Тебе просто не хер делать, когда ты весь переломан, да еще и ограничен в своих передвижениях этой гребанной коляской.

Кили взглянул на второй кусок тоста и отпихнул его от себя, вдохнув.

Поев, он вымыл посуду и переместился обратно в гостиную. Взяв телефон с края стола, куда бросил его, вернувшись накануне ночью, он все-таки решил проверить сообщения, уверенный, что ничего там нет. И ошибся.

Его ждали две смски один пропущенный голосовой вызов. Как только он собрался прочитать сообщения, телефон внезапно зазвонил в руках, напугав его так, что Кили чуть его не выронил. Несколько секунд он судорожно вертел телефон в руках, пока, наконец, не смог ответить.

\- Ну, ты проснулся, наконец? – акцент новозеландца нельзя было перепутать ни с каким другим, - А то я уже почти потерял надежду, - затем последовала небольшая пауза. – Ты же не прячешься от меня, ведь нет?

\- А? Что? Нет-нет, я просто…. Вообще-то я только проснулся. Ну, несколько минут назад, - быстро ответил Кили, чувствуя некоторую неловкость. – Это ты мне сообщения оставил?

\- Ну, не знаю, может это был кто-нибудь еще. Но вообще-то да, я тебе звонил пару раз. Я же сказал, что позвоню, помнишь?

\- Да. Я помню, - сказал Кили и мысленно добавил про себя: «Вообще-то я не думал, что ты позвонишь». - Я звонил спросить, не хочешь ли ты позавтракать со мной. Но теперь, пожалуй, уже пора говорить о ланче. Угощаю. Я плохо знаю Дублин, так что выбор места за тобой, - в голосе Фили слышалась искренняя и совершенно неподдельная заинтересованность.

\- У тебя есть машина, а то рядом с моим домом никаких приличных пабов нет? -Да. Я буду на машине. Отлично. Если ты дашь мне адрес, я смогу заехать за тобой через полчаса. Или лучше через час? – он засмеялся. – Что, в моем голосе тебе слышится мольба? Я столько работал на прошлой неделе в студии, что сейчас мне отчаянно хочется куда-нибудь свалить и хоть немного развеяться. Надеюсь, что ты не против.

Кили рассмеялся в ответ.

\- Ничуть не против. Ты можешь просить меня о таких услугах в любое время. Полчаса подойдет. Он продиктовал Фили свой адрес и ринулся в ванную. Скинул с себя рубашку, сдернул штаны и, наклонившись, стащил их с ног. Подъехал к душу и пересел на специальную скамейку. Не дожидаясь, пока вода нагреется, открыл кран на полную и взвизгнул, получив порцию холодной воды в лицо.

\- Ну, вот, зато теперь я окончательно проснулся, - пробормотал он себе под нос, быстро намыливаясь и ополаскиваясь. Когда ему показывали в реабилитационном центре, как надо правильно принимать душ, ему казалось, что это какая-то нескончаемая процедура. Теперь он справился за несколько минут. Усмехнулся про себя, плюхнувшись на кровать, чтобы вытереться досуха. Просто удивительно, что может сделать с человеком правильная мотивация. Кое-как пригладил волосы пальцами, собрал их в хвост и застегнул заколкой. Пока он лежал в больнице, волосы отрасли, и теперь Кили решил, что ему так нравится больше. По крайней мере, так он выглядел более диким и свободным, пусть даже на самом деле это и было не так.

Через полчаса полностью готовый он сидел возле своего дома. Поправил рубашку и придирчиво осмотрел себя. На нем были черные спортивные штаны и оливковая рубашка с эмблемой Гиннесса. Насколько он мог судить, они неплохо сочетались друг с другом. Носки были одинаковые... Ну, что еще можно хотеть от парня?

Фили подкатил на блестящей красной Хонде Тоурер. Кили приободрился. Это был не просто шикарный спортивный автомобиль, в нем было достаточно места, чтобы засунуть внутрь коляску. Машина плавно остановилась перед ним, и Фили, со всеми своими невозможными ямочками и покачивающимися бусинами на усах, вышел из него, широко улыбаясь.

\- Как ты хочешь устроиться? – спросил он весело.

\- Ну, я могу забраться внутрь, а ты положишь коляску в багажник, или я могу сам разобрать ее и положить на заднее сиденье. Кили, нервничая, принялся ощутимо раскачиваться в кресле взад и вперед.

\- Делай так, как считаешь лучше, - тихо сказал Фили.

Кили наклонил голову и немного смутился.

\- Ну, я конечно, предпочитаю все, что могу, делать сам.

\- Отлично. Тогда я не буду тебе мешать.

Фили прислонился к машине, наблюдая, как Кили подъехал к ней с пассажирской стороны. Легко перебравшись на сиденье и положив коляску на бок, он отвинтил одно колесо. Аккуратно положил его на заднее сиденье, а затем проделал все то же самое со вторым. Сверху положил подушку, на которой обычно сидел, чтобы не поцарапать краску на раме, пристроив ее сверху и зафиксировав, чтобы она не сползла во время движения машины.

\- Все готово, - сказал он, немного запыхавшись.

Фили, коротко взглянув на него, внимательно оглядел его работу.

\- Это чертовски впечатляет. Я и понятия не имел, что так можно.

Кили рассмеялся.

\- Я тоже, пока самому не понадобилось. Отъехав от дома, они двинулись на поиски подходящего места.

\- Ну, так и куда же мы отправимся? Я зверски голоден.

\- Райан делает неплохие гамбургеры с жареной картошкой, если ты, конечно, не претендуешь на что-то более шикарное.

\- После того, как меня перекормили фруктовыми пирожными на открытии моей выставки в галерее, идея с гамбургером кажется мне просто отличной, - миролюбиво ответил Фили и через минуту припарковал машину у паба.

Вылез из-за руля и подождал, пока Кили соберет свою коляску и пересядет в нее. Они выбрали столик, и Кили ждал, пока Фили освободит место, чтобы он мог проехать. Ему было даже приятно, что тот ему помогает. Меню уже дожидалось их, и Кили сразу открыл страницу с гамбургерами. Он точно знал, что хотел заказать. У Райана подавали нефильтрованное пиво, и Кили всегда предпочитал заказывать «Погибший в море», с таким непередаваемым вкусом молочного шоколада. Фили наморщил нос в ответ на такое предложение и выбрал обычное разливное пиво.

Их обслужили очень быстро. Принесли гамбургеры, и Фили набросился на свой так, как будто ничего не ел целую неделю. Он сосредоточенно жевал с выражением полного блаженства на лице. Проглотив очередной кусок, сказал:

\- Ты был прав, это просто потрясающе.

Повернулся к бармену и одобрительно поднял вверх большой палец. Мобильник Кили сыграл несколько тактов из «Баба О`Рили», и он глянул на него, чтобы понять, кто ему звонит. Это был Ори. Без сомнения, он рвался обсудить вчерашний вечер. Кили не стал отвечать. Мгновенье спустя от Ори пришла смска, и Кили понял, что рано или поздно ему все же придется поделиться хоть какой-то информацией.

\- Ты не будешь отвечать? – спросил Фили.

\- Нет. Это Ори. Если я отвечу, он плотно сядет на уши, а потом еще, чего доброго, попросит передать трубку тебе.

Фили усмехнулся.

\- Он довольно любопытный тип, впрочем, как и его приятель.

Кили рассмеялся.

\- Да уж, оба они весьма занятны.

\- Как ты с ними познакомился?

\- Можно сказать, что Двалин достался мне по наследству. Его мать вышла замуж за человека, который до этого был женат на одной моей дальней родственнице. Я полагаю, что он двоюродный, а, может, троюродный брат ее дяди. Честно говоря, я не знаю, кем он мне приходится, - беспечно сказал Кили.

\- Приятелем? - уточнил Фили. - Да, точно. Приятелем.

\- А Ори?

\- Однажды Двалин притащил его домой, словно бездомного котенка, подобрав в библиотеке, - Фили изумленно вскинул брови, а Кили продолжал. – Дело было в университете, и кое-какие придурки издевались над ним, потому что он гей. Ситуация стала уже довольно напряженной, и тут появился Двалин. Он забрал Ори к себе, и тот, будучи довольно умным парнем, больше никогда не покидал его.

Новозеландец усмехнулся.

\- И не скажешь никогда, что они могут подходить друг другу.

\- Да, они совсем не похожи. Двалин из простых. Они были вместе в университете, пока Ори учился на библиотекаря, а затем перебрался сюда, когда местная библиотека наняла его на работу. А Двалину надоело быть механиком, и он пошел на курсы фельдшеров. Так что теперь он у нас медицинский работник, - Кили улыбнулся. – Прежде, чем идти на работу, он снимает большинство из своих фенек-пирсингов. Говорит, что не хочет напугать кого-нибудь до разрыва сердца.

Фили расхохотался.

\- Ну, неотложная медицинская помощь – это последняя профессия, которую я бы для него выбрал.

\- Да и я тоже. Он выглядит жутко, но вообще-то он очень нежный и заботливый. Он говорит, что старушки в отделении любят его и вечно пытаются познакомить с ним своих внучек.

Фили покачал головой и сделал еще один глоток пива.

\- Ну, а чем ты зарабатываешь на жизнь?

\- Что? – Кили мысленно отвесил себе хорошего пинка за то, что его голос прозвучал так растерянно.

– Ты имеешь ввиду мою работу? Ну… сейчас я вообще-то не у дел, - он задел колесом стул и мог только молиться, чтобы не выглядеть так жалко, как он себя на самом деле чувствовал.

\- Ой, - Фили испуганно понизил голос. – Прости меня.

\- Не за что извиняться, приятель, - ответил Кили. – Разве это твоя вина?

\- Могу ли я спросить, что случилось? Или ты предпочитаешь не говорить об этом? – он взволнованно посмотрел на ирландца. - Да, какая разница? – он старался, чтобы голос его звучал беспечно. – Я гонял на байке. Имел неплохой шанс попасть в команду BMX Чейз, чтобы участвовать в Чемпионате Мира, если бы мне удалось заполучить хорошего спонсора, - говоря о гонках, он невольно оживился, и Фили улыбнулся ему в ответ. – Но один мой приятель, который занимается горным велоспортом, подбил меня как-то раз попробовать сделать кое-какую разную новую хрень. Я ехал по обочине, обкатывая новый байк, прежде чем пускаться на нем по пересеченной местности. Ублюдок, что сбил меня, был так пьян, что даже не заметил этого, - Кили пришлось остановиться, чтобы перевести дух, затем он продолжил. – Он не только сбил меня, а еще и протащил за собой, зацепив кузовом. Короче, то, что не сломалось от удара сразу, сломалось потом.

Новозеландец невольно протянул руку вперед и коснулся руки Кили. Тот не стал отстраняться.

\- Да, выходит, офф-роуд был явно не для меня, - Кили отхлебнул еще стаута. – В общем, моя история нас явно не развеселит, так что я бы предпочел поговорить о тебе. Ты сказал, что ты художник и фотограф?

Фили сжал его руку и отпустил.

\- Да, и то, и другое. В конце концов, за картины мне платят больше, но в Дублин я приехал именно снимать. Это такой необыкновенный старый город с древней историей, и я хочу узнать его получше, - он смотрел мимо Кили, как будто заглядывал в свое прошлое. – Мой пра-пра-прадед и его жена были родом из Дублина. Они уехали отсюда во время великого голода и поселились в Новой Зеландии. Я полагаю, что это правильно, что хоть кто-то из нашей семьи вернулся наконец домой.

Кили нерешительно улыбнулся. Он и не ожидал, что Фили так интересуется историей.

\- Ну, былая слава Дублина давно в прошлом, хотя у нас есть несколько исторических обществ и Национальный музей, ну, и много разных других интересных мест. Я вообще-то не силен в истории, но с удовольствием побывал бы с тобой там и сям, - он застенчиво улыбнулся, - если тебе это, конечно, будет интересно.

\- А как же, - сказал Фили с улыбкой. – Очень интересно. Нет ничего лучше, чем бродить по городу с местным жителем. Так все говорят, - его глаза мягко блеснули. Кили опустил голову; он почувствовал, что краснеет. Он совершенно не представлял себе такой летний роман, или как там называют всю эту ерунду. Он чуть не вздрогнул, подумав об этом. На хрена ему было думать об этом, когда лично его все это больше никаким боком не касалось? Он разом оборвал такие мысли, спросив:

\- Как долго ты ту пробудешь?

\- Ну, я не знаю. По крайней мере, до Рождества. Я хотел бы увидеть разные времена года.

Кили расхохотался.

\- Очнись, приятель, у нас нет смены времен года. У нас есть только дождь. Зимой станет холоднее, но все равно будет идти дождь, - он взглянул в расстроенное лицо новозеландца и продолжил. - Мне жаль, что я расстроил твои иллюзии относительного белого и пушистого Рождества. Все вокруг будет просто мокрым и тоскливым. А как насчет Рождества в Окленде? У вас там, небось, выпадают тонны снега?

Теперь настала очередь Фили смеяться.

\- Ваша зима — это наше лето. Мы празднуем Рождество на пляже. Санта носит плавки и разносит стейки нашим местным барби, - он сделал паузу, а затем снова рассмеялся. - Видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо. Разве ты не знаешь, что в южном полушарии все времена года наоборот?

Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, Кили кивнул и пробормотал:

\- Я забыл. Это было все таки лучше, чем признать, что он просто прогуливал уроки географии.

\- Да все в порядке, есть о чем беспокоиться. Я не могу себе представить холодного Рождества. Это все равно, что рассуждать о теплом июле.

Кили опять развеселился.

\- Эх, приятель, здесь никогда не бывает по-настоящему тепло. Но зато где еще в мире так часто можно увидеть двойную радугу или обрасти мхом, если простоишь на одном месте больше пяти минут?

\- Мне уже здесь нравится, - сказал Фили, глядя ирландцу прямо в глаза. Кили воспользовался случаем сменить тему и спросил:

\- А тебя самого разве дома никто не ждет? Я не могу представить, чтобы такой парень как ты, был одинок.

Взгляд Фили на мгновенье потух.

\- Нет, никто. Больше никто.

Ой, извини, - прошептал Кили. - Я не должен был совать нос не в свое дело.

\- Да нет, все нормально. На самом деле, я давно должен был уехать, но кое-какие вещи бывает сделать довольно трудно, - он смотрел мимо Кили, как будто что-то вспоминая. - А некоторые так и просто невозможно.

Несколько мгновений прошли в молчании, затем он снова взглянул на Кили. - Но это все в прошлом, а сейчас я здесь, в великолепном Дублине в обществе еще более великолепного ирландца, который вызвался быть моим гидом. Чего еще я могу желать?

Кили склонил голову и взглянул на новозеландца.

\- А тот факт, что я в коляске, тебя не беспокоит совсем?

\- А что, должен?

Проклятье, Кили ненавидел, когда кто-то отвечал ему вопросом на вопрос.

\- Ну, для кого-то есть разница, - пробормотал он себе под нос.

Фили только плечами пожал.

\- Лично меня это не беспокоит, - он взял пиво и сделал большой глоток, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор на эту тему окончен.

Ирландец молча потягивал пиво. Мысли в голове путались. Он словно читал на лицах людей: «О, какой кошмар! Такой молодой — и в кресле-коляске...». «Привет! Ээээ... да не берите в голову...». «Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя неловко, уходи...». Его наставник сумел убедить его, что будет только лучше, если он как можно быстрее привыкнет к мысли, что теперь его жизнь связана с коляской. Но он постоянно замечал косые взгляды, хотя кругом было полно и таких, кому не было никакой разницы, идет ли он на своих ногах или крутит колеса. Головой-то он понимал, что коляска не лишает его права встречаться с кем-либо, но в подсознании прочно засела мысль, что теперь до конца своих дней он будет одинок.

Фили ненадолго отошел от стола, заметив нечто, что привлекло его внимание. Он был просто великолепен. Потрясающ. Ослепителен. Будь Кили сейчас на пике своей гоночной карьеры, он мог подумать, что они вполне могли бы подойти друг другу. Не из-за внешности — просто они были людьми одного круга. Крутой велогонщик и успешный художник... Да, конечно, размечтался. Ну, может, ему разок и захочется снизойти до подобного приключения, но потом он быстренько вернется к своим расфуфыренным дружкам, и все будет кончено.

Фили заметил, что ирландец наблюдает за ним, и подмигнул. Кили почувствовал, как краска вновь залила его лицо и шею. Да чтоб тебя... Когда Фили вернулся к столу, они провели остаток ланча, беседуя об истории Дублина. Фили забил в свой телефон названия разных интересных мест. Он набирал текст одним большим пальцем быстрее, чем Кили делал бы это двумя руками. Закончив, он поднял глаза на Кили и спросил:

\- Хочешь пойти ко мне и посмотреть мою студию? У меня, правда, нет там готовых картин, но я могу показать тебе офорты, над которыми сейчас работаю. Если тебя, конечно, интересует живопись.

Он смотрел на Кили с надеждой, и тот кивнул.

\- Я никогда не видел настоящую художественную мастерскую. Мама одно время увлекалась живописью, так у нас по всему дому несколько лет были разбросаны краски и холсты.

\- Она наверняка аккуратнее, чем я. А я тут арендовал целый лофт в одном старом складе. Это просто мечта художника. Ты не поверишь: одна стена — та, что выходит на север - полностью стеклянная. Сплошной северный свет, - Фили оживился и принялся воодушевленно жестикулировать, пытаясь словами описать свою студию. - Боюсь, владельцу будет трудновато от меня избавиться, даже если он и захочет.

\- Ну, ты так описал свою мастерскую, что я теперь должен непременно ее увидеть, - Кили сделал паузу. - Ты уверен, что она доступна для коляски?

\- Целиком и полностью, - заверил его Фили. - Это было одним из условий договора: я не хотел таскать туда-сюда на себе всю эту тяжеленную хрень. У меня есть специальный грузовой лифт, мой собственный. Я чувствую себя каким-то гребанным миллионером, живущим в пентхаусе.

Фили расплатился, добавив хорошие чаевые, хотя они и так уже были включены в счет.

Усмехнувшись, сказал:

\- Достойной еде и достойному обслуживанию - достойная оплата.

Я за машиной.

\- Можешь не торопиться. Мне надо заглянуть кое-куда перед отъездом.

\- Усек, - сказал Фили. - Я буду ждать тебя у входа.

* * *

Когда они подъехали к складу, Кили был не в силах представить себе, что здесь может обитать кто-то еще, помимо крыс.

\- У меня целый верхний этаж, - сказал Фили взволнованно. - Это просто потрясающе, вот увидишь.

\- Да, - протянул Кили, выбираясь из машины. - Обалдеть можно.

Он решил отложить окончательный вердикт и пока что сделал весьма заинтересованное лицо. Подкатил к двери, которую предусмотрительно придержал для него новозеландец, и был поражен, увидев, что склад, ветхий и запущенный снаружи, внутри был чисто покрашен и демонстрировал явные признаки недавнего ремонта.

\- Мне кажется, что второй этаж тоже кто-то арендует, но я еще пока не встречался с жильцами. Надеюсь, они не будут слишком шуметь. Хотя, с моим-то везением, там вполне могут поселиться начинающие рок-музыканты, любители стучать на барабанах в два часа ночи.

Он указал на один из больших распахнутых грузовых лифтов, таких огромных, что, казалось, они больше подошли бы для перевозки скота, чем людей.

\- Вот наш транспорт. Мой персональный лифт, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока здесь не было других арендаторов. Добро пожаловать на борт, сэр. Сделайте всего один шаг — и мы взлетим прямо к моему пентхаусу.

Кили пропустил слово «шаг» мимо ушей. Он уже почти привык к тому, что шагать ему никогда в жизни больше не придется. Ну, не мог же он требовать от других, чтобы они следили за каждым своим словом, щадя его чувства. Слепых часто спрашивают, что они думают об увиденном, ну, а его приглашают шагнуть в лифт. Ничего страшного, иногда можно услышать и кое-что похуже.

Лифт работал так же, как и выглядел — неповоротливо и неуклюже. Но все же доставил их наверх без приключений, и Кили ждал, осматриваясь, пока Фили отпирал дверь в свой «пентхаус». Затем он въехал внутрь и, глянув вокруг, так и застыл с раскрытым ртом. Через огромную стеклянную стену, выходящую, насколько он запомнил, на север, помещение заливали потоки света. Голая кирпичная кладка поднималась примерно до высоты двух метров, дальше стены были белыми. Потолочные балки выкрасили темной краской, придав помещению современный вид. Оно совершенно не было похоже на склад. У северной стены в беспорядке теснились мольберты, стояли разных размеров холсты. Рядом расположился длинный стол со множеством ящиков, заваленный различными инструментами, которыми обычно пользуются художники. Картины были повсюду, всех стилей и направлений; они стояли вперемешку, образуя типичный художественный беспорядок.

Кили подъехал к стене и посмотрел на картины. Фили шел рядом с ним.

\- В основном, тут работы моих друзей. Моих только несколько.

\- А где тут твои? - внимание Кили привлекло абстрактное полотно, похожее на заход солнца. Фили заметил его заинтересованный взгляд и улыбнулся.

\- Это как раз моя. Я предпочитаю абстрактную живопись и реалистическую фотографию. Хотя время от времени мне хочется писать что-то более жизненное.

\- Кили ухмыльнулся и изогнул бровь.

Новозеландец рассмеялся.

\- Нет, не обнаженку, хотя, может быть, я когда-нибудь и передумаю. Иногда я вижу место, которые мне хотелось бы написать, а не сфотографировать, - он указал рукой через всю комнату на картину, над которой сейчас работал. Это было мрачное полотно, изображавшее свитое в узлы корявое дерево, тяжело нависавшее над серым океаном. - Камера не смогла передать его должным образом, поэтому я взялся за кисти.

\- Мне нравится, - сказал Кили. - Оно выглядит таким одиноким и похоже на сурового едва выжившего воина.

\- Это я и хотел передать, - он подошел к картине и долго смотрел на нее. Затем вновь перевел взгляд на ирландца. Глаза у него стали того же цвета, как и океан на картине. Кили заметил, что выражение лица собеседника изменилось, и пришел в легкое замешательство. Спросить, что случилось, побоялся. Вместо этого объехал мастерскую, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- У тебя здесь офигенно здорово. Даже есть настоящий камин. Обалдеть просто.

\- Ну-ка, сознайся, а ты думал, что я тебе туфту гоню, да? - Фили широко улыбнулся и стал похож на Чеширского кота.

\- Нет, я не вру, - Кили развернулся у камина и застыл, балансируя на одном колесе. - Здесь гораздо круче, чем я мог себе представить. Ммм... лежать у камина и смотреть, как за окном тихо падает снег... Ну, у нас в Дублине это будет дождь. Но я и на это был бы согласен.

\- Ну вот, теперь, когда есть такая замечательная идея, я бы очень хотел, чтобы так оно и было. А как, черт возьми, тебе удается сохранять равновесие на одном колесе?

Кили повторил свой трюк, снова покачался. Злобно ухмыльнулся.

\- Тут требуется всего лишь практика, хороший баланс и готовность приложится пару раз головой об пол, прежде чем научишься.

Фили лишь головой покачал.

\- Я смотрю, ты крепкий орешек.

\- Ты себе даже не представляешь, насколько, приятель. Мама любит повторять, что я крепкий, как кирпич. Но если ты хочешь взбираться на бордюры — волей-неволей научишься. Ну, а еще я могу производить впечатление на людей, - он усмехнулся. - Осталось только научиться подниматься в коляске по лестнице.

\- Да ладно тебе, - у Фили просто челюсть отвисла.

\- Ну да, конечно. Размечтался. Я бы и рад, да только это невозможно. Половина этого гребанного города для меня недоступна.

Фили пожал плечами, как будто это была совсем пустяковая проблема. - В таком случае, мы должны бывать только там, где мы оба можем пройти, вот и все, - он повернулся, случайно задев рукой стопку фотографий и смахнув их со стола. Снимки веером рассыпались по полу. Чтобы сменить тему, Кили наклонился к ним.

\- Это твои? Можно посмотреть?

\- Конечно. Почему бы и нет?

Он передал фотографии Кили, который принялся их разглядывать. Некоторые из них были сняты с большой высоты, очевидно, с самолета. На них была запечатлена пестрая смесь древних и современных построек, возведенных для защиты береговой линии от волн Ирландского моря. Некоторые были типичными туристическими снимками, но самое больше впечатление на Кили произвели фотографии человеческих лиц. У новозеландца, без сомнения, глаз был наметан, и он умел подловить интересный момент для снимка.

\- Это потрясающе, приятель, - он взял одну, на которой была изображена женщина, поднимающая с тротуара цветок. У нее было такое выражение лица, словно она нашла золотой слиток, а не оброненную кем-то ромашку, - скажи, ты будешь их где-нибудь выставлять?

\- Ну, может быть, когда-нибудь, - задумчиво сказал Фили. – Когда буду готов. Он взял фотографии и положил их на стол, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Кили обернулся и увидел гитару, стоявшую в углу на подставке. Она была красивой и довольно старой; было видно, что ее делали с большой любовью. Он подъехал, чтобы рассмотреть поближе.

\- Это Гибсон L7 1932 года, - сказал Фили, снимая инструмент с подставки и протягивая Кили, - Ты играешь?

Тот покачал головой.

\- Вообще-то я не гитарист, а скрипач. А что ты играешь?

Фили легко коснулся струн пальцами. - Ну, ничего такого, что могло бы тебе понравиться. В основном, классику и фолк.

Ирландец рассмеялся, в глазах блеснули огоньки.

\- А вот тут ты ошибаешься, приятель. Я как раз играю в основном ирландскую традиционную музыку, хотя классикой меня замордовали в детстве. Мой учитель всегда говорил, что мне нужно больше стараться.

Прежде, чем он закончил, звуки “Brian Boru's March” наполнили комнату. Доиграв, Фили, с легкостью перебирая струны, перешел к “Si Beag, Si Mor.” У старой гитары был очень теплый тембр, как нельзя лучше оттенявший красоту древних мелодий. Кили просто разрывался между двумя желаниями: ему одновременно хотелось и закрыть глаза, чтобы наслаждаться музыкой, и неотрывно следить за проворными пальцами игравшего. Когда тот закончил, ирландец разразился аплодисментами.

\- Ты где-нибудь выступаешь? - спросил он с жаром. Фили лишь головой покачал.

\- Никогда не думал, что я достаточно хорошо для этого.

\- Да ты играешь просто прекрасно! Мама мне никогда не простит, если я тебя с ней не познакомлю. У нас есть небольшая группа, которая иногда собирается, чтобы поиграть в свое удовольствие. Мы даже как-то пару раз выступали на свадьбах и вечеринках. Там всегда можно наесться до отвала и пиво течет рекой, хоть залейся. Он широко улыбнулся. Фили не был уверен, была ли улыбка Кили связана с тем, что он так любил играть, или просто был рад бесплатному пиву. Улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Я был бы рад с ней встретиться. И еще, я бы очень хотел послушать, как ты играешь.

Кили кивнул.

\- Правда, я не играл с тех пор, как… ну, в общем, я наверное, немного заржавел.

\- Ну, это легко поправимо, - сказал Фили, ставя гитару на место.

– Попрактикуешься – и все вернется.

Он собирался намекнуть, что завтра, возможно, день для таких музыкальных уроков будет вполне подходящим, но внезапно увидел, что Кили вздрогнул и поерзал в коляске.

\- Что-то не так?

\- Нет, все нормально, просто долго сидел в одном положении. Твоя музыка меня совсем заворожила, - сказал он, стараясь развеять беспокойство Фили, и повернулся к камину. Не успел Кили договорить, как за окном раздался низкий раскат грома.

\- Вот дерьмо, а ведь в прогнозе ни слова не было про грозу, - Фили взглянул в окно, на быстро темнеющее небо. – Или тут бури налетают внезапно?

\- Да, мы тут живем практически посреди Ирландского моря, так что удивляться не приходится. А у вас в Новой Зеландии, что, внезапных гроз не бывает?

Фили подошел к окну и прикрыл его.

\- Да бывают, конечно. Просто я обычно бывал так занят, что не успевал обращать внимание на погоду. Он собирался продолжить разговор о музыке, от которого его отвлек внезапный раскат грома, как вдруг заметил, что ирландец снова вздрогнул и потер бедро.

\- Кили, ты точно в порядке?

\- Да все из-за этого чертова падения давления. Я еще не совсем здоров, и некоторые мои части очень не любят такой погоды.

Он подхватил свой рюкзак и поставил его на колени. Покопался там с минуту, а потом начал судорожно перетряхивать все содержимое. Легкая досада на лице сменилась неподдельной паникой. Фили поспешил к нему. - Что случилось?

\- Черт, я забыл свои таблетки. У меня нет с собой обезболивающего, - его темные глаза расширились, и он с досадой запустил пятерню в волосы. – Мне очень жаль, но я должен срочно уйти.

Фили глянул на дождь, хлеставший в окна.

\- Но ты не сможешь сейчас уйти.

\- Ты не понимаешь. Я не могу допустить, чтобы ситуация вышла из-под контроля.

\- Ну, у меня есть парацетамол, если это поможет, - растерянно сказал Фили. – Может быть, есть что-то еще, что тебе может пригодиться.

\- О нет, приятель, это вряд ли, если ты, конечно, не ограбил химическую лабораторию. Мне подходит только самый лучший товар, - он попытался улыбнуться, но у него плохо получилось. Проклятая боль волнами захлестывала ногу. Отчасти это было из-за костей, которые все еще не срослись как следует, отчасти из-за повреждения нерва, раздавленного во время аварии.

Фили посмотрел на него и вдруг решился.

\- Слушай, ты не можешь выйти сейчас на улицу, но я-то могу. Скажи мне, что тебе нужно, я быстро сгоняю к тебе домой и привезу лекарство.

Его слова прервала вспышка молнии и грохнувший почти сразу вслед за ней сильный раскат грома. Кили задумался. Его страшно бесило, что он оказался в такой беспомощной ситуации, но пока он усядется в машину, да пока сложит коляску – все вокруг успеет промокнуть до нитки. Поэтому он стиснул зубы и, проглотив свою гордость, кинул Фили ключи.

\- Флакон с таблетками на ночном столике у кровати, я специально поставил его туда, чтобы не забыть взять с собой. Я просто охренительный, да? Ты по-прежнему уверен, что хочешь иметь дело с таким придурком?

\- Да все мы бываем хороши. Подумаешь, тоже мне, проблема. Я рад помочь, - он глянул в напряженное лицо Кили. – Я могу еще что-то сделать для тебя, прежде чем уйду? Может быть, тебе станет легче, если ты выберешься из коляски и ляжешь?

Кили кивнул и направился к дивану. Фили остановил его.

\- Мне кажется, тебе здесь будет неудобно. Ложись лучше на кровать, там ты хоть сможешь вытянуться во весь рост.

Глядя на Фили, тот попытался улыбнуться.

\- Ага, теперь я понял, какой у тебя с самого начала был коварный план.

Фили усмехнулся.

\- Ну, все, ты меня раскрыл. Я ведь специально устроил эту бурю, чтобы затащить тебя к себе в постель. Теперь я завладею твоими таблетками и смогу делать с тобой все, что пожелаю.

Кили покатил к спальне, следуя за хозяином.

\- Я, похоже, на некоторое время стану не очень-то веселым гостем.

\- Уверен, что переживу это, - спокойно ответил Фили.

Он смотрел с порога, как ирландец подъехал к кровати и теперь примеривался, как ему ловчее на нее перебраться. Но из-за высоты кровати и скручивающих его все больше судорог это оказалось невозможно – он просто не смог бы справиться сам, без посторонней помощи. Растерянный, с чувством беспомощности на лице, которое он ненавидел больше всего на свете, он повернулся к Фили. Не дожидаясь, когда его попросят, Фили быстро подошел к кровати.

\- Как ты хочешь это сделать?

\- Когда я приподнимусь на руках, ты сможешь подтолкнуть меня под зад? - он произнес эти слова, не глядя на Фили. Его левая нога, терзаемая все усиливающейся судорогой, выбивала жесткий ритм по подножке.

\- Прости, но я лучше сделаю вот так, - Кили даже не успел ничего возразить, когда Фили осторожно поднял его и переложил на кровать.

\- Какого черта! Ты должен был просто помочь мне, а не хватать на руки! – раздраженно выкрикнул Кили.

\- Смирись с этим, - ответил Фили сурово. – Твоя нога, похоже, собралась отправиться в самостоятельное путешествие. Не думаю, что мы должны ей это позволить. Не спрашивая, он наклонился и снял с Кили обувь. - А мне нравится твой вкус. Конверс – классная фирма,

 Кили, не глядя на него, кивнул. Фили с сомнением уставился на его пояс.

\- Мне кажется, что пояс штанов давит тебе на спину. Может быть, помочь тебе снять их?

Кили метнул на него мрачный взгляд.

\- Я что, так похож на гребанного беспомощного младенца?

Фили ответил ему точно таким же взглядом.

\- А вот это вряд ли, приятель. Ты, скорее, похож на слишком гордого придурка, который отвергает помощь, когда она ему действительно необходима. Друзья должны помогать друг другу. Мы с тобой попили пивка в баре, затем немного прошвынулись, теперь ты лежишь в моей постели… Я бы сказал, мы можем считаться друзьями.

Кили разрывался между желанием быть самостоятельным и желанием прекратить боль. Наконец, боль победила.

\- Я приподнимусь, и ты стащишь их, ладно?

\- Давай.

Кили приподнялся на руках, и Фили быстро стянул с него штаны. Он не издал ни звука, увидев жуткие перекрученные шрамы, оплетавшие изуродованные ноги, но не заметить их мог бы только слепой. Он поправил скрюченную судорогой ногу и взглянул на ирландца.

\- У тебя ноги просто ледяные, - Фили взял с комода грелку, включил ее и положил ему на бедра.

– Я обычно кладу ее на плечо, когда слишком долго рисую, и оно затекает. Оба мы с тобой инвалиды.

\- Не произноси этого слова! – Голос Кили взвился, как кнут.

Глаза Фили на мгновение потемнели, во взгляде промелькнули удивление и боль.

\- Прости, - тихо прошептал он.

Кили кивнул. Он прилагал все силы, чтобы заставить ногу прекратить дергаться.

\- Тепло поможет. Мне очень жаль, что доставляю тебе столько проблем. Извини, что я веду себя как последняя скотина. Ненавижу, когда обо мне заботятся. Досыта нахлебался этого в больнице.

\- Уверен, что так оно и было, - лицо Фили прояснилось, он мягко улыбнулся.

– Ты же мой друг, какие проблемы? – Он натянул одеяло на ноги Кили и выпрямился. – Держись, я мигом обернусь.

Кили стянул перчатки и положил их на тумбочку. Его мобильник вновь зазвонил. На этот раз он ответил.

\- А, привет Ори. Как дела?

\- О чем ты, Кили? Ты где вообще? Почему ты не ответил, когда я звонил тебе и не перезвонил потом сам? – Ори впадал в ярость, если ему казалось, что его начинают игнорировать.

\- Ну, у меня тут типа свидание.

\- С кем? Неужели с тем вчерашним красавчиком из бара? Ну, скажи же мне скорей, что это он!

\- Да, это он, - несмотря на боль, Кили рассмеялся.

\- Так ты узнал теперь, как они там у себя, на краю света, занимаются сексом?

\- Край света – это в Австралии, Ори. Довольно хреновый континент. Нет, не узнал. Я сейчас у него, и мои чертовы ноги просто убивают меня. А он умчался, чтобы привезти мои лекарства, которые я, как последний дебил, забыл дома. Кили не знал, стыдиться ему или чувствовать благодарность к Фили, который и бровью не повел, когда их первое свидание плавно перетекло в оказание экстренной медицинской помощи.

\- Ну, ты даешь, - голос Ори звучал взволновано. – Ты в порядке? Может быть, нам с Двалином нужно приехать и помочь тебе?

\- Да нет. Все нормально. Он мне помогает. Жаль только, что я никогда не увижу его снова, когда вся эта фигня закончится, - сказал он с грустью в голосе.

\- Ну, если он такой мелочный, так и черт с ним, - ответил Ори. – Но будем надеяться, что он нормальный чувак. Да и кроме того, ты настолько шикарен, что надо быть последним придурком, чтобы расстаться с тобой из-за такого пустяка.

Кили расхохотался.

\- Ты просто кусок дерьма, Ори, но я люблю тебя. Я дам тебе знать, когда он вернется и обязательно позвоню, если мне понадобится помощь.

\- Держи телефон под рукой.

\- Ну, конечно.

Кили показалось, что он успел задремать. Фили не было очень долго. Наконец, он влетел в комнату, держа в руках лекарства и стакан с водой.

\- Думаю, что нарушил все правила движения, какие только есть в Дублине. Слава Богу, меня никто не задержал.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Кили, принимая таблетки и воду. Нужно было время, чтобы они подействовали, но от тепла грелки и перемены положения несчастной ноге и так уже стало легче. Убегая, Фили успел надеть куртку с капюшоном, но брюки и обувь у него совершенно промокли. «Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь…» - пробормотал он, стягивая брюки и, оставшись в одних трусах (черных боксерах, как успел заметить Кили), достал другие, тоже черные. Натянув их, снял рубашку и заменил ее светло-голубой футболкой, под цвет глаз. Кили старался не смотреть на широкую грудь, покрытую короткими золотистыми волосами, которая сейчас мелькала перед ним. Неужели он весь такой, золотой и прекрасный, с головы до ног? Самым логичным ответом был бы…. да, мать его, он был просто потрясающим!

\- Ну вот, теперь я снова сухой, - сказал тот, улыбнувшись. Кили опять почувствовал себя виноватым.

\- Мне очень жаль, - начал он, но Фили быстро наклонился и мягко приложил палец к его губам.

\- Я не хочу этого больше слышать. Дерьмо случается. Если так будет опять, мы просто разберемся вместе и все, - он поправил волосы Кили, упавшие тому на лицо. – Ты не будешь возражать, если я прилягу рядом с тобой?

\- Я бы очень хотел этого, - тихо ответил Кили. Фили осторожно улегся рядом с ирландцем.

Кили улыбнулся ему.

\- Не стоит слишком осторожничать. После тепла и лекарств мне уже гораздо лучше. Через несколько минут я, вероятно, буду уже в полном порядке.

Фили засмеялся.

\- Хорошо, я учту. Потянувшись, выключил свет и свернулся рядом с Кили. Он улыбался, лицо его было едва различимо в тусклом свете, льющемся из высоких окон.

\- Хочешь, я обниму тебя?

\- Это было бы здорово, - Кили почувствовал, что после приема лекарства мысли начали путаться. Обычно с ним такого не бывало, но сейчас, вероятно из-за того, что он выпил в баре свой любимый шоколадный стаут, голова слегка кружилась. Вздохнув, он скользнул в объятия Фили и прижался к его плечу, закрыв глаза.

\- Я, кажется, сейчас отъеду, - сказал он тихо.

\- Все в порядке, я рядом. Можешь спокойно спать. Несмотря на бушующую за окном непогоду, оба чувствовали себя спокойно и безопасно, и вскоре задремали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу.

* * *

Уже стемнело, когда Кили проснулся. В первые мгновенья он лежал на постели и никак не мог понять, где это он очутился. Это точно была не его кровать, а голова вообще покоилась у кого-то на груди. Может, это был сон? Он сморгнул, потянулся и осторожно коснулся лежащего рядом. Нет, тело было настоящим. Вот дерьмо, что случилось? Он осторожно перевернулся на бок, стараясь не разбудить спящего. Не вышло.

\- Как твои ноги? - он услышал акцент и вдруг понял, где находится.

Вздохнув с облегчением, Кили ответил:

\- Уже почти совсем не болят. Думаю, жить буду.

\- Хорошая новость, - мягко сказал Фили. Он повернулся и зажег небольшой ночник рядом с кроватью.

\- Я страшно беспокоился о тебе.

Кили откинул волосы со лба и дернул плечом.

\- Мне очень жаль, что я так облажался и забыл лекарство дома. Я просто идиот.

\- Да с любым могла такая хрень случится. Я иногда и не такое откалывал, - рассмеялся Фили.

\- Ну, это было полное дерьмо, - смущенно ответил Кили, все еще переживая из-за всех тех хлопот, что он доставил своему новому другу.

\- Так или иначе, я не думаю, что это было хуже, чем забыть поставить машину на ручник и смотреть, как она падает с пирса в залив, - он посмотрел на удивленное выражение лица Кили и расхохотался. - У моего отца тогда чуть удар не случился. Мне пришлось вкалывать несколько месяцев, чтобы оплатить счета за буксировку и ремонт. Я же говорю тебе: если уж я устраиваю подобную херню, то она точно будет размером со слона!

Ирландец поправил подушку и сел повыше.

\- Да, похоже, твоя херня точно будет побольше моей.

Фили схватил свою подушку и бросил ее в Кили. Тот поймал и швырнул ее обратно. Смех сломал напряженность, и они, ухмыляясь, смотрели друг на друга.

\- Уже стемнело, - заметил Кили. Он посмотрел на часы.

\- Черт, как поздно-то. Мы проспали целый день. Мне очень жаль, что я испортил твой выходной.

Фили предостерегающе поднял подушку.

\- Если ты извинишься еще раз, клянусь, я кину ее тебе в физиономию. Заткнись уже, в самом-то деле! Это был ленивый сонный и дождливый день, и я не могу сказать, что мне было плохо от того, что я провел его в постели с таким потрясающим типом под боком, - он улыбнулся, наклонив голову. - Я и не думал, что так просто заполучу тебя в свою постель.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что раньше не накачивал наркотиками своих дружков? И что это я подал тебе идею? - Кили сделал вид, что потрясен.

Ответом ему была прижатая к сердцу рука и преувеличенно расширенные от ужаса глаза:

\- Я?! Ты что думаешь — я такой подлец? Ха-ха!

Кили двинул его подушкой, потерял равновесие и упал Фили на грудь. Он был немедленно заключен в сильное объятие и обнаружил, что неотрывно смотрит в эти синие глаза с чуть расширенными зрачками. Взаимная тяга была совершенно очевидна, и ирландец не стал возражать, когда розовые губы накрыли его рот длинным медленным поцелуем. Бусины щекотали лицо, добавляя ощущениям остроты. Он приоткрыл губы, позволяя мягкому языку проскользнуть внутрь. Встретил своим, задыхаясь от чудесных ощущений, мгновенно захлестнувших его. Он слышал, как Фили тихонько застонал, и от этого звука удовольствие прошило тело Кили насквозь, вонзившись прямо в пах. Поцелуй все длился, Кили чувствовал, что начинает отвечать, подаваясь навстречу сам, как вдруг у него громко забурчало в животе. Желудок недвусмысленно давал понять своему хозяину, что сейчас ему требуется гораздо больше внимания, чем хозяйскому члену.

Он прыснул со смеху, Фили ответил, и поцелуй прервался. Они перекатывались по кровати, визжа, как две девчонки-школьницы. Фили ударил его подушкой, и Кили прижимал ее обеими руками к лицу, пытаясь заглушить смех. Фили лег на бок и отогнул один угол подушки, чтобы взглянуть в лицо ирландца.

\- Ну вот, ты совершенно разрушил мои коварные замыслы этим своим дурацким урчанием в животе.

\- Похоже, мне пора поесть, - ответил Кили между приступами смеха.

\- Я тоже так думаю, - ответил Фили. - Придется тебе познакомиться поближе с моей потрясающей стряпней, которая на сегодняшний день будет состоять из замороженной пиццы и пива.

\- Знаешь, я просто жить не могу без замороженной пиццы, а вот что касается пива... Видишь ли, мои лекарства..., - сказал Кили, слегка замявшись.

\- Я размораживаю, как Бог, и у меня еще есть содовая. Я пожалуй, начну, и ты наверняка будешь доволен. Предупреждаю: как только ты отведаешь моих кулинарных шедевров, ты никогда больше не захочешь есть что-то другое.

\- Я буду очень рад, если ты хотя бы не отравишь меня, - парировал Кили, и они оба опять засмеялись.

Фили собрался выйти из комнаты и бросил Кили два пульта. Один был от большого телевизора на стене, а для чего был нужен второй — было совершенно непонятно. Кили с вопросом взглянул на него.

\- Возможно, тебе захочется с ним поиграться, - заметил Фили игриво. - Это от кровати.

\- Ни хрена себе!

Фили отправился хлопотать на кухню, а Кили принялся развлекался с пультом от кровати. В больнице было очень удобно регулировать наклон спинки под себя, но он никогда не думал, что кто-то может завести такую кровать дома. Пока Фили разогревал еду, он успел удобно устроиться, чуть приподняв колени, чтобы уменьшить давление на ноги. И вдобавок, хорошенько разозлился. Когда Фили выглянул из-за угла, Кили хмуро посмотрел на него.

\- Почему ты сразу не опустил кровать вместо того, чтобы хватать меня на руки?

Тот взглянул на него озадаченно.

\- Да я как-то забыл. Она у меня всего неделю. И вот что: давай не будем заводить этот разговор всякий раз, когда я помогаю тебе. Меня так воспитали, и если для тебя это проблема, тебе придется самому как-то договариваться с собственной головой.

Ирландец сердито швырнул пульт на пол. Фили подошел, поднял его и вновь вручил Кили.

\- Я уже понял, что ты не хочешь быть беспомощным младенцем, но я тоже не хочу постоянно выслушивать от тебя это дерьмо. Я просто сделал для тебя то, что ты сделал бы для меня. Ведь так?

\- Да, конечно так, - быстро сказал Кили. - Но в следующий раз сначала спроси меня.

Фили кивнул и вновь улыбнулся.

\- Ну все, кончай дурить.

Кили щелкал пультом от телевизора, когда Фили вновь заглянул в комнату.

\- Сколько здесь каналов?

\- Не знаю. Я его не смотрю никогда. Больше предпочитаю книги и фильмы.

\- Да, я тоже. Надо же: сто каналов — и нечего посмотреть.

В конце концов, они остановились на документальном фильме о Большом Барьерном Рифе и, сосредоточенно жуя весьма недурную пиццу, загипнотизировано следили за обитателями морских глубин. Наевшись, Кили задумчиво вертел в руках пустую банку из-под колы, прислушиваясь, как Фили гремит на кухне посудой. Определенно, настало время посетить туалет. Он опустил кровать и обнаружил, что из такого положения может легко пересесть в свою коляску. Вздрогнул от боли в ноге. Вот что бывает, когда позволяешь ситуации выйти из-под контроля. Придурок. Выкатил в коридор и отправился на поиски туалета. Отыскав его, Кили еще раз мысленно дал себе пинка. Сегодня он, похоже, побил все рекорды по идиотизму.

Разумеется, никаких специальных поручней в туалете не было. Это только в реабилитационном центре любят рассказывать, что в каждом туалете должны быть поручни. У него были сильные руки, но совершенно беспомощные ноги. Унитаз стоял далеко от стены, и Кили имел все шансы грохнуться на пол, попытавшись перебраться на него самостоятельно. Либо же просто-напросто наделать в штаны, если немедленно что-нибудь не придумает.

\- Упс… боюсь, у меня тут самый обычный туалет.

Услышав голос за спиной, Кили чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

\- Да вот я и пытаюсь сообразить, как бы мне пристроиться.

\- Отлично, - губы изогнулись в легкой усмешке, заставив косички усов слегка качнуться, - А то я было подумал, что ты принял унитаз за произведение современного искусства.

Фили встал между унитазом и стеной.

_ Если я буду стоять здесь и ненадолго притворюсь поручнем, тебе будет удобно?

Первым желанием Кили было сказать «нет», но мочевой пузырь ныл уже нестерпимо, и он только молча кивнул.

\- Давай попробуем.

Фили смотрел, пока Кили прикидывал, как бы половчее все это проделать, но когда пришло время стаскивать штаны – отвел глаза. Замер, согнув руку в локте и сильно напряг мышцы, когда ирландец вцепился в его запястье, выбираясь из коляски. Все заняло не больше нескольких секунд. На самом деле, если бы Кили понадобилась минута или две, могла бы возникнуть проблема. Фили, конечно, был силен достаточно, но все же не беспредельно. Обратная пересадка прошла без проблем, Кили понадобилось лишь пара лишних мгновений, чтобы натянуть трусы.

\- Теперь можешь смотреть, - сказал он. В голосе слышалось смущение пополам с облегчением и удовольствием.

Фили усмехнулся.

\- Вот почему так, интересно: мы можем совершенно спокойно, ничуть не стесняясь друг друга, сидеть вместе и пить кофе, но когда приходит время выпустить его наружу – это вдруг становится страшной тайной?

Ирландец пожал плечами и развернулся к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки.

\- Не знаю, - буркнул он. – Наверное, это просто привычка.

\- Да уж, не иначе. В любом случае, не стоит больше дожидаться, пока у тебя глаза пожелтеют, прежде чем сказать, ладно?

Кили кивнул, радуясь про себя, что о кое-какой другой процедуре он предусмотрительно позаботился еще утром.

\- Дождь по-прежнему хлещет, словно из ведра, - сказал Фили. – Если тебе удобно лежать, давай вернемся в постель и посмотрим телик. Обещаю быть джентльменом и руки не распускать. Я вижу, что тебе все еще больно, поэтому приставания придется пока отложить.

Они вернулись в спальню, и Кили легко перебрался на кровать. Правда, ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы поудобнее устроить правую ногу. Она приняла на себя основной удар, и поначалу было неясно, удастся ли ее вообще сохранить. Хирург сказал, что ему пришлось собирать осколки костей, словно головоломку, подгоняя их друг к другу. Нога даже сохранила определенную чувствительность, и этим чувством, как правило, была боль, что Кили совершенно не радовало. Новозеландец следил, как тот устраивается, но помощи не предлагал. Когда Кили удобно расположился на постели, вручил ему пульт.

\- Настрой кровать, как тебе удобно. Я сам могу спать в любом положении, хоть на голых цементных ступенях.

Они прижались друг к другу, и Кили с радостью положил голову на плечо своему новому другу. В таком положении ему хорошо была видна покачивающаяся бусина на одном из усов, и, когда теле-шоу становилось скучным, он развлекал себя мыслями, что бы такое интересное с ними можно было бы поделать.

Было уже совсем поздно, время приближалось к полуночи. За окном по-прежнему громыхало, и в какой-то момент Фили просто сказал:

\- Ну все, пора спать.

Спорить было бесполезно. Отправиться сейчас домой означало бы вымокнуть до нитки обоим. Здесь тепло и уютно, сказал себе Кили. Мой уход будет выглядеть глупо и невежливо. Он вообще-то всегда придерживался правила ни с кем не спать после первом же свидания. Можно сказать, что и на этот раз он его не нарушает. Они просто пообедали вместе, а потом как-то внезапно наступила ночь…

\- Тебе дать пижаму? – спросил Фили с несколько озабоченным видом. - Я, правда, не думаю, что она так уж согреет твои ноги. У меня есть запасная. Или ты можешь спать в одежде, если тебе так удобнее.

Кили задумался. Фили порылся в комоде и извлек из него пару пижамных штанов в зелено-белую клетку. Он бросил их на кровать и спросил:

\- Верхнюю часть тоже дать?

Усмехнувшись, вытянул совершенно невозможную футболку с надписью «Ирландский Киви» цветов новозеландского и ирландского флагов.

\- Ну, уж нет! Это уродство можешь оставить себе, – Кили засмеялся и подтянул к себе пижамные штаны.

\- Помочь?

Кили мотнул головой. - Нет, не нужно. Я сам.

\- Ну, тогда я в туалет. Скоро вернусь, - сказал Фили и скрылся за дверью, прикрыв ее за собой.

Радуясь, что может переодеться в одиночестве, Кили натянул пижамные штаны. Боль еще не совсем прошла, но, поразмыслив, он решил обойтись без болеутоляющего. Атмосферное давление стабилизировалось, и нога постепенно затихала. Он провел кончиком языка по зубам и подумал, что было бы неплохо их почистить. Хотя, в такой ситуации… да, можно один раз и обойтись.

К тому времени, как Фили вернулся, Кили окончательно угнездился в его постели. Фили быстро разделся до трусов и натянул на себя ту самую дурацкую пижамную рубашку. Улыбаясь, сказал:

\- Надеюсь, это зрелище не позволит тебе сомкнуть глаз до утра.

\- Если это случится, я тебя просто придушу.

\- О нет, пожалуйста, только не это, – смеясь, сказал Фили и выключил свет.

Только сейчас, удобно устроившись на постели, Кили понял, как же много он раньше терял. Просто лежать вот так спокойно, и чтобы рядом с тобой кто-то был... Фили перекинул через него руку и притянул к себе, приглашая прижаться и лечь поудобнее.

\- А знаешь что… - прошептал Кили, уже засыпая.

\- Что? - Ты ведь так и не показал мне свои офорты.

\- Да уж, так и не показал. Покажу завтра, когда проснешься.

\- Обещаешь?

\- Обещаю.


	3. Chapter 3

Полоса расположенных под потолком окон мягко освещала спальню, не позволяя прямому солнечному свету всерьез побеспокоить ее обитателей. Кили медленно просыпался. Незнакомая кровать красноречиво свидетельствовала о том, что ночевал он явно не дома. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он встретился взглядом с самыми голубыми на свете глазами.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - сказал Фили с улыбкой. - Ты хорошо спал?  
  
Кили застенчиво улыбнулся.  
  
\- Прекрасно. До такой степени хорошо, что был бы очень рад забрать эту кровать с собой.  
  
О том, что она очень облегчила спазмы в ногах и нижней части спины он предпочел не распространяться.  
  
\- Классная, правда?  
  
\- Да, мне было гораздо удобнее спать, когда изголовье кровати и колени чуть приподняты, - от него не ускользнуло, что свою часть кровати новозеландец настроил так, как было удобно ему.  
  
\- Я выменял ее на картину, - сказал Фили, потягиваясь. - Кое-какие мои работы некоторое время висели в мебельном салоне, и мы с хозяином решили заключить такую сделку. Не знаю, как он, а я так точно остался не в накладе. Это была довольно уродливая картина.  
  
Кили рассмеялся.  
  
\- Ты не должен так говорить о своих работах.  
  
\- Лучше уж я, чем критики, - ответил Фили, усмехнувшись.  
  
Он повернулся и нежно поцеловал Кили. Это был легкий, совсем не настойчивый поцелуй — он многое обещал, но ничего не требовал прямо.  
  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
\- Намного лучше, спасибо, - застыдившись, Кили опустил голову, вспоминая, что бедному Фили пришлось из-за его глупости сломя голову умчатся в такую бурю.  
  
\- Что ж, я рад это слышать, - новозеландец вновь потянулся и сладко зевнул. - Сейчас сгоняю в туалет, а потом опять немного поработаю для тебя поручнем.  
  
Он встал с кровати и направился к двери.  
  
Кили перебрался в коляску и, выждав из вежливости несколько минут, направился следом. Все прошло гладко, и Фили выскользнул за дверь, как только Кили вновь устроился в коляске. Вернувшись в спальню, ирландец продолжил изучать кровать, когда Фили подошел сзади.  
  
На завтрак будет яичница, тушеные овощами с мясом и тосты. Вообще-то я не бог весть какой повар.  
  
Кили кивнул.  
  
\- Все просто прекрасно. А овощи ты сам тушил?  
  
Новозеландец взглянул на него, как на сумасшедшего.  
  
\- Ну конечно, а я еще я прилетел в Ирландию на собственных крыльях. Это просто консервы. Я настоящий профи по открыванию всяких жестяных банок.  
  
Он снял свою жуткую футболку и бросил ее на комод.  
  
\- Я и вправду провертелся в ней чуть не до шести. Клянусь, я слышал, как она разговаривала сама с собой.  
Кили рассмеялся.  
  
\- А я думал, что это ты разговариваешь во сне.  
  
\- Ну нет, таким я в постели не занимаюсь. Предпочитаю кое-какие другие интересные занятия, - он подмигнул ирландцу и пошел на кухню.  
  
Кили перебрался обратно на волшебную кровать и стянул с себя пижамные штаны. Аккуратно сложив их, оставил на прикроватной тумбочке. К тому времени, как он закончил одеваться, из кухни уже аппетитно пахло разогретым мясом и овощами.  
  
\- Добро пожаловать на мою скромную кухню. Вот тебе пока сок. Завтрак почти готов, - он положил на стол тосты рядом с консервами и упаковкой масла.  
  
\- Сливки и сахар на столе. Я пока не знаю, какой кофе ты предпочитаешь. Даже не знаю, предпочитаешь ли ты кофе.  
  
\- Много сахара, без сливок, - сказал Кили, взял сахарницу и почти полностью пересыпал ее содержимое в кружку. Фили поморщился, глядя на это зрелище.  
  
\- Полагаю, если ты подождешь минутку и дашь сахару осесть, то сможешь есть свой кофе ложкой.  
  
Ирландец подмигнул и сделал глоток.  
  
\- Отличный кофе, - заявил он.  
  
Через несколько мгновений Фили поставил огромную тарелку с яичницей и смесью овощей с мясом перед Кили.  
  
\- Ну, вот. Твоя мама никогда такого не делала. По мне, так если на завтрак не подают яичницу и тосты, можно считать, что день не задался с самого начала.  
  
Усевшись, Фили отправил большую порцию овощей в рот и зажмурился от удовольствия.  
  
\- Да благословит Господь того, кто изобрел эти консервы...  
  
\- Пахнет вкусно, - ирландец подцепил большой кусок и через мгновенье издал одобрительный вздох.  
  
\- Я рад, что ты одобряешь мой выбор, - улыбнулся Фили. - И так же рад, что сегодня ты чувствуешь себя гораздо лучше.  
  
Кили почувствовал, что румянец заливает его щеки. С чего бы это?  
  
\- Да, это так. Спасибо, что привез лекарство и дал мне так хорошо выспаться.  
  
Фили тихонько фыркнул и улыбнулся, сверкнув ямочками.  
  
\- Да какие проблемы? Не могу сказать, что был расстроен, разделив постель с таким классным парнем, как ты.  
  
\- Ты правда не сердишься из-за всей этой вчерашней херни?  
  
Фили покачал головой, заставляя бусины на усах тихонько вздрогнуть.  
  
\- Конечно, нет. Ведь вчера я заснул, сжимая в объятиях самого красивого парня в Дублине. Считаю это большим личным успехом.  
  
Он прожевал кусок яичницы и замер.  
  
\- Может быть, это прозвучит глупо, но я вообще-то не имею привычки сразу же укладываться в постель с тем, с кем только что познакомился. И что-то мне подсказывает, что ты тоже.  
  
\- Ты прав. Во всяком случае, с тех самых пор, как вышел из подросткового возраста, - сказал Кили, снова краснея.  
  
\- Ну, через это мы все прошли. И теперь, когда мы повзрослели и стали настоящими крутыми парнями, нет надобности страдать такой фигней, - он улыбнулся ирландцу, чуть не выронив большой кусок яичницы, который как раз подцепил на вилку и собирался отправить в рот.  
  
Вымыв посуду после завтрака, Фили внимательно посмотрел на своего гостя.  
  
\- Останешься еще ненадолго?  
  
\- Не могу. У меня сегодня массаж, и нужно еще кое-что успеть сделать дома. Вызовешь лифт?  
  
\- Конечно. Как будешь готов — дай мне знать, - Фили взглянул на него со странным выражением лица, смысл которого ускользнул от Кили.  
  
  
Кили подкатил к парадной своего дома и обернулся. Фили уезжать не спешил и сидел за рулем, глядя ему вслед. Он махнул рукой, и новозеландец, улыбнувшись, помахал ему в ответ. Только после того, как ирландец потянул на себя дверь, машина отъехала от тротуара.  
  
Кили посмотрел ему вслед и вздохнул. Вчерашние события развивались самым невероятным образом. Пообедать в пабе с едва знакомым парнем, а потом провести ночь в его постели... Его губы сжались, когда он вспомнил, как Фили пришлось уйти в дождь за этими долбаными таблетками, тупо забытыми дома. Ну что ж, это будет ему уроком на будущее. Ладно. Жизнь продолжается.  
  
Он добрался до квартиры и въехал внутрь. Налил апельсинового сока в стакан и пожалел, что у него нет водки. Вздохнул и посмотрел на часы. До приезда машины, которая отвезет его на массаж, оставался еще час. Ему как раз хватит времени, чтобы выполнить процедуру обслуживания собственного кишечника, как это называлось в реабилитационном центре. Кили вздохнул. Среди многочисленных процедур, которые ему теперь приходилось выполнять, эта была далеко не самая любимая.  
  
Для утра понедельника микроавтобус пришел более-менее вовремя, и Кили почти не опоздал, задержавшись всего на пару минут. Бофур как раз заканчивал заниматься с каким-то пожилым господином и улыбнулся, приветствуя Кили.

\- Поработай пока над верхом, парень, хорошо?

Кили подкатил к тренажеру и несколько раз подтянулся. Затем взял гантели и сделал пару подходов. Он как раз качал плечи, когда Бофур подошел к нему и присел на скамейку рядом.

\- Что ж, неплохо для такого задохлика, - усмехнулся он. У него были совершенно потрясающие усы, достающие почти до подбородка. Любой, кто видел его впервые, невольно начинал улыбаться. Длинные, почти до талии волосы, собранные сзади в косу в сочетании с этими бандитскими мексиканскими усами придавали ему вид настоящего пляжного бездельника. На самом деле Бофур был одним из лучших специалистов по реабилитационной физиотерапии.

\- Отвали, - ответил Кили весело.

\- О, да мы наглеем помаленьку? Ну, как твоя тушка сегодня, приятель? - он выразительно глянул на ноги Кили.

\- Вчера был хреновый день. Падение давления вызвало сильные судороги и очень, очень много боли. Я также понял, что моей заднице нужно срочно научиться пользоваться обычным туалетом, без всяких поручней, - ответил Кили.

Веселье во взгляде Бофура как ветром сдуло. Он кивнул и что-то пометил в своих записях. - Мы обязательно поработаем над этим после разминки. Твои ноги еще не зажили как следует и получая сигналы от нервов, выдают тебе в результате боль. Я покажу пару упражнений, которые ты сможешь выполнять дома сам. Это поможет контролировать судороги, - закончил он. - Мы же не хотим, чтобы вся эта фигня мешала твоей личной жизни.

\- Какой такой личной жизни? - в голосе Кили прозвучала горечь, хоть он и обещал себе сто раз, что никогда не станет одним из тех паралитиков-зануд, которые вечно жалуются всем подряд на свои несчастья.

\- Да ладно тебе. Такой красавчик, как ты, просто обязан быть окружен девицами. Ты же не захочешь их разочаровывать, - он уложил Кили на спину и, согнув его ногу в колене, принялся разрабатывать связки.

\- Да? А как насчет парней? - краем глаза Кили наблюдал за ним, ожидая, какая будет реакция. Бофур и бровью не повел, лишь спокойно кивнул.

\- Ну, и их тоже.

\- Вообще-то, если ты не заметил, парни в инвалидных колясках — не самый ходовой товар, - ответил Кили ледяным голосом и с вызовом посмотрел на Бофура.  
  
Бофур выпустил его ногу и очень серьезно посмотрел на ирландца своими карими глазами.  
  
\- Что и говорить, дружище, ситуация у тебя дерьмовая, но далеко не безнадежная. Никогда еще я не работал парнем, который не смог бы себе кого-нибудь найти, и ты не первый гей, которому предстоит пройти через это. Ты чувствуешь себя словно изобретатель колеса, но это не так. Тысячи были до тебя и тысячи будут после.  
  
Кили демонстративно застонал и отвернул лицо к стене. Не обращая внимания на его демарш, Бофур продолжал:  
  
\- Я не собираюсь засерать тебе мозги, читая нотации. Мы оба знаем, что все это полная хрень. Если будешь стараться, ты в значительной степени вернешь себе полноценную сексуальную жизнь. Если же будешь ныть, то можешь сидеть дома и тоскливо дрочить в салфетку. Мне-то без разницы, я в любом случае получаю бабки за то, что вожусь с тобой, но я был бы чертовски рад, если бы ты пришел сюда с улыбкой и рассказал о том, как прошло твое свидание, вместо того, чтобы скулить.  
Кили усмехнулся.  
  
\- Окей, я понял. Вся беда в том, что я не знаю, как это сделать.  
  
\- Ну, вот, наконец, мы и добрались до сути, - сказал Бофур с усмешкой. - Так уж получилось, что, помимо всего прочего, я еще и поставщик лучшего в Ирландии пара-порно, - он на минуту скрылся за дверью своего кабинета и вернулся с диском. - Пожалуйста, не сливай это в интернет и не делай пиратских копий. Это из моего личного секретного фонда, и я даю такое взаймы только очень особым людям, вроде тебя.  
  
Кили закатил глаза.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты не заставишь меня смотреть тот дерьмовый фильм, который мне показывали в больнице?  
  
\- Я? Да не в жизнь! Это хороший товар. Предлагаю тебе сначала посмотреть самому, а потом вместе с твоим другом. Уверен, после этого у вас будет очень интересный и насыщенный вечер.  
  
Брови Кили поползли вверх.  
  
\- Это что, и правда порно?  
  
Бофур засмеялся.  
  
\- Нет. Это информационные ролики, сделанные людьми, понимающими толк в том, о чем они говорят. Они довольно откровенные, так что не стоит показывать их твоей маме.  
  
Кили улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
\- Отлично, устрою частный видео-просмотр.  
  
\- Или со своей половиной. Хорошо бы, чтобы он был красивый и сексуальный.  
  
Он засунул диск Кили в рюкзак и заговорщицки подмигнул.  
  
\- Давай, парень, скорей возвращайся в строй.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Кили едва успел открыть дверь, как его телефон зазвонил.  
  
\- Ну, когда ты, наконец, расскажешь мне подробности? Я не могу больше ждать, - услышал он нетерпеливый голос Ори и мгновенье колебался, не послать ли его к черту. В конце концов, решил пооткровенничать.  
  
\- Да нет у меня никаких новых подробностей, Ори. Я уже говорил тебе, что забыл свои лекарства дома, и бедняга был вынужден умчаться в такой ливень, чтобы привезти мне их. Я едва-едва очухался. Потом мы немного пообнимались, а дальше я спал, как убитый, - Кили въехал на кухню и включил чайник.  
  
\- Что, даже не целовались? - голос у Ори был такой расстроенный, что Кили сжалился над ним.  
  
\- Ну, разве что пару раз. Это было здорово. А потом я пошел спать, - он вздохнул. - Должен признать, это был чертовски приятный способ заснуть, равно как и проснуться.  
  
\- Ну, если бы я оказался на твоем месте, я бы вцепился в эти усы-косички и не выпускал бы их до тех пор, пока он бы меня не изнасиловал.  
  
\- Именно так ты поступил с Двалином? - спросил Кили, беря свою любимую кружку и бросая в нее пакетик чая.  
  
\- Ну, в некотором роде. Правда, у него нет усов. Но вот если бы были..., - Ори многозначительно затих.  
  
Кили усмехнулся.  
  
\- Я все понял. Пожалуйста, не надо мне описывать всю картину в красках.  
  
\- Но ведь правда, он классный? Я имею ввиду, даже имя у него классное. Фили и Кили... это будет чудесно смотреться на свадебных приглашениях, - закончил Ори совершенно счастливым голосом.  
  
\- О Господи, у нас еще даже не было нормального свидания, а ты нас уже поженил. Прекрати. Не нужен мне никакой муж. И бой-френд тоже не нужен.  
  
\- Ну, ладно, не будем забегать вперед. А как насчет хотя бы одной ночи? - спросил Ори сладко. - Это может быть клево.  
  
Ирландец с трудом удержался от желания стукнуться лбом об стол.  
  
\- Ори, ты прекратишь, наконец?  
  
\- Ну, хорошо, хорошо. Я же просто дразнил тебя, - в голосе послышалось легкое разочарование.  
  
\- Я знаю, просто я сейчас не в настроении выслушивать твои подначки. Массажист только что как следует надрал мне задницу, - Кили отставил чай и потянулся к холодильнику за пивом. - Извини, что я сейчас такая скотина. Завтра будет лучше.  
  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Ори, затем озабоченно продолжил. - Может быть, тебе что-то нужно? Я или Двалин — мы могли бы сгонять и привезти. Ну, может готовая еда, чтобы тебе сейчас не возиться на кухне?  
  
\- Да все нормально. У меня есть жратва, - ответил Кили. - Обнимай там Двалина от меня и скажи, что когда-нибудь я порву его дружка на тряпки.  
  
Ори опять весело хихикнул.  
  
\- Хорошо, передам. Звони, если что. Обещаешь?  
  
\- Обещаю.  
  
Кили вернулся в гостиную и с сомнением посмотрел на DVD-плеер. Порывшись в рюкзаке, вытащил диск, который одолжил ему Бофур. Долго сидел и смотрел на серебристый кругляк, но так и не смог заставить себя поставить его в плеер. Засунув его обратно в рюкзак, он показал плееру средний палец и отправился в спальню, чтобы включить компьютер. Залогинился на сайте колясочников и зашел в чат. В этот час там было всего двое юзеров.  
  
Зануда: Эй, Чейз, как дела?  
  
Чейз BMX: Кто-нибудь из вас гей?  
  
Стрелок 28: Ну, я, допустим.  
  
Чейз BMX: Вышел облом. Только встретил парня и сразу облажался.  
  
Зануда: Вот дерьмо.  
  
Стрелок 28: Что стряслось-то?  
  
Чейз BMX: Забыл дома лекарства, и как назло, скрутило. Бедный ублюдок гонял под дождем, чтобы привезти мне их. Правда, оставил на ночь у себя. Наверное, и слышать обо мне больше не захочет.  
  
Стрелок 28: А с чего это ты взял?  
  
Зануда: Перед первой свиданкой я так распсиховался, что забыл слить свой мочеприемник. Ничто, знаешь ли, так не украшает первое свидание, как помощь твоей девушки, чтобы слить мочу на парковке под деревом.  
  
Стрелок 28: И она, что, помогла тебе отлить?  
  
Зануда: Ну, да.  
  
Стрелок 28: Ты ее после этого еще когда-нибудь видел?  
  
Зануда: Да я женился на ней.  
  
Стрелок 28: Видал, Чейз?  
  
Чейз BMX: Вот дерьмо.  
  
Чейз BMX: Можно личный вопрос? Если не хочешь — можешь не отвечать.  
  
Стрелок 28: Валяй.  
  
Чейз BMX: У меня никого не было после аварии. Я теперь просто не знаю, как.  
  
Стрелок 28: Первый раз стремно, конечно. Нужен партнер, которому ты можешь доверять. А потом все ОК.  
  
Зануда: Тебе нужен кто-то, кто готов экспериментировать. Пробовать разные новые штуки. Короче, эксперименты — это весело.  
  
Стрелок 28: Он не должен сидеть рядом и плакать над тобой. Он хоть не урод, твой парень?  
  
Чейз BMX: Нет. Красавчик. И целуется классно.  
  
Зануда: Так позвони ему.  
  
Стрелок 28: Зануда прав. Позвони ему. Чувака, который сам помчался за таблетками, вместо того, чтобы отправить твою безмозглую задницу домой, стоит испытать в деле.  
  
Стрелок 28: Скажи ему, что он чертов счастливчик: именно на нем ты хочешь проверить, что твой член по-прежнему работает.  
  
Зануда: Испытай его и дай нам знать, как прошло.  
  
Стрелок 28: Ты ничего не потеряешь, кроме своей вновь обретенной девственности, а может, и классно повеселишься.  
  
Чейз BMX: Спасибо. Дам вам знать, если наберусь духу попробовать.  
  
Он вышел из чата и еще несколько мгновений смотрел на экран. Достал телефон и принялся набирать номер Фили. На полдороге сбросил вызов. Изуродованный, терзаемый болью, не могущий самостоятельно даже в туалет сходить... Да к тому же еще и безработный. Подумал, что бы такое еще добавить в этот список. На хрена он кому-то сдался?! Да пошло оно все... Кили отправился на кухню, чтобы взять себе еще пива.  
  
Он приканчивал третью банку и, кажется, уже слегка осоловел, когда внезапно зазвонил телефон. Пришлось повозиться, вылавливая аппарат из рюкзака. Когда в трубке раздался роскошный новозеландский акцент, Кили чуть не выронил ее.  
  
\- Ну, так куда мы идем сегодня ужинать? - неторопливо спросил Фили.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ужин. Ты. Я. Еда. Где?  
  
\- Ты хочешь куда-нибудь сходить? - нерешительно спросил Кили.  
  
\- Ну, есть такая мысль. Полагаю, ты знаешь места, где можно было бы заполучить неплохой стейк. Надеюсь, ты любишь стейки? - Фили терпеливо ждал ответа.  
  
\- После всего, что случилось вчера вечером... ты звонишь мне? - ирландец сразу понял, что это была не самая блестящая его реплика, но разум внезапно оставил его, и ничего лучше он просто не успел придумать.  
  
\- Ты о чем вообще? Лично я вчера прекрасно провел целый день за интересной беседой, а потом весь вечер и всю ночь обнимался с потрясающе красивым парнем по имени Кили.  
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что получил удовольствие, бегая под дождем? - Кили чувствовал, как будто он сам вслед за Алисой провалился в кроличью нору. Похоже, оба они вчера провели время очень по-разному.  
  
\- Ну, это была не большая важность, зато я смог заполучить тебя к себе в постель. Я считаю это победой, - ответил Фили с усмешкой.  
  
\- Похоже, мне надо еще пива. У меня галлюцинации, - пробормотал ирландец не столько Фили, сколько самому себе.  
В ответ он услышал взрыв смеха.  
  
\- Что тебе действительно нужно — так это приличная рубашка. Ты будешь готов через пятнадцать минут?  
  
Пауза затягивалась, и Фили продолжил:  
  
\- Полчаса?  
  
\- Да. Хорошо. Конечно, отличная идея. Встретимся у входа.  
  
Он же не хотел идти... Он хотел остаться дома и продолжать пить пиво. Почему же, черт возьми, он тогда согласился?  
Отключив телефон, Кили отправился в туалет и стянул с себя рубашку.  
  
Наскоро обтеревшись, он перебрался на унитаз, помочился, нажал на кнопку спуска... Какого черта он сейчас делает? Он не думал об этом. Просто не смел. Двигаясь машинально, словно во сне, вытащил из шкафа чистую желтую футболку и натянул на себя.  


Через полчаса, имея вполне презентабельный вид, он сидел у своей парадной внизу. Совсем уже собрался позвонить Фили, когда тот подкатил к обочине и выскочил из машины. Одетый в голубую рубашку под цвет глаз и узкие джинсы, он вмиг заставил Кили забыть, что совсем недавно тот собирался послать к черту всю эту затею. Золотистые волосы обрамляли лицо... Выглядел он просто потрясающе.  
  
Улыбнулся ирландцу и открыл дверь машины.  
  
\- Карета подана.  
  
Тот забрался внутрь, разобрал коляску и засунул ее назад, стараясь обращать поменьше внимания на сладкие спазмы внизу живота. Застегнул ремень и с удовольствием оглядел промелькнувшую перед его глазами на мгновенье задницу, шустро плюхнувшуюся на водительское сиденье. Чтобы скрыть смущение, принялся деловито щелкать кнопками радиоприемника. Да что с ним такое, черт возьми, творится? Он чувствовал себя, словно глупый подросток.  
  
\- Куда едем? - Фили завел машину и повернулся к Кили.  
  
Тот пожал плечами.  
  
\- Не знаю. Китайский, итальянский ресторан? Пицца? Ты там что-то говорил про стейки.  
  
\- Да мне все равно, только пожалуйста, пусть это будет не одно из тех кошмарных заведений, где подают каплю еды на огромном блюде, художественно перемазанном каким-нибудь манерным соусом, - Фили умоляюще взглянул на ирландца. - Меня затаскали по подобным в Лондоне, и я поклялся себе, что ноги моей больше не будет в таких ресторанах.  
  
Глядя на страдающее лицо новозеландца, Кили рассмеялся.  
  
\- Хорошо, обещаю, что в такое место мы не пойдем. Как насчет пиццы и пива? - он задумался на мгновенье. - Вообще-то подожди... Я знаю одно место — Могильщики. Да, подходит идеально. Это 150-летний паб, и готовят там просто обалденно.  
  
\- Могильщики? - Фили был заинтригован.  
  
\- Это будет великолепно, вот увидишь, - Кили был очень доволен своей идеей. - Он просто весь пропитан историей. Да, классно, едем туда.  
  
\- Ты не возражаешь, если мы сначала заскочим ко мне за камерой? - озабоченно сказал Фили. Предложение ирландца его очень заинтересовало.  
  
Тот кивнул.  
  
\- Тебе обязательно нужно взять ее с собой. Это и вправду удивительное место.  
  
Они подъехали к складу, и Фили, похоже, побил все рекорды скорости, взлетев наверх, схватив сумку с камерой и, запыхавшись, вернулся к машине. Он рухнул на водительское сиденье, тщетно стараясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание.  
  
\- Если ты так разволновался из-за какого-то старого паба, то замок Дримнах доведет тебя просто до оргазма, - поддразнил его Кили.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, пока что одни обещания, - ответил Фили, заводя машину. - Что ж, давай начнем наш исторический тур по старому Дублину.  


Разрекламированный Кили паб могильщиков Джона Каванаха на самом деле оказался даже лучше, чем он говорил. Паб был открыт в 1833 году и до сих пор принадлежал все той же семье. Когда они вошли, очередная реинкарнация Джона Каванаха стояла за прилавком.  
  
\- Кили! Ты где пропадал, парень? Рад снова видеть тебя. Мэри позаботится, чтобы у вас с другом был самый лучший столик, - приветственно махнув рукой, хозяин вновь вернулся к наполнению бокалов Гиннессом для томимых жаждой клиентов.  
  
Мэри, рыжеволосая девушка лет восемнадцати, приветливо улыбнулась им.  
  
\- У нас все столики хорошие. Но папа хочет, чтобы вы выбрали сами, где будете сидеть.  
  
Кили подумал и выбрал отгороженную кабинку в старой части, обставленной мебелью, сохранившейся, похоже, со времен основания паба. Он был уверен, что Фили предпочел бы остаться именно здесь, а не идти в большой новый зал. Он двинулся к кабинке, позволяя Мэри расчищать себе проезд. Поднял голову и улыбнулся, увидев, что сидит как раз под грифельной доской, на которой было написано мелом: «Никакого Wi-Fi. Просто общайтесь».  
  
А у Фили тем временем просто глаза разбежались. Когда Мэри вернулась, он спросил у нее, можно ли здесь фотографировать.  
  
\- Да, конечно, - приветливо сказала она. - Этот старое здание полно разных историй. Паб получил свое прозвище, потому что могильщики с соседнего кладбища проделали сюда секретный ход, чтобы иметь возможность пропустить стаканчик-другой во время работы.  
  
Здесь рядом кладбище? - спросил Фили, опуская камеру.  
  
\- Да, - сказала Мэри. - Оно было открыто в 1832 году для всех, вне зависимости от политических, религиозных или национальных различий. Оно просто огромное. Все дублинцы мечтают быть здесь похороненными.  
  
\- Пожалуй, я повременю с такими мечтами, - сказал Кили с усмешкой.  
  
\- Я тебя не виню. Ты и так подошел почти к самому краю. Пусть ангелы берегут тебя, - она мило улыбнулась, сверкнув зелеными глазами. - Ну, так что я могу предложить достопочтенным джентльменам сегодня на ужин? Если позволите, я бы порекомендовала остановить ваш выбор на говядине с овощами, тушеной в Гиннессе.  
  
\- Да? - Фили был заинтригован.  
  
\- Моя мама готовила ее просто восхитительно. Сейчас она уже не может сама управляться на кухне, но по-прежнему зорко приглядывает за поварами.  
  
\- Что касается меня — вопрос решен, - сказал Фили. Посмотрев на Кили, он спросил. - Ну, а ты что выберешь?  
  
\- Уверен, что тоже не смогу пренебречь такой рекомендацией. А пока что принеси, пожалуйста, пару Гиннесса. Это позволит нам скоротать время, пока мясо будет готово.  
  
Когда девушка ушла, он взглянул на Фили.  
  
\- Почему бы тебе пока не сделать несколько снимков? Здесь все дышит историей, так не отказывай же себе в удовольствии.  
  
Фили схватил камеру и ринулся в центр паба. Кили усмехнулся, слушая, как тот безостановочно щелкает затвором.  
Со своего места он наблюдал, как грациозно двигается новозеландец, выбирая ракурс, на миг замирает — а потом идет дальше. Кили ненадолго представил, как он стоит рядом, разговаривает, смотрит на то же, на что смотрит Фили, с такой же высоты, а не из этой чертовой инвалидной коляски...  
  
Мэри оборвала его мечты, вернувшись и принеся заказанный Гиннесс.  
  
Фили вернулся на место как раз перед тем, как подали заказ. Благоговейно смотрел, как огромная миска наполняется большими кусками мяса и овощами, восхитительно пахнущими специями и крепким портером. К мясу подавалась целая буханка еще теплого хлеба и большой кусок масла. Он улыбнулся Мэри.  
  
\- Пахнет просто потрясающе.  
  
\- А на вкус будет еще лучше, чем на запах, - ответила девушка, глядя на Кили. - Угощайтесь.  
  
\- Мне кажется, она на тебя запала, - заметил Фили, дуя на содержимое ложки.  
  
\- А мне кажется, что ей не повезло, - ответил Кили. Он обмакнул кусок хлеба в рагу и блаженно зажмурился, отправив его в рот. - Хотя, может быть, стоило бы попытаться напрячься во имя божественной стряпни ее мамы.  
  
Они почти расправились с мясом и большей частью хлеба, когда Мэри вернулась и поставила перед каждым из ними по большому куску шоколадного торта.  
  
\- Это от моей мамы, - сказала она, краснея, - она очень рада, что ты вернулся.  
  
Кили оживился.  
  
\- Это, что же, один из ее знаменитых ромовых тортов?  
  
\- Да, она готовит его для особых клиентов. Съешь и добавь немного мяса к своим костям, а то ты стал худой, как рельса, - она повернулась к Фили, мило улыбнувшись. - Думаю, такому симпатичному парню как ты, торт не повредит, а то ты тоже слишком худой.  
  
Залившись краской, Мэри смутилась окончательно и убежала в кухню.  
  
Фили усмехнулся.  
  
\- Ну, вот, на тебя тут положили глаз, а меня назвали тощим и красивым. Полагаю, это одно из самых занимательных свиданий, которое у меня когда-либо было.  
  
Не донеся вилки до рта, Кили на мгновенье замер.  
  
\- А у нас, что, свидание?  
  
\- Ну, да, фактически уже второе, - безмятежно ответил Фили с набитым ртом. - Боже мой, похоже, этот торт пекли сами ангелы.  
Ирландец машинально жевал торт, позволяя нежнейшему аромату шоколада и рома отвлекать себя от грустных мыслей. Трудно было переживать по-настоящему, когда у тебя во рту таял настоящий кусочек рая. Но как же это может быть вторым свиданием? Разве можно назвать вчерашний провал и беготню с таблетками свиданием? С другой стороны, для хорошего мальчика, каким считала его мама, в первую ночь он слишком далеко зашел, оставшись ночевать в одной постели с совершенно незнакомым парнем.  
  
Когда он поднял глаза на Фили, тот улыбался ему.  
  
\- А что же это было, по твоему, как не свидание? Я подцепил тебя в баре, ты спал со мной, а теперь мы сидим и ужинаем в великолепном пабе рядом со старинным кладбищем. Именно так проходят свидания, по крайней мере, я так думаю.  
\- Я подумал, что после вчерашнего ты не захочешь меня больше видеть, - сказал Кили, машинально гоняя остаток торта вилкой по тарелке.  
  
Теплая рука накрыла его руку, и он встретился взглядом с голубыми глазами, смотревшими на него очень серьезно.

\- Это только заставило меня хотеть увидеть тебя еще больше. Ты прошел через ад насквозь и выбрался наружу с другой стороны. Ты настоящий боец, - Фили мягко улыбнулся и сжал его руку. - Ты просто великолепен, и я должен признать, что, увидев там в пабе твою улыбку, я страшно захотел подойти и познакомиться с тобой. Я не видел, что ты на коляске, пока не подошел к вашему столу.  
  
\- И тебя это не смутило? - взволнованно прошептал Кили, глядя на того своими темными глазами.  
  
\- Нет. С какой стати? Ты — это не твоя коляска. Ты парень, который гоняет на байке, - он склонил голову. - Я полагаю, что это всего лишь временная задержка.  
  
\- Кили отдернул руку.  
  
\- Я никогда не буду снова ходить, ты должен знать. Так что это не временная задержка.  
  
Новозеландец вновь завладел его ладонью.  
  
\- Извини, я неправильно выразился. Я хотел сказать, что когда-нибудь ты снова будешь гонщиком.  
  
\- Как, черт возьми, это возможно?!  
  
\- Я не знаю. Как и Дублин, это еще одна вещь, которую я хочу узнать вместе с тобой... Если ты мне, конечно, позволишь, - он поднес руку Кили к губам и осторожно поцеловал костяшки пальцев.  
  
\- Да... Я хочу, - голос Кили упал почти до шепота. Когда Фили выпустил его руку, он тихо сидел, глядя в тарелку и позабыв про недоеденный торт.  
  
Подождав несколько мгновений, новозеландец заговорил опять.  
  
\- В чем дело, Кили? Я сказал что-то не то?  
  
Тот покачал головой, все еще глядя в тарелку.  
  
\- Нет, что ты. Все дело во мне. Раньше я был готов сломя голову прыгать на велосипеде с обрыва, а вот сейчас сижу здесь с тобой - и внутри все замирает от страха.  
  
\- По крайней мере, у тебя достаточно мужества, чтобы признать это, - Фили опустил глаза и помолчал. - и его гораздо больше, чем у меня.  
  
\- Что ты такое говоришь?  
  
\- Мне тоже страшно до смерти. У меня никогда не было раньше свиданий. Да и было-то всего два партнера: первые отношения длились около месяца, когда мне было восемнадцать. Вторым был мой бывший. Мы были вместе восемь лет. Все было плохо, а кончилось и того хуже, - на мгновенье он поднял взгляд. Глаза потемнели, став почти темно-синими.  
  
Кили запустил пальцы в волосы и смотрел на новозеландца во все глаза. Фили продолжал играть ложкой для торта, вновь опустив взгляд.  
  
\- Откуда же тогда взялся тот дерзкий парень в пабе у Райана?  
  
Губы Фили дернулись, он слегка улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ну да, я просто старался подражать Ричи, своему приятелю, с которым пришел тогда в паб. Но я не слишком хороший актер, чтобы долго выглядеть нахально и дерзко.  
  
Ирландец улыбнулся и накрыл руку Фили своей. Нежно пожал ее.  
  
\- Все нормально, приятель. Так мне нравится больше. Тот, другой, был уже каким-то слишком крутым для меня.  
  
Фили взглянул на него и смог, наконец, улыбнуться.  
  
\- Правда?  
  
Он наклонился вперед и посмотрел Кили прямо в глаза.  
  
\- А ты еще спрашиваешь, почему ты мне понравился. Если бы не этот стол, я бы поцеловал тебя прямо здесь.  
  
\- И разбил бы сердце бедной Мэри? - Кили попытался сгладить недавнюю неловкость.  
  
\- Бедняжка видела, как ты держишь мою руку. Боюсь, ее мечты уже развеялись, как дым. Но не думаю, что другие парни в баре были бы так рады этому зрелищу. Так почему бы нам не прикончить поскорей этот потрясающий торт и не перебраться в более уютное местечко?  
  
Ирландец посмотрел на него, изогнув бровь.  
  
\- Это сейчас кто сказал: ты или Ричи?  
  
\- Я. Надеюсь, ты не против? - Ямочки проступили на щеках, глаза сияли. - Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя храбрецом.  
  
  
  
«Я надеялся, что так и будет»...Кили счастливо улыбнулся, скользнув на сиденье машины. Обернувшись, увидел, что Мэри улыбается ему, но в ее взгляде больше не было былой теплоты. Ну, что ж, всегда грустно осознавать, что твоим мечты не суждено сбыться. Ему было чертовски приятно сознавать, что уже целых два человека нашли его привлекательным. Это было огромным облегчением. А он-то решил, что эта часть жизни теперь закрыта от него навсегда. Пока он лежал в больнице, то думал, что никто не захочет иметь дело с калекой. Он знал, что это слишком категорично и вообще неправда, но часть его разума все еще цеплялась за такие мысли. К тому же гей-сообщество может быть особенно суровым к нему из-за своей ориентированности на телесное совершенство. Но вот он смотрел на Фили, и надежда прорастала в его сердце.  
  
После того, как они сели в машину, Фили повернулся к нему.  
  
\- Куда ты хочешь поехать? К тебе? Ко мне?  
  
\- Ты очень расстроишься, если я просто попрошу отвезти меня домой? - голос Кили прозвучал тихо-тихо.  
  
\- Конечно, нет. Тебе плохо? - Фили быстро завел машину.  
  
\- Нет, все нормально. Я просто немного запутался, - чтобы не смотреть на Фили, он отвернулся и смотрел через окно на паб. - Все было очень хорошо до той самой минуты, как мы сели в машину, а потом.... ну, как-то все сразу навалилось. Я никогда не думал, что буду с кем-нибудь снова встречаться. Я как будто выбросил эту часть меня. И я не знаю, что мне делать дальше... что нам делать дальше.  
  
Новозеландец дернул ручник.  
  
\- Зато я знаю, что хочу сделать дальше, - он наклонился вперед и поцеловал Кили, сначала легонько, затем более настойчиво, дразня его губы кончиком языка.  
  
У того перехватило дыхание, и он, наконец, позволил себе расслабиться и ответить на поцелуй. Губы раскрылись, язык двинулся вперед навстречу языку Фили, пробуя его вкус. Он почувствовал, что сам стал раздвигать губы Фили языком, тот обхватил руками его лицо, усиливая поцелуй. Кили подался вперед и выкинул из головы все мысли, кроме одной — как же это все было чертвовски здорово.  
  
Когда Фили выпустил его, чтобы перевести дух, Кили еще несколько мгновений сидел с закрытыми глазами, не желая расставаться с блаженными ощущениями. А еще он ощутил в собственных штанах совершенно определенную активность. Почувствовал, что краснеет, открыл, наконец, глаза и посмотрел на Фили. Тот смотрел на него и облизывался самым недвусмысленным образом. Кили покраснел еще больше, представив, чем можно было бы заняться в темноте, в машине, чуть ли не на пороге паба.  
  
\- Теперь я действительно что-то расхрабрился. Ты точно уверен, что не хочешь поехать ко мне? - в его словах не было слышно ни капли давления, лишь мягкое совсем не настойчивое приглашение.  
  
Кили кивнул.  
  
\- Мне нужно разобраться в себе. Дело не в тебе, Фили. Может быть, завтра.  
  
\- Хорошо. Тогда завтра. Я не настаиваю. Я тоже не уверен, что готов. Если что-то будет — это будет чудесно. Если нет — мы просто хорошо проведем вечер вместе. Я могу подождать.  
  
\- Ты уверен? - нерешительно спросил Кили.  
  
\- Да, я думаю, что мы оба должны быть уверены, - он улыбнулся Кили, его глаза снова сияли, как голубое летнее небо. И эта улыбка теплой волной прошла через все тело Кили, чтобы свернуться в животе, мурлыча, словно счастливый котенок.  



	4. Chapter 4

Кили закрыл за собой дверь и вздохнул. В прежние времена он бы уже давным-давно рванул к Фили, нырнул бы в его фантастическую кровать, и они бы отлично потрахались. А сейчас ему хотелось кого-нибудь ударить. А еще хотелось заплакать. Ему просто чертовски хотелось вернуть себе свою собственную жизнь, которую он потерял навсегда.

Прошло несколько долгих минут, пока, наконец, ему удалось подавить гнев и справиться с жалостью к самому себе. Он ненавидел, когда эти чувства брали над ним вверх. От своего наставника в реабилитационном центре Кили узнал, что это вполне нормально, но от этого ему было не легче. Он никогда не принадлежал к той породе людей, кто был готов сидеть и плакать над пролитым молоком. Никогда не был таким — не будет и теперь. Если гонка проиграна — значит, надо собраться и тренироваться еще упорней, готовясь к следующей.

Но как можно натренироваться для секса? Или для близкой дружбы? Да хотя бы для свидания?

Он потянулся к рюкзаку за диском. Диска не было. Похолодев, дважды перерыл все содержимое прежде, чем понял, что скорее всего, выронил его в машине Фили. Теперь ему оставалось только молиться, чтобы тот не нашел диск раньше, чем у Кили появится возможность попросить вернуть его. То, что Фили мог посмотреть фильм — об этом не хотелось даже думать. Да он просто сдохнет, если узнает, что Фили это видел. Выругавшись, Кили потащился в ванную.

Он был слишком устал и измучен, чтобы возиться еще и с душем. Стянул футболку, дотащил свою жалкую задницу до кровати и затем неподвижно лежал несколько минут, тупо глядя на пятно на потолке. Решив, что тест Роршаха он сегодня, пожалуй, с треском провалил, принялся стаскивать кеды сначала с одной ноги, потом с другой. Нахмурился, вспоминая, как покупал их и думал, что Converse All Stars — это чертовски круто. Теперь для него было гораздо важнее, чтобы высокие бока защищали лодыжки от ссадин, и это снижало крутость его покупки в миллион раз. Он перевернулся и снял штаны, бросив их поверх обуви рядом с кроватью. Остался в одних белых трусах, таких скучных и совершенно не сексуальных. Лег на спину, закрыл глаза. В конце концов, усталость взяла вверх над жалостью к самому себе, и он заснул.

 

Поцелуй был очень длинным, медленным и глубоким. Сильные умелые руки гладили его разгоряченную кожу. Он чувствовал мягкие прикосновения бороды, касающейся его тела в самых невероятных местах. Ощущения были просто фантастическими.  
Он был желанным. Он был нужным.

Кили проснулся.

Несколько мгновений не мог прийти в себя. В постели он был один.

Черт возьми, он был здесь один!

Страшно расстроенный, выгнулся и с силой треснулся головой об подушку. Последний раз Кили видел эротический сон еще до аварии. Он думал, что все давно уже в прошлом.

Похоже, что нет.

Эрекция не проходила. Твердый пульсирующий член ощутимо упирался в ткань трусов, и это было страшно неудобно. Кили поерзал на кровати, попытался изменить положение. Стало только хуже: теперь все давление ткани приходилось непосредственно на головку. Через минуту, чертыхаясь, он понял, что именно его не устраивало. Он действительно чувствовал свой член. Не просто тяжесть и неудобство, как бывало еще в больнице. Та рефлекторная эрекция была не в счет. А вот с этой приходилось считаться.

Он опустил руку вниз и сжал член через ткань. Понравилось. Запустил ее за пояс трусов и снова сжал. Еще лучше. Медленно скользнул вверх, отмечая, что левая сторона стала менее чувствительной, чем правая, особенно у самого основания. Добрался до головки, проведя по ней большим пальцем. Раньше бы от такого движения он сразу завелся бы до предела. Сейчас было не так. Он попробовал еще раз и обнаружил, что уздечка по-прежнему чувствительна, только нужен более тесный контакт. Вновь провел рукой, концентрируясь на правой части члена и этой маленькой частице тонкой кожи, и почувствовал, как бедра от удовольствия рефлекторно дернулись вверх.

На долю секунды на глаза навернулись слезы. Почему, черт возьми, он не сделал этого раньше, а наоборот, как последний придурок, всеми силами избегал любой возможности коснуться себя?! Похоже, он так боялся убедиться в том, чего на самом деле и не было, что готов был сделать себя несчастным без всякой реальной на то причины.

Кили стянул трусы и провел следующие несколько минут за различными экспериментами. Он тянул, сжимал, скользил и гладил. Чувствительность сохранилась, хоть и не везде, но большая часть члена по-прежнему реагировала на его прикосновения. Головка перестала быть такой отзывчивой, как раньше, что может быть, было не так уж и плохо. Нервные окончания — такая забавная штука, и ему очень повезло, что многие из них были только повреждены, а не уничтожены окончательно. Это значило, что они могли восстановиться. Медленно и, может быть, не до конца, но восстановиться и вернуть ему все те ощущения, от которых он так долго бежал.

Неторопливо продолжая свои исследования, он чувствовал себя все смелее и увереннее. Столько времени потеряно зря! Столько времени...

Смазка. Теперь ему нужна была смазка.

Неистовый поиск в тумбочке — и вот он уже держит в руках тюбик с маслом какао, которое мама дала ему, чтобы он мог смазывать обветрившиеся руки. Кили сжал тюбик в руке и улыбнулся. Он и забыл, как оно пахнет. Похоже, он будет дрочить с шоколадом. Улыбка перешла в смех. Что могло быть лучше этого?

Теперь он двигал рукой, прилагая больше давления к правой чувствительной стороне. Да, вот так. Порывшись в памяти, поискал наиболее соблазнительный образ, и понял, что воспоминания о том, как заспанный Фили, лежа рядом в кровати, нежно целовал его, возбуждали больше всего. Он позволил себе плыть по течению своих фантазий, думая о том, как все могло бы быть, полностью отпустив свой разум.

Времени у него ушло довольно много, гораздо больше, чем бывало раньше. Ему даже пришлось стереть часть смазки, чтобы усилить контакт. Однако лодырем он не был никогда и, изменяя силу и частоту движений, наконец, сумел добиться оптимального для себя ритма. И было совершенно не важно, когда он кончил, что сперма вытекла ему на живот, а не брызнула тугими струями, как бывало раньше, доставая чуть не до груди. Единственное, что было действительно важно — лицо, которое он видел перед своим мысленным взором, улыбающиеся голубые глаза, бусины, покачивающиеся на усах, кончик розового языка, медленно облизывающий идеальные губы.

Отдышавшись, Кили вытерся. Так или иначе, его аппарат работал. Усмехаясь, он откинулся на подушку, и даже вновь проваливаясь в сон, продолжал сам себе улыбаться.

 

Спал он долго, и только внезапный звонок Ори разбудил его. Ответил хриплым заспанным голосом, чем страшно того развеселил.

\- Ты либо спишь слишком долго, либо пьешь слишком рано. Не могу тебя винить ни за то, ни за другое.

\- Да сплю я, поганец, - пробормотал он. - По крайней мере, спал, пока ты меня не разбудил.

\- Уже почти полдень, пора бы тебе вытащить свою ленивую задницу из кровати. Кто рано встает — тому Бог подает.

\- Какого черта ты меня разбудил — чтобы читать мне нотации, как любила делать моя бабуля? - раздраженно спросил Кили, откидывая челку со лба.

Ори вновь рассмеялся, пропуская его неудовольствие мимо ушей.

\- Да нет, конечно. Я позвонил, чтобы спросить, пойдешь ли ты с нами в магазин вечером. Или у тебя есть какие-то другие, особые планы?

\- Да, я пойду, и нет, планов у меня нет, - повернув голову, Кили глянул на часы и застонал. Только горячий секс мог заставить его проспать так долго, и не важно, что на этот раз партнером он был себе сам.

\- Ну, а как поживает твой потрясающий бой-френд?

\- Нет у меня никакого потрясающего бой-френда, - торопливо ответил Кили. - Так, прошвырнулись пару раз. Мы просто друзья.

\- Ты что, хочешь сказать, что вы даже не целовались? - в голосе Ори звучал неподдельный ужас.

Усмехнувшись, Кили все же признался.

\- Ну, целовались, конечно, но это пока все. Мы действительно просто друзья.

Ори фыркнул.

\- Не знаю, как ты, а я вообще-то не имею привычки целоваться со своими друзьями. Ну, может быть с некоторыми из них, но не так, а знаешь... чмоки-чмоки....

Кили сел, опершись на спинку кровати.

\- Уверен, что твое заявление, может быть, и значило бы что-нибудь для кое-кого другого. Ты просто пытаешься выудить у меня какую-нибудь информацию, но мне нечего сказать тебе. Тебе, что, не хватает Двалина, и ты пытаешься заполучить кого-нибудь еще?

\- О нет, я совершенно всем доволен, но ты же мой лучший друг, и я хочу знать, что с личной жизнью у тебя тоже все в полном порядке, - запротестовал тот.

«Да уж, пока что только у меня в голове» - подумал Кили, переменив положение.

\- Ну, все, Ори, а теперь отпусти меня, пожалуйста, мне нужно, наконец, встать и одеться.

 

Кили сидел за столом, составляя этот бесконечный чертов список покупок, когда услышал звонок в дверь и сразу же за ним — звук ключа, поворачивающегося в замке. Ключи были только у мамы и Торина. Торин сейчас был на работе, поэтому он крикнул:

\- Привет, мам!

\- Ой, как хорошо, что ты дома, - Дис показалась из-за угла, держа в руках банку. Даже не заглядывая внутрь, Кили прекрасно знал, что там будет что-нибудь вкусненькое. Чуть не сойдя с ума от горя и переживаний, пока он лежал в больнице, она, видимо, дала обет, что, если ее сын выживет, она обеспечит ему непрерывный поток кондитерских удовольствий. Он был также уверен, что, будучи примерной католичкой, она дала еще кое-какие обеты, но предпочитал об этом не думать.  
Кили жадно схватил банку и принялся проворно открывать ее, потряхивая от нетерпения.

\- Овсяное печенье, да? Или кексы с нутеллой? - спросил он, гадая.

Она повернулась, чтобы нажать на кнопку чайника.

\- Я подумала, может быть, ты захочешь лимонные полоски? Я что-то давно их не пекла.  
При упоминании такого лакомства глаза у Кили расширились от предвкушения, и он принялся с удвоенной энергией тормошить крышку. Когда та, наконец, соскочила, посмотрел внутрь, на ровные слои аккуратных желтых квадратов, пересыпанные сахарной пудрой. Глаза потемнели от жадности. Не долго думая, сунул в рот первый кусок и блаженно зажмурился. Набив рот битком, он мог выражать свое одобрение только преувеличенно громкими восторженными стонами.

Дис засмеялась, пододвинула стул и села рядом с сыном.

\- Ну, что, одобряешь? Он проглотил печенье и улыбнулся ей.

\- Ты должна пообещать мне, что никогда не выйдешь замуж. Я не могу представить себе, как эти печенья будет есть еще какой-то мужчина.

Она протянула руку и потрепала его по волосам.

\- Значит, ты ревнуешь не меня, а только мою стряпню?

\- Твою выпечку, если быть точным, - ответил он, принимаясь за следующий кусок.

\- К вопросу о мужчинах, - сказала она нарочито небрежным тоном. - Я слышала, ты встречаешься кое с кем.

Кили покачал головой, округлив глаза в притворном ужасе.

\- Ну все, меня сдали. Я убью Ори сегодня вечером, когда увижу.

\- На этот раз это был Двалин, - она проигнорировала его клоунаду и взяла себе кусочек печенья.

\- Еще хуже. Значит, они обсуждают меня всей семьей, - он утешился третьим куском печенья.

Дис встала, налила им обоим чая и снова села на стул. Она мягко улыбалась, голубые глаза сияли от удовольствия.

\- Кили, о том, что ты гей, я знаю с тех пор, как тебе стукнуло шестнадцать. Так что не смотри на меня так, пожалуйста. Я не собираюсь это обсуждать и читать тебе нотации. Ты такой, какой есть, и я люблю тебя. Ну, так и кто же этот счастливчик?

\- Мы встречались всего два раза, я еще не очень хорошо его знаю, - ответил Кили. Он явно чувствовал себя неуютно во время этого допроса. Идея обсуждать своего друга с мамой казалось ему не совсем удачной.

Дис нахмурилась.

\- Я тысячу раз говорила тебе, почему я так к этому отношусь. Не знаю, сколько еще можно повторять? Ты слишком молод, чтобы помнить эпидемию СПИДа, и тот страх, который он сеял в обществе. Ты не помнишь, как родители выгоняли своих детей на улицу, оставляя их умирать в одиночестве. А я слишком хорошо помню все это, - ее глаза потемнели, взгляд затуманился. Она посмотрела на него. - Что ж, времена изменились, медицина шагнула вперед. Благодаря тебе, я знаю об этом теперь гораздо больше, но ты не можешь винить свою мать за то, что она все же нервничает.

Кили смягчился. Наклонился вперед и взял ее за руку.

\- Все хорошо, мама. Я знаю, как позаботиться о себе, но у нас пока всего-то была пара свиданий, так что для беспокойства нет никаких причин.

Она улыбнулась, взгляд темно-синих глаз потеплел.

\- Ну, так что это за молодой человек, с которым ты познакомился? Двалин говорит, он довольно симпатичный.

\- Двалину стоило бы держать свой поганый рот на замке, - пробормотал Кили, засовывая в рот очередное печенье, чтобы избежать ответа.

Дис весело рассмеялась.

\- Парень ему понравился, и он сказал, что мне он тоже наверняка понравится. В устах Двалина это просто потрясающая похвала. Ну, так и чем он зарабатывает на жизнь?

\- Красками, - беспомощно сказал Кили.

\- Он красит дома?

\- Нет, он художник.

\- Ты довольно немногословен, - сказала она, забирая у него банку, когда он попытался сунуть в рот очередной кусок печенья.  
Кили притворно нахмурился. Густые брови сошлись у переносицы, придавая ему грозный и сердитый вид. Дис это ничуть не впечатлило.

\- Говори, или, клянусь, я заберу печенье домой.

\- Это грязный шантаж, - сказал Кили.

\- Ну-ну, все не так уж и страшно, - она ласково посмотрела на него и откинулась на спинку стула.

Вздохнув, он неохотно начал рассказывать ей о Фили. Ему стало немного легче, когда он увидел, что она улыбается и одобрительно покачивает головой в так его словам.

\- Звучит неплохо. Двалин сказал, что он не производит впечатление человека, готового спасовать перед трудностями. И у него, кажется, усы заплетены в косички, так?

Кили, засмеявшись, кивнул, и вновь потянулся, чтобы завладеть банкой.

\- Так и есть. Никогда не видел ничего подобного, но мне нравится. Его маленькая племянница придумала такое украшение, и он говорит, что ему не хватает духу, чтобы обстричь их.

Дис взяла печенье и отломила небольшой кусочек.

\- Что ж, он мне уже нравится. Ты познакомишь меня с ним как-нибудь?

\- Да, конечно, мама. И с дядей Торином. И с Бильбо, - подумав, добавил он. - Уверен, что ему понравится Бильбо.

 

Делать покупки в компании Двалина и Ори было ужасно весело. Для парня, который выглядел так, как будто готов был съесть свой Харлей на завтрак, шотландец имел довольно ядовитое чувство юмора и любил задирать тех, кто особо долго пялился на его татуировки. Ори вел себя, словно ребенок в кондитерской, набивая тележку разноцветными пакетами и коробками, которые Двалин периодически безжалостно из нее выгружал. Огромный шотландец не очень-то интересовался разными кулинарными экспериментами, и его совершенно не волновало вечное желание Ори продегустировать что-нибудь экзотическое и новое. Вот и этот день ничем не отличался от предыдущих.

Двалин брезгливо потянул кончиками двух пальцев какой-то пакет из тележки, пока Ори смотрел на это зрелище со смесью досады и смеха.

\- Я не собираюсь... Я повторяю — я не собираюсь унижать себя покупкой этой дряни, не говоря уже о том, чтобы такое есть, - его взгляд, казалось бы, не допускал никаких возражений, но Ори и Кили принялись хихикать. Когда же ирландец разглядел, что это было такое, он так и зашелся от смеха, чуть не вывалившись из коляски.

Отдышавшись, Кили подмигнул Двалину и спросил:

\- Ну, и что такой крутой чувак, как ты, имеешь против булочек Джуссипусси?

\- Они сделаны в Финляндии, - услужливо подсказал Ори.

\- Да хоть на Марсе, меня не колышет. Такому барахлу нет места в моей тележке. А теперь пошли купим, наконец, нормальной еды.

Двалин посмотрел на Ори взглядом из цикла «даже и не вздумай», который тот полностью проигнорировал. Он встал на цыпочки, потянулся вверх, и шотландец послушно нагнулся, чтобы тот смог поцеловать его. Глаза Ори по-прежнему искрились охотничьим азартом, и он отправился дальше на поиски чего-нибудь, что можно было бы вновь попытаться засунуть в их тележку.

Кили засмеялся и повернулся к полке, на которой располагалась, по выражению его мамы «еда для студентов». Вообще-то он любил нормально поесть, но также не имел ничего против еды из коробки, когда сильно уставал или ему было лень готовить. Он еще не до конца освоился с приготовлением пищи из положения сидя, и чувствовал себя довольно глупо, заглядывая в зеркало, чтобы увидеть, как обстоят дела в кастрюлях и сковородках. А духовка и гриль были пока ему и вовсе недоступны. Кили пообещал себе, что, как только получит страховку, гораздо чаще будет баловать себя сочными ароматными стейками.  
Он как раз загрузил в тележку Двалина целую кучу продуктов, когда его мобильник зазвонил. Кили достал его и улыбнулся, увидев номер того, кто его вызывал.

Привет, Фили, я сейчас в магазине. Тебе взять что-нибудь? Ори откопал тут весьма любопытные булочки.

\- Это было бы здорово, но вообще-то я сейчас в Лондоне, - Кили внезапно показалось, что его голос доносится как будто очень издалека. - В моей галерее произошла небольшая путаница, и мне пришлось приехать, чтобы навести тут порядок, - голос звучал расстроенно.

\- А, ясно, - Кили почувствовал, что все его распрекрасное настроение, словно Титаник, камнем пошло на дно. - Надеюсь увидеть тебя, когда ты вернешься. Может быть.

\- Никаких может быть, - быстро ответил Фили. - Я вернусь в пятницу поздно вечером. Я бы хотел, если ты еще не передумал, чтобы в субботу ты показал мне город.

\- Конечно, я пойду с тобой куда ты только захочешь.

Ори примчался в последнюю минуту, еле-еле успев к их месту в очереди.

\- Ох, парень, смотри - он покажет тебе такие места... - сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы половина магазина имела возможность услышать эту двусмысленность.

Раздался такой смех, который они могли бы, при желании услышать из Лондона и без телефона.

\- Привет, Ори, - сказал Фили. Кили включил громкую связь, чтобы Ори мог его слышать. - Ты присматриваешь за Кили, или я должен попросить его присмотреть за тобой?

Двалин рассмеялся.

\- До тех пор, пока мы не оставляем эту парочку наедине, Дублин имеет все шансы благополучно дождаться твоего возвращения.

Фили снова рассмеялся.

\- Кажется, я оставил тебя в надежных руках. Ну, развлекайся пока покупками и придумай что-нибудь интересное, чем мы могли бы заняться в субботу.

\- Да, конечно. Что-нибудь придумаю. Ну, пока, до субботы, - попрощался Кили. Когда Фили отключился, его улыбка сразу потускнела.

Двалин склонился над тележкой, его голубые глаза потеплели.

\- Эй, парень, ты что это? Суббота — это ведь совсем скоро, - тихо сказал он.

«Чертова ложь!» - подумал Кили, вспоминая слова Двалина. Была еще только пятница, ему было скучно и тоскливо, и страшно хотелось получить, наконец, машину. А еще он хотел, чтобы сегодня была суббота. Без машины он совершенно извелся. Он звонил уже дважды, но из-за того, что в мастерской что-то напутали и заказали не ту деталь, ему придется ждать еще несколько дней. Вот дерьмо!

Очередной массаж прошел тоже не Бог весть как, и Бофур придерживался в разговоре с ним строго делового тона. Пару раз Кили ловил на себе его внимательный взгляд, но сегодня он не был в настроении говорить на темы секса. Последнее, чего бы ему сейчас хотелось, это вопросов, как ему понравился фильм, записанный на тот самом пропавшем диске.  
Он вернулся домой и зашел в чат. Стрелок 28 был там среди прочих и сразу же вызвал Кили в приват.

Стрелок 28: Привет, как дела?

Чейз BMX: Есть вопрос.

Стрелок 28: Спрашивай.

Чейз BMX: Как ты узнал, что уже готов?

Стрелок 28: Ты про насчет потрахаться?

Чейз BMX: Да.

Стрелок: Да не знаю. Просто взял — и трахнулся. Ты все еще встречаешься с тем парнем?

Чейз BMX: Да.

Стрелок: Ну, значит ты готов. Иначе ты не торчал бы здесь и не задавал мне таких дурацких вопросов.

Чейз BMX: То есть?

Стрелок 28: Когда мы говорили в последний раз, ты собирался встретиться с ним. Как прошло?

Чейз BMX: Да как-то странно.

Стрелок 28: А поподробней?

Кили рассказал о том, что было на следующий день после совместной ночевки у Фили.

Стрелок 28: Итак, этот парень позаботился о тебе, привез лекарства, накормил, позвонил на следующий день и пригласил на новое свидание, а тебя все еще волнует, достаточно ли он хорош для тебя? Напомни: какую часть твоего тела переехала машина?

Чейз BMX: :lol: Ну, то есть, ты считаешь, что мне не о чем беспокоиться?

Стрелок 28: Если ты его не хочешь, может, дашь телефончик?

Чейз BMX: Нет! :-D

Стрелок 28: Тогда перестань, наконец, страдать херней и займись уже с ним сексом.

 

Внезапно зазвонил телефон, и Кили схватил его, чтобы побыстрее ответить.

\- Да?

\- Всего один гудок, - рассмеялся Бильбо, - ты что, высиживаешь его?

Кили озадачился на мгновенье. Иногда специфичный английский юмор такого рода доходил до него далеко не сразу.  
\- А, нет, - ответил он, поморщившись от такой блестящей шутки.

\- Хорошо, через десять минут будь готов, пожалуйста. Торин заедет за тобой. Я запек баранью ногу с розмарином, и мне нужно услышать твое мнение по поводу этого блюда. А еще я сделал пирог Банофи по новому рецепту, но что-то пока не очень в нем уверен.

Кили мягко улыбнулся. Бильбо нужно было чье-то мнение по поводу его кулинарных способностей примерное так же, как собаке – пятая нога.

\- Конечно, я приеду и все попробую, - ответил он.

Он быстро закруглился в чате, сказав Стрелку 28 на прощанье, что даст тому знать, когда у него будут какие-то новости. Взял куртку и направился к входной двери. Ждать долго не пришлось. Торин подъехал на своей шикарной черной машине, остановился у тротуара и наклонился, чтобы открыть пассажирскую дверь. Молча ждал, пока Кили устраивался и собирал коляску. Когда все было готово, позволил себе слегка улыбнуться и произнес:

\- Хорошо выглядишь.

Не любивший пустой болтовни, Торин никогда не знал, что сказать, если сказать было действительно нечего. Кили ухмыльнулся. Хорошо еще, что он не начал разговор со своего любимого вопроса: «Когда пострижешься?»

\- Я в порядке, а ты?

Торин усмехнулся.

\- Сейчас уже лучше, чем был, когда уезжал из офиса. Сегодня, похоже, какой-то тотальный день дураков, - он взглянул на Кили, приподняв одну бровь. – Знаешь ли ты, что, оказывается, можно случайно отключить систему безопасности во всем здании не один, не два, не три, а целых четыре раза и каждый раз клясться, что ты этого не делал?

Брови Кили повторили движение бровей Торина, и тот рассмеялся.

\- Вот и я сказал этому придурку, что еще один раз – и в следующем месяце я удвою его абонентскую плату. Думаю, это заставит его держать свои жирные пальцы подальше от клавиатуры по крайней мере, в течение ближайших двух недель.  
Принадлежащая Торину элитная компания по обеспечению безопасности имела в основном дело с крупными корпоративными клиентами. Но видимо, и туда время от времени принимали на работу разных дебилов.

\- Однако, несмотря на выходки этого идиота, у тебя сегодня хорошее настроение, - заметил Кили.

\- Основная причина моего хорошего настроения – предстоящий ужин в компании Бильбо и моего любимого племянника.

\- Вообще-то я твой единственный племянник, - ответил Кили.

\- И это тоже хорошая новость. Не знаю, как бы я выдержал двоих таких, как ты, - голос звучал строго, но синие глаза лучились от смеха. Честно говоря, Торин всегда гордился успехами своего племянника и посещал гораздо больше его выступлений, чем кто бы то ни было. За исключением матери, конечно.

Со своей стороны, Кили обожал Торина, который единственный оказал ему поддержку, когда другие члены семьи не одобрили его профессиональный выбор. («Ну, как можно зарабатывать на жизнь, гоняя на велосипеде?»). И именно благодарю Торину никто не посмел сказать, что произошедшее с ним несчастье вполне закономерно. Представить Торина отдельно от Бильбо было невозможно, но никому и в голову не могло прийти, что он мало чего добился в жизни.

Они подъехали к дому, дверь которого тут же отворилась, и Бильбо выскочил им навстречу. Он нежно поприветствовал Торина, а затем нетерпеливо ждал, пока Кили соберет свою коляску и пересядет в нее. Изнемогая окончательно, коротышка еле дождался, когда можно будет, наконец, заключить Кили в объятия. Тот с радостью ответил ему.

\- У тебя что, новая коляска? – он отступил на шаг, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Наконец, вынес свой вердикт. – Сексуально. Определенно – очень сексуально.

Торин только головой покачал, посмеиваясь себе под нос. Кили усмехнулся и, откинувшись назад, покачался на одном колесе. Затем покачался на двух, неприкрыто хвастаясь и красуясь.

\- Сначала подумывал взять красную, но я же всегда ездил на синем байке, ты знаешь.

\- И перчатки как раз под цвет, - продолжал Бильбо. – Именно про таких, как ты, современная молодежь говорит «горячий наездник».

\- Бильбо! – воскликнул Кили.

За их спинами раздался оглушительный хохот Торина.

\- Для парня, выбравшего крутой синий Шокблэйд, ты что-то слишком активно протестуешь.

Кили слегка покраснел от удовольствия. Если уж ему пришлось сменить два колеса на четыре, лучше уж пусть это будет выглядеть сексуальным. Он не собирался никого обманывать. С тех пор, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать, он привык, что взоры присутствующих обращены исключительно на него, и, несмотря на все случившееся с ним, здесь мало что изменилось.  
Он взглянул на Торина и кивнул.

\- Спасибо за коляску. Я должен получать страховку в самое ближайшее время, по крайней мере, так говорят адвокаты. Я сразу же верну тебе деньги.

Торин кивнул.

\- Конечно, парень. Я ни минуты не сомневаюсь, что так оно и будет.

Он повернулся к Бильбо.

\- Ну, а теперь накорми меня скорей, пока я не умер с голоду, любуясь тут на сексуальные колеса Кили.

Ужин, как всегда, был просто восхитителен. Бильбо почерпнул несколько новых маленьких хитростей из кулинарных шоу и книг с рецептами.

\- Ты так раскормишь меня, что я скоро стану жирным, - нежно сказал Торин, потрепав Бильбо по волосам.  
Тот радостно рассмеялся в ответ.

\- Вовсе нет, я просто хочу, чтобы ты был доволен. Надеюсь, что в этом случае идиоты, с которыми тебе приходится иметь дело, не будут огорчать тебя так сильно.

Торин поднялся из-за стола и обнял Бильбо. Чмокнул его в щеку, собрал тарелки и понес их на кухню. Кили смотрел ему в след. Подумал с тоской, как было бы здорово найти кого-нибудь, с кем у него могли бы быть такие же отношения, как у Торина с Бильбо. Внешне они были полной противоположностью друг другу: Торин, всегда безукоризненно одетый, ухоженный, выглядевший, словно преуспевающий банкир, и Бильбо, в своих вечных бриджах и мягких хлопковых рубашках, с растрепанной копной непослушных волос цвета темного меда. Они стали идеальной парой, оба мужественные, но каждый по-своему. Для Кили они были образцом для подражания еще с тех далеких времен, когда он был подростком.

Торин вернулся с кухни, неся обещанный пирог Банофи. Весь покрытый сверху карамелью, тот был больше похож на торт. Глаза Кили расширились, и ощущение, что он больше не сможет съесть ни крошки, вмиг улетучилось, как будто его и не бывало.

\- О, это просто гениально.

Кили едва-едва успел вонзить зубы в первый кусок, как Торин взглянул на него и сказал:

\- Я слышал, ты встречаешься кое с кем.

Кили так и замер с набитым ртом. Рассердился, но постарался сдержаться.

\- Это тебе мама сказала или Двалин?

Кинул надкусанный кусок на тарелку и пристально посмотрел на Торина.

Тот посмотрел на него, ничуть не изменившись в лице.

\- Бедный пирог ни в чем не виноват. Я не собираюсь устраивать тут допрос. Я просто беспокоюсь о тебе, - он сделал паузу, а затем продолжил. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал, но еще меньше хочу, чтобы ты был одинок. Чувствовать, что твое сердце разбито кем-то - это нормальная часть жизни, а вот сидеть дома в одиночестве в субботний вечер — нет, - он усмехнулся. - Так кто же этот потрясающий молодой человек, о котором я слышал?

Задача описать Фили Торину оказалась довольно сложной. Когда первый порыв гнева угас, Кили понял, что совсем ничего не знает о своем новом друге, кроме того, что тот талантлив, очень вежлив и мил, и к тому же хорошо воспитан.  
Торину, который всю свою сознательную жизнь имел дело с защитой чужой безопасности, этого, конечно же, оказалось совершенно недостаточно.

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что ничего не знаешь о его прошлом?

Кили замер, покачивая на вилке кусок пирога.

\- Ну... Я... Он художник. И еще фотограф.

\- Ты повторил это уже несколько раз. Ты сказал, что он из Окленда. По крайней мере, ты пробил его через Гугл?

Бильбо только головой покачал.

\- Торин, оставь мальчика в покое. Он только что встретил юношу, а ты ведешь себя так, как будто они уже очертя голову готовы бежать, чтобы пожениться.

Торин посмотрел на него, затем вновь перевел взгляд на Кили.

\- По роду своих профессиональных занятий я вынужден постоянно отдавать себе отчет в том, на что иногда способны люди. Я не хочу выглядеть параноиком, но мне неуютно от мысли, что ты проводишь время с кем-то, кого даже толком не знаешь.  
Лицо Кили застыло, словно маска.

\- Ты имеешь ввиду, кого не знаешь ты? Это все потому, что я сейчас в коляске, да?

Торин примирительно поднял ладони перед собой.

\- Раньше бы так не было, когда ты мог бы сам позаботиться о себе.

Вилка, брошенная Кили, глухо звякнула по тарелке. Он развернулся и отъехал от стола, в очередной раз проклиная тот факт, что у него до сих пор нет своей собственной машины.

\- Да пошел ты!

Он чувствовал, как на глазах закипают слезы, и лишь большим усилием воли заставил себя сдержаться. Направился к двери, но Бильбо опередил его.

\- Кили, пожалуйста, он совсем не то хотел сказать. Он имел ввиду, что тебе сейчас трудно будет защитить себя, если что, и вообще ты...

\- Что я? Уязвимый? В группе риска, да? Я уже задолбался слушать все это дерьмо. Еще с реабилитационного центра, - он чувствовал, как слезы нестерпимо жгут глаза и от этого разозлился еще больше. - Мне двадцать два сейчас. С шестнадцати лет я трахаюсь с парнями. Думаю, что уже научился соображать, когда мне что-то угрожает, а когда — нет.

С каким-то злорадным удовольствием он смотрел, как расширились глаза Торина и Бильбо от этого дерзкого заявления.

А Кили несло дальше. Всю свою боль, весь гнев, накопившийся за долгие месяцы горечи и страданий, он сейчас использовал словно оружие.

\- Ты думаешь, что много знаешь обо мне, да? Напрасно. Тебе это только кажется, дрогой дядюшка. За эти годы я успел побывать в разных переделках. Иногда влипал в такие идиотские истории, что... разве ты знаешь об этом? - от гнева перехватило дыхание, и он вынужден был на мгновенье замолчать. - А Фили... Он самый добрый, самый честный, самый нежный человек из всех, кого я вообще когда-либо встречал. Я не знаю, что он нашел во мне, но он искренне во мне заинтересован. И я не собираюсь выслушивать ни единой гадости, которую ты хочешь сказать о нем. Ни единой!

Он открыл дверь.

\- А теперь отвези меня домой или вызови мне это чертово такси.

Торин подошел к нему и встал рядом, нависая над понуро сидящим в коляске Кили. Он положил руку ему на плечо и легонько сжал его.

\- Мне очень жаль. Прошу прощения, что оскорбил твоего друга. Я не имел на это права.

Кили никогда не слышал раньше, чтобы его дядя хоть раз в жизни извинился. Никогда и ни перед кем. С трудом он заставил себя поднять голову и взглянул в его печальные синие глаза.

\- Ты дорог мне, как сын, Кили, я и просто не перенесу, если с тобой случится что-нибудь еще. Прости, что плохо подумал о твоем друге. Я должен был больше доверять твоему выбору.

Кили поднял руку и накрыл ею руку Торина, лежащую у него на плече. Этот резкий, подозрительный и несдержанный человек был единственным его родственником, которого он любил, как отца. Любил даже больше, чем мог сказать словами.

\- Извинения приняты, - тихо ответил он.

Бильбо с волнением смотрел в лица самых близких и дорогих для него людей.

\- Как вы считаете, не пора ли вам обоим вернуться к столу и закончить с десертом, или мне стоить отдать несчастный Банофи соседям?

Ответом ему был взгляд Кили, полный неподдельного ужаса и протеста.


	5. Chapter 5

В конце концов, долгожданная суббота все же наступила. Ранним утром, как и положено, взошло солнце. Кили встал чуть попозже. Вина вчера вечером было выпито преизрядно. А потом зачем-то еще и пива. И Торин, и Бильбо управлялись с этим делом гораздо лучше, чем он. Кили же не пил так долго, что, похоже, растерял всю былую сноровку. Постанывая, он добрался до кухни, чтобы налить себе апельсинового сока и запить им таблетки от головной боли. Покосился на слегка перезрелые бананы, лежащие на столе, и нахмурился. Бабаны выглядели не слишком аппетитно, но ему нужно было сжевать хоть что-нибудь, поэтому он очистил один, и прежде чем съесть, немного поразвлекался, засовывая его чуть ли не в самое горло и благоразумно вынимая, когда желудок готов был запротестовать по-настоящему.  
  
Вышел из кухни, чтобы одеться, затем вернулся и приготовил себе большую тарелку зерновых хлопьев. Сей дивный продукт с высоким содержанием клетчатки по вкусу больше всего напоминал картон, но выбора не было. Когда дела у нижней половины твоего тела обстоят не слишком блестяще, приходится заботиться о регулярности некоторых отправлений с особой тщательностью.  
  
Он почти расправился с ненавистными хлопьями, когда зазвонил телефон. На экране высветился номер Фили. Кили стиснул телефон, чуть не уронив его в тарелку. Засунув не дожеванный комок за щеку, ответил на звонок.  
  
\- Я что, не вовремя? - едва успев поздороваться, сразу спросил Фили.  
  
Ирландец передвинул проклятые хлопья за другую щеку.  
  
\- Нет. Я просто жую. Извини, - он сделал над собой усилие и проглотил сухой комок. - Фу, теперь я могу нормально говорить.  
  
\- Я вернулся.  
  
\- Ну да, я понял. И как там Лондон?  
  
\- Большой, занятой и тоскливый. Я бы лучше еще раз попал с тобой под дождь.  
  
Повисла многозначительная пауза.  
  
\- Правда? - наконец, ответил Кили довольно неуверенным голосом.  
  
\- Конечно. Ну что, не промокнуть ли нам еще разок вместе? - с надеждой спросил новозеландец.  
  
\- Да. Обязательно. Куда бы ты хотел пойти? - сказав это, Кили понял, что в голове у него нет ни одной идеи, где можно было бы погулять.  
  
\- Ну, может быть, на кладбище Гласневин, а заодно мы могли бы пообедать в пабе могильщиков? Я заеду за тобой в одиннадцать, хорошо?  
  
\- Отлично! - Кили улыбнулся. - Я буду ждать тебя. И даже не забуду взять с собой таблетки.   
  
Как же он ждал этого звонка... У новозеландца было достаточно времени подумать, нужно ли ему все это, и вполне вероятно, он мог бы больше не захотеть связываться с колясочником. Кили только сейчас осознал, как же отчаянно нервничал всю прошедшую неделю в ожидании этой субботы. Теперь он с облегчением почувствовал, что сковывающее его напряжение отпустило и ощутил прилив бодрости и энергии.  
  
Фили рассмеялся.  
  
\- Ну, тогда все просто прекрасно! Человек, который приходит на вечеринку со своей дурью - весьма ценен.  
  
\- Что? - глаза ирландца расширились от удивления.  
  
\- Да я шучу, приятель, - быстро сказал Фили. - Извини, иногда такая херня вырвется. Видимо, мне надо меньше пить, а то мозг уже что-то начинает отказывать.  
  
У Кили отлегло от сердца. Хоть травка и помогала снимать боль, она была вне закона. Применение марихуаны даже в медицинских целях в Ирландии было запрещено. Кили уже дважды попадался, когда был моложе и глупее. По «Закону третьего раза» его ждал бы суд и реальный тюремный срок. Он не мог себе представить, что бы тогда случилось с мамой и с Торином. О том, что сам он мог бы оказаться в тюрьме, думать тоже было немыслимо.  
  
К одиннадцати часам полностью готовый он сидел у края тротуара, нервно теребя перчатку. В голове теснилась куча мыслей. Было ли это свиданием? Разве можно считать свиданием прогулку с кем-то по старому кладбищу? Хотя, они же, кажется, еще пойдут куда-то вместе перекусить...  
  
Прежде, чем он успел окончательно увязнуть в этих мыслях, Фили припарковал машину рядом с ним. Он обошел ее и галантно распахнул перед Кили дверцу.   
  
\- Залезай и поедем обедать, а потом будем любоваться на старые кости.  
  
Пока они ехали к пабу, Фили рассказывал о своей поездке в Лондон и о том, с каким количеством нудных и скучных людей ему пришлось иметь дело.  
  
\- Общение с такими типами - самая противная часть моей работы, за исключением критиков, конечно. По каким-то причинам среди людей, которые действительно любят и понимают искусство, крайне редко встречаются владельцы или управляющие художественными галереями. Эти же целиком и полностью заняты мыслями, как бы выкачать побольше денег, продавая произведения искусства, вместо того, чтобы просто наслаждаться ими.  
  
Кили поднял бровь, и Фили усмехнулся.  
  
\- Ну да, я тоже, конечно, зарабатываю на этом деньги, но было бы гораздо приятнее понимать, что написанная мной картина — это нечто большее, чем эквивалент некоей суммы в фунтах.  
  
Ирландец кивнул. Иногда он и сам чувствовал что-то подобное. Он любил ощущать прилив адреналина, любил взлетать в воздух и чувствовать себя круче всех, но настоящая победа заключалась в том, чтобы найти себе спонсора и заполучить место среди участников гонки за Кубок Мира. Заполучить место в гонке... На лицо набежала тень, и он отвернулся к окну, чтобы избежать расспросов Фили.  
  
Обед прошел столь же чудесно, как и их предыдущий совместный ужин. На этот раз они выбрали блюда полегче. Фили остановился на сэндвиче с жаренной говядиной, и старался не смотреть, как Кили с наслаждением уплетает содержимое своей тарелки. Блюдо пахло хорошо, и Фили спросил, что это такое, о чем немедленно пожалел, лишь только услышал название. Белые округлые предметы оказались особым сортом местных сосисок, а розоватое мясо — копытами свиньи. Из всего лежащего на тарелке Фили назвал бы едой только картошку. Когда Кили предложил ему попробовать — он только головой покачал, сказав, что хорошо представляет себе, как будут развиваться события дальше, если только он отправит в рот хоть что-нибудь из этого: за первым же проглоченным куском последует стремительный бросок в туалет, чтобы как можно быстрее выдать съеденное обратно.   
  
Кладбище Гласневин оказалось не совсем таким, как представлял себе его Фили. Он был очень удивлен, когда они остановились возле огромного современного здания рядом с большой парковкой, битком набитой автобусами и машинами.

\- Здесь всегда так?  
  
\- Да, история в Ирландии — ходовой товар, - Сказал Кили. - Эта часть кладбища восстановлена и тут есть на что посмотреть. Правда, за вход нужно платить, но без этого было бы невозможно поддерживать тут все в приличном виде. Ведь оно такое огромное, вот с каждого посетителя и берут по несколько евро. Зато уж потом ухаживают за могилой Пэдди на совесть.  
  
\- Пэдди?  
  
\- Ну, или Мэгги, или как там зовут того предка, который у каждого тут лежит? Ты бы, небось, не хотел увидеть могилу своей пра-пра-бабушки, всю заросшую сорняками?  
  
Фили расхохотался, и несколько туристов обернулись, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он улыбнулся им, но почувствовал, что, возможно, стоит включить режим «новозеландец на земле своих предков» и начать улыбаться еще шире. «Ой, простите, я не хотел разбудить достопочтенных покойников!»  
  
Подойдя ко входу, они остановились, решая, что делать дальше. Посетителям предлагалось приобрести экскурсии, каждая из которых включала в себя посещение музея. И, не сговариваясь, решили просто побродить по кладбищу вдвоем, без всяких экскурсий.  
  
\- Может быть, я приеду сюда потом еще и осмотрю все с гидом, но сегодня я хочу побыть только с тобой, - честно признался Фили.  
  
Кили пожал плечами.  
  
\- Да я вообще-то никакой гид. Я не так уж часто здесь бывал. Это же кладбище. А я стараюсь поменьше общаться с покойниками, - о том, что сам недавно чуть было не стал одним из них, он предпочел лишний раз не упоминать.  
  
Когда они вошли, Кили быстро достал бумажник и заплатил за двоих. Фили пытался было возражать, но ирландец проигнорировал его протест, так что тому пришлось просто поблагодарить и взять свой билет.  
  
Музей поражал воображение, несмотря на то обстоятельство, что само здание, напичканное компьютерами, хранящими информацию о расположении могил, не способствовало созданию атмосферы таинственной древности, на которую рассчитывал Фили. Он подошел к одному из компьютеров и набрал имя. Нахмурился и сказал:  
  
\- Да, похоже мне нужно будет еще покопаться в архивах. Ничего не выдает. Кто-нибудь из твоих родственников похоронен здесь?  
  
\- Только те, кто уже не живой, - бойко ответил Кили.   
  
Фили фыркнул и захихикал.  
  
\- О, да у нас тут, похоже, комик завелся?  
  
\- Спасибо, я буду с вами всю следующую неделю.  
  
Я бы с удовольствием послушал, как ты резвишься, но, если серьезно - как давно твоя семья живет здесь? - Фили приготовился забивать имена и даты.  
  
\- Гораздо дольше, чем существует это кладбище. Серьезно, половина лежащих здесь, таки или иначе — мои родственники. Мой предок поселился здесь совсем скоро после того, как Дублин стал Дублином, а не просто «черным прудом» на берегу реки Лиффи.  
  
\- Черным прудом?  
  
\- Ну, да. Именно это «Дублин» и значит. Дублинский замок был построен как раз на его месте, что-то такое пишут исторические книги. Мама всегда говорила, что черный пруд находился как раз под подвалом нашего первого дома, - он улыбнулся. - Правда, боюсь, что происхождение мое совсем не знатное, и единственная дверь, через которую мои предки могли попасть в замок — это дверь для слуг.   
Фили расхохотался в ответ.  
  
\- Ага, и там столкнуться с моими, выходящими через нее наружу.  
  
Он посмотрел на удивленное лицо Кили и вновь рассмеялся.  
  
\- А ты что, думал, я на ступенях трона родился, что ли? Мои предки прибыли в Новую Зеландию в трюме корабля, битком набитого такими же несчастными ублюдками, бежавшими из своей страны от голода. У них в кармане не было и двух пенсов, но они были вместе и сумели построить свое будущее собственным горбом. У них было одиннадцать детей. Мне повезло, что единственное из того, что они прихватили с собой, да так и не смогли продать — был их талант и любовь к музыке и живописи. К счастью, я унаследовал от них эти самые гены.  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что именно от них? - не удержался от вопроса Кили.  
  
\- Потому что другая половина семьи не может нарисовать прямую линию даже по линейке и все, что не караоке, для них не музыка, - он состроил гримасу, а затем уничижительно усмехнулся.  
  
Ирландец тоже засмеялся, его глаза блеснули.   
  
\- Ну, на моем семейном древе тоже есть кое-какие плоды, - он двинулся к выходу. - Пойдем, я покажу тебе, где мы его посадили.  
  
Все кладбище было пронизано широкими дорожками с твердым покрытием, по которым было удобно передвигаться, но если требовалось навестить какие-то особо отдаленные могилы, их приходилось хорошенько поискать. Кили довольно быстро двинулся по одной из дорожек, ведущей от музея вглубь кладбища. Он беззаботно крутил колеса до тех самых пор, пока не решил что-то сказать Фили, и только тогда обнаружил, что где-то потерял своего спутника. Развернувшись, двинулся назад, и вскоре нашел его, полностью поглощенного съемкой какого-то мавзолея, больше похожего на старинный замок.   
  
Кили проехал еще немного и остановился, ожидая, пока его друг закончит снимать. Фили, казалось, был весь поглощен своими объективами и линзами. Он переходил с места на место, наклонялся, выгибался под немыслимыми углами, делая снимок за снимком. Хоть он и был невысок ростом, но идеальное сложение его тела заставляло любоваться каждым движением. Наблюдая за ним, Кили позабыл обо всем на свете и не сразу осознал, что в какой-то момент фотограф направил своей объектив на него.

\- Эй, а ну-ка выключи камеру! - запротестовал он, закрывая руками лицо. - Я тебе что, местная достопримечательность?  
Ответом ему была озорная усмешка.  
  
\- Я позволю себе согласиться с твоим предложением, - Фили сделал еще один снимок и подошел ближе, смеясь над тем, что объект его интереса таковым быть совершенно не желал.   
  
Кили нахмурил брови и принял самый суровый и неприступный вид.  
  
\- Я сейчас засуну эту гребанную камеру тебе в задницу, если ты немедленно не прекратишь!  
  
\- Ну да, как же, - дразнил его Фили. - Я приехал сюда, чтобы снимать. Как ты можешь порицать меня за то, что я снимаю столь замечательный объект?  
  
Кили застонал и, развернувшись, быстро поехал по дорожке прочь. Фили пришлось бежать за ним вприпрыжку, чтобы не отставать. Краем глаза заметив, что Фили все еще держится рядом с ним, он наклонился вперед и припустил по дорожке во весь дух. Фили сначала упрямо пытался двигаться наравне, но, быстро осознав, что у него нет никаких шансов угнаться за рассерженным Кили, просто присел на бордюр и ждал, пока тот вернется, поняв, что вновь остался один.  
Он переключил камеру в видео-режим, навел ее на Кили и снимал, как тот возвращается. Выключил только тогда, когда тот подъехал чуть не вплотную.   
  
\- Эй, полегче, ты только что чуть не переехал чьи-то пальцы, - сказал Фили, выразительно пошевелив носками ботинок.  
\- Я скажу тебе, чьи это были пальцы. Это пальцы одного настырного фотографа, который пристает к парню со своей дурацкой камерой и продолжает снимать, когда тот ясно сказал, что этого не хочет.  
  
Он развернулся и принялся в своей привычной манере мастерски балансировать на одном колесе.  
  
\- Ну, если бы ты сейчас наехал мне ноги, боюсь, тебе пришлось бы посадить меня на колени и везти обратно к машине, - Фили поправил сумку с камерой на плече. – Так что не нахальничай особо.  
  
\- Это я-то нахал? А ты в таком случае подлый негодяй, и мы с тобой квиты.  
  
Кили вновь развернулся и подъехал к Фили, похлопывая себя по коленям.  
  
\- Садись. Так уж и быть, прокачу тебя немного.   
  
Фили колебался.  
  
\- А у тебя есть лицензия на эту штуку? – с сомнением спросил он.  
  
\- Само собой. Так что не трусь, садись, – он выжидательно посмотрел на Фили. Тот осторожно сел ему на колени, обняв за шею одной рукой, а другой бережно прижимая к себе сумку с камерой.  
  
\- Я не сделаю тебе больно? - нервно спросил Фили, боясь пошевелиться.  
  
\- Нет. Я же не стеклянный. Я даже немного чувствую тебя. Чувствую, например, что задница у тебя теплая, - не удержавшись, он засмеялся над выражением лица новозеландца. – Ну, держись. Я так еще не пробовал, так что имеем все шансы навернуться вместе.  
  
Прежде, чем Фили успел возразить, Кили тронулся и плавно покатил по дорожке. Плечи и руки под футболкой напряглись, и новозеландец вынужден был признать, что с удовольствием смотрит на рельефные мышцы, обтянутые тонкой тканью. Он любовался ими до тех пор, пока они не остановились на небольшом участке с очень старыми могилами.  
  
Он встал, и левая нога Кили сразу же забилась в судороге, выбивая по подставке тревожную дробь. Фили в ужасе уставился на нее, но Кили, небрежно улыбнувшись, опередил его, не дав раскрыть рта, и спокойно сказал:  
  
\- Ничего, бывает. Через минуту пройдет. Мое тело иногда выкидывает разные странные фокусы.  
  
\- Фили положил руку ему на плечо.  
  
\- Ну, если эти фокусы не причиняют тебе боли, тогда все нормально.  
  
Кили озадаченно посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Слушай, почему тебе все равно, что я в коляске? Большинство людей все же предпочитает держаться от меня подальше.  
Взгляд Фили потеплел, голубые глаза сияли, как летнее небо.  
  
\- Мой двоюродный брат – тоже колясочник. Сколько себе помню, он всегда таким был. Будучи еще ребенком, он как-то раз неудачно нырнул на мелководье и сломал себе шею. Мы встречаемся только на семейных праздниках, так что я не слишком хорошо его знаю. Знаю только, что у него есть жена, дети, и он занимается бизнесом. Мне и в голову никогда не приходило, что он чем-то хуже всех остальных, - Фили пожал плечами. – Я не знаю, почему мне все равно. Мне просто все равно.   
Понимаешь?  
Кили смотрел на него, не зная, что сказать в ответ.  
  
\- Да все нормально. Раз так – все просто замечательно. Приятно встретить хоть кого-то, кто не заморачивается по этому поводу.  
  
Фили кивнул.  
  
\- Люди часто зацикливаются на самых странных вещах. Ну, а теперь пойдем ближе, и ты представишь меня своим достопочтенным предкам, - он повернулся и шагнул с дорожки в сторону, и Кили, сильно оттолкнувшись, перекинул передние колеса через поребрик и, потянув за обода, тоже въехал на траву.  
  
Ирландец направился в сторону небольшой группы надгробий, обнесенных железной оградой.   
  
\- Мама могла бы больше рассказать тебе. Здесь лежат Мария Мак Дермот и ее муж Патрик. Она умерла в 1833, он в 1836, через три года после нее. Видишь, у них тут совсем простые дешевые надгробия, они не очень-то вяжутся со всей этой красотой вокруг.  
  
Фили перегнулся через забор, сделал несколько снимков памятников и надписей на них.   
  
\- Здесь написано, что один их сын умер в 1848, а другой – в 1858. Возможно, у них тоже были дети, но здесь об этом ничего нет.  
  
Тогда люди мало путешествовали, и, если уж покидали свои края, то, как правило, назад уже не возвращались. Трудные были времена. Возможно, Джозеф умер во время великого голода, - он помрачнел и отвернулся от старых могил.  
Фили положил руку ему на плечо.  
  
\- Невозможно представить, как это было ужасно. Как вообще кто-то мог выжить.  
  
Пытаясь подбодрить его, Кили положил руку поверх руки Фили.  
  
\- Ну, мы, ирландцы, крепкие парни. Нужно что-то посильнее голода, чтобы сломить нас.  
  
\- Фили сжал его плечо и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Это точно.  
  
Вдалеке прогремел раскат грома. Кили оглянулся.  
  
\- Ну вот, похоже, погода приходит в норму. Нам пора убираться отсюда.  
  
Он медленно покатил по дорожке, то и дело останавливаясь и дожидаясь, пока Фили сделает снимок очередной привлекшей его внимание могилы. Кили уже понял, что тот все равно еще вернется сюда, и эти задержки у каждого надгробия порядком вывели его из себя. Они едва успели добраться до машины, как пошел дождь.  
  
Кили устроился сам и загрузил коляску. Он управился довольно быстро, и теперь они оба, почти не успев промокнуть, наблюдали через заливаемое дождем лобовое стекло, как запоздавшие туристы пробираются к своим машинам.  
Кили покачал головой.  
  
\- Я думаю, нам есть смысл поторопиться, чтобы опередить всю эту толпу.  
  
Фили завел двигатель, аккуратно сдал задом и двинулся к воротам. Стоя в очереди на выезд, он озабоченно посмотрел на Кили и спросил:  
  
\- А тебе не нужно принять сейчас лекарства?  
  
Кили отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
\- Нет, это же просто дождь, а не гроза, как было тогда; давление не упало так низко. Так что я вполне готов продолжать. И, кстати, говоря о продолжении - куда мы сейчас поедем?  
  
\- Ко мне? – Фили весь сосредоточился на том, чтобы избежать столкновения с вертлявым Астон-Мартином, втиснувшимся перед ним. – Чертов придурок! Кем он себя вообразил - Джеймсом Бондом, что ли?  
  
Кили рассмеялся.  
  
\- Ну, тогда, наверное, не стоит к нему приближаться слишком близко. А то он, чего доброго, пальнет по нам ракетами из багажника.  
  
\- Ну, этого мы никак не можем допустить. Я просто ненавижу, когда срываются мои планы на вечер, - сказал Фили, опять напрягшись, когда машина Бонда резко притормозила.  
  
\- Планы? Так у тебя есть планы?  
  
\- Ну, конечно. Но только, если ты их одобришь.  
  
Заинтригованный, Кили оперся на дверь и развернулся к Фили, чтобы лучше его видеть.  
  
\- Ну, и...?  
  
\- Я хотел показать тебе, что тоже умею готовить. Ну, можно было зажарить стейк и распить вместе бутылку хорошего вина. И я ведь так и не показал тебе еще свои офорты, - он улыбнулся почти застенчиво.  
  
\- Ну, так чего же мы ждем? Веди нас, Мак Дафф!

 

* * *

Обратная дорога прошла за оживленной беседой. Они болтали обо всем подряд, перескакивали с одной темы на другую. Говорил преимущественно Кили. Как любой ирландец, он был довольно словоохотлив. К счастью, Фили любил слушать. Иногда он слушал лишь в пол-уха, наслаждаясь, в основном, разными смешными словечками и тембром голоса своего собеседника. Ничего удивительного: ирландцы всегда славились своей музыкальностью. Казалось, они поют, даже когда просто говорят.  
Они почти добрались, когда у Кили зазвонил телефон. Он сначала сказал было «привет, Двалин!», но вместо голоса Двалина услышал в трубке возбужденный тенор Ори.  
  
\- Ну что, Ори, ты опять посеял свой мобильник? - сказал Кили, подмигнув новозеландцу, который мог слушать только половину разговора.  
  
\- Да нет, возвращаемся домой после осмотра мертвых людей. Они совсем не так интересны, как можно было подумать, - продолжал дразниться Кили. Фили услышал, что Ори озадаченно затих, и принялся тихонько хихикать.   
  
\- Да, пообедали у могильщиков, а потом пошли на кладбище. Фили искал своих предков. А теперь мы едем к нему, чтобы посмотреть офорты.   
  
\- Нет, никакого полного отчета ты не получишь, мелкий извращенец. Я позвоню тебе завтра. А теперь иди и доставай Двалина дальше, а меня оставь в покое.  
  
Отключив телефон, Кили расхохотался.   
  
\- Он сказал, что должен позаботиться обо мне, иначе Двалин надерет ему задницу.  
  
\- Он из-за все твоих бой-френдов так нервничал? - спросил Фили, заезжая на свое место на парковке.  
  
\- Нет, только из-за тебя, - ответил Кили, вновь усмехнувшись.  
  
Фили тоже засмеялся и покачал головой.  
  
\- Ну, знаешь, я вообще-то не планирую убивать тебя и расчленять твой труп, а потом прятать отдельные его части вокруг Дублина.   
  
\- Я это знаю, да и они тоже. Но Ори просто не может удержаться и будет дергать нас снова и снова. Ну, так ли часто тихому библиотекарю удается кого-то действительно подоставать?  
  
\- Хороший вопрос. Видимо, я должен позволить ему это.  
  
Кили подмигнул.  
  
\- Тогда он будет любить тебя вечно.  
  
Они поднялись наверх на том же самом старом скрипучем лифте. Кили радовался поездке, словно ребенок, попавший в парк аттракционов. Фили показалось, что тот с удовольствием прокатился бы вверх и вниз еще несколько раз.  
Фили пошел на кухню, чтобы вынуть стейки из холодильника. Кили стянул перчатки и направился к туалету, намереваясь разобраться с этим вопросом раньше, чем вернется Фили. Он как раз выезжал обратно в коридор, когда новозеландец пошел ему навстречу, глядя на него с некоторым удивлением.  
  
Кили подмигнул.   
  
\- Я управился сам, приятель.  
  
Фили хмыкнул в ответ.  
  
\- Да, я вижу. Но пообещай, что если тебе это будет действительно нужно, ты не откажешься от моей помощи, ладно?  
  
\- Идет. Думаю, мы сумеем договориться, кто что делает.  
  
\- Знаешь, иногда мне может захотеться что-то сделать для тебя. Просто потому, что ты мне нравишься.  
  
Кили затряс головой, уронив челку на лоб, но Фили продолжил свою мысль.  
  
\- Это как открыть дверь машины для кого-нибудь. Понятно, что он и сам может потянуть за ручку, ну, это просто хорошие манеры, вот и все.  
  
\- Хорошо, - уступил Кили. - Но если ты кинешься помогать мне делать то, что я сам сделать в состоянии, получишь по яйцам, понял?  
  
Брови Фили удивленно поползли вверх.  
  
\- Я все же предпочел бы, чтобы ты этого не делал, - пробормотал он, пораженный такой внезапной грубостью.  
  
  
  
Ужин был просто превосходен. Фили приготовил стейки не хуже Бильбо, о чем Кили, конечно же, и не подумал бы никогда рассказать коротышке-англичанину. Кое-что стоит держать при себе. Ирландец занимался салатом, пока Фили колдовал над чем-то, что при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось сливочно-грибным соусом для мяса. Он заранее приготовил пюре с беконом и теперь сунул его в микроволновку, чтобы разогреть, пока они с Кили расправлялись с салатом.   
  
Новозеландец выбрал для ужина великолепное Пино Нуар, чей аромат напоминал об осени, а вкус — о летней ночи. Неспешно потягивая вино, Кили наблюдал, как тот готовит.  
  
Жарка стейков заняла всего несколько минут, и Кили с удовольствием вонзил зубы в мясо. Простая еда, приготовленная прямо у него на глазах, была восхитительна. Он взглянул на новозеландца с явным одобрением.  
  
\- Как это ты ухитряешься из самых обычных продуктов приготовить в итоге такую потрясающую жратву, в то время как я сам давно бы уже все изгадил?  
  
\- Перед тем, как я поступил в университет, мама научила меня некоторым приемам. Она называла это «готовка для выживания». Я кое-что запомнил из ее уроков. Особенно мне удаются десерты.  
  
Прежде, чем Кили успел ответить, Фили встал и извлек откуда-то упаковку пирожных Mr. Kipling’s Angel Slices. Коробка плавно скользнула по столу и остановилась как раз на против Кили.  
  
Его глаза расширились, лицо озарила счастливая улыбка.  
  
\- Как ты узнал, что я до них сам не свой?  
  
Проворно схватил ее, открыл и взял сразу два пирожных.  
  
\- А вот это, друг мой, настоящая пища богов.  
  
Фили запрокинул голову и расхохотался.   
  
\- Теперь я знаю, в чем твоя слабость. За коробку таких пирожных ты сделаешь все, что угодно.  
  
Рот Кили был слишком набит, чтобы он мог промолвить хоть слово в ответ, поэтому он лишь согласно закивал и, проглотив, сказал:  
  
\- Это чертовски верно. Передай-ка еще одно.  
  
Фили быстро открыл два последних. Он понял, что если не будет охранять их как следует, то Кили без зазрения совести слопает все один. Когда дело доходило до сладкого, он становился просто неудержим. С вожделением уставился на последний кусок, но Фили, подмигнув ему, отправил пирожное в рот.   
  
\- Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты стал слишком толстым.  
  
\- Не бойся, не стану. Я один из тех счастливых засранцев, что никогда не толстеют. Я всегда выглядел так, как будто меня всю жизнь не подпускали к столу. И когда гонял на байке, и позже, в больнице и в реабилитационном центре, - он с некоторой грустью заглянул в пустую коробку из-под пирожных.   
  
Фили достал еще одну.   
  
\- На вот, держи. Не хочу, чтобы меня обвинили, будто я заморил тебя голодом.  
  
Кили разорвал упаковку и впился зубами в очередное пирожное еще до того, как Фили закончил говорить. Новозеландец просто сидел за столом и смотрел на своего прожорливого гостя, потешаясь от всей души.  
  
\- Так сколько, ты сказал, тебе сейчас лет? - спросил Фили, открывая очередное пирожное.  
  
\- А я и не говорил. Вообще-то мне двадцать два. Достаточно взрослый, чтобы знать, но слишком молодой, чтобы делать, - он нахально улыбнулся, подтянув к себе очередное пирожное.  
  
Закончив ужин, Кили перешел к изучению живописи. Пересмотрев все офорты, он принялся разглядывать наброски, сложенные в многочисленные папки. В одной из них на глаза ему попалась газета. Он взял ее, и с удивлением уставился на фотографию, с которой ему улыбался Фили, стоящий рядом с Кейт Мидлтон. Заголовок гласил: «Молодой художник передает на благотворительные цели свои работы».  
  
Ирландец повернулся к Фили и выразительно потряс газетой.  
  
\- Ты встречался с королевской семьей?  
  
\- Только с Кейт. Она очень милая. Ее люди связались с моим агентом, чтобы выяснить, не могу ли я пожертвовать картину для благотворительного аукциона. Мне было трудно ответить нет. Я был так же, как и все, удивлен, когда она согласилась присутствовать на съемках, - Фили выглядел слегка смущенным. - Ну, в общем-то, в этом нет ничего особенного.  
  
\- Да уж, конечно, что тут особенного? Ты прокатился в Лондон и немного потусил там с герцогиней Кембриджской, - он осторожно положил газету обратно. Некоторое время задумчиво балансировал на одном колесе. - Наверное, мне стоит попросить у тебя автограф.  
  
\- Слушай, отвали, а? Я встретился с ней, пожал ей руку, получил одно фото и все. А ты делаешь из мухи слона, - он отвернулся от Кили и принялся демонстративно перебирать компакт-диски, наваленные в беспорядке возле музыкального центра.  
  
Кили подъехал к нему.  
  
\- Ну, прости. Должен же я был сказать хоть что-то.  
  
Новозеландец усмехнулся.  
  
\- Да уж, конечно. Я уже выслушал от своего кузена по этому поводу целую кучу дерьма. А мама теперь выбирает рамочку для фотографии, окончательно задолбав папу этими разговорами. Ну да, вот я такой. Какую музыку ты любишь?  
  
Кили рассеянно уставился на диски, и вдруг потянул к себе один, глядя на него чуть ли не с благоговением.  
  
\- О, у тебя есть Мириам Макеба.  
  
\- Дома у меня есть оригиналы двух ее первых альбомов, - сказал Фили. - Я и не думал, что ты знаешь ее.  
  
\- Мама любит народную музыку. Все детство вокруг меня звучала разная этника. Ну, и кельтской музыки тоже было полно. И пока мои ровесники трясли волосьями под гитару, я больше хотел походить на Джона Канингема.  
  
Фили подался вперед.  
  
\- У меня здесь где-то был диск Silly Wizard, - он принялся озабоченно просматривать содержимое стоек и, наконец, нашел нужный диск.   
  
Он положил его рядом с диском Мириам Макеба и Fureys, заявив при этом:  
  
\- А мне нравится Финбар.  
  
\- Ага, несмотря на то, что выглядит он, как бродяжка, - рассмеялся Кили.

Фили расположился на небольшом диване, стоящем как раз напротив камина.  
  
\- Иди сюда и устраивайся рядом.  
  
Кили развернулся и с интересом оглядел неширокий диван.  
  
\- И это все, что ты мог себе позволить?  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, я всего-то месяц живу здесь. Мне еще повезло, что хоть кроватью успел обзавестись. Ну, в любом случае, если мне придет в голову разжечь камин, я предпочту сидеть на полу возле огня, а не на диване.  
Глаза Кили сверкнули.  
  
\- Ого, мне нравится, как это звучит. Жалко, что сейчас недостаточно холодно для камина.   
  
\- Ну, мы могли бы вообразить, что он горит, - предложил Фили. - Как ты думаешь, мы поместимся здесь вдвоем?  
  
Он поднялся и вышел на кухню. Когда вернулся назад с бутылкой вина и двумя бокалами, то обнаружил, что Кили уже перебрался на диван. Он поставил бутылку и бокалы на пол, немного отодвинул коляску и осторожно уселся рядом с Кили. Они сидели рядом, плечом к плечу, как пассажиры в переполненном вагоне метро и не знали, что им делать дальше.  
  
Чтобы сгладить неловкость, принялись не спеша потягивать вино — густое, пряное, с насыщенным вкусом и ароматом, беспросветно-темное, как его собственное имя. Кили, как положено при настоящей дегустации, втянул воздух вместе с новым глотком и был потрясен сложностью внезапно открывшегося ему букета. Определенно, он слишком много времени в своей жизни потратил на все эти гонки, байки... на секс...  
  
Он допил бокал и протянул его Фили.  
  
\- Если ты хочешь еще, там, кажется, осталось немного, - ответил тот.  
  
Кили покачал головой.  
  
\- Все хорошо. Просто замечательно. Похоже, это станет одним из моих любимых способов скоротать вечер.  
  
Фили улыбнулся ему. Черт, опять эти ямочки! Новозеландец обнял его за плечи и, помедлив мгновенье, сказал:  
\- Я бы очень хотел поцеловать тебя.  
  
Кили едва успел кивнуть, подавшись навстречу и закрыв глаза.  
  
Поцелуй вышел долгим, мягким и сладким. Они словно исследовали, изучали друг друга. Кили наслаждался по-настоящему. Все было совсем не так, как случалось у него раньше: стремительный бросок в постель, жаркая ебля, а затем - быстрое расставание, без сожалений и долгих прощаний. А сейчас все было так медленно, плавно, неспешно. Он с удовольствием смаковал новые ощущения, а не просто использовал своего партнера, и все это очень, очень отличалось о того, к чему он привык.  
  
Когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы перевести дух, Фили случайно задел ногу ирландца. Вздрогнув, отстранился, заставив ничего не ощутившего Кили с сожалением разомкнуть объятия. Фили наклонился и быстро снял ботинки и носки. Пошевелив пальцами ног, спросил:  
  
\- Ты не хочешь разуться?  
  
\- Пожалуй, было бы неплохо. Если ты освободишь место, я смогу снять кроссовки.  
  
Встав с дивана, Фили смотрел, как Кили поднял сначала одну ногу, затем вторую, ловко стащив обувь. Носки снимать не стал, сказав, что без них у него мерзнут ноги. Фили удивился, как он может чувствовать холод, не чувствуя ничего другого, но спросить постеснялся. Хотел было сесть обратно, но увидел, что Кили смотрит на него с хитрым выражением лица и протягивает навстречу руки.   
  
\- Садись на колени, - сказал он тихо. - Мне понравилось как это было сегодня днем, на кладбище. Я могу чувствовать твой вес. Это классно.

 

 Фили осторожно сел. Он не стал усаживаться Кили на колени, как тот просил, а сел рядом, сбоку, перекинув свои ноги через его. Теперь они оказались лицом к лицу — так целоваться было удобнее всего. Немедленно воспользовавшись предоставившейся возможностью, Фили наклонился вперед и завладел губами Кили. Тот мгновенно принялся отвечать. Они вновь обнялись и целиком погрузились в это приятное занятие.  
  
Губы медленно скользили, изучая, языки касались друг друга, ощущая тепло и новый, неизведанный вкус. Заплетенные в косички усы немного щекотали их обоих. Кили наслаждался так, как не наслаждался еще никогда в жизни. Он чувствовал вкус Фили, слегка терпкий от грибов и вина. Да, точно, это было от вина: густого, пряного, насквозь пропитанного жарким солнцем итальянского юга. У Кили закружилась голова. Не из-за вина. Из-за поцелуя. Он прижал Фили к себе еще сильнее, жадно приник к его рту. Он не хотел, чтобы это когда-нибудь кончилось. Он просто умрет, если это кончится.  
  
Это было нечто невообразимое. Возбуждающе-горячее, нежное, страстное. А он-то, дурак, думал, что потерял эту часть жизни навсегда. Упиваясь поцелуем, наслаждался буквально всем: его вкусом, теплом кожи, ее легким новым для него ароматом, всеми этими фантастическими позабытыми ощущениями. Короткая борода Фили касалась его подбородка, бусины усов задевали уголки рта. Это было одновременно волнующе и немного щекотно. Он схватил одну бусину зубами и осторожно потянул.  
  
Фили засмеялся.  
  
\- Ну вот, ты, похоже, нашел себе новую игрушку.  
  
\- Да нет, - ответил Кили, подкидывая бусину на языке. - Они мне просто нравятся. Я могу использоваться их, чтобы управлять тобой.  
  
Новозеландец застонал.  
  
\- Ага и теперь у меня перед глазами будет стоять картина, как ты таскаешь меня за верхнюю губу.  
  
Кили притворно обиделся.  
  
\- Ну, раз ты так к этому относишься, тогда не буду. Разве что буду подбадривать тебя так.  
  
\- Это мне нравится больше, - Фили потянулся за новым поцелуем.  
  
Кили продолжил свои исследования. Ус снова попал ему в рот, и он тихонько хихикнул. Понял, что ему очень нравится посасывать нижнюю губу Фили. Это было так ново и так чертовски возбуждающе. Тот вздрогнул, когда Кили прикусил его губу, довольно сильно, почти болезненно, но тут же принялся зализывать языком воображаемую ранку. Фили застонал и подался вперед.  
  
Кили откровенно наслаждался всем происходящим. Он и раньше был не против таких игр, но его партнеры всегда преследовали только одну цель. Сам по себе секс был, конечно же, хорош, но такие ласки были ничуть не хуже. Фили на него совершенно не давил. Он позволил ему задавать темп и сам следовал за ним. Кили еще крепче обнял своего друга, в очередной раз поразившись, почему так боялся сделать это раньше.  
  
Диск закончился и начал играть сначала. Комната почти погрузилась во тьму, еле освещаемая свет маленького ночника, стоящего на столе. Он все еще сидели, обнявшись, но теперь поцелуи уступили место поглаживаниям и нежным объятиям. Фили откинулся на подушку, и Кили лег ему на грудь. Играл с мягкими завитками бороды. Казалось, он просто не может остановиться. Первое возбуждающе прошло, и теперь ему было просто очень хорошо и приятно.  
  
\- Уже поздно, - тихо сказал Фили, мягко касаясь губами щеки ирландца.  
  
Тот кивнул.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
\- Может, отправимся в постель? - прошептал Фили. - Я ничего такого не имею ввиду. Мы можем еще немного пообниматься и лечь спать, если ты хочешь.  
  
Кили замер.  
  
\- Я... я что, сделал что-то не то?  
  
\- Ты? - Фили крепко прижал его к себе. - Нет, что ты. Все дело во мне. Мое прошлое все еще тащится за мной, и я боюсь причинить тебе боль. Не хочу давить, подталкивая к тому, к чему ты еще не готов.  
  
Кили взглянул на него, густые брови сошлись у переносицы.  
  
\- Ты говорил, что у тебя кто-то был. Возможно, нам стоит поговорить об этом?  
  
\- Ну нет. Сейчас совершенно не подходящее для этого время и место. Это было не плохо, просто я слишком долго пробыл с тем, с кем следовало давно расстаться, - он вздохнул. - Я чувствую себя как привидение, гремящее цепями, приковывающими меня к прошлому. Ты нужен мне, но все это дерьмо из моего прошлого тебе точно ни к чему. Я должен сначала освободиться от него, и быть осторожным, начиная что-то новое в своей жизни.  
  
Кили поцеловал его в щеку и потянулся к губам за новым поцелуем.  
  
\- Позволь мне самому судить, что мне нужно впускать в мою жизнь, а что нет. И мне плевать, даже если это твоя цепь такой толщины, что могла бы держать на якоре Титаник.   
  
\- Титаник утонул, - грустно сказал Фили, чуть улыбнувшись уголком рта.  
  
\- Да, пример неудачный, согласен, - ответил Кили.  
  
Он снова поцеловал Фили и потерся носом о его щеку.  
  
\- Возможно, нам стоит раздобыть тележку и сложить туда весь этот хлам из нашего прошлого. И твои цепи в том числе.   
  
\- Но только постепенно, добавляя каждый раз по одному звену.  
  
\- Лучше сразу по три.  
  
Они снова слились в длинном поцелуе. Фили осторожно провел кончиком языка по губам ирландца. Он отстранился и улыбнулся.   
  
\- Мне кажется, я слышал, как одно звено только что упало на пол.  
  
\- Два звена, - сказал Кили. - Я слышал, что два.  
  
Еще один поцелуй, и Фили встал, поморщившись от боли в затекшей пояснице. Подвинул коляску ближе к дивану. Взяв обувь, направился в спальню. Опустил кровать (мысленно пнув себя за то, что не сделал этого раньше) и направился в туалет.  
Стоя возле унитаза, понял, что Кили подъехал сзади и смотрит на него. Слегка покраснев, застегнул молнию и обернулся, чтобы встретиться взглядом с ухмыляющимся ирландцем. Сказанное тем небрежное «ой, прости» на настоящее извинение совсем не тянуло.   
  
\- Тебе что, нравится смотреть, как я отливаю?  
  
\- Мне нравится смотреть, как ты делаешь почти все, - последовал немедленный дерзкий ответ. - А теперь выкатывайся отсюда.  
  
\- Ну, значит, я тоже могу остаться и смотреть на тебя, - сказал Фили и, подойдя к раковине, принялся не спеша мыть руки.  
  
\- Ну, тебе же не нужно было балансировать на руках, стаскивая с себя штаны, так что побыстрее проваливай и оставь меня в покое.  
  
Направляясь к дверям, Фили на мгновенье замер.   
  
\- Ну, рано или поздно ты позволишь мне остаться и посмотреть, ты же сам это знаешь.  
  
Ирландец тихонько вздохнул и взглянул на Фили.  
  
\- Правило номер один: не превращай потенциального любовника в сиделку. Есть кое-какие вещи, знать которые тебе совершенно не обязательно.   
  
\- И все же ты не прав, - упрямо возразил Фили, выходя в коридор и прикрывая за собой дверь.  
  


Через несколько минут Кили въехал в спальню и обнаружил, что кровать уже опущена. Новозеландец сидел на краю и терпеливо ждал его появления. Заметив, что ирландец успел стащить с себя штаны, оставшись в одной футболке и черных трусах, он улыбнулся. На трусах красовалась крупная эмблема Супермена.  
  
\- Я и забыл, что надел их утром. Ничего другого чистого не нашлось. Маме как-то раз пришло в голову сделать мне такой прикольный подарок.  
  
\- У нее, похоже, очень специфичное чувство юмора.  
  
\- Да, она может еще и не такое отколоть, - он подъехал к кровати и ловко на нее перебрался.  
  
Фили вручил ему пульт от кровати.  
  
\- Когда ты был здесь в прошлый раз, он управлял сразу всей кроватью, но теперь я его перенастроил. Так что теперь это пульт от твоей половины. Отрегулируй все, как тебе нужно, чтобы было удобно, ладно? Я уже говорил, я сплю, как убитый, и мне совершенно все равно, как ты настроишь кровать.  
  
Кили взял пульт и положил на тумбочку, откуда при желании мог бы легко его достать.  
  
\- Спасибо, ты думаешь обо всем.  
  
Новозеландец застенчиво улыбнулся.   
  
\- Ну, у меня была целая неделя, чтобы об этом подумать, так что это не внезапная мысль.  
  
\- То есть ты все-таки планировал затащить меня в постель? - глаза ирландца блеснули.  
  
\- Ну, да. А разве это плохо? - он наклонил голову, косички усов тихо качнулись.  
  
Кили улыбнулся, смахивая со лба упавшую челку.  
  
\- Конечно, нет. Мне приятно, что ты думал обо мне. Я тоже думал о тебе всю неделю.   
  
Фили улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ну вот, выходит, мы оба думали друг о друге. Надеюсь, тебе будет теперь удобно, - он замер на мгновенье, а затем хлопнул себя рукой по лбу. - Вот черт, я забыл поставить пиво в холодильник. Я мигом.  
  
Ирландец проводил его взглядом, а затем увидел пульт от телевизора, лежащий на прикроватной тумбочке. Машинально взял его в руки и нажал на кнопку, включив последний фильм, который смотрел Фили.  
  
Экран ярко вспыхнул, невыносимо громкий звук разом заполнил всю комнату. И на этом 152-сантиметровом экране Кили увидел, как парень в инвалидной коляске совокупляется с женщиной, оседлавшей его бедра.  
  
Фили, входивший в этот момент в комнату, застыл в дверях с выражением неописуемого ужаса на лице. Кили же так и прикипел взглядом к экрану. Пара двигалась медленно, голос за кадром будничным, учебным тоном объяснял, что и как они делают. Наконец, Кили нашарил кнопку выключения. Экран погас, и несколько мгновений ирландец тупо смотрел на огромный черный прямоугольник прямо перед собой.  
  
\- Это что за хрень?  
  
\- Прости меня, - прошептал Фили. - Я нашел этот диск в машине.  
  
\- Так значит ты все-таки посмотрел его.  
  
\- Да, но....  
  
Кили свирепо уставился на него, глаза потемнели от гнева.  
  
\- Ты дрочил на них, да? Смотрел, как трахаются инвалиды, и дрочил?  
  
\- Нет, я не дрочил. Может быть, ты позволишь мне объяснить, как на самом деле все было, или предпочтешь обойтись своими собственными кошмарными фантазиями? - Фили ждал его ответа, подойдя к кровати и встав рядом с ней.  
  
Кили бросил ему пульт. С трудом переведя дух, дрожащими пальцами убрал челку со лба.  
  
\- Хорошо. Говори.  
  
Фили присел на край кровати.   
  
\- Я нашел диск в машине и подумал сначала, что его обронил мой агент. Он же не был подписан. Я понятия не имел, что это такое, пока не вставил его в плеер.  
  
\- В спальне?  
  
\- У меня нет другого плеера. Тот DVD, который в ноутбуке, сломан. Я могу принести тебе и показать, чтобы ты сам мог в этом убедиться, - Кили отрицательно покачал головой, и Фили продолжил.  
  
\- Тогда я понял, что это твой. Увидев, что там записано, я не знал, как быть. Зашел в чат и спросил, что мне делать, - опустив голову, Фили смотрел на постель прямо перед собой, не смея поднять глаз. - Все сказали, что я должен посмотреть до конца и, если я по-прежнему буду хотеть быть с тобой, мы должны будем посмотреть этот фильм вместе.  
  
\- Если ты еще будешь хотеть быть со мной? - у Кили перехватило дыхание, голос прозвучал глухо и негромко.  
  
Фили кивнул.  
  
\- По общему мнению, партнер должен знать, что его ждет, поэтому я смотрел дальше.  
  
\- До самого конца?  
  
Снова кивок.  
  
\- И как, тебе понравилось то, что ты увидел? - голос Кили был ледяным.  
  
\- Меня это совсем не напрягло. Я и сам удивился, но это действительно так. Люди просто делают все возможное, чтобы продолжать жить, - он, наконец, решился поднять на Кили глаза. - Я подумал, что многое из того, что я увидел, было просто красиво. Любовь всегда удивительна.  
  
\- Что, даже когда вот так? - Кили ошарашенно уставился на него. Он не знал, что и думать. Голова просто кругом шла.  
  
\- Я должен был знать, - тихо ответил Фили. - Ты слишком крутой для меня, и я по-прежнему просто тоскливо боюсь, что ты вдруг возьмешь — и исчезнешь.  
  
Кили не поверил своим ушам.   
  
\- Слишком крутой для тебя? Это что, шутка такая? Ты знаменитый художник, живешь в шикарном богемном месте и фотографируешься с членами королевской семьи. А я парень, который за всю жизнь только и научился, что гонять на байке. Я теперь живу в социальной квартире в доме для убогих и стариков, и мне часто было бы нечего жрать, если бы мать меня не подкармливала. Господи, что-то мне не кажется, что я так уж крут для тебя!  
  
Фили печально улыбнулся.  
  
\- И вовсе я не знаменитый. Я изгой, который всю жизнь просидел на скамейке запасных, получая пинки и подначки от тех, кто горделиво шествовал по полю. Я слишком скучный, все мое время проходит либо в студии за холстами, либо с фотоаппаратом в руках в поисках интересного ракурса. А ты... Я могу только мечтать сфотографировать то, что составляет привычную часть твоей жизни. Ты действительно живешь, а я лишь наблюдаю жизнь через видоискатель.  
  
Кили пристально посмотрел на него, а затем опустил глаза. Он вспомнил таких ребят, вспомнил, как обращался с ними в школе он сам и его дружки. Когда ты считаешь себя крутым, тебя не сильно заботят те, кто вокруг. Снова взглянул на Фили. В школе он бы точно не посмотрел на него больше одного раза. Кили никогда не учился в университете, во-первых, потому, что имел не слишком высокие выпускные баллы, а во-вторых, все, что не касалось велосипедов и гонок, его совершенно не интересовало. И вот теперь он сидит на кровати в доме художника, который ведет серьезные дела в Лондоне, о котором пишут в газетах, и который по какой-то странной причине заинтересовался больным неудачником. Это было что-то новенькое. Кили чувствовал, что ступает на совершенно незнакомую для него территорию.  
Новозеландец вздохнул.  
  
\- Я сожалею, что посмотрел твой диск без разрешения.  
  
\- И мне жаль, что я так разошелся из-за этого. Я не хотел, - он посмотрел на Фили и поморщился. - Я понятия не имел, как ужасно трудно будет говорить об этом. Чувствую себя, как моя мама, наверное бы, сейчас себя чувствовала, - он попытался усмехнуться, но попытка оказалась не слишком удачной.  
  
\- Я думаю, - сказал Фили, - что нам пора прекратить этот разговор и перестать беспокоиться о том, что произойдет а, может быть, и не произойдет. Даже если ничего не будет — мы же все равно останемся друзьями, правда?  
  
\- Да, - Кили, наконец, смог нормально улыбнуться. - Конечно, мы будем друзьями.   
  
Он протянул Фили руку.  
  
\- Иди ко мне.  
  
Фили пододвинулся ближе и позволил заключить себя в объятия. Сильные руки обвились вокруг него, крепко прижали к груди.   
\- Мы оба с тобой так облажались, - сказал Кили, зарываясь лицом в мягкие светлые волосы.  
  
Фили кивнул и осторожно поцеловал Кили в шею.  
  
\- Ну, по крайней мере, мы облажались вместе.  
  
\- Да уж, это точно. Как думаешь, у нас есть шанс?  
  
\- Ну если у нас нет, то у кого же тогда он вообще есть?  
  
Глаза Кили потеплели, когда он снова улыбнулся. Он погладил эти чудесные светлые волосы.  
  
\- Забирайся в постель. Я намерен сделать тебе серьезное предложение: давай пообнимаемся еще.  
  
\- Правда?  
  
\- Правда.


	6. Chapter 6

Кили видел прекрасный сон. Он возглавлял гонку, вырвавшись далеко вперед, взмывал в воздух и ловко приземлялся на своем байке, всякий раз оставляя далеко позади всех остальных соперников. Еще чуть-чуть — и победа будет у него в кармане...  
  
Картинка резко сменилась, как это часто бывает во сне. Теперь они с Фили были в постели. Он был здоров, и они жарко ласкали друг друга. Кили лежал, навалившись на Фили, впечатав его своим весом в подушку. Наполовину стащенные штаны затрудняли движения, и он тщетно пытался разделаться с ними, не отрываясь при этом от своего восхитительного любовника. Времени у них было полно, и он собирался сначала зацеловать Фили до полного бесчувствия, а потом медленно, ох, как медленно, снять с него одежду и продолжать целовать: каждый дюйм, каждую клеточку этого восхитительного, бесподобно прекрасного тела... А дальше будет еще круче: горячо, страстно, бесстыже; он будет так его ласкать, что Фили наверняка забудет, как его зовут...  
  
Кили проснулся, медленно выныривая из глубин своих фантазий, постепенно осознавая, что это был всего лишь дивный сон. Фили безмятежно спал рядом, крепко обняв его, и это само по себе было уже просто замечательно. Ну и пусть только сон - зато такой чудесный. Окончательно проснувшись, Кили почувствовал весьма ощутимую эрекцию. Возбужденный член упирался ему в бедро, касаясь кожи как раз в том месте, где чувствительность сохранилась. В комнате было темно, ночь наверняка едва перевалила за половину. Он чувствовал, что возбуждение, вызванное горячим сном, не проходит, и сначала попытался не обращать на него внимание. Внезапный ночной стояк — обычное дело для молодого парня, ничего тут не поделаешь. Надо только попытаться немного отвлечься, подумать о чем-нибудь постороннем - и можно будет спать дальше.  
Он осторожно пошевелился, и Фили, вздрогнув, издал во сне какой-то звук: то ли застонал, то ли тихонько всхрапнул. Не так уж важно, что это было, но член Кили воспринял услышанное его хозяином совершенно однозначно: из положения «может быть» он чуть не мгновенно перешел к «привет, я готов!». Стиснув зубы, Кили попытался расслабиться, все еще надеясь вернуть себе столь внезапно утраченный покой. Фили снова застонал во сне — да, это совершенно точно был стон - и член Кили чуть не рванулся ему навстречу.  
  
Еще сильнее закусив губу, ирландец на мгновенье задумался. Возможность незаметно подрочить, когда теплые руки обвивают тебя, словно дикий плющ камни древних стен, представлялась совершенно невероятной.  
  
А Фили тем временем поерзал и вдруг перекинул ногу через бедро Кили, безмятежно прижав возбужденный член еще сильнее. Ирландец скрипнул зубами и вздрогнул так, словно его прошило разрядом в тысячу вольт. Бедра рефлекторно дернулись навстречу этому давлению. Ну вот, просто отлично, и что ему теперь делать?  
  
Пока он размышлял, не стоит ли якобы «случайно» упасть на пол, Фили проснулся и тут же испуганно отодвинулся, откатившись на свою половину кровати.  
  
\- Ой, извини. Я, кажется, тебя придавил. Я не хотел, - сказал он хриплым со сна голосом.  
  
\- Ничего страшного. Ты мне не помешал. Вообще-то, мне даже очень понравилось, - потянувшись в темноте, Кили поцеловал  
его в плечо и, скользнув рукой вниз, нащупал пальцы Фили и слегка сжал их.  
  
\- Правда?  
  
\- Ну, конечно. Я чувствовал тебя. Это было здорово.   
  
Он протянул руку, и, обняв Фили за плечи, попытался притянуть его ближе к себе.  
  
\- Ты лежишь слишком далеко.  
  
Фили послушно пододвинулся, но не настолько близко, как во сне.  
  
\- Честно, я просто спал, я не пытался приставать к тебе.  
  
Кили усмехнулся.  
  
\- Полагаю, что нет, потому что ты храпел мне в ухо. Надеюсь, что вызываю у тебя все-таки несколько другие чувства.  
  
\- Еще как вызываешь, - ответил Фили. Он подвинулся ближе, и Кили ощутил, как мягкие губы коснулись его щеки. Повернулся навстречу, чтобы встретить их своими.

 Теперь они целовались совсем не так, как вечером на диване. Кили чувствовал, как мгновенно всколыхнулись все его страхи и сомнения. Там, в гостиной, между ними не могло быть ничего, кроме поцелуев, а вот сейчас... Сейчас они определенно готовы были пойти дальше. Целуя Фили, он словно спрашивал сам себя: «черт, что я делаю?», и это его изрядно напрягало.  
Фили, конечно же, почувствовал это напряжение. Он отстранился и сказал:  
  
\- Мы не должны этого делать. Нам стоит подождать, пока мы оба будем готовы. У нас впереди достаточно времени.  
  
\- Я готов, - прежде, чем Кили успел осознать, что это говорит он сам, его губы прошептали эти слова. - Я хочу тебя.  
  
Ему было сейчас чертовски страшно. Так ведь он и раньше боялся. Зато точно знал: решившись и сделав шаг, нужно верить в победу. Он чувствовал, что может доверять этому потрясающему парню, лежащему рядом с ним. Все, конечно, могло кончится полной катастрофой, но могло ведь и нет. И он никогда об этом не узнает, если не попробует.  
  
\- Я верю тебе. Я знаю, что ты здесь, чтобы поддержать меня.  
  
Теперь у Фили перехватило дыхание. Он лежал неподвижно, не зная, что делать, машинально рисуя пальцем круги у Кили на плече. Было страшно представить, что случится, если он не сможет оправдать это доверие. Никогда раньше он не мог никого поддержать, даже себя самого.  
  
Кили еще мгновенье лежал неподвижно, отгоняя все сомнения в дальний угол сознания. Он участвовал в гонках, бесстрашно рвал со старта, боролся, чтобы стать первым и удержать лидерство. Мог взвиться в воздух выше всех остальных гонщиков, и был способен выделывать такие пируэты на велосипеде, которые доводили его мать чуть не до разрыва сердца. И если он был способен вытворять такое, почему же сейчас он так боялся прикоснуться к самому лучшему человеку, которого когда-либо встречал?  
  
Понял, что Фили ждет. Ну что ж, значит, пришло время действовать. Глубоко вздохнул и перевернулся, пододвинувшись к Фили настолько близко, насколько смог. Положил руку ему на грудь.  
  
Он почувствовал, как Фили замер на мгновенье, а затем, так же, как и Кили, затолкав свои страхи подальше, позволил себе забыть обо всем. Фили обнял его, уткнулся носом в шею, принялся покрывать ее мелкими частыми поцелуями, после каждого из которых Кили чувствовал, что его словно током прошивает. Он и не думал никогда, насколько у него, оказывается, чувствительная шея. Новозеландец немного сдвинулся и теперь целовал мочку уха, обдавая ее горячим дыханием и осторожно касаясь кончиком языка. Кили показалось, что из него сейчас искры посыпятся.   
  
\- Ты просто потрясающий... Я так хочу тебя, - голос Фили обжигал так же, как и его слова.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя хочу, - прошептал Кили в ответ.  
  
Ирландский акцент, усилившийся от волнения, страшно возбуждал Фили. Оба словно мгновенно опьянели от этих горячечных слов. В них было все: и тихая просьба, и робкая надежда, и отчаянное желание. «Поговори со мной, жарко шепчи мне на ухо, позволь мне слушать музыку твоего голоса, песню твоих слов. Обними меня крепче и скажи, что я что-то значу для тебя, что этой ночью я не буду одинок...»  
  
Поцелуй был настоящим, страстным. Коса попала обоим в рот, они одновременно вытолкнули ее языками. Момент был слишком жарким, чтобы это показалось им забавным. Ничего не должно было им мешать — ни бусины, ни страхи, ни увечье. Руки скользили по мускулистым телам, забирались под одежду, гладили плечи, спину и грудь.  
\- Сними ее, - только и смог выдохнуть Кили, и в тот же миг сильные руки стащили его футболку, а затем Фили снял свою, бросив их на пол.  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я включил свет?  
  
\- Нет. Никакого света, - быстро сказал Кили. Он и сам не знал, почему: то ли не хотел, чтобы Фили видел его жуткие шрамы, то ли окружающая их бархатная темнота казалась ему более возбуждающей. Не нужно света. По крайней мере, не в этот раз.  
  
Ирландец осторожно скользил ладонями по груди Фили, зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы. Он хотел изучить каждый дюйм тела своего партнера. Он весь горел от вожделения, но, по сравнению с тем, как бывало раньше, вовсе не рвался к финишу. Потому что в сегодняшней гонке для него главным призом был сам процесс, а вовсе не финал.  
  
Фили продолжал целовать его шею, затем спустился ниже, касаясь мягкими губами ямки у основания. Перебрался дальше, к ключице и, наконец, осторожно сжал губами сосок. Дыхание Кили прервалось, когда Фили втянул его сосок в рот, покусывая его, каждый раз останавливаясь за миг до того, как станет по-настоящему больно. Острое удовольствие вновь прошило Кили насквозь, вонзившись прямо в пах, разливаясь внизу живота жгучим медленным жаром.   
  
Ему тоже отчаянно хотелось ласкать Фили, но он сдержался, погрузившись в удивительные ощущения, которые дарил ему этот ловкий страстный язык. Господи, он такое вытворял с его животом... Кили никогда не думал, что так можно. Живот всегда был для щекотки, но сейчас ему не было щекотно. Казалось, тело сам тянется навстречу, подставляясь под ласку. А Фили между тем спускался все ниже.   
  
Ему очень понравилось ласкать Кили в полной темноте. Это было так чувственно, так возбуждающе. Он видел смутные контуры его тела, и больше ничего. Приходилось полностью полагаться на осязание и слух. Чутко ловил каждый звук, каждый вздох и стон, идущие, казалось бы, из самого сердца. Он словно играл на каком-то невиданном музыкальном инструменте, сам создавал мелодию и сам ее исполнял.  
  
Фили продолжал делать все новые и новые маленькие открытия, путешествуя по телу своего друга и наслаждаясь этим путешествием. Тихий стон сорвался с губ Кили, когда Фили принялся целовать и вылизывать его пупок. Он долго и с удовольствием целовал мягкие волосы на животе, прихватывал нежную кожу губами. Бусины щекотали живот; кожа покрылась мурашками от невыносимой чувствительности. Член Кили вздрагивал, отзываясь на каждое новое касание. Фили решил как следует изучить это прекрасное тело, распростертое перед ним. А его собственное удовольствие могло и подождать. 

Кили чувствовал, что вот-вот взорвется. У него никогда не было такого партнера; обычно все спешили поскорее перейти к самому главному. Он сам был гонщиком, и все его любовники были точно такими же. Секс всегда был подобен жаркой бешеной гонке, где было важно финишировать первым. Результат можно было считать блестящим, если оба участника одерживали победу одновременно. Но победы недолговечны и проходящи. У Кили никогда и ни с кем не было долгих близких отношений. Все было очень быстро: знакомство, секс и расставание. А сейчас, чувствуя, как руки Фили невесомо скользят по его телу и, погружаясь в эти ощущения, он понимал, что, похоже, пропал навсегда.  
  
Время, проведенное в реабилитационном центре, не прошло для Кили даром. У него теперь были очень сильные руки. Он требовательно потянул Фили к себе, давая понять, что хочет, чтобы тот перевернулся на постели. Фили был немного удивлен, но охотно подчинился. Его легкий смешок сразу сменился задыхающимся стоном, когда ловкие пальцы быстро нашли то, что искали, принялись гладить живот и бедра. Фили непроизвольно подался вперед, словно прося о большем. И Кили с радостью дал ему это.  
  
Он осторожно коснулся губами головки, пробуя прозрачные капли смазки и размазывая их кончиком языка. Лежа в таком положении, он не мог ласкать языком нижнюю, более чувствительную часть члена, но Фили не жаловался. Тяжело дыша, он замер на несколько мгновений и прекратил ласкать Кили, чтобы дать тому возможность освоиться. Его бедра вновь непроизвольно дернулись, но он постарался хоть немного держать себя в руках и вновь принялся целовать и гладить Кили.  
Тот замер, когда его любовник наклонился и мягко обхватил член. Губы сомкнулись, осторожно скользнули вниз, язык вылизывал правую, более чувствительную часть члена. Мир на мгновенье замер, оглох и ослеп, а затем ночь вновь наполнилась прикосновениями. Внезапно нога Кили дернулась от судороги. Фили остановился, неуверенный, все ли в порядке.  
  
\- Продолжай, - прошептал Кили.  
  
\- Ты так вздрогнул.  
  
\- Ну, это просто судорога. Думаю, она означает, что моему телу нравится то, что ты делаешь, - он слегка улыбнулся и продолжил. - Нервы — просто пиздец какой-то. Вернуть мне возможность ходить они не могут, а заставлять мои ноги вот так содрогаться — пожалуйста, сколько угодно. Эти долбанные судороги... Ну, по крайней мере, сейчас уже все гораздо лучше, чем было сначала. До сих пор пытаясь снова познакомиться со своим телом. По крайней мере, уже выяснил, что левая сторона члена сейчас не такая чувствительная, как была раньше, да и головка тоже.  
  
Фили постарался припомнить, что он видел на видео. Там не было никаких правил, все было уникальным и неповторимым. Он вновь осторожно поцеловал головку.  
  
\- Дай мне знать, как тебе сделать хорошо, что именно сработает, ладно? А то пока ты не начнешь выпихивать меня из постели, я так и не пойму, что делаю что-то не то.  
  
Кили засмеялся, его живот заколыхался под руками Фили.  
  
\- Хорошо, я постараюсь тебя не выпихивать, особенно, если ты сам нащупаешь то, что нужно.  
  
Фили нежно поцеловал его живот.   
  
\- Хорошо, давай посмотрим, смогу ли я найти что-то, что понравится твоему телу.  
  
Сказав это, он вернулся к ожидавшему его члену.  
  
-Ох, да, - прошептал Кили, когда тот снова лизнул головку и сталь проводить языком по спирали вниз. - Да, так.... О, Господи... Не останавливайся.... Еще вниз, да.... - последние слова он почти простонал.  
  
В очередной раз поразившись, как же ему чертовски повезло, Кили весь отдался этим потрясающим экспериментам.   
Поврежденные нервы порой вели себя довольно странно. Основные травмы пришлись на ноги, спинной мозг не был поврежден. Хитрость заключалась в том, чтобы выяснить, какие части тела сохранили чувствительность и сосредоточиться именно на них. Правая рука Фили блуждала везде - поглаживала, сжимала, пощипывала кожу, даже щекотала. Когда он не получал отклика, он двигался дальше, но старался запоминать все чувствительные местечки, которые отреагировали на его касания. Внешняя поверхность бедра утратила чувствительность, но прикосновения к внутренней, где кожа была нежна, как шелк, вырвали у Кили горячие вздохи. Двигаясь ниже, Фили скользил языком по этой дивной гладкой коже, добравшись до мошонки. Коснулся языком сверху — реакции не было, но как только он двинулся дальше, вниз, ирландец вскрикнул и впился пальцами в простынь.  
  
Фили продолжал осторожно исследовать мошонку пальцами и языком. Понял, что правая часть так же более чувствительна, чем левая. Подумал, не стоит ли двинуться дальше, скользнуть пальцами между ягодиц, но, не получив от Кили явного приглашения, решил отложить до следующего раза.  
  
Вернулся к члену, сжал основание рукой, чтобы позаботиться и о той его части, куда не мог добраться ртом. Снова поцеловал головку и осторожно потянул губами крайнюю плоть вверх, затем вниз. Он хотел изучить все-все, каждый дюйм кожи, найти каждую чувствительную клеточку, готовую отозваться на его прикосновения. Это сработало, потому что Кили подался ему навстречу и застонал, особенно когда он коснулся языком уздечки прямо под головкой.  
  
\- Черт! Да, вот так.... Здесь... еще.  
  
Голос Кили дрожал, он весь содрогался от накатывающего удовольствия. Он не знал, куда девать руки и закинул их за голову, что есть силы вцепившись в подушку. Глаза были открыты, но он словно ослеп, целиком сконцентрировавшись на том, что делал его партнер.

Фили стал сосать сильнее, то и дело проводя по уздечке языком, и Кили стонал и вскрикивал, мешая гэльские слова с невнятными проклятиями. Услышав это, Фили улыбнулся про себя. Он прижался теснее, пропуская член так глубоко, как только мог, стараясь прилагать больше давления к правой чувствительной стороне. Рука Кили опустилась ему на плечо, скользнула на шею, зарылась в короткие светлые локоны. Он не давил, просто гладил. Фили приободрился и удвоил усилия, лаская его член.  
  
Фили сам уже с трудом балансировал на краю собственного оргазма. Все происходящее настолько возбудило его, что ему не надо было даже дотрагиваться до себя. На несколько мгновений он отвлекся на собственные ощущения и в какой-то момент заметил, что в звучащих стонах больше нет удовольствия. Теперь в них слышалось разочарование. Он замер, прислушиваясь.  
  
\- Кили, что случилось? Я сделал тебе больно? - голос прозвучал хрипло, ему пришлось несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы немного прийти в себя.  
  
\- Я не могу... - выдохнул Кили, в голосе слышалось рыдание. - Нет, так я не смогу....  
  
\- Все хорошо, - Фили и сам понимал, насколько глупо звучат его слова, но он был просто в отчаянии. Ему так хотелось утешить своего друга. Он понятия не имел, что сказать, поэтому просто подвинулся на кровати вверх и обнял Кили.  
  
Тот оттолкнул его.   
  
\- Что хорошо?! Никогда ничего хорошего больше не будет, - он попытался отодвинуться, но Фили мягко удержал его. - Дурацкая была затея.  
  
Кили продолжал вырываться, все сильнее толкая Фили.   
  
\- Вызови мне такси. Мне нужно побыстрее убраться отсюда, - в голосе звучали слезы. Он был страшно расстроен и зол.  
  
Попытался было сесть на кровати, но Фили ему не позволил, мягко толкнув обратно.  
  
\- Ты же сам сказал, что доверяешь мне. Я не позволю тебе уйти, и я не сдамся. И не позволю сдаться тебе, - он поцеловал его волосы. - Мы обязательно найдем то, что сработает.  
  
\- Да тебе-то какого хрена все это нужно?! - яростно выкрикнул ирландец, уткнувшись в подушку.   
  
От этих злых слов у Фили перехватило дыхание. Он с трудом сглотнул и тихо, но твердо сказал:  
  
\- Зачем мне это нужно? Когда я увидел тебя, я словно нашел свою недостающую половину. Я теперь целый, понимаешь? А ведь раньше даже не знал, что мне чего-то не хватало. Знаю, это может звучать коряво и глупо, но когда ты мне улыбаешься, у меня словно крылья разворачиваются за спиной. Я не знаю, как еще тебе объяснить.  
  
Он заправил за ухо непослушную прядь, упавшую на щеку.  
  
\- Это просто как препятствие на дороге, - он погладил Кили по щеке, скользнул пальцами по подбородку. Попытался перевернуть его, чтобы поцеловать, но тот упрямо дернул плечом и еще сильнее вжался в подушку. - Я думал, байкеры любят всякие ухабы и препятствия, это же они позволяют вам чувствовать ветер?  
  
\- Воздух, - машинально поправил Кили. Его голос звучал глухо. Он невольно хихикнул. - Ветры — это пердёж, приятель.  
  
\- Ой, извини, - сказал Фили. - Я хотел сказать: когда твой байк налетает на препятствие, разве ты останавливаешься?  
  
\- Нет, - глухо ответил Кили.  
  
\- Ты уверен? А то твой голос звучит так, что я могу подумать, будто на самом деле ты обычно валишься в грязь вместе со своим великом.  
  
\- Черт, нет же, я тебе говорю! - выкрикнул Кили громче.  
  
\- Тогда почему сейчас ты лежишь, уткнувшись лицом в подушку?  
  
\- Потому что я плаксивый засранец, - Кили повернулся и судорожно вздохнул.  
  
Фили провел пальцами по его щеке, поскреб ногтями щетину. Ему страшно хотелось обнять его и поцеловать, но он просто сидел и ждал, позволяя партнеру разобраться в своих чувствах.  
  
Послышался еще один вздох, затем судорожное рыдание, которое резко оборвалось.   
  
\- Я могу сделать сальто на велосипеде, но вот это все пугает меня до смерти.  
  
Палец Фили легко коснулся его щеки.  
  
\- Вот поэтому я здесь. Ты больше не один. Я здесь, чтобы поддержать тебя, ты помнишь?  
  
Ирландец повернул голову, поймал палец и прижался к нему губами.  
  
\- Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.  
  
\- Ой, да ради Бога, хватит уже скулить! - голос Фили прозвучал в темноте неожиданно резко. - Никто не знает, кто и чего заслуживает. Что есть, то и есть. Что ты разнылся, как баба? Тебе что, та машина яйца, что ли, переехала?  
  
-Да пошел ты!  
  
\- Ага, сейчас, размечтался. Хватит стонать, сделай, наконец, хоть что-нибудь!

Кили резко сел, грубо толкнув Фили в грудь. Тому на какой-то миг показалось, что с последними словами он перегнул палку и зашел слишком далеко, и сейчас Кили ему просто врежет. Но тот схватил его за плечи и притянул к себе, поцеловав властно и почти грубо. Фили ответил. Они целовались так, словно пытались что-то доказать друг другу. Попеременно одерживая вверх, жестко, почти до боли сминали губы, проникая языками глубоко в рот. Когда в легких закончился воздух, были вынуждены выпустить друг друга, но едва переведя дух, тут же снова слились в таком же яростном поцелуе.  
  
Теперь пришло время Кили проявить инициативу. Он гладил плечи и грудь Фили, ворошил пальцами волосы на груди, нащупав соски, сжал и выкрутил их, пока тот не вздрогнул от боли, смешанной с вновь нарастающим возбуждением. Кили был бы рад двигаться так же легко и свободно, как раньше, но выбора у него не было, поэтому он старался сделать все, что было в его силах, чтобы Фили как можно скорее потерял голову.  
  
Тот молчал, и Кили на мгновенье замер, соображая, правильную ли тактику он выбрал. Раздавшийся за тем резкий судорожный вздох яснее ясного сказал, что все идет, как надо. Короткий ободряющий поцелуй в плечо подсказал ему, что лучше сейчас не останавливаться. Он принялся ласкать Фили дальше, тот вывернулся, улегся на спину так, чтобы его член оказался как раз перед лицом Кили. Ну надо же, как предупредительно.  
  
Поняв намек, тот наклонился и взял член в рот так глубоко, как только смог. Скользнул вниз, сильно прижимая губы, провел языком по головке, принялся чертить спирали вокруг ствола. Помогая себе правой рукой, сделал несколько сильных движений. Вверх и вниз.  
  
Запрокинув голову, Фили вскрикнул. Его бедра судорожно дернулись навстречу этому жадному рту. Затем еще раз. Он кончил так сильно, что едва не потерял сознание.  
  
Кили проглотил сперму и продолжал сосать до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что напряжение спадает. Дождался, пока толчки прекратились и понимая, что чувствительность сейчас вот-вот перейдет за грань и станет болезненной, с сожалением выпустил член. На его губах играла легкая улыбка.  
  
\- Матерь Божья, где это ты так научился? - еле-еле переводя дух, прошептал Фили.  
  
Теперь настала очередь Кили хихикать.  
  
\- Да знаешь ли, все эти соревнования, гонки.... Чему там только не научишься.  
  
Фили застонал.  
  
\- Гонки, говоришь... Похоже, это очень познавательное занятие.  
  
\- О да, - сказал Кили похотливо. - Ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько.


	7. Chapter 7

Фили был бы счастлив и дальше нежиться от удовольствия после такой долгожданной разрядки, но теперь снова настала его очередь действовать. Времени отдыхать не было. Он должен был что-то предпринять, причем сделать это быстро, но ничего путного ему в голову не приходило. В просмотренном фильме подсказок он не нашел. Тот был достаточно поверхностным, как будто бы слишком стыдливым и застенчивым, и не давал нужной информации, опуская важные детали, столь необходимые обоим партнерам.  
  
Темнота, служившая поначалу защитой, лежала теперь между ними, как слишком толстое и тяжелое одеяло. Фили почувствовал, что в воздухе снова повисло напряжение. Он понимал, что лежащему рядом с ним Кили очень интересно знать, что же будет дальше. Фили получил, что хотел, и что же теперь? Легкий поцелуй на ночь, и все?  
  
Еще мгновенье он лежал неподвижно. Намокшие от пота волосы липли к лицу, мысли вихрем проносились в голове. Затем глубоко вдохнул, перевернулся и включил ночник. Быстро переставил его на пол и набросил на абажур футболку.  
  
Приглушенный свет еле-еле осветил комнату.  
  
\- Не надо света, - сказал Кили, судорожно натягивая на себя одеяло. - Пожалуйста, выключи лампу.  
  
\- Я просто хочу посмотреть на тебя, - мягко сказал Фили.  
  
\- Ты хочешь видеть мои шрамы? - голос прозвучал очень тихо. Кили слышал кое-что о подобных любителях...  
  
\- Считаешь меня извращенцем, да? Плевал я на твои шрамы. Я хочу видеть то, чем наслаждался пока что только в темноте, - мягко усмехнулся Фили.  
  
Наклонился и осторожно взял лицо ирландца в ладони, внимательно заглянул ему в глаза.  
  
\- Я думаю, этот свет нужен нам обоим. Он поможет прогнать тени.  
  
Кили только головой покачал. Глаза, полные тревоги и сомнений, смотрели печально. Он отчаянно тянул одеяло на себя. Фили удержал его, прежде чем тот совсем скрылся под одеялом.  
  
\- Ну, что происходит? Ты боишься, что мне так не понравится то, что я увижу?  
  
По-прежнему не проронив ни слова, Кили отвернулся к стене, судорожно вздохнув.  
  
\- Я не знаю, как сказать тебе, что я вижу, когда на тебя смотрю. Я уже сотни раз нарисовал тебя в своем воображении. И на всех рисунках ты прекрасен. Я же художник, Кили. Я знаю, что совершенства в природе не существует. Все мы гоняемся за призраками и иллюзиями, но это же обман. Настоящая красота состоит из наших недостатков. Они делают нас уникальными, неповторимыми, единственными в своем роде.  
  
Кили фыркнул.  
  
\- Хорошо тебе так говорить. У тебя же нет шрамов.  
  
Фили сел на кровати и развернулся так, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу.  
  
\- Ну конечно, я и забыл, что ты у нас самый несчастный на свете. Если хочешь освежить в памяти некоторые сцены из «Челюстей», тогда смотри сюда. Когда мне было пятнадцать, мы с двоюродным братом отправились на подводную охоту. Он увидел рыбину, заторопился и выстрелил мне в живот. Испугавшись, выдернул гарпун, и вот что получилось в итоге.  
Кили, широко раскрыв глаза, повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Фили сидел на кровати так, чтобы свет падал на его правый бок.  
  
\- Что, не очень красиво, да? Мой бывший ненавидел эти шрамы. А я просто рад, что все-таки остался жив. Я ведь успел умереть, пока меня везли в больницу, но врачи как-то сумели вытащить меня с того света.  
  
Глаза Кили расширились еще больше, когда он увидел на этом совершенном теле длинный шрам и довольно большой грубый рубец, образовавшийся на том месте, куда воткнулся гарпун.  
  
\- И как ты сейчас?  
  
Он вытянул шею, чтобы рассмотреть шрамы получше, а затем с беспокойством посмотрел Фили в лицо.  
  
\- Да все нормально. А тогда было чертовски больно. Мне делали колостомию. Небось, не знаешь, что это, да? Такая дырка в животе, через которую дерьмо вываливается наружу, чтобы разгрузить на время травмированный кишечник. Все лето так и проходил. Не самая приятная штука, особенно для подростка, который хотел бы зависать на каникулах с друзьями на пляже. Шрамы сейчас не сильно заметны, а тогда я был порядком искромсан, - он с сожалением посмотрел на свой живот.  
  
Кили потянулся вперед и осторожно погладил рукой самый большой из них.  
  
\- Сейчас они выглядят не так уж и плохо, - он встретился с Фили взглядом. - Меня они совсем не напрягают.  
  
\- Так почему же ты думаешь, что меня напрягают твои?  
  
Кили пристально посмотрел ему в лицо, затем вновь посмотрел на шрамы. Снова посмотрел на Фили, не удержался и перевел взгляд на его губы. Слегка усмехнулся.  
  
\- Ну, раз так, то почему бы тебе не перестать болтать и не поцеловать меня?  
  
Фили наклонился, синие глаза блеснули в полумраке.  
  
\- А я, что, должен? - поддразнился он.  
  
Кили кивнул, взглянув на него как нашкодивший щенок, готовый выпрашивать прощение. Фили наклонился вперед, обхватил его за плечи и впился в эти невероятно притягательные губы.  
  
Когда они смогли, наконец, на мгновенье оторваться друг от друга, чтобы перевести дух, Фили погладил непослушные темные волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке.  
  
\- Если ты настаиваешь, давай погасим свет. А то я веду себя, как эгоист, который хочет считаться только со своими желаниями. Мне ведь так нравится смотреть на тебя.  
  
\- Да все нормально, - ответил Кили, глядя ему в глаза. - Я больше не хочу прятаться. И к тому же, я тоже хочу на тебя смотреть. Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты просто потрясающий?  
  
\- Нет, никто. Но ты продолжай, не стесняйся, - сказал он, вытягивая одеяло у Кили из пальцев и опуская его вниз, открывая грудь. Фили наклонился и неспешно поцеловал его несколько раз, проложив дорожку из поцелуев прямо к соску. Поцеловав сосок, медленно обвел языком по кругу. Слегка отстранился, чтобы с благоговением полюбоваться открывшимся ему зрелищем.  
  
\- Ты действительно очень красив. Ни один художник никогда не смог бы так смешать цвета, чтобы передать потрясающий оттенок твоей кожи.  
  
Кили почувствовал, что краснеет. Гонщики никогда не говорил друг другу ничего подобного. Иногда его называли  
«горячим», «заводным», «отпадным». Но «красивым» - никогда.  
  
\- Правда?  
  
\- Что правда? - Фили поднял голову.  
  
\- Ну, то что ты сказал про меня.  
  
\- Да, Кили, ты прекрасен, я могу повторить это тысячу раз, - он наклонился, чтобы захватить его сосок губами и лизнуть языком. Улыбнулся тихому вздоху. - Ты заставляешь меня жалеть, что я так мало уделял внимания курсу поэзии в университете.  
  
Он медленно стащил одеяло ниже, открыв живот. Исследовал губами эту чудную область, где волосы сбегали узкой дорожкой, а потом разливались как озеро вокруг пупка.  
  
Кили почувствовал, что возбуждение вновь нарастает. Он хотел стянуть одеяло ниже, но Фили остановил его.  
  
\- Пока нет.  
  
Кили покорился и запустил пальцы в его волосы. Ужасно хотелось, чтобы Фили спустился еще ниже, к возбужденному члену. Но ему пришлось только стиснуть зубы и, набравшись терпения, смотреть, что делает его друг. Быть зрителем ему раньше не приходилось. Он всегда был участником. Теперь вдруг понял, что ему страшно нравится смотреть, как Фили ласкает его. Это зрелище просто сводило с ума.  
  
Когда он был уверен, что не выдержит больше ни одной секунды, если Фили, наконец, не перейдет к делу, тот взглянул ему в глаза и улыбнулся.  
  
\- А теперь двинемся дальше. Но мне будет нужна твоя помощь, чтобы понять, что тебя заведет и от чего ты кончишь. Ты должен будешь мне говорить. Сможешь?  
  
Глаза Кили расширились. Он, конечно, и раньше не занимался сексом в полном молчании, но, как правило, ему хватало ругательств, чтобы выразить свои чувства.  
  
Фили снова поцеловал его живот и взглянул в лицо. На губах дрожала улыбка.  
  
\- Поскольку ты струсил и не захотел смотреть фильм, мы будем все открывать сами. Скажи мне, что ты хочешь. Будем учиться вместе.  
  
\- Да, конечно. О Господи, я совсем не уверен, что у меня получится.  
  
\- Хорошо. Тогда один стон будет — да, а два — нет. Идет?  
  
\- Согласен. Пусть так. Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь, только ради Бога, пожалуйста, не останавливайся больше.  
  
Фили уже знал, что одного только орального секса будет недостаточно. Но это будет хорошим началом. Он принялся покрывать поцелуями член, двигаясь вниз, к мошонке. Прижался лицом к паху, глубоко вдохнул. Запах был просто восхитительным: легкий аромат мускуса и феромонов смешивался с какими-то острыми, немного резкими нотками. Наверное, это был запах мыла, которым пользовался ирландец. И этот запах ему чертовски подходил.  
  
Он осторожно коснулся мошонки, помня, что правая сторона более отзывчива. Кили подтвердил это, коснувшись его плеча и шепотом попросив немного сместиться. Фили осторожно исследовал губами нежную поверхность. Когда он принялся лизать и нежно посасывать кожу, тихий задыхающийся стон сказал ему, что он делает все правильно. Двигаться ниже он пока не стал, подумав, что для этого потребуется лучшая подготовка.  
  
Кили, давно уже изнывавший от захлестывающего его возбуждения, еле дождался, когда мягкие губы накрыли его член. Фили осторожно поцеловал головку, слегка надавливая, провел языком вокруг, коснулся уздечки и задержался на ней, лизнув несколько раз.  
  
\- Так очень хорошо, - выдохнул Кили, помня, что он должен что-то говорить. - Чуть правее... Да, здесь.  
  
Фили сильно провел языком несколько раз вдоль правой стороны. Это было похоже, как будто лижешь мороженное на палочке. Член у Кили не был ни огромным, ни маленьким. Он был красивым, его форма и пропорции были вполне соразмерны остальным частям тела.  
  
Фили вновь вернулся к головке, сжал ее губами, одновременно поглаживая языком уздечку. Кили выгнуло на постели.  
  
\- Господи, я сейчас с ума сойду! - вскрикнул он. Опершись на локти, наблюдал, как Фили его ласкает. Тот, закрыв глаза, полностью погрузился в ощущения. Лицо выражало настоящее блаженство.  
  


\- Тебе словно конфетку дали, - усмехнулся Кили.  
  
Фили открыл глаза. Поняв, что Кили смотрит на него, улыбнулся, сверкнув ямочками. Облизнул губы и, быстро перебравшись выше, провел кончиком языка по краю губ Кили, а затем сжал зубами его нижнюю губу. Он сосал ее, а затем проскользнул языком в рот. Кили застонал и весь подался вперед, схватив голову Фили руками и крепко прижимая к себе.  
  
Фили притиснул его к подушке. Не переставая целовать, посасывать и вылизывать его губы, навалился сверху, осторожно просунув колено между его ног и прижал всем телом к кровати. Теперь они лежали, тесно касаясь друг друга грудью, бедрами, животом. Члены оказались зажаты в ловушку между двумя животами.  
  
\- Ну что, давай попробуем так? - его шепот наполовину утонул в очередном поцелуе. Кили жадно потирался о него всем телом.  
  
\- Да, так хорошо, - задыхаясь, прошептал Кили, впившись пальцами ему в плечи и уткнувшись в правое лицом. - Не останавливайся. Сильней!  
  
Фили слегка приподнялся, чтобы просунуть руку между их животами и сжать оба члена. Провел рукой сверху вниз, одновременно скользнув своим телом по телу ирландца. Громкий стон был ему наградой. Он наклонился вперед и впился губами в шею Кили, принялся целовать его горячо, часто.  
  
Фили двигался молча, зато Кили оглашал воздух стонами и вскриками, перемежая их ругательствами на английском и гэльском. Он был просто великолепен. Ослепителен. Это было похоже на взрыв сверхновой. Полностью потеряв контроль, он прижимался к Фили всем телом, стараясь как можно больше усилить контакт. Он хотел еще и еще.  
  
Убедившись, что давление на бедра не причиняет Кили боли, Фили оперся на локти и еще сильнее и резче стал тереться о него всем телом, все ускоряя темп, одновременно продолжая ласкать оба члена.  
  
Когда ему показалось, что он больше не сможет выдержать ни единой секунды, Кили громко вскрикнул, выгнулся на постели и кончил. Через мгновенье Фили последовал за ним. Содрогаясь всем телом, он чувствовал, что вот-вот взорвется. Чудовищное напряжение отпустило, и Фили понял, как же он измотан. Чуть не рухнул на постель, стараясь не сделать Кили больно. Он весь взмок и лежал, тесно прижавшись к Кили. Тот обнял его так крепко, что на какое-то мгновенье Фили стало трудно дышать. Протестовать не стал, только прижался губами к блестящей от пота шее и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Спасибо, - раздался тихий-тихий шепот.  
  
Фили снова нежно его поцеловал.  
  
\- Ну, сейчас просто была моя очередь.  
  
Еще поцелуй.  
  
\- Ты потрясающий, - сказал Фили.  
  
Кили смутился, попытался спрятать лицо, уткнувшись носом в плечо.  
  
\- Извини, что получилось так долго.  
  
\- Мне не на что жаловаться. Мне тоже было чертовски хорошо, - он поцеловал волосы Кили. - И, кстати, сверху я был первый раз. Что скажешь? Как у меня получилось?  
  
\- Получилось просто великолепно, - Кили скользнул руками по его совершенно мокрой от пота спине. - Мне кажется, я чуть не убил тебя.  
  
Все в порядке, - он снова уткнулся носом в волосы Кили, пошевелил губами, пытаясь избавиться от непослушного локона, попавшего в рот. - Не зря же я ходил в спортзал. Так что все просто отлично. Я оказался в постели с таким горячим парнем и совсем потерял голову. Словно весь мир стал размером с раковину, а ты — настоящая жемчужина в ней.  
  
\- Ну, надо же, как поэтично, - поддразнил его Кили.  
  
\- Я же тоже отчасти ирландец. Могу и поэтом быть.  
  
Они еще немного пообнимались, затем неохотно выпустили друг друга. Фили откатился в сторону и отправился в ванную чтобы привести себя в порядок. Вернувшись с влажным теплым полотенцем, осторожно обтер живот и грудь Кили, отнес полотенце обратно и кинул его в раковину, чтобы завтра прополоскать. Откровенно говоря, завтра уже давно наступило и обещало быть чертовски прекрасным днем.  
  
Он погасил свет, скользнул в постель и обнаружил, что Кили ждет его с распростертыми объятиями. Прижался к нему, нежно поцеловал и спросил:  
  
\- Ну, так что ты теперь скажешь?  
  
Приглушенный стон был ему ответом.  
  
\- Что я чертов идиот. Мой физиотерапевт говорил мне, что я слишком много беспокоюсь. Мне нужно научиться слушать его. Он мудрый человек.  
  
Фили кивнул.  
  
\- Да, это так. Я и сам ужасно нервничал, когда познакомился с тобой и пригласил в пабе на танец. И я рад, что все же рискнул, - он поцеловал Кили в плечо и прижался к нему теснее.  
  
\- Мы конечно, оба с тобой порядочные идиоты, но давай поговорим об этом завтра, ладно? - сказал ирландец, с трудом подавив зевок. - Все, я спать.  
  
\- Хорошо, утром поговорим, - сонно ответил Фили. - Когда угодно, как ты захочешь.  
  
  
Открыв глаза и сладко потянувшись, Кили обнаружил, что лежит на постели рядом с Фили, совершенно голый и без одеяла. Не удивительно, что ему было холодно и неуютно. Фили сладко спал, замотавшись в одеяло почти целиком. Отбить себе хотя бы кусок не было никакой возможности.  
  
Зябко передернув плечами, Кили понял, что ему срочно нужно в туалет. Пересев в коляску, отправился в ванную. Вернувшись, обнаружил, что Фили по-прежнему крепко спит. Тонкая нитка слюны вытекла из уголка рта на подушку. Кили усмехнулся. Зрелище было очень трогательным.  
  
Он отправился в кухню и поискал глазами кофеварку. Обнаружил ее на столе, но вот кофе нигде не было видно. Заглянул в холодильник. Вообще-то время уже близилось к обеду, но желудок ясно говорил ему, что сначала неплохо бы позавтракать, хотя часы и показывали уже 11:15. Он вытащил яйца и сыр — по крайней мере, ему показалось, что это был сыр, и стал заглядывать на разные полки в поисках мяса. Все, что он обнаружил — была пачка хот-догов. Неужели и в Новой Зеландии есть хот-доги? Пожал плечами и решил, что Фили имеет такое же право питаться фаст-фудом, как и все остальное человечество.  
  
В поисках еще чего-нибудь съедобного принялся поочередно открывать кухонные шкафы. Ничего интересного, кроме посуды и каких-то не распакованных коробок с неизвестным содержимым, не нашел. Вот дерьмо. Ну, хорошо, хоть хот-доги есть. И то радость.  
  
Кили нашел лук, который выглядел вполне себе прилично, и достал сковородку и миску. Очистил луковицу, порезал ее кубиками и бросил на нагретую сковородку. Разбил в миску яйца. Открыл сыр — это оказался слегка подсохший чеддер — обрезал сухие корочки, тонко порезал его и тоже бросил в миску. Разрезал вдоль четыре хот-дога и отложил их пока в сторону. Еще раз заглянув в холодильник, выудил оттуда бутылку с апельсиновым соком. Снял с огня поджарившийся лук. Прикинул, что сможет дотянуться до тостера и опустить в него хлеб, используя длинную вилку для мяса. Приготовив все для завтрака, вновь отправился в спальню, где его драгоценный любовник по-прежнему безмятежно спал.  
  
Он остановился неподалеку от кровати и тихо сидел, глядя на Фили, который к этому моменту уже успел откинуть одеяло и теперь больше всего походил на скульптуру Фавна работы Барберини. Он по-прежнему мирно спал. Кили подъехал ближе. Как же ему все-таки повезло. Он отлично понимал, что вел себя этой ночью, как избалованный ребенок, отталкивая и изводя Фили своими истериками и не мог понять, почему тот не сдался и не оставил его. Любой из его бывших любовников сделал бы это уже давным-давно. Никто из них не пришел к нему, когда он оказался в больнице, хотя все гонщики знали, что с ним случилось. Если бы не семья, Кили остался бы совсем один.

 

Фили тихонько застонал во сне и пошевелился. Кили подъехал еще ближе. Наклонившись, он осторожно пощекотал пальцем его плечо. Через мгновенье сонные голубые глаза распахнулись, и Фили, увидев, кто его разбудил, улыбнулся.  
\- Ты уже встал? - спросил он хриплым со сна голосом.  
  
\- Да, и тебе тоже стоит поскорей выбраться из кровати. Уже скоро полдень, - Кили улыбнулся ему в ответ. - Вставай, я начинаю готовить завтрак. Надеюсь, ты не захочешь его пропустить.  
  
\- Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты ненадолго вернулся в постель, - сказал Фили умоляющим голосом, распахивая объятия.  
  
\- Ни за что. Я просто умираю от голода. А теперь вытряхивай свою великолепную ленивую задницу из кровати и пойдем завтракать.  
  
Не дожидаясь возражений, он повернулся и выехал из спальни. Заворачивая за угол, услышал, как Фили застонал. Усмехнувшись, направился к плите.  
  
К тому моменту, когда новозеландец добрел, наконец, до кухни, перемешанные в миске яйца и сыр уже превратились во вполне приличный омлет, а хот-доги были поджарены с двух сторон. Кили опустил в тостер хлеб и улыбнулся, глядя, как Фили рассеянно озирается по сторонам.  
  
\- Тебе придется довольствоваться апельсиновым соком из бутылки, или, если ты хочешь кофе, свари себе его сам. Или же храни его теперь в нижних кухонных шкафах. Ну, или вставай раньше меня.  
  
На мгновенье замер, размышляя, не слишком ли далеко зашел со своими указаниями хозяину дома. Прежде, чем он успел углубиться в эти размышления, Фили открыл верхний шкаф, достал оттуда кофе и чашки и переставил их вниз.  


Он поставил на стол пару высоких стаканов для сока и взглянул на Кили с виноватой улыбкой.  
  
\- Я все ж таки беспросветный идиот. Все думал, как сделать мой дом более удобным для тебя, но переложить разные нужные вещи вниз мне и в голову не пришло. Я был слишком озабочен ванной.  
  
Ирландец рассмеялся, его темные глаза блеснули.  
  
\- Ну это, конечно, очень важно, но, как видишь, я разобрался сам, - он на мгновенье замолчал и посерьезнел. - Спасибо тебе за.... ну, просто спасибо.  
  
\- Когда в твоей жизни появляется такой удивительный человек, как ты, начинаешь думать о многих разных вещах, о том, как... - Фили подошел ближе, собираясь углубиться в подробности. Кили порывисто обнял его, обхватив за талию руками. Фили тоже обнял его, чувствуя, что сердце переполняет радость. Он не знал, как сказать, что постоянно думал о Кили, пока они не виделись. Он боялся, что покажется слишком навязчивым. Прошедшая ночь была просто волшебной, но сейчас, утром, он пока еще не понял, как себя вести.  
  
Поцеловав Кили в макушку, потрепал непослушные волосы и усмехнулся.  
  
\- Ты такой удивительный... Я чувствую, что провалился в кроличью нору. Не помню, какую таблетку я выбрал — красную или синюю — но то, что случилось, потом, мне чертовски нравится.  
  
Кили рассмеялся.  
  
\- Похоже, приятель, что я выбрал такую же. Так что мы с тобой оба провалились, - он выпустил новозеландца и снова повернулся к плите. - Давай уже поедим, а то остывшие хот-доги — это порядочная мерзость.  
  
Ловко располовинил омлет и положил на каждую тарелку по два хот-дога. Повернувшись, поставил тарелки на стол, добавив обжаренные тосты.  
  
\- Ваш завтрак, сэр. Надеюсь, Вам понравится, потому что Ваш сегодняшний повар не принимает никаких отказов и возражений.  
  
Фили взглянул на свою тарелку. Обжаренные хот-доги и омлет, хоть и немного подгоревший по краям, выглядели вполне съедобно и вкусно пахли. Он подхватил очередной выскочивший из тостера поджаренный кусок хлеба, и, перекидывая его из руки в руку, дуя на пальцы, сел к столу. Налил сок, передал затем его Кили. Сделав большой глоток из своего стакана, принялся есть. Жаренные хот-доги оказались на удивление вкусными.  
  
Они ели молча. Наконец, Фили решил, что пауза в разговоре слишком затянулась, отложил вилку и сказал:  
  
\- Спасибо за прошлую ночь.  
  
Ирландец, только что отправивший в рот огромный кусок омлета, взглянул на него. С оттопыренными щеками Кили сейчас был ужасно похож на прожорливого бурундука. Он уже успел запомнить это выражение лица Фили, которое обычно сопровождало разные не очень приятные разговоры. Внезапно Кили почувствовал, что краснеет.  
  
Быстро прожевав омлет, он тоже отложил вилку. Вздохнул и посмотрел на Фили. Тот сидел совершенно неподвижно, как будто ждал приговора. Кили вымученно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Прости, что я вел себя, как последний мудак. Прошлая ночь, она... это было потрясающе.  
  
Он опустил голову и дернул плечом.  
  
\- Черт, я чувствую себя, как будто мне снова шестнадцать. Как в первый раз. Не знаю, что со мной такое... - окончательно смутившись, он еще ниже опустил голову и уставился в свою тарелку.  
  
Фили пододвинул стул и сел рядом с Кили. Обнял его за плечи и прижал к себе.  
  
\- Я очень рад, что я не единственный, кто чувствует себя подобным образом, - когда ирландец взглянул на него, он слегка улыбнулся и пожал плечами. - Все действительно было словно в первый раз. Боишься, ищешь, что работает, а затем — все так потрясающе здорово.  
  
Целуя Кили в лоб, он сказал:  
  
\- Трудно говорить об этом, правда?  
  
Тот кивнул.  
  
\- Ну, не то, чтобы я никогда не говорил об этом. Я просто обычно предпочитал действовать, а не говорить, - он гонял по тарелке кусочек тоста и в конце концов сунул его в рот. Жуя, какое-то время можно было и помолчать.  
  
Фили наклонился и прижался лбом к волосам, рядом с ухом, тихонько подул, отгоняя непослушные волоски.  
  
\- Я говорил тебе, как мне нравятся твои волосы?  
  
Кили насмешливо фыркнул, а Фили продолжал:  
  
\- Они такие мягкие... Гораздо мягче, чем кажутся. И мне ужасно нравится, как они обрамляют твое лицо. Не могу представить тебя с короткой стрижкой.  
  
Он широко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Мне нравится зарываться в них пальцами.  
  
\- Наверное, ты хотел сказать - «вцепляться»? - поддразнил его Кили.  
  
На щеках Фили выступил румянец.  
  
\- Ох, да... Если бы не они, меня до потолка сегодня ночью подбросило бы, наверное.  
  
Кили повернулся и чмокнул его жирными губами, пахнущими яичницей, прямо в губы.  
  
\- Мне тоже нравятся твои волосы, по тем же причинам, что тебе нравятся мои. А еще они меня чертовски заводят.  
  
\- Кто?  
  
\- Да вот эти твои светлые локоны, а еще косички на усах.  
  
\- Да ну?  
  
\- Ой, ладно. Кончай придуривать. Я был невинным юношей, а ты заманил меня к себе под предлогом, что покажешь картины и офорты, которых при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось не так уж и много. Я был очарован твоими голубыми глазами и ты сделал со мной все, что захотел. Не отрицай, пожалуйста.  
  
Он усмехнулся с притворной злостью, и Фили вновь притянул его к себе для поцелуя.  
  
\- Ты злюка, но мне это нравится.  
  
Кили томно уронил голову ему на плечо и притворно вздохнул.  
  
Они закончили завтракать, сидя рядом, смеясь и дурачась. Кили, пытаясь накормить своего друга, нацепил последний кусок хот-дога на вилку и, промазав, попал ему в щеку, а не в рот.  
  
\- Ну вот, моя ямочка не останется голодной, - засмеявшись, сказал Фили, стирая со щеки жирное пятно. Он всегда считал, что люди с оливковым тоном кожи краснеют просто очаровательно и вновь с удовольствием поцеловал залившегося краской от смущения Кили.  
  
\- Ну да, ты же у нас мистер Крутой, - пробормотал Кили. Какого хрена он ведет себя сейчас как идиот?!  
  
\- Но ты круче, - ответил Фили, наклоняясь, чтобы снова поцеловать его. - И будешь еще круче, когда снова окажешься со мной в постели.  
  
Кили выпрямился, плечи напряглись.  
  
\- Я сказал что-то не то? - быстро спросил Фили.  
  
\- Нет-нет, все нормально. Я просто должен... Короче, мне нужно быстро попасть домой и кое-что сделать.  
  
Фили понял, что игра закончилась, и Кили снова готов спрятаться в свою раковину.  
  
\- Что сделать? Зачем? - смущенно пробормотал он. - Может быть, это можно отложить?  
  
\- Нет, нельзя. Я и рад бы, да не могу. Я должен сделать это дома и в одиночку, - он пожал плечами. - Некоторые вещи — довольно личные.  
  
\- Ах, частные, личные вещи, - сообразив, о чем идет речь, Фили успокоился. - Понятно, а после того, как ты разберешься с этими своими частными-личными вещами, ты сможешь вернуться? - он сделал паузу. - Ну, или я могу приехать к тебе?  
  
Улыбка вернулась на лицо Кили.  
  
\- Могу ли я вернуться к тебе? Твоя кровать в миллион раз лучше моей.  
  
\- Я отвезу тебя, и когда ты освободишься, позвони мне и я сразу же примчусь, - он засмеялся и обнял Кили. - Ну, прямо как в старой песне.  
  


 

Все еще улыбаясь своим мыслям, Кили валялся на кровати, дожидаясь, пока подействуют эти чертовы ректальные свечи. Любопытная старуха, жившая в одной из квартир напротив, видела, как Фили поцеловал его на прощанье. Он всегда любил эпатировать таких бестактных людишек, хотя и понимал, что, возможно, этого делать и не стоило бы. Мама считала, что он должен постараться им понравиться, но самому Кили было глубоко наплевать на то, что они будут о нем думать.  
  
Он включил телефон и начал прослушивать голосовые сообщения от тех, кто ему звонил все утро и весь прошлый вечер. Еще бы не хватало, чтобы какие-то дурацкие звонки отвлекли его вчера.  
  
Ему звонили двое: Ори и мама. Мама просто позвонила, чтобы пожелать хороших выходных. Ори оставил десять..., нет одиннадцать сообщений. Каждое следующее хуже предыдущего. Он прекрасно знал, почему телефон был выключен и воспользовался возможностью как следует поизмываться над своим приятелем. В середину длинной вереницы наглых и бестактных посланий затесалось одно сообщение от Двалина, призывавшего Кили игнорировать этого мельтешащего идиота, который целый вечер обрывает его телефон. Конец сообщения Кили расслышал плохо, потому что Двалин принялся хохотать. Кили был уверен, что Ори выкинул нечто такое, что не позволило шотландцу спокойно закончить разговор.  
  
Он набрал номер Ори, и тот ответил немедленно.  
  
\- Как это было? Каков он, а? Настоящий жеребец, так ведь? Голый он такой же красавчик, как и одетый? - при все желании Кили не смог бы вставить ни единого звука в этот сплошной поток вопросов.  
  
\- Отлично. Просто потрясающе. Слава Богу, нет. Да, - дождавшись, когда Ори иссяк, Кили выдал такую же пулеметную очередь ответов и замер.  
  
\- Значит, ты все-таки сделал это.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- И?  
  
\- Это не твое дело, Ори.  
  
Крик, раздавшийся из телефона, казалось, можно было бы услышать в Белфасте.  
  
Кили пришлось прервать разговор, когда пришло время отправиться, наконец, в туалет. Он ненавидел эти ежедневные процедуры, но выбора не было. Нервы, отвечающие за естественный ход процесса, к несчастью, также были повреждены. Ему повезло, что они все-таки более-менее работали, хоть и не совсем охотно. Это был один из тех вопросов, о котором Фили ничего не должен был знать.  
  
Покончив с туалетом, он отправился в душ. Чувствовал себя слегка раздраженным. Его напрягало, что лучшая в городе кровать находилась так далеко от удобного для него душа. Он пересел на душевую скамейку и, напевая Drowsy Maggie, принялся смывать с себя следы ночных удовольствий.  
  
Он вытерся, оделся и начал упаковывать кое-какую свою одежду в сумку, когда телефон зазвонил опять.  
  
\- Неужели ты был так занят, что даже не нашел минутки мне перезвонить? - голос звучал весело, но в нем все же слышался некий упрек.  
  
\- Извини, я действительно был занят, - только и смог промямлить Кили.  
  
\- Занят со своим новым бой-фрэндом?  
  
\- Он мне не бой-фрэнд, - ответил Кили, защищаясь.  
  
Дис усмехнулась.  
  
\- Ты встречаешься с ним и ночуешь у него. В мое время это называлось «бой-фрэнд».  
  
\- Это все несерьезно, - он чувствовал себя откровенно неуютно от этой беседы.  
  
\- Как бы то ни было, завтра вы оба приглашены на ужин к Торину. Бильбо приготовит отличное жаркое.  
  
У Кили перехватило дыхание.  
  
\- Я не... эээээ.... Мне стоит сначала спросить об этом Фили.  
  
\- Не беспокойся. Торин обещал вести себя прилично, и Бильбо испечет кучу всего вкусного. Постарайся не опаздывать, - Дис не дала ему не малейшей возможности прервать ее речь. - Ты знаешь, что с ним бывает, если гости опаздывают, и блюда перестаивают на плите.  
  
Через несколько мгновений Кили понял, что сидит и внимательно слушает короткие гудки, доносящиеся из трубки.  
  
\- Она меня поймала, - сказал он телефону, как будто тот был в чем-то виноват, - она чертовски здорово меня подловила.  
  
Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Он понятия не имел, как преподнести Фили эту новость. Его мать была настоящим стихийным бедствием, спорить с ней было бесполезно. Она вырастила его одна, отказавшись выйти замуж за его отца, несмотря на все попытки родителей и священника уговорить ее на этот брак. Дис поняла, что лучше будет воспитывать ребенка в одиночку, чем выйдет замуж за человека, которого успела разлюбить. В свое время она честно рассказала Кили об этом, и он только еще больше стал любить и уважать ее.  
  
Ну, если Бильбо что-нибудь испечет, им, конечно, стоит пойти. Торин будет грозно смотреть на Фили, но тот, конечно, очарует его своими прекрасными манерами. Бильбо будет бросать на своего супруга соответствующие многозначительные взгляды, а затем примется опекать Фили, настаивая, чтобы он подождал буквально несколько секунд, пока Бильбо сможет упаковать половину не съеденного за столом им с собой, чтобы Фили, упаси Бог, на обратном пути не умер в машине от голода. Дис будет любезной и радушной, хотя у нее и есть некоторые сомнения если не по поводу самого Фили в частности, то по поводу богемного образа жизни вообще.  
  
При мысли о Дис он немного напрягся. Раньше он никогда не приводил домой своих бой-френдов. Формально, Фили таковым еще и не был. «Привет, мама, познакомься с моим последним приключением!».... Да, хорошенькие дела...  
Его могло спасти только одно. Он снова взял телефон и позвонил Ори.  
  
Он набрал номер и сразу же был переведен на голосовой почтовый ящик. Улыбаясь, ждал сигнала. На свете существовала одна единственная причина, по которой Ори мог не ответить на его звонок.  
  
«Ну что, трахаетесь ясным субботним днем, словно парочка озабоченных? Спешу сообщить тебе, что мой член работает, как надо — ты же так хотел это знать! - и мы с Фили приглашены завтра на семейный ужин. Если у тебя достаточно мозгов, ты примешь мое приглашение, поедешь вместе с нами и хорошенько повеселишься. Бу!»  
  
Засмеявшись, отключился. Кили много бы дал, чтобы посмотреть на выражения лиц своих друзей, когда они будут слушать эту запись. Он знал, что Двалин будет дразнить Бильбо, притворяясь, что умирает от голода. Кили был уверен, что друзья, без сомнения, примут его приглашение и настроение у него значительно улучшилось.  
  
Кили вернулся в спальню и снова принялся складывать в сумку свои футболки и самые лучшие трусы. Он выкинул предстоящий ужин из головы — о нем не стоило вспоминать, по крайней мере, ближайшие 24 часа. Сложил лекарства и задумался, не забыл ли еще что-то важное. Ах, да.... доехал до ванной и вернулся с зубной щеткой в руках. Улыбаясь, набрал на телефоне номер Фили и нажал кнопку вызова.


	8. Chapter 8

Фили вел машину аккуратно и ровно, но от всех его движений все же веяло какой-то нервозностью и возбуждением. Сначала Кили решил подразнить своего друга, но потом передумал. Он и сам был вынужден признать, что снова хочет его. Невозможно было представить, что всего каких-то двадцать четыре часа назад он страшно нервничал, получится ли у него хоть что-нибудь, а теперь ему просто зверски хотелось вновь оказаться в постели со своим роскошным любовником и не вылезать оттуда целую неделю. Как же все может измениться за совсем короткое время...

Однако сразу домой к Фили они не поехали, а остановились на парковке у марокканского ресторана “Дада”. Это было довольно популярное место — его любили не только за отличную кухню, но и за теплую домашнюю атмосферу. Фили припарковался, вышел из машины и галантно открыл дверцу своему спутнику. Хоть он и видел это уже несколько раз, но все равно с восхищением смотрел, как быстро ирландец собирает коляску и ловко пересаживается в нее.

Хозяин тепло им улыбнулся и провел к маленькому столику в глубине зала, который был хорошо укрыт от посторонних взглядов комнатными растениями в больших кадках. Лишний стул исчез как по волшебству, и Кили подъехал к столу, чувствуя себя, как на тайном свидании.  
Он взял со стола меню, заглянул в него и обнаружил, что не понимает ни слова. Да, названия блюд были написаны на английском, но что такое, например, тажин и для чего он нужен — Кили понятия не имел. Он посмотрел на Фили с самым растерянным видом.

\- Я так понимаю, в марокканском ресторане ты первый раз?

Кили утвердительно кивнул головой.

\- Ну да, я вообще-то не поклонник экзотической кухни. Обычно я стараюсь есть дома какую-нибудь нашу привычную еду.  
Фили засмеялся.

\- Тогда, может быть, ты позволишь мне заказать для нас обоих?

Кили еще раз взглянул в меню, выхватывая глазом редкие знакомые слова то там, то сям.

\- Это было бы отлично.

Когда официантка вернулась, Фили сделал заказ. Закуски принесли довольно быстро, и Кили с сомнением уставился на кусочки теста неправильной формы, напоминавшие маленькие пирожки, поставленные перед ним.

\- Там внутри разная начинка из перепелов, курицы, шафрана, миндаля и корицы. Надеюсь, тебе понравится, - сказал Фили. Взял с другого блюда весьма аппетитный на вид кусочек шашлыка и положил Кили на тарелку. - Обмакни в йогурт и попробуй. Он из ягненка со специями. Довольно вкусно.

Кили опасливо отправил в рот один пирожок, и выражение сомнения на его лице сменилось неподдельным восторгом.

\- Как вкусно! - он положил один на тарелку Фили. - Ты обязательно должен попробовать.

\- Да у меня уже есть. Необычно, правда? В марокканской кухне используется так много специй, - он улыбался, глядя, как Кили макает шашлык в йогурт и с удовольствием отправляет его в рот, наслаждаясь новым, необычным вкусом.

Подали основные блюда, и Кили совсем стал похож на ребенка в конфетной лавке. Фили попросил принести небольшие тарелки и переставил оба блюда с закусками в центр стола, что они с Кили могли вместе пробовать, что там лежит. На горячее Фили заказал тушеную курицу с лимоном, марокканскими оливками, шафраном и картошкой. Второе блюдо было рыбным — жаренный морской черт с шафраном, орехами, финиками и карамельным луком. Если верить меню, этот рецепт был популярен еще в 12 веке. Из напитков он выбрал марокканский чай со льдом и мятой, довольно симпатичный на вид.

Разговор затих, оба занялись едой. Не было никакой необходимости отвлекаться на болтовню, когда перед ними стояло такое множество прекрасных блюд. Кили, хоть и был большим поклонником свиных копыт и прочих традиционных ирландских рецептов, все же решил не обделять вниманием оказавшиеся перед ним восточные кулинарные роскошества.

Они заговорили вновь уже только за десертом, когда им вынесли целое блюдо чудесных маленьких марокканских печений.  
\- Ты никогда не говорил о своем бывшем, - начал Кили, отправляя первое печенье в рот целиком.

\- Пожалуйста, не порти мне аппетит, - сказал Фили с кислой миной.

Кили, засунувший за щеку следующее печенье, весь обсыпанный крошками, с липкими от сахара губами, больше всего сейчас напоминал большого ребенка. Округлив глаза, он с жаром продолжил:

\- Если ты покажешь мне твой, я покажу тебе свой...

\- Что?!

\- Ну, я расскажу тебе о своих дружках, если ты расскажешь о своих, - очередное печенье исчезло с тарелки.

\- Я бы предпочел больше узнать о твоей семье, а не о твоих бывших любовниках, - спокойно сказал Фили.

\- Семье? - Кили чуть не подавился печеньем.

\- Ну да, это, знаешь ли, такие действующие модели тех, кто лежит на кладбище.

Кили попытался улыбнуться, но без особого успеха.

\- Ах, об этих... Ну, мы с тобой... типа приглашены завтра к ним на ужин.

\- Мы? - брови Фили поползли вверх. Он улыбнулся, глядя на то, как заерзал и занервничал Кили, и откровенно забавляясь неудобством его положения.

\- Мама позвонила и пригласила нас обоих. А она у меня не из тех людей, кто готов принять отказ. Там будут еще Торин и Бильбо, - он грустно усмехнулся и быстро добавил. - А еще там будут Двалин и Ори.

\- Хорошо, полагаю, что смогу это пережить, - сказал Фили. - Есть что-нибудь, что я должен заранее знать о них?

\- Целая куча, - ответил Кили. - Именно из-за этого я никогда не приглашал никого домой.

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, я первый бой-фрэнд, которого ты представишь своей семье?

Похоже, его ждало более серьезное мероприятие, чем совместная прогулка в парке.

Кили запустил пальцы в волосы, основательно их разворошив.

\- У меня раньше никогда не было бой-фрэнда. Так... просто приятели. Я даже не знаю, могу ли считать тебя бой-фрэндом.

\- Вот спасибо, - спокойно сказал Фили. - По крайней мере, я для тебя больше, чем просто приятель?

\- Ну, конечно. Во много раз больше, - он снова принялся терзать свои волосы. - Но, понимаешь.... У меня никогда не было серьезных отношений. И ведь у нас с тобой пока все так, ну просто.... вообще...., - долгая неловкая пауза повисла в воздухе.   
Он так страшно нервничал, что Фили, усмехнувшись про себя, сжалился и снял его с крючка.

\- Конечно. Пока все именно так. Несерьезно. Мы просто встречаемся. Без обязательств.

\- Отлично. Мне это нравится. Да, просто встречаемся. Просто так, - с облегчением вздохнул Кили. Очередное печенье скрылось в его рту, и он, наконец, понял, что больше не сможет съесть ни крошки. - Тебе следует знать, что мой дядя Торин — владелец крупнейшей в графстве фирмы по обеспечению безопасности.

В ответ на эту новость Фили собирался сказать что-нибудь нейтрально-вежливое, но Кили продолжил.

\- И он будет знать о тебе все. Если он чего-то не знает, значит, узнать это невозможно вообще. Вполне вероятно, он знает, что сейчас мы сидим в этом ресторане и что именно лежит у нас на тарелках.

\- Я не уверен, что мне это по вкусу, - серьезно сказал Фили.

\- Да кому же такое понравится, - отозвался Кили. - Хотя, на самом деле все не так уж и плохо. Ну, наверное, я слегка преувеличил, когда сказал, что он знает, где мы сейчас. Если бы он не был уверен, что я с тобой в безопасности, он.... эээээ.... сам бы позаботился об этом вопросе.

\- Он проверял всех твоих приятелей?

Кили покачал головой.

\- Очень может быть. Я не знаю наверняка. Ну, по крайней мере, никто из тех, с кем я встречался, внезапно не исчез, - увидев, что Фили смотрит на него округлившимися глазами, прекратил свое маловразумительное бормотание и быстро закончил. - Да нет же, я имею ввиду, что мы не перестали встречаться. Торин не из тех, кто занимается физическим устранением людей.

\- Ну, слава Богу, ты меня очень успокоил, - Фили совсем не был уверен, что ему так уж нравится мысль, что кто-то совершенно незнакомый шпионит за ним и знает о нем все-все.

\- Он сам настаивал, чтобы я перестал сидеть дома и начал куда-нибудь выбираться. Ну, познакомился с кем-нибудь, сходил на свидание... Так что с этим проблем нет. Он просто... эээ... хочет меня защитить.

Фили отхлебнул чай.

\- Ну еще бы, я понимаю. Он ведь чуть не потерял тебя.

Кили вновь принялся терзать свои волосы.

\- Нет, тут другое. Когда я был подростком, я был настоящим засранцем. Связался с дурной компанией...

\- Ну, вот, теперь ты окончательно раздразнил мое любопытство.

Кили внимательно изучал содержимое стола и поднимать на Фили взгляд не спешил, продолжая дергать свои несчастные волосы.

\- Да что там говорить — мы были настоящими ублюдками. Всюду гадили и ломали все, что не могли захапать.

Фили нахмурился.

\- Почему вы так поступали? И оставь, наконец, в покое свои волосы — ты действуешь мне на нервы.

Кили испуганно взглянул на него и опустил руку вниз, прихватив на прощанье несколько длинных темных волос.

\- От скуки. По дурости. Выбери сам. Я никогда об этом не задумывался, - он на мгновенье вскинул на Фили глаза и вновь уставился в стол. - Я только знаю, что крали мои кореша для кого-то, кто был еще хуже нас. Мама каким-то образом узнала о моих проделках, ну и, как говорится, дерьмо попало в вентилятор. Она натравила на меня Торина, а когда он по-настоящему злится — ты не представляешь, в кого он превращается.

Фили усмехнулся, и Кили ответил ему кривой ухмылкой.

\- В любом случае, я не хотел бы так разозлить его снова. По-хорошему отпустить меня из банды не захотели, и принялись угрожать Торину.

\- И что же он сделал? - история становилась все более и более интересной.

Кили неловко пожал плечами.

\- Да то, что сделал бы любой хороший охранник на его месте. Привел кое-кого покруче и пострашнее, чем наш главарь. Именно тогда Двалин и наведался в Глазго.

\- Ну, этот парень может запугать кого угодно, - признал Фили.

\- Ты даже понятия не имеешь, до какой степени. В то время он был связан с Голубыми Ангелами, - поняв, что это название ничего не говорит Фили, пояснил. - Это шотландский эквивалент Ангелов Ада. Никто, будучи в здравом уме, не стал бы с ними связываться. И Двалин с несколькими своими дружками приехали сюда, чтобы решить проблему с моим боссом.

\- Они убили его? - Фили пытался говорить спокойно, хотя внутри все похолодело.  
\- Не-а. Хотя, наверное, в то время тот предпочел бы оказаться мертвым. Они только провели с ним «воспитательную беседу», как выразился Двалин. Но фракции ИРА, к которой принадлежал мой отец, страшно не понравилось, что эти виги сунули нос не в свое дело, поэтому была большая драчка и много разных обид и разборок после нее.

\- Виги?

\- Так называют уроженцев Глазго, - пояснил Кили. - Вероятно, именно тогда Торин и решил завести собственную службу безопасности. Двалин еще побыл здесь какое-то время, пока все не улеглось. После того, как мой драгоценный папаша понял, что никто не ждет от него, что он будет поддерживать деньгами своего сына и его мать, все затихло. Такая вот семейная история.

\- Итак, твой отец состоял в ИРА, твой дядя Торин разругался с ним в хлам, Двалин — бывший байкер и преступник, - он взял руку Кили в свою. - Есть еще что-нибудь, что я должен знать о твоей семье?

Кили невесело усмехнулся.

\- Ну, это, как мне кажется, тебе должно понравиться. Торин и Бильбо живут вместе. Когда Ирландия, наконец, вползет в 21 век и легализует однополые отношения, они поженятся.

\- Бильбо? Он кто, наемный убийца?

Ухмылка Кили превратилась в веселый смех.

\- Это вряд ли, хотя его Бэйлис Айриш Крим чизкейк убьет тебя не хуже диабета.

\- Похоже, завтра меня ждет очень интересный вечер, - Фили очень надеялся, что его опасения не слишком заметны, - мне стоит постараться и быть паинькой.

\- Да уж, - поддразнил его Кили. Пожалуй, не стоит раскладывать меня на столе между переменой блюд и насиловать, иначе Бильбо решит, что ты плохо воспитан.

\- А почему именно Бильбо?

\- Ну, он англичанин, и хорошие манеры для него — превыше всего.

Фили только головой покачал.

\- Хорошо, тогда я постараюсь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь и о своем воспитании. Думаю, что действительно не стоит трахать тебя посреди стола. Не хотелось бы задерживать подачу десерта.

Не обращая внимания на людей, сидевших вокруг, Кили перегнулся через стол и поцеловал его.

\- Ты будешь просто звездой ужина.

\- Боже, дай мне сил, - прошептал Фили.

  
* * *

  
Лифт благополучно доскрипел до верхнего этажа, и Кили, вкатив в гостиную, привычно забалансировал на одном колесе, ловко покачиваясь и неспешно вращаясь вокруг собственной оси. Фили остановился и, улыбаясь, смотрел на его фокусы. Кили широко ухмылялся, глаза блестели; на мгновенье сосредотачиваясь, чтобы восстановить баланс, он беспечно кружился на месте. Это, конечно, был не BMX, но уже хоть что-то.

Когда он опустил передние колеса коляски на пол, Фили подошел к нему сзади, и Кили потянулся вверх, чтобы обнять его. Фили наклонился вперед, положив руки ему на плечи, и они поцеловались. Было смешно и неудобно, бусины от усов попадали в рот, но прерываться им не хотелось.

Новозеландец пересек комнату, увлекая Кили за собой. Он сел на диванчик у камина, и Кили развернув коляску и отклонившись назад, почти улегся в ней рядом с Фили. Это было не так неудобно, как перевернутый поцелуй посреди гостиной, но тоже довольно смешно. Им было хорошо вдвоем, и неудобства они не замечали.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Кили насмешливо сказал:

\- Ну что, айда в ванную? Мы еще только там не обжимались.

\- Развратник, - весело сказал Фили, сверкнув глазами. - Что еще я должен знать о тебе?

\- Ну, вот прямо сейчас - больше ничего, - ответил Кили. - Как насчет того, чтобы переместиться в спальню?

Фили встал и потянулся.

\- Может, посетишь туалет и задержишься там на пару минут? Мне сначала нужно кое-что приготовить.

Кили так и сделал. Он быстро умылся и почистил зубы, сделал остальные свои дела и ловко переместился назад в коляску. Подумал, не стащить ли сразу заодно и штаны, но решил, что с некоторыми вопросами спешить не стоит.

Вернувшись в спальню, так и замер на пороге от восторга. Повсюду были расставлены большие свечи. Они стояли везде, на разных полках и выступах стен, и даже довольно высоко, источая тонкий аромат ванили. Электрический свет не горел, и легкие тени плясали по стенам. Это было просто восхитительно.

Кили потрясенно смотрел, как новозеландец зажигал последние свечи.

\- Ты, похоже, опустошил все склады в Теско.

\- Что-то типа того, - подмигнул ему Фили. - Это для настроения. Надеюсь, ты не против?

\- Нет, конечно же. Это просто обалденно. Только пожар не устрой.

Когда Фили обогнул кровать, ирландец требовательно сказал:

\- Подойди сюда. Сядь.

Фили так и сделал, с любопытством глядя на Кили. Тот смотрел на него с какой-то скрытой усмешкой, в глазах светилась похоть. Но сначала надо было разобраться с одеждой. Он подцепил край его футболки, потянул вверх, обнажая грудь. Фили принялся было помогать, но Кили остановил его.

\- Э, нет... Я хочу сам это сделать, - голос звучал мягко, но сильные пальцы уже принялись настойчиво ласкать, ворошить волосы на груди. Они были тоже светлыми, но немного другого оттенка, чем на голове, и более жесткими. Кили это ужасно нравилось.

Фили рассмеялся.

\- Для белого мальчика волосы у меня на груди уж что-то слишком сильно курчавятся.

Кили наклонился вперед и уткнулся носом ему в грудь.

\- А мне нравится. Они такие необычные. Мне нравится, что ты выглядишь не так, как другие.

Фили покачал головой.

\- Уверен, что в глубине души ты считаешь меня слишком мохнатым.

Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но в этот момент Кили наклонился и коснулся губами одного из шрамов на животе. У Фили перехватило дыхание. За те восемь лет, что он был с Даниэлем, тот ни разу не дотронулся ни до одного из них. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы поцеловать.

 

Кили прижался губами выше линии рубца, чувствуя, как тяжело дышит Фили. Краем глаза взглянул тому в лицо и увидел, что оно застыло, словно маска. Сердце сжалось от боли.  
  
\- Давай разденемся, - тихо сказал Кили, стараясь сгладить неловкость.  
  
\- Отличная идея, - Фили наклонился вперед, погладил его плечи, потянул кверху футболку, одним плавным движением снял ее и бросил на пол. Встал, и Кили чуть дрогнувшими пальцами коснулся пояса его джинсов, расстегнул пуговицу и потянул молнию вниз. Он чувствовал, как нарастает возбуждение его любовника, как крепнет его член. Расстегнув молнию, стянул джинсы и обнял Фили, прижался к нему лицом.   
  
Самый худший из шрамов, большой круг неправильной формы с гофрированными краями, оказался как раз на уровне его глаз. Глядя на него, Кили нахмурился, сожалея, что такой недостаток испортил совершенное тело его друга, и одновременно радуясь, что тот все-таки остался жив.  
  
Фили, заметив его сведенные брови, понял это неудовольствие по-своему.  
  
\- Ужас, правда?  
  
Кили, покачав головой, потянулся вперед и поцеловал шрам.  
  
\- Ужас в том, что ты едва не погиб. Я бы тогда с тобой не познакомился. Вот это точно был бы настоящий ужас.  
  
Фили моргнул, внезапно страшно зачесались глаза. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Кили и притянул его голову к себе. Тот обнял Фили, прижавшись щекой к животу, вздохнул. Несколько мгновений они стояли молча, думая о том, что все могло сложиться совсем иначе.  
  
Ирландец разомкнул объятия и взглянул Фили в лицо.  
  
\- Пойдем в постель?  
  
\- Да, - он отодвинулся, давая Кили место, чтобы тот мог перебраться на кровать. Сняв с себя джинсы и трусы, Фили уселся на постель, скрестив ноги. Вопросительно посмотрел на Кили.  
  
\- Ничего, что я смотрю?  
  
\- Да смотри сколько влезет. Подумаешь, эка невидаль, - удивленно отозвался тот.  
  
Опершись на руки, сильным рывком перебрался на постель, пересев из кресла. Устроил ноги и принялся расшнуровывать кроссовки и стаскивать носки. Затем потянул вниз штаны.   
  
Фили подвинулся, чтобы не мешать ему. Потом протянул руку и осторожно коснулся запястья ирландца.  
  
\- Можно мне?  
  
Тот нахмурился.  
  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в помощи, чтобы раздеться.  
  
Фили задумчиво провел пальцем по тыльной стороне его руки.   
  
\- Я знаю, что ты не нуждаешься в помощи. Просто мне было так приятно, когда ты меня раздевал. И я подумал, что ты тоже...., - он застенчиво улыбнулся. - Но если ты против, я, конечно, не стану. Но мне бы так хотелось..., - смутившись окончательно, он замолчал.  
  
С тех пор, как его ноги покрыли шрамы, Кили и представить не мог себе, что кому-то может захотеться его раздевать. Он взглянул Фили в глаза. Тот напряженно ждал ответа. Смягчившись, Кили осторожно взял его за руку.  
  
\- Мне бы очень хотелось, но мои ноги выглядят ужасно, - голос звучал едва громче шепота.  
  
Фили улыбнулся и, наклонившись, мягко поцеловал Кили в лоб.  
  
\- Свет свечей многое простит.  
  
Встал на колени, провел рукой по бедру Кили. Осторожно снял с него джинсы и трусы. Отметил, как тихонько подрагивают под пальцами мышцы — то ли от нервного напряжения, то ли от возбуждения. Положив ладони на бедра, почувствовал, какие мышцы расслаблены, а какие — напряжены. Ощущение было странным: получалось, что тело служит тебе лишь наполовину. Жизнь — чертовски несправедливая штука.  
  
Фили сдвинулся вниз и снял с Кили джинсы до конца. Страдальчески нахмурившись, посмотрел на шрамы, обвивавшие его ноги. На правой ноге не хватало, похоже, целой мышцы: длинный белая впадина, словно канава, тянулась вдоль кости. Множество других шрамов, крупных и мелких, усыпали ногу.  
  
Он взглянул Кили в лицо и увидел, что тот, отвернувшись, напряженно смотрит в коридор, лишь бы только не встретится взглядом с Фили и не понять, как тот реагирует на открывшееся ему зрелище. Чувствуя печаль и грусть, Фили наклонился, поцеловал ирландца в колено, затем подвинулся выше, поцеловал в грудь и потянулся к его губам. Тот стремительно нагнулся, обнял Фили и прижал его к груди, уронив на себя. Фили едва успел выставить одну руку, чтобы опереться на нее, а другой принялся гладить Фили по волосам, одновременно целуя его.  
  


Когда поцелуй прервался, Фили взял пульт от кровати и сильно поднял изголовье.  
  
\- Сядешь впереди. Я хочу изучать твое тело дальше.  
  
Предложение было слишком соблазнительным, чтобы Кили от него отказался, и он, устроив поудобнее ноги, через несколько мгновений откинулся назад, блаженно закрыв глаза и опершись Фили на грудь.  
  
\- Никогда раньше так не делал, - сказал Кили, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал беспечно.   
  
Фили поцеловал его, коснувшись шеи губами там, где она переходила в плечо.  
  
\- Если тебе не понравится — скажешь мне, и я перестану.  
  
Ответом ему был длинный медленный вздох.  
  
\- Я готов просидеть так миллион лет.  
  
Фили вновь поцеловал его.   
  
\- Вот и отлично, хотя я должен предупредить тебя сразу: не позднее, чем через тысячу лет мне понадобится посетить туалет.  
Фили плавно скользнул руками вниз, огладил плечи ирландца, его бицепсы, затем спустился еще ниже, дразня чувствительную кожу на сгибе локтя, на запястьях, где под смуглой кожей часто-часто бился пульс.  
  
Кили откинулся назад, оперся на Фили, позволяя, чтобы тот держал его. Он чувствовал тепло тела позади него, прикосновения растущих на груди волос к своей спине. Чувствовал, что в паху была ощутимо горячее. Кили судорожно вздохнул и постарался расслабиться. Смешно, но он не представлял, как это сделать; в глубине души по-прежнему словно кошки скребли. Кили отлично знал, как впечатать своего партнера в матрас и трахать его, но как расслабляться, как отпустить себя, позабыв все заботы и тревоги, как позволить себе принять ласку — нет.  
  
Фили наклонился вперед и осторожно поцеловал его спину. Почувствовал, как напряжены мышцы. Нежные руки вновь скользнули к плечам, легко массируя и гладя, словно прося расслабиться.  
  
Кили, тихонько застонав, повел плечами, с удовольствием подставляясь под эти умелые ласковые касания.  
  
\- Где ты этому научился?  
  
\- О, я человек с большим количеством разных талантов, - ответил Фили.  
  
\- Это твой бывший тебя научил?  
  
Руки новозеландца на мгновенье застыли. Кили поерзал, приподнял одно плечо, затем другое.  
  
\- Ты как-то упомянул о нем, но никогда не рассказывал подробно.   
  
\- Не думаю, что сейчас самое подходящее время для таких разговоров, - голос Фили был так же напряжен, как несколько минут назад были напряжены мышцы его друга.  
  
Ирландец попытался обернуться, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.  
  
\- Наверное, ты прав. Я просто боюсь сказать или сделать что-нибудь, что напомнит тебе о нем, вот и все.  
Фили обхватил его руками и крепко прижал к себе.   
  
\- Ты ничем на него не похож. Ничего из того, что ты делаешь, не напоминает мне о нем. Мы поговорим об этом, обещаю. Но не сейчас. Эта ночь — наша, и пусть прошлое нам не мешает.  
  
Кили кивнул. Он почувствовал облегчение. Все вокруг было так непривычно, но ему было хорошо, и он вовсе не хотел лишать себя такого нового удовольствия. Фили вновь начал массировать его плечи, и Кили просто выбросил из головы все дурацкие мысли, полностью сосредоточившись на том, что делали эти сильные ласковые пальцы. Напряжение потихоньку отступало, он расслабился. Все происходящее с ним сейчас напоминало какой-то волшебный сон: приглушенный свет свечей, тонкий аромат ванили, эта огромная роскошная кровать и потрясающий парень, который, похоже, хотел сейчас только одного — сделать так, чтобы ему было хорошо.  
  
Почувствовав, что Кили расслабился, Фили осторожно взял пульт от телевизора и щелкнул кнопкой. Он отрегулировал заранее громкость, но Кили, не ожидавший ничего подобного, все же нервно дернулся. Вопросительно обернувшись назад, получил в ответ поцелуй и два слова:  
  
\- Просто смотри.  
  
Фильм начался с того, что полностью одетые мужчина и женщина сидели на кровати. Далее шло детальное описание с демонстрацией, как заниматься сексом, если у мужчины парализованы ноги. Картинка было весьма целомудренной, но, тем не менее, подробно описывала, как и что можно сделать. Пара демонстрировала позу «мужчина сверху». Используя верхнюю здоровую часть тела, парень довольно убедительно изображал фрикции. Смотреть было интересно, и Кили весь подался вперед, внимательно наблюдая за ними. Хотя это и был традиционный секс, но многое из увиденного вполне могло им пригодиться.  
  
Заметив такую реакцию, Фили улыбнулся и затих, давая возможность своему партнеру полностью погрузиться в то, что он видел на экране. Когда эпизод закончился, он осторожно погладил его плечи и тихо сказал:  
  
\- Вот видишь. Я же говорил тебе — всегда есть способы.  
  
Кили кивнул и собирался что-то сказать в ответ, но тут начался следующий эпизод. Теперь полностью обнаженные мужчина и женщина, уже другие, также сидели на кровати. Судя по тому, как скрючены и обезображены были ноги женщины, они были полностью парализованы и ходить она не могла совсем. Посмотрев на ее тело, на бесполезные, изувеченные шрамами ноги, Кили вздрогнул и хотел было попросить Фили перемотать этот эпизод, но все же сумел взять себя в руки и продолжил смотреть на экран.  
  
Мужчина и женщина говорили поочередно. Она рассказала, что, несмотря на явную инвалидность, в ее ногах сохранилась определенная чувствительность. Он добавил, что когда они познакомились и начали встречаться, она всеми силами старалась избегать любых прикосновений к ногам. Она даже не знала, что все ее тело полно скрытых эрогенных зон, и они вместе учились открывать их, ища возможности получать удовольствие. Потом мужчина сказал, что, даже если ее ноги не были красивы с общепринятой точки зрения, они все равно были частью ее. И, раз он любил свою подругу, не было ничего странного, что ее ноги он тоже любил.  
  
Остальная часть видео рассказывала, как медленный, чувственный массаж помог ей постепенно привыкнуть к собственному телу. Женщина показала, как, приняв свое тело, она научилась не только получать настоящее удовольствие от секса, но и смогла стать для своего партнера потрясающей любовницей. Рассказ сопровождался довольно откровенными сценами, показывающими, что, несмотря на определенные ограничения, возможностей для получения совместного удовольствия у них было предостаточно.  
  
К тому времени, как фильм закончился, член у Кили был словно каменный. Это было покруче любого порно, что он когда-либо видел в своей жизни, хотя пара на экране просто ласкала друг друга. Фили выключил телевизор и тихо сидел, ожидая, что скажет его друг.  
  
Кили откинулся назад, прижавшись к Фили спиной и прекрасно чувствуя, что у того тоже стоит.  
  
\- Черт, это было жарко, - прошептал он.  
  
\- Еще как. Думаю, нам тоже стоит попробовать сделать что-то подобное, как считаешь?  
  
\- Да я просто сдохну, если мы не сделаем это прямо сейчас, - он хитро улыбнулся и продолжил. - А я-то всегда думал, что такое подходит только для женских кисок.  
  
Фили усмехнулся.  
  
\- Что хорошо для кисок, нам тоже может пригодиться. А теперь просто расслабься и позволь мне продолжить.  
  
\- О да, - только и смог выдохнуть Кили, вновь откидываясь назад.  
  
Фили начал гладить его по волосам, пропуская непослушные пряди сквозь пальцы, приподнимая их вверх и позволяя вновь упасть на шею и спину. Было видно, как давно их не касалась рука парикмахера. Волосы пахли просто восхитительно, Фили с удовольствием зарылся в них лицом: никакого парфюма, только собственный запах Кили, теплый, приятный и очень возбуждающий.  
  
Он принялся изучать лицо: осторожно провел пальцами по лбу, через переносицу к скуле, коснулся уха, скользнул вниз, вдоль линии челюсти. Пальцы погладили заросший подбородок, чувственный изгиб губ. Чуть улыбнувшись, Кили поцеловал кончики пальцев, когда они коснулись его рта.  
  
Следующей на очереди была шея. Сильные гладкие мышцы были напряжены даже сейчас, когда Кили почти полностью расслабился. Фили провел рукой дальше, к плечам, чувствуя, как перекатываются мускулы под кожей, когда Кили откинулся на него, еще больше подставляясь под ласку. Ямка у основания шеи была просто потрясающей — он осторожно погладил пальцами ее края, чувствуя, как пульсирующая пустота, обтянутая нежным бархатом кожи соприкасается с костью.  
Любознательные руки отправились путешествовать дальше вниз, вороша темные волосы на груди, нащупали маленькие розовые соски, такие чувствительные и отзывчивые к прикосновениям. Ладони осторожно накрыли их, затем погладили, обводя по кругу, слегка сжимая и пощипывая. Прервавшееся на миг дыхание Кили яснее ясного сказало, насколько ему это приятно.  
  
Между тем, Кили начал свои собственные исследования. Он положил руки на бедра Фили, обхватывающие его с двух сторон. Фили был расслаблен, но как только пальцы ирландца коснулись его ног, мышцы под кожей сразу напряглись. Золотистые волосы блестели в неярком свете свечей. Он не был так сильно покрыт волосами, как Кили, которого один из его любовников как-то даже назвал «косматым чудищем». Волосы у него были более жесткими и курчавыми, и Кили это очень нравилось. На руках сохранились остатки летнего загара, кожа здесь была темнее, чем на ногах.  
  
\- Предполагалось, что так делать буду я, - прошептал Фили ему на ухо.  
  
\- Мы оба будем так делать, - последовал ответ. - Я хочу дотронуться до тебя везде, - Кили издал трудный счастливый вздох. - А еще я хочу поцеловать тебя везде-везде.  
  
\- И я тоже. А теперь, пожалуйста, будь паинькой. Сейчас моя очередь играть.

Фили откинулся назад и выскользнул из-за Кили, подложив ему под голову подушку. Устроился рядом. Встал на колени, провел руками по груди. Движения были медленными и плавными. Он широко растопырил пальцы, стараясь коснуться как можно большей поверхности кожи. Кили поднял руки, закинул их за голову, и Фили почувствовал, словно под кожей прокатилась волна. Кили по-прежнему был еще слишком худым после больницы, пережитые страдания согнали с него весь лишний вес, даже если он и был когда-то.  
  
Волосы дорожкой пересекали впалый мальчишеский живот, завихряясь водоворотом вокруг пупка, а затем уходили дальше вниз, в пах. Руки Фили проследили их путь, слегка надавливая, лаская, но не дразня. Кили чувствовал эти касания каждым нервом. Он выгнулся, чтобы усилить контакт, и Фили немедленно запустил руки ему под спину и принялся гладить ее тоже, пока Кили не рухнул обратно на постель.   
  
Руки двинулись дальше, спустились по бедрам, легонько коснувшись выступающих косточек, перебрались через голени к лодыжкам. Он гладил мышцы, массировал их и разминал. Некоторые в ответ на его прикосновения начинали трепетать, словно бабочка, скрытая меж двух ладоней. Некоторые же были бездвижны и безответны. Он сосредоточился на тех, что ответили на его касания. Массировал, расслабляя, дожидаясь, пока истерзанная плоть успокоится.   
  
Лишь только Фили дотронулся до его ног, Кили задышал чаще, но постепенно дыхание выровнялось. Сильно сжал правой рукой голень Фили, пальцы впились так крепко, как будто это была последняя точка опоры на Земле. Он хотел посмотреть вниз, хотел видеть, как Фили касается его ног. Хотел — но не мог. Зажмурился так сильно, что ничто на свете не заставило бы его сейчас открыть глаза.   
  
Фили подвинулся на постели и сел, низко наклонившись над коленями Кили. Очень осторожно провел пальцами вдоль всей правой ноги ирландца, исследуя глубину шрамов, чувствуя, как отличается здесь кожа на ощупь от остальной. Он изучал и запоминал, привыкая к этому зрелищу, которое отныне было для него не чем-то посторонним, а частью человека, ставшего для него бесконечно близким и дорогим.  
  
Он наклонился и поцеловал самый страшный рубец, то место, где отсутствовала целая мышца, и на месте ее была длинная глубокая впадина, проходившая почти вдоль всей ноги. Ее неестественный белый цвет болезненно контрастировал с остальной оливковой кожей. Фили накрыл эту впадину ладонью, словно хотел заполнить ее. Принялся целовать вдоль всей длины, чувствуя губами неестественную гладкость кожи. Когда губы коснулись того места, где чувствительность сохранилась, Кили сжал его голень так, что Фили стало почти больно. Он выпрямился и увидел, что глаза ирландца подозрительно блестят. Взял Кили за руку, поцеловал в ладонь и вновь посмотрел тому в лицо.  
  
\- Кили, ты прекрасен. Ты просто восхитителен. А теперь ляг, пожалуйста, и позволь мне ласкать тебя дальше. Я хочу запомнить каждый сантиметр твоего чудесного тела.  
  
Кили дернулся, как будто собирался что-то сказать, но только провел рукой по глазам и лег на подушку.  
  
Он был поражен тем, что с ним происходит. Это было нечто абсолютно новое. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного, никогда о подобном не слышал и уж тем более, никогда не испытывал. Он был почти в шоке, эмоции метались между восторгом и ужасом. Эти мягкие не настойчивые прикосновения до предела обострили все его ощущения, перевернув все с ног на голову. Ему вдруг начало казаться, что он чувствует касания там, где на самом деле чувствовать их не мог. Он знал это точно — нервы там были мертвы. А там, где чувствительность сохранилась — он не ощущал ничего. Его раздирали абсолютно противоречивые желания: одновременно хотелось убежать без оглядки и остаться в этом волшебном доме навсегда. Выносить все происходящее дальше было просто невозможно — и Кили разрыдался.  
  
Рыдания сотрясли его тело, чуть не подбрасывая на кровати. Фили немедленно остановился и посмотрел, что случилось. От своего психотерапевта он слышал, что когда кто-то безутешно рыдает вот так, как рыдал сейчас Кили, нужно дать ему возможность выплакаться. Прикосновения все только испортят, они помешают душе пройти испытание до конца. Только тогда, когда все пойдет на спад, можно утешить плачущего.   
  
Когда рыдания стали не такими бурными и перешли во всхлипы, Фили скользнул по кровати вверх и обнял Кили, нежно поцеловав в лоб.   
  
\- Все в порядке, Кили. Я с тобой. Все будет хорошо.  
  
Ирландец уткнулся ему в плечо, отчаянно хлюпая носом и щедро орошая его слезами. Кили плакал всем сердцем и душой, глаза покраснели от слез, лицо пошло пятнами, из носа текли целые потоки слизи. Легкая улыбка коснулась губ Фили. Кили, несомненно, был человек многих талантов, и такие отчаянные рыдания были одним из них. Что бы он ни делал — крутил сальто на велосипеде или пытался приспособиться к новой жизни — он отдавался этому занятию целиком и полностью. Изогнувшись, Фили дотянулся до тумбочки и достал из нее коробку бумажных платков. Выдернул целый пучок и засунул в «нору», которую Кили устроил у него на плече, прорыдав его к тому времени чуть не насквозь. Послышалось приглушенное «спасибо», и Кили немедленно принялся трубно сморкаться прямо в кучу платков.   
Когда все стихло, он сказал тихо-тихо:  
  
\- Прости меня. Я просто чертов идиот какой-то.  
  
Фили улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ты не идиот. Тебе просто было нужно освободиться от того дерьма, что с тобой приключилось. Та отрава, что засела в твоем мозгу, сейчас вышла наружу.  
  
Кили наконец смог немного отодвинуться от Фили и свернулся калачиком рядом с ним. Он лежал, скрючившись в три погибели, обхватив себя руками за плечи, словно стараясь защититься от чего-то. Слезы продолжали течь и он снова протер глаза, стыдясь того, что плачет. Фили не трогал его, дожидаясь, пока прекратятся судорожные вздохи и всхлипы. Он только потянулся вперед и нежно поцеловал его в лоб. 

 

 

\- Плакать о том, что случилось с тобой, и о том, что ты потерял — это нормально, Кили. Я и подумать не мог, что ты позволишь себе это. И уж кто-кто — а я тебе тут точно не судья. За свою жизнь я сам пролил слишком много слез.   
  
Кили моргнул несколько раз и пристально посмотрел Фили в глаза, словно пытаясь найти в них ответ, правду ли тот говорит.  
\- Я не хочу выглядеть, как ребенок. Это так херово, что я взял и расклеился.  
  
\- Наверное, это прозвучит банально, но с каждым из нас может случиться нечто подобное. Тебе просто не повезло больше остальных, и все. Но ты же стараешься выкарабкаться, - тихо прошептал Фили.  
  
\- Я такой бесполезный. Безобразный урод, - прошептал Кили, голос снова начал дрожать. - И я всего лишь хочу, чтобы все вернулось. Чтобы все стало, как раньше. Ну, пожалуйста...   
  
От этих горьких слов, сказанных тихим, умоляющим шепотом, сердце Фили чуть не разбилось на части. Никто не в силах повернуть время вспять и исправить то, что случилось. Единственное, что остается — двигаться вперед, преодолевая все трудности.   
  
\- Я знаю. И я бы очень хотел, чтобы так оно и было. Но все, что я могу — это сказать тебе, что ты вовсе не безобразный. Ты желанный и прекрасный, и кое-кто любит тебя, потому что ты очень этого заслуживаешь.  
  
\- Не говори так, - ирландец упрямо дернул плечом.  
  
\- Чего не говорить? Ты должен мне объяснить. Помнишь, мы же договорились?  
  
\- Не говори, что любишь меня. Я... не готов к этому. И не знаю, буду ли вообще когда-нибудь готов.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Фили запустил руку в его волосы и разворошил их еще больше.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Кили. Я не знаю, влюблен ли я в тебя, но я определенно тебя люблю. Ты мой друг, и ты мне очень дорог.  
Вслед за этим признанием последовало долгое молчание, прерываемое лишь редкими судорожными вздохами и приступами икоты.   
  
\- Но ведь мы же с тобой друзья, да?  
  
\- Да, мы друзья. Пока не любовники, хоть и очень стараемся. И не бой-фрэнды. Мы просто друзья, - Фили старался, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно и успокаивающе. Он почувствовал, что Кили немного расслабился.  
  
\- Друзья, - прошептал Кили, обнимая новозеландца. - Мне это нравится. И даже очень.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Обнявшись, они долго лежали молча. Фили устроился так, чтобы подложить руку под голову Кили, словно подушку. Он чувствовал, что тот полностью опустошен этой внезапной вспышкой, и совсем не удивился, когда дыхание Кили замедлилось, мышцы расслабились, и он уснул. Усмехнувшись, Фили тоже закрыл глаза и задремал.   
  
Когда Кили перевернулся во сне, освободив его руку, Фили встал, задул свечи и принес покрывало. Укрыв Кили, лег рядом, обнял его, словно собрался всю ночь охранять его сон.  
  
  
Фили проснулся первым и тихо лежал, глядя на Кили. Тот плакал накануне так сильно, что под глазами залегли глубокие тени, и было видно, как лопнула жилка в тонкой коже на щеке. Сейчас он выглядел совсем юным и беззащитным. Фили страшно хотелось дотронуться до него, но он побоялся разбудить своего друга. Странное чувство переполняло его: хотелось окружить Кили заботой, защитить от всех бед, которых выпало на его долю предостаточно.   
  
Кили проснулся, сморгнул несколько раз, пытаясь разлепить слипшиеся ресницы. Взглянул на Фили. Лицо было спокойным и умиротворенным, он улыбнулся и прошептал:  
  
\- Я видел тебя во сне.  
  
\- Надеюсь, сон был хорошим, - ответил Фили.  
  
\- Чудесным. Мне приснилось, что мы с тобой танцевали. Я не знал движений, и ты меня учил. Я был страшно неуклюжим, но ты был терпелив, словно ангел.  
  
Фили улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я рад, что был терпелив. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы в твоем сне я на тебя кричал и сердился.  
  
\- Нет, ну что ты. Ты мог бы назвать меня «трехногим теленком», но кричать — никогда.  
  
\- Это такая ирландская поговорка? - Фили потянулся, разминая руку.  
  
\- Не знаю. Мама так иногда называла меня в детстве, особенно если я что-то ломал.  
  
Фили глубокомысленно покивал.  
  
\- Мне что, стоит убрать подальше хрупкие предметы?  
  
Кили засмеялся и стиснул его руку.  
  
\- Черт, надеюсь, что нет. Полагаю, что уже перерос этот возраст.  
  
Он откинул челку со лба и, перестав смеяться, серьезно посмотрел на Фили.  
  
\- Мне так жаль, что я испортил вчерашний вечер.  
  
\- Ты ничего не испортил, - успокоил его Фили. - Знаешь, что такое катарсис? Очищение. Так разум избавляется от негативных эмоций. Со мной тоже такое было. Это совсем не весело, но зато после ты словно освобождаешься от тяжкого груза и правда становится легче. Это было довольно неожиданно, но я рад, что так случилось. Сегодня утром ты выглядишь более спокойным.  
  
\- Я должен был бы чувствовать себя дерьмово, но это не так. Наоборот, я чувствую себя просто прекрасно, - Кили смутился и опустил глаза. - Мне жаль, что я испортил такой чудесный массаж. Ты так старался, а я...  
  
\- Кили, я повторяю еще раз: ты ничего не испортил. Мы просто сделали небольшую паузу, и все, - Фили весело улыбнулся и подмигнул ему. - И потом: я сделал еще далеко не все с твоим телом, что собирался. Мне осталось еще много чего...  
Кили закрыл лицо руками.  
  
\- Нет, ну ты точно придурок. Прекрати сейчас же.  
  
\- Может, я и придурок, но я не могу дождаться, когда снова доберусь до тебя. Я всю жизнь мечтал заполучить в постель такого роскошного атлета, и вот теперь я тебя точно отымею.  
  
Сказав это, он быстро вскочил на колени и в тот же миг уселся на Кили верхом, схватил его руки и закинул их за голову, сильно прижав запястья к постели.   
  
\- Ну вот, теперь ты окончательно попался, и я могу делать с тобой все, что захочу.  
  
Кили весь затрясся от смеха.  
  
\- О нет, что же мне делать?! Прекрати! Прекрати немедленно, ты слышишь?!  
  
Фили наклонился и закрыл ему рот поцелуем. Когда Кили сумел освободиться, он продолжил игру, закричав фальцетом:  
  
\- Нет! Нет! Я никогда не позволю тебе лишить меня невинности! Я берегу ее для моего супруга!  
  
Фили разразился дьявольским смехом.  
  
\- Он не успеет прийти сюда, чтобы спасти тебя.  
  
И снова поцеловал Кили.  
  
\- Остановись!  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Не останавливайся!  
  
Кили вырвался и обнял Фили за спину, крепко притянул его к себе и весь подался навстречу, чтобы встретить его губы.  
Поцелуй вспыхнул, словно пламя. Кили никак не мог остановиться. Фили показалось, что в того вселился дьявол. Это было потрясающе. Его губы и язык, казалось, были сразу везде. Какое-то мгновенье их языки словно сражались друг с другом, и вот уже Кили скользнул им вниз по щеке, к шее своего любовника. Это могло бы показаться смешным, если бы не было так горячо. Как будто прорвалось все напряжение последних двух недель. Их руки лихорадочно скользили вверх и вниз, они ласкали и гладили друг друга, одновременно возбуждаясь и возбуждая. Каждое следующее объятие или касание было еще жарче предыдущего.  
  
Фили прижал Кили к постели, накрыв его собой. Одна нога оказалась между ног ирландца, вторая упиралась ему в бедро. Фили сильно потерся несколько раз о его тело, чувствуя, как сильно возбужден Кили, как напряженный член упирается в живот. Сам он мог бы вскоре кончить от таких движений, но Кили — нет, и Фили это уже знал. Он быстро просунул руку между их животами и сильно сжал его член, проведя рукой снизу вверх, стараясь прилагать больше давления к правой стороне. Ирландец громко вскрикнул и впился пальцами в его спину.  
  
\- Еще! - слова прозвучали, словно приказ. - Ну же!  
  
Фили хотел продолжить ласкать Кили, сжав его член и чуть приподнявшись, опираясь на колени, но тот не позволил ему разорвать контакт, выгнулся следом за ним, требуя более тесной связи. Поняв, что все идет как надо, Фили ухмыльнулся и сжал руку сильнее. Вновь прижавшись, скользнул по его телу. Раз. Другой. И Кили, громко и отрывисто выругавшись, кончил. Содрогаясь всем телом, выкрикивая проклятия снова и снова, он изливался себе на живот, пока Фили продолжал его ласкать.  
Когда толчки прекратились, Фили ослабил хватку, напоследок несколько раз скользнув ставшей скользкой от спермы рукой по опадающему члену. Его собственное возбуждение было уже почти болезненным, но он не позволил себе отвлечься от Кили до тех пор, пока тот не перестал содрогаться и стонать. Почувствовав, что Кили затих, издав последний судорожный всхлип, Фили обхватил рукой собственный член.  
  
Кили немедленно пришел в себя, моргнул, как будто только что проснулся, а затем скользнул рукой между их животами.  
  
\- Это моя работа.  
  
\- Да все нормально, - ответил Фили. - Я могу и сам.  
  
\- Ну уж нет. И я сказал чушь, извини: это мой кайф, а не работа. Как ты хочешь? - он вопросительно посмотрел на Фили. От этого пристального взгляда тот слегка смутился.  
  
\- Твоей руки будет достаточно, - ответил он, улыбнувшись, хотя это и было не совсем правдой.  
  
\- Уверен, что так, но что бы тебе хотелось на самом деле? - он потянулся вперед, легонько схватил зубами одну из косичек-усов и потянул ее.  
  
\- Ну, раз так, мне до одури хочется, чтобы ты мне отсосал, - эта просьба, высказанная тихим, почти застенчивым голосом, привела Кили в неистовый восторг.  
  
\- О, да! - он быстро сел на кровати. - Вот теперь я слышу настоящую правду. Сейчас моя очередь играть, поэтому побудь паинькой, а потом можешь вытворять, все, что душе угодно, - он многозначительно ухмыльнулся. - Ты попал в самую точку, приятель: так уж получилось, что оральный секс — моя фирменная специализация. Ну, а теперь детка, будь умницей — раздвинь-ка ноги.  
  
Страшно довольный, Кили сел, поудобнее устраиваясь на постели. Он почерпнул из просмотренного видео несколько полезных для себя приемов. Легким толчком заставив Фили лечь на спину, лег сверху, но ниже, перекинув рукой свою правую ногу между его ног. Взял подушку и подсунул ее себе под левое бедро, чтобы не потерять равновесия.   
  
Надежно устроившись, он вновь посмотрел на Фили. Вид Кили имел при этом самый непотребный: волосы растрепаны, темные глаза похотливо блестят, на губах играет хищная улыбка.  
  
\- Ох, детка, что я с тобой сейчас буду делать...

Сказав это самым немыслимым, самым развратным тоном, он начал вкрадчиво поглаживать бедра Фили. Ему страшно нравилось ощущать, как перекатываются под кожей сильные мышцы, как жесткие светлые волосы щекочут ладони. Они с Фили были словно две противоположности, словно инь и ян. И Кили собрался показать ему, как здорово им может быть вместе.  
  
Он медленно провел языком по внутренней поверхности правого бедра, вырвав у своего любовника первый глухой стон. Кожа вмиг покрылась мурашками. Дойдя до мошонки, остановился, уткнувшись лицом в пах. Глубоко вдохнул. Запах у Фили был восхитительный: чувственный, очень мужской и страшно возбуждающий. Слегка коснувшись кончиком языка сначала одного яичка, потом другого, осторожно взял их по очереди в рот, медленно посасывая и продолжая поглаживать языком. Кожа здесь была такая нежная и тонкая, что он хорошо чувствовал, как скользит под ней драгоценное содержимое. Через несколько мгновений, с сожалением оторвавшись от этого приятного занятия, поцеловал напоследок мошонку и переместился дальше.  
  
Фили был уже сильно возбужден, твердый член чуть подрагивал в такт биению сердца. Кили невольно залюбовался им: розовый ствол, увенчанный темно-бордовой головкой показался ему просто восхитительным. Он с удивлением заметил, что волосы в паху у Фили подстрижены довольно коротко. На мгновенье задумался, не стоит ли попробовать самому сделать со своей буйной растительностью нечто подобное, но тихий стон немедленно заставил его забыть обо всем, кроме того, чем он сейчас занимался. Он снова уткнулся лицом в пах, чувствуя, как волосы покалывают губы. Короткие жесткие завитки так и приглашали продолжить игру, пощекотать, погладить их языком, но вместо этого Кили медленно провел языком по члену, от основания до самой головки, вмиг заставив Фили забыть, как дышать.  
  
Темно-бордовая головка, покрытая каплями выступившей смазки, источала просто одуряющий аромат. Запах был не такой резкий, как запах спермы, но очень, очень, приятный. Вкус тоже. Кили мягко сжал ее, погладил языком, пощекотал самым кончиком щель, стараясь найти все самые чувствительные точки. Губами осторожно прихватил нежную кожу крайней плоти, потянул ее верх, закрывая головку. Затем так же осторожно стянул вниз. Когда пальцы Фили до боли сжали его плечо, Кили, усмехнувшись про себя, понял, что делает все правильно.  
  
\- Пожалуйста... - шептал Фили, его пальцы безотчетно сжимали и терзали плечо. - Ну, пожалуйста, еще... Ты просто с ума меня сводишь... Я больше не могу...  
  
Услышав эту полу-просьбу — полу-стон, Кили, коварно усмехнувшись, слегка отстранился, а потом быстро и сильно провел языком по уздечке, как раз под головкой. Фили чуть не подбросило на кровати.  
  
\- Ах ты ублюдок!  
  
Кили коротко рассмеялся и взял член в рот так глубоко, как только мог. Он никогда не мог похвастаться титулом «Мистер Глубокая Глотка», но, отлично зная, как нужно поработать языком и губами, умел доставлять наслаждение и без этого. По крайней мере, никто из его партнеров не жаловался. Вот и Фили, похоже, был весьма доволен тем, что вытворял с ним его любовник: громкий стон, донесшийся до ушей Кили, яснее ясного подтвердил ему это. Он обхватил член у основания рукой, стараясь, чтобы удовольствие было как можно более полным. От этого прикосновения Фили словно током прошило, было ясно, что долго он не продержится. Он обхватил голову Кили руками, запуская пальцы в разметавшиеся темные пряди. Он не давил и не сжимал, лишь слегка подсказывал наиболее подходящий ритм. И тут в глубине глотки Кили родился низкий и глухой звук, тихое, почти неразличимое на слух гудение, вибрация от которого через непрерывно скользящий вверх и вниз язык распространилась по всему члену. Прошла пара мгновений — и Фили выгнуло на постели от невыносимого, нестерпимого, переходящего все мыслимые грани удовольствия.  
  
Кили продолжал гудеть, пока Фили, комкая простыни, изливался ему в рот. Затем проглотил сперму, медленно и осторожно посасывая опадающий член, пережидая последние содрогания. Фили лежал, полностью опустошенный, с плотно зажмуренными глазами и с блаженной улыбкой на губах. Опираясь на локти, Кили подтянулся выше и улегся на него сверху. Фили открыл глаза и сказал, улыбнувшись:  
  
\- Ты просто обалденный.  
  
Кили хитро улыбнулся в ответ, в глазах словно запрыгали черти.  
  
\- Да уж. Ну что, так же лучше, чем рукой, правда?  
  
\- О да, - согласился Фили. - Лучше всего на свете. Если бы ты мог продать эти свои способности, то давным-давно уже был бы настоящим богачом.  
  
\- Да, жаль, что этот рынок уже полностью поделен, - ответил он. - Ну, я могу делать что-нибудь еще. Просто отсасывать, готовить тебе завтрак, быть моделью для твоей камеры.  
  
\- Да кстати, - Фили потянулся и быстро поцеловал его. - Я хочу поснимать тебя. Ну, если не сегодня, то как-нибудь на днях.  
  
\- Что за дурацкие шутки! - Кили так посмотрел на него, словно у Фили вдруг выросла вторая голова.  
  
\- Вовсе нет. При чем здесь шутки? Я хотел бы сделать фото-сессию с тобой. Обнаженным в коляске.  
  
\- Нет, ты, похоже точно спятил. Ты не будешь снимать мою тощую волосатую парализованную задницу. Никогда! - он резко отодвинулся от Фили и попытался сесть. - У меня и без того полным-полно проблем с самооценкой, чтобы думать еще о своих фотках, выложенных на всеобщее обозрение в сети.  
  
Кили еле-еле балансировал на грани между удивлением и злостью. Конечно, он думал о своем теле, представляя себя горячим и сексуальным. Но, даже будучи здоровым, он заколебался бы, стоит ли ему фотографироваться в таком виде. А уж сейчас такая идея была способна привести его просто в бешенство.

Он сидел на кровати, опираясь на руки, отчаянно стараясь сохранить равновесие и пытаясь поскорее добраться до края. Он был страшно зол, и с яростью схватил свои бесполезные ноги, чтобы опустить их вниз, оставляя заметные красные отпечатки на голенях. Фили тоже вскочил и сидел с ошеломленным выражением лица. Он совершенно не ожидал такой драматической реакции.   
  
\- Мне очень жаль, - быстро сказал он. - Я же фотограф, Кили, и я уже сто раз говорил тебе, что для меня ты прекрасен. Я просто хотел запечатлеть эту красоту. Если ты не хочешь — конечно же, я не стану этого делать. Пожалуйста, не сердись. Я вовсе не хотел тебя обидеть.  
  
Заметно нервничая, он протянул руку и чуть коснулся Кили.  
  
\- Извини меня. Я не хочу портить то, что у нас уже есть. Никаких фотографий. Ни сейчас, ни после, пока ты не скажешь, что согласен.  
  
Кили по-прежнему хмуро взглянул на него. Но злиться на Фили долго он был просто не в состоянии. Видя его искренне раскаяние, он слегка повернулся в его сторону и взял Фили за руку.   
  
\- Никаких фотографий голяком. Я к этому пока не готов. Может, и вообще никогда готов не буду.  
  
\- Согласен. Но могу я просто тебя поснимать, как тогда на кладбище? - он по-прежнему смотрел на Кили взглядом виноватого щенка, и тот смягчился.   
  
\- Да, хорошо. Но предупреди меня, когда будешь снимать, а не подкрадывайся исподтишка, слышишь?  
  
\- Клянусь. Я оставлю только те снимки, которые ты одобришь, - он встретился с Кили взглядом. - Но ты же не станешь возражать, если я буду смотреть на тебя и запоминать... Вот как теперь.  
  
Кили представил, как он сейчас выглядит. Он сидел на кровати — голый, растерзанный и абсолютно довольный: волосы всклокочены, губы распухли от поцелуев, угомонившийся на время член мирно отдыхал в своем уютном гнездышке. Кили осмотрел себя и, ухмыльнувшись, ответил:  
  
\- Черт меня подери, если я знаю, почему ты хочешь запомнить меня в таком затраханном виде, да к тому же с засохшей спермой, размазанной по животу. Ну, да это дело твое.  
  
Фили подобрался к нему и вновь заключил в объятия.   
  
\- Ты просто ничего не понимаешь. Ты заводишь меня еще больше вот именно такой, с этой самой спермой на животе. Я просто старый извращенец.  
  
\- Не больше чем я, - последовал немедленный ответ, который Кили прошептал ему почти что в губы, явно собираясь вновь впиться в них поцелуем.   
  
Они оба расхохотались и обнявшись, вновь упали на кровать.  
  


 

Когда они наконец смогли оторваться друг от друга, Фили опрометью кинулся в туалет, а Кили, скользнув в кресло, через некоторое время последовал за ним. Фили оставил его в ванной приводить себя в порядок, а сам вернулся в спальню, чтобы найти для них пару чистых футболок и шорт. Затем отправился на кухню и начал готовить завтрак.  
  
Когда через несколько минут Кили добрался до кухни, он так и застыл, едва въехав внутрь, с удивлением оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
\- Черт возьми, приятель, и когда только ты успел все это провернуть?  
  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - ответил тот, хитро улыбаясь.  
  
Ирландец подъехал к кофеварке, которая стояла на низком сервировочном столике с колесиками. Открыл дверцы нижнего шкафа и увидел, что кофе, чай и разная другая необходимая посуда стоят теперь там. Сделав вид, что внимательно разглядывает содержимое полок, он замер на несколько лишних секунд, усиленно моргая, чтобы так некстати увлажнившиеся глаза не показали Фили, насколько он был тронут.  
  
\- Это просто здорово, - он развернулся и отметил, что хлебница и тостер тоже переместились ближе к краю кухонного стола.   
  
\- Я передвинул все, до чего смог додуматься, - сказал Фили. - Если надо сделать что-то еще — скажи мне.  
  
\- Ты не должен был этого делать.  
  
\- Конечно должен. Это было не Бог весть как трудно. А теперь чашки, кофе и чай стоят в одном месте. Даже странно, что я не додумался до этого раньше.  
  
Он подошел к Кили сзади и положил руки ему на плечи. Тот потянулся к нему, обнял и притянул к себе для поцелуя. Ему сейчас было очень хорошо и спокойно. Он был здесь как дома. Он мог позволить себе по-настоящему расслабиться, не чувствуя постоянного напряжения и соперничества, которые отмечали все прежние его столь непродолжительные отношения. Здесь, дома у Фили, он не должен был никому ничего доказывать.  
  
Фили поцеловал его в макушку и попытался выпрямиться. Кили внезапно ойкнул и схватился одной рукой за волосы, а другой за Фили, не давая ему поднять голову.

\- Наверное, одна из моих бусин запуталась в твоих диких волосах, - голос звучал немного приглушенно. - Посиди спокойно, сейчас я ее распутаю.   
  
Фили освободил бусину и выпрямился.  
  
\- Что бы ты хотел на завтрак? Я наконец обзавелся нормальной едой. Теперь у нас есть яйца, бекон, бобы, мой любимый гуляш с овощами и какая-то подозрительная фигня под названием «черный пудинг», хотя, признаться честно, на пудинг она совершенно не похожа.   
  
Глаза Кили хищно блеснули.  
  
\- О, это, должно быть, кровяная колбаса. Я ее обожаю. Уверен, тебе тоже понравится. Ее только надо обжарить. И к ней обязательно нужны бобы.  
  
\- Отлично. Мы будем есть этот свежеопознанный тобой продукт и бобы. Завтрак чемпионов, - усмехнулся Фили.  
  
\- Ну да, а ты как думаешь, почему я выиграл так много гонок? Бобы, бобы и еще раз бобы — вот в чем секрет, - он схватил разделочную доску, метнул ее на стол и выразительно постучал по ней ножом, словно закрепляя свою правоту.   
  
Новозеландец поморщился.  
  
\- Не успел я купить кровяную колбасу, как ты сразу превратился в Джека-Потрошителя?  
  
\- Эй, приятель, не шути со мной, когда в руках у меня такое страшное оружие, - он выразительно помахал ножом и быстро порезал колбасу на кружочки довольно неаппетитного вида.  
  
\- Из чего же она сделана? - спросил Фили, заглядывая ему через плечо.  
  
\- Я скажу тебе после того, как мы поедим, - Кили откинул голову назад, чтобы насладиться озадаченным видом своего друга, и усмехнулся. - Это цена, которую тебе придется заплатить за то, что ты не читаешь этикетки.  
  
Вдвоем они быстро приготовили все остальное, не забыв про тосты и кофе. Внимательно оглядев накрытый стол, Кили одобрительно кивнул.  
  
\- Ну вот это я понимаю — настоящий ирландский завтрак. Съешь его — и волосы на груди будут расти еще больше.  
Фили скептически изогнул бровь.  
  
\- Да мне и моих собственных более чем достаточно. Я и так выгляжу, словно день и ночь не снимаю связанный мамой свитер.  
  
Они сели за стол и Фили с некоторой завистью смотрел, как Кили накинулся на еду. Это было несправедливо, что кое-кто мог есть все подряд, да еще и за двоих, и при этом совершенно не набирать вес. Он положил себе на тарелку в два раза меньше еды и подозрительно потыкал кусок кровяной колбасы. Тот не зарычал и не набросился на него, к тому же пах весьма прилично, так что Фили рискнул откусить кусочек. Колбаса оказалась довольно мягкой и солоноватой на вкус. Все же он предпочел бекон и оставил надкусанный кусок на тарелке. Ирландец, быстро поняв, что его компаньон не будет доедать свою порцию, вонзил вилку в оставшийся кусок колбасы и уволок его к себе.  
  
\- Ну, так теперь я могу узнать, что это было такое? - спросил Фили, набив рот едой.  
  
\- Обжаренная свиная кровь и овсянка, - безмятежно ответил Кили, искренне наслаждаясь остекленелым взглядом своего друга.  
  
\- Спасибо, что забрал это, - с трудом проглотив кусок, только и смог выдавить из себя Фили. - Я тебе буду признателен вечно.  
Усмехаясь, Кили прикончил стакан апельсинового сока.  
  
\- Извини, я просто не смог отказать себе в таком удовольствии. Надеюсь, ты не очень расстроился?  
  
Фили протянул руку и дернул ирландца за волосы.  
  
\- Да ты просто издеваешься!  
  
Кили облокотился локтями на стол.  
  
\- У тебя ведь доброе сердце, правда? Расскажи мне о своем бывшем. Ты увиливаешь от этого разговора с тех самых пор, как мы начали встречаться. Ты здесь все переставил для меня — полагаю, ты хочешь, чтобы мы были вместе. А раз так, значит, я имею право знать.  
  
Фили выглядел смущенным. Он вертел в руках пустую чашку, затем встал и налил себе еще кофе.   
  
\- Я не хочу разныться, и выглядеть, как последний дрочила, но, боюсь именно так оно и будет.  
  
Кили накрыл его руку своей.  
  
\- Никогда в жизни ты не будешь выглядеть как дрочила, - он легко сжал руку Фили. - Может быть, сейчас опять не самое подходящее время для такого разговора?  
  
Фили опустил голову и вздохнул.  
  
\- Да некогда его не будет, подходящего времени, для такого разговора. На самом деле все не так уж и плохо. В моем прошлом нет ничего драматичного. Все такое же скучное и тоскливое, как и я сам.   
  
Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Кили смотрит на него с возмущением. Прежде, чем тот успел что-то возразить, Фили улыбнулся и продолжил.  
  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, извини. От старых привычек так просто не отделаться. Мой терапевт называет их сценариями. А я все продолжаю читать этот старый надоевший сценарий. Мне давным-давно пора подыскать себе нового автора.  
  
В школе я был маленьким, тощим ребенком со странностями. Никому до меня не было никакого дела, меня игнорировали, и я мог спокойно заниматься рисованием, предоставленный сам себе.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, - недоверчиво сказал Кили. - Ты должен был быть совершенно очаровательным малюткой с этими своими ямочками и голубыми глазами.  
  
\- Ну, девчонки это, конечно, замечали, но поскольку я не замечал девчонок, то все считали меня ботаном и придурком, а позже, когда я стал постарше, просто педиком. Это было так странно — я сам тогда еще не до конца разобрался со своей сексуальностью. Думаю, что мама о чем-то догадывалась, и явно чувствовала себя из-за этого неловко. Отец был доволен моими успехами в живописи. Его младший брат тоже был художником. Он шутил иногда, что когда я достигну настоящего мастерства, сам он сможет отойти от дел и будет рассчитывать на мою помощь.  
  
Окончательно я понял, что отличаюсь от остальных, тем самым летом, когда был ранен в живот. Что-то такое я и раньше подозревал, но, провалявшись столько времени в больнице в обществе медбрата-гея, я разобрался с этим вопросом окончательно.  
  
\- За тобой ухаживал медбрат-гей? - с удивлением спросил Кили.  
  
Ну да, и он был просто охренительный. Мы долго ходили вокруг да около, пока наконец я не собрался с духом и не сказал ему, что со мной происходит. Он был из племени маори, огромный, словно грузовик. Он сказал, что мне нечего стыдиться. Иногда он заходил ко мне после дежурства, и мы разговаривали часами. То еще было зрелище — тощий белый мальчик и огромный смуглокожий воин. Он весь был покрыт моко - традиционными татуировками маори, они были у него даже на лице. Он объяснял мне, что значит каждый рисунок. Культура маори не одобряет гомосексуализм, но если ты сильный и уверенный в себе, ты можешь с этим справиться.  
  
Несколько мгновений он сидел молча, задумчиво разглядывая пустую чашку.  
  
\- Я должен был слушать его внимательней.  
  
Он поднял глаза и пожал плечами.  
  
\- Моя собственная вера в себя продержалась ровно до того момента, пока парень, в которого я был тогда влюблен, не сказал мне, что из-за этих моих шрамов я настоящий урод.  
  
\- Да пошел он! - Кили выпрямился и дернулся так, словно собрался кого-то ударить. - Что за фигня!  
\- Да уж кто бы говорил, мистер Не-Смотри-На-Мои-Ноги, - Фили грустно усмехнулся в ответ. - Не знаю, почему так получилось: то ли от того, что я сам только что понял, что я гей, то ли от того, что все подростки так болезненно реагируют на любые неодобрительные слова о своем теле, но я стал сторониться другие парней-геев. Когда я учился в университете на втором курсе, я встретил своего первого парня, и нам было хорошо вместе. Но потом срок его учебы закончился, и мы расстались. Он жил на южном острове, и встречаться мы больше не могли. После этого я довольно долго был один.  
Фили заерзал на стуле, и Кили подъехал ближе к нему и вновь сказал:  
  
\- Мы можем поговорить об этом позже, если хочешь.  
  
Фили отодвинул чашку и взглянул ему в глаза.  
  
\- Да все нормально. Не знаю, почему эти разговоры нагоняют на меня такую тоску. Это же просто глупо, - Кили попытался что-то возразить, но новозеландец лишь покачал головой. - Сейчас или потом — какая разница? Позволь уж я закончу, раз начал.  
Я встретил Даниэля на каком-то показе. Я выставлял там одну из своих работ, и он купил ее. Он был великолепен... Да, просто великолепен. Высокий, стройный, с каштановыми волосами и глазами цвета меда. Он отлично выглядел, был хорошо образован, начитан, умел прекрасно говорить. У него был такой глубокий роскошный голос с интонациями Джеймса Бонда. В общем, я был полностью очарован им. После показа он пригласил меня выпить и вел себя, как настоящий джентльмен. Когда он позвонил на следующий день и предложил поужинать вместе, конечно же, я с радостью согласился.   
  
Фили на секунду напрягся, но сразу же расслабился, как только Кили легонько его поцеловал.  
  
\- Мне было всего девятнадцать, и у меня никогда не было свиданий. Я не знал, как себя вести, что думать. Мы пошли в хороший ресторан, и он сделал заказ на двоих. Потому что он всегда знал, что именно и где стоит заказать, и какое вино лучше всего подходит к тому или иному блюду.   
  
\- Похоже, этот ублюдок умел быть обходительным, - заметил Кили, поглаживая пальцем ладонь своего друга.  
  
\- Еще как, - грустно усмехнулся Фили. - Он заставил меня почувствовать себя особенным, и я без памяти влюбился в него. Я совершил огромную ошибку, рассказав обо всем своим родителям, но я был так влюблен, что просто не мог скрывать это от них, - он смотрел в стол и задумчиво поглаживал пальцем рукоятку ножа.  
  
\- И что случилось? - Кили чувствовал, что ему не следовало спрашивать об этом, но удержаться не смог. Он положил руку на руку Фили, и тот выпустил нож и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Кили.  
  
\- Было много криков и обвинений с обеих сторон. Мать плакала, а отец впал в такую ярость, в какой я никогда его не видел. Я и не знал, что его собственный брат был геем, и он глубоко презирал его за это. Именно поэтому тот перебрался в Штаты. Припомнив мне все мои грехи с самого рождения, отец выгнал меня из дома.  
  
Кили изумленно вскинул голову. Он, конечно, слыхал о такого рода реакции, но и представить себе не мог, как родной отец до такой степени мог рассердиться на своего сына, чтобы выгнать его из дома. Он крепче стиснул руку Фили.  
  
\- Мне было некуда идти. У меня было несколько сотен долларов, что я заработал на том самом показе. Я позвонил Даниэлю, и он позволил мне придти, - Фили вздохнул. - И я остался жить у него. Я позволил ему устроить мою жизнь, хотя не должен был этого делать. Я слишком боялся его потерять. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я поражаюсь, как страстно я пытался ему угодить. Я лишился семьи и друзей, но мне было хорошо, потому что у меня был он, - Фили почувствовал, как напрягся ирландец, но продолжал говорить. - Он стал моим менеджером. У него это хорошо получалось. Я стал чаще выставляться в различных галереях, участвовал в частных показах. Мы жили неплохо. Я приносил ему довольно много денег.  
  
\- А он сам вообще-то работал? - тихо спросил Кили.  
  
\- Поначалу да. Он работал в какой-то маркетинговой компании, но вскоре разругался с ними и ушел оттуда. А потом он был только моим менеджером.  
  
Фили на минуту замолчал. Ирландец слушал его, затаив дыхание. Он не сильно разбирался в психологии, но ему доводилось встречать людей такого сорта. Они постоянно крутились вокруг успешных гонщиков, вынюхивая потенциальную добычу. Ему удавалось избегать их. Они всегда находились в поиске подходящей кандидатуры, чтобы подгрести ее под себя и не гнушались использовать свое обаяние и мастерство в постельных делах, чтобы закрепить успех.  
  
\- Я считал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Он постоянно исподволь старался меня в этом убедить. Если я чувствовал, что мне чего-то не хватает, он мастерски уводил меня от этих мыслей, давая понять, что все просто отлично, и я верил ему, как ребенок. Ну, а как же иначе? Я жил в отличном доме, у меня была шикарная спортивная машина, и я регулярно посещал самые сногсшибательные вечеринки в городе.  
  
Он снова посмотрел на стол, а потом изо всех сил зажмурился.  
  
\- Стоя с коктейлем в руке и глядя на всех этих прекрасных людей, я понимал, что я не такой, как они. Ведь под моим смокингом скрывалось настоящее уродство. Я знал, что если кто-нибудь из них увидел бы меня без рубашки, они пришли бы в ужас, - Кили, протестуя, вновь сжал его руку, но Фили продолжил. - Я думал о своей одежде, как о спасительном камуфляже, который скрывал меня от всего мира. Никто не должен был знать, какой я на самом деле.  
  
\- Не говори так! - не выдержал Кили. - Это же неправда.  
  
Фили мягко улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Кили.  
  
\- Теперь все хорошо. Мне понадобился целый год терапии, чтобы я смог, наконец понять, что мои шрамы — это всего лишь шрамы. Кому-то они не нравятся, а кому-то на них наплевать. Хотя я по-прежнему думаю, что они безобразны, но стараюсь перебороть себя. Я жив ведь во многом благодаря им, так что мне не стоит ненавидеть их слишком уж сильно.  
Кили взял его за обе руки и потянул к себе, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу.   
  
\- Я не считаю их уродливыми. Они означают, что ты выжил, - он засунул одну руку Фили под футболку и положил ее на круговой шрам, чувствуя ладонью его неровность и отличие от окружающей его здоровой кожи. Год назад он и сам бы счел эти шрамы слишком некрасивыми и вряд захотел бы иметь дело с Фили. Просто поразительно, какие пустяки его тогда волновали, но с тех пор он многому научился. Все, что он хотел теперь — целовать и гладить эти шрамы вновь и вновь, чтобы все сомнения и боль, терзающие Фили, ушли прочь.  
  
\- За все время, что мы пробыли вместе, Даниэль ни разу не выразил желания увидеть меня обнаженным. Я долго не замечал этого, но когда спросил, отчего так, он придумал какое-то нелепое объяснение, словно я был ребенком. Мне нравилось заниматься с ним сексом, но это всегда происходило в темноте и всегда так, как хотел он. На самом деле он был господином, а я — его слугой. Я был ведомым, зависимым и всегда исполнял ту роль, что он мне навязывал. Я не понимал, насколько он меня подавляет и контролирует, до тех пор, пока не оказался у психотерапевта.  
  
Кили вопросительно взглянул на него.  
  
\- Вообще-то по тебе не скажешь, что ты такой уж ведомый и зависимый.  
  
\- Это потому, что я год таскал свою жалкую задницу к терапевту, и он помог мне понять, что я не какая-то жалкая половая тряпка. Терапия еще не закончена. Мне дали адрес, к кому следует здесь обратиться. Во вторник у меня первый сеанс.  
\- Тебе по-прежнему нужна помощь терапевта?  
  
Он взглянул на Кили, медленно покачал головой.  
  
\- Даже сейчас, спустя полтора года, как мы расстались, я по-прежнему ловлю себя на мысли, что оправдываю его. Он хорошо надо мной поработал. Мне понадобилось целых шесть месяцев, чтобы понять, как же я облажался и что мне действительно нужна помощь, - Фили нахмурился, взгляд голубых глаз похолодел.  
  
\- Однако не так хорошо, как он думал. Когда я впервые поймал его на обмане, я не позволил ему задурить мне голову. Я нанял человека, который провел для меня специальное расследование, и обнаружил, что Даниэль обманывал меня постоянно. Меня словно кулаком в лицо ударили. Я был таким идиотом, - Фили вновь уткнулся взглядом в стол.  
  
\- Нет, это неправда, - Кили порывисто схватил его за руку. - Ты был отличным парнем, и ты доверял ему, потому что любил. Это он тебя предал.  
  
\- Так что, как видишь, ты не единственный человек, у которого есть проблемы с доверием, - Фили попытался улыбнуться, но у него ничего не вышло. - Я чувствую себя полным идиотом о того, что позволял ему использовать меня столько лет.  
  
\- Никакой ты не идиот. Этот твой Даниэль — просто чертов придурок, раз по собственной глупости лишился такого парня, как ты, - Кили наклонился и запустил пальцы в волосы Фили. - Мне ужасно хочется обнять тебя.  
Фили грустно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Отличная идея. Мне тоже.  
  
Они поставили тарелки в раковину и отправились в спальню. Фили обошел кровать и сел на нее. Он смотрел, как Кили перебирается на постель, а затем спросил:  
  
\- И как же ты хочешь это сделать?  
  
\- Что именно? - не понял Кили.  
  
\- Как мы будем обниматься? Ты меня или я тебя?  
  
\- Ах да. Я хочу сам обнимать тебя, - быстро сказал он, устроив свои ноги поудобнее и распахнув Фили объятия. Фили лег рядом, положил голову ему на плечо.  
  
Они молча лежали, неспешно целуясь и поглаживая друг друга. Им было очень хорошо вдвоем. Фили откинул голову и ощущал дыхание Кили на своих губах. Он с удовольствием провел бы в этой постели остаток жизни.  
  
Через некоторое время Кили поцеловал его в лоб и прошептал:  
  
\- Знаешь, что бы ни случилось, у нас всегда останется Будапешт.

 


	10. Chapter 10

\- Ты и я, похоже, вспоминаем Будапешт очень по-разному, - сказал Фили, поцеловав Кили в кончик носа.

Ирландец улыбнулся.

\- Нет, вы только подумайте: он прекрасно готовит и цитирует «Мстителей». Что еще нужно человеку для счастья?

\- Ты, - сказал Фили с совершенно серьезным лицом. - Человеку нужен ты. Прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста...

\- Ох, черт....

Они продолжали целоваться и ласкать друг друга, не спеша стаскивая одежду. В спальне было светло, но Кили весьма нескоро спохватился, что совсем позабыл стесняться и переживать из-за своих шрамов. Видимо, от того, что был очень занят: пока Фили невыносимо-медленно чертил языком горячую влажную дорожку по внутренней стороне его левого бедра, сам он с удовольствием играл с завитками жестких светлых волос на его груди, пощипывая соски. Когда Фили добрался до места назначения и сжал его член, Кили забыл обо всем, кроме разливающегося внизу живота тепла и острой дрожи, волнами пробегающей вдоль позвоночника.

Почувствовав нарастающее напряжение в левой ноге, он мельком подумал, что все же следует поговорить с Бофуром о продолжающихся судорогах, а потом позабыл и об этом тоже. До последнего времени он и представить себе не мог, что этот чудесный рот и язык смогут почти поднять его с постели, несмотря на все эти чертовы парализованные мышцы.

Фили навалился на него сверху и начал двигаться так же, как это было прошедшей ночью, но левая нога Кили начала ощутимо вибрировать и дрожать. Встревожившись, Фили соскользнул обратно на постель и принялся массировать ногу, пытаясь расслабить и успокоить мышцы.

\- Вот черт, да что ж это такое, - сказал Кили, сев на кровати и сильно наклонившись вперед, чтобы добраться до ноги.

\- Больно?

\- Пока нет, но скоро начнет отдавать в спину, если я не сумею прекратить эти судороги, - ответил он.

Вдвоем они принялись растирать ногу, и Фили отметил, как неохотно реагируют на прикосновения сведенные мышцы.

\- По сравнению с другими я просто счастливчик. У меня нет таких сильных судорог, как у них. Некоторое время назад я смог отказаться от регулярного приема лекарств и очень не хочу начинать пить их снова. От этих чертовых таблеток я все время чувствую себя сонным и усталым, - он впился пальцами в бедро и принялся растирать его круговыми движениями. - Хоть правая нога и выглядит хуже, но удар пришелся именно на левую сторону, и нервы повреждены в основном именно слева. Чертов засранец сдал потом назад и переехал мою правую ногу. Все кости были раздроблены, их пришлось собирать буквально по кускам.

Фили взглянул на него, сжав губы.

\- Его хоть посадили?

Кили кивнул.

\- А как же! Восемь лет дали. Его столько раз задерживали за вождение в нетрезвом виде, что у него уже давным-давно даже прав не было, - Кили нахмурился. - Но рано или поздно он выйдет из тюрьмы и вновь окажется на дороге.

Фили продолжал сосредоточенно массировать упрямые мышцы.

\- Восемь лет. И вся твоя жизнь.

Он чувствовал, что на глазах закипают слезы гнева и сочувствия. Он потянулся к Кили и обнял его, поцеловал. Тот обхватил его руками за шею и прижался всем телом, оперся на Фили, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

\- Я стараюсь не думать об этом. Дерьмо случается. Пока я гонял на своем байке, что-то подобное могло произойти со мной в любой момент. Неудачное время, неудачное место, - пробормотал он, уткнувшись Фили в плечо. - Ничего не поделаешь, нужно просто жить дальше.

Тот лишь фыркнул в ответ.

\- Легче сказать, чем сделать. Но ты действительно делаешь все возможное. Я не знаю, смог бы я так справляться с этим, как справляешься ты. Для меня ты просто герой.

Кили не знал, что сказать в ответ. Когда он был гонщиком, он часто слышал такие слова от своих поклонников, но все это имело отношение к тому парню, который выигрывал гонки и делал разные потрясающие трюки. Никто никогда не говорил ничего подобного лично о нем. Он взглянул в глаза своему другу — было совершенно ясно, что тот не врет и не преувеличивает. Вот он сидит на постели: голый, со всеми своими шрамами и изуродованными парализованными ногами, а Фили только что назвал его героем...  
Не зная, что ответить, он смог лишь обнять Фили и судорожно вздохнуть. Новозеландец прижал его к себе, начал осторожно поглаживать спину и вдруг тихо-тихо запел старую песню, которую ему пела в детстве мать. Фили пел и массировал напряженные мышцы, стараясь помочь Кили расслабиться.

Постепенно судороги прекратились, мышцы левой ноги успокоились, так же, как и их хозяин. Он позволил Фили уложить себя на живот, и тот продолжил поглаживать и массировать его спину. Лежа на мягкой кровати, чувствуя прикосновения сильных и заботливых рук, Кили решил, что он точно в раю. Он не был религиозным, но тут вдруг подумал, что стоило бы, пожалуй, зайти в церковь и поставить свечку Господу за то, что такой удивительный человек вошел в его жизнь.

Постепенно напряжение спало. Фили сразу же прекратил массаж, как только тихий храп сказал ему, что его друг заснул. Он нежно поцеловал Кили в плечо и осторожно устроился рядом, положив руку тому на спину. Натянул на себя простыню и тихо лежал, размышляя о том, что случилось с ним за последние полтора года.

Все вокруг очень изменилось. Он жил в теперь в другой стране, и сам начал новую жизнь. Даже мысль о возможности таких серьезных перемен еще совсем недавно показалась бы ему совершенно невероятной. Фили так привык постоянно находится под опекой Даниэля, что подобная самостоятельность представлялась ему весьма странной. Он чувствовал себя несколько неуверенно и нервничал по этому поводу. Предстоящая во вторник встреча с терапевтом была для него очень кстати. Ему очень нужно было побеседовать с непредвзятым человеком, чтобы понять, что он все делает правильно.

Кили снова тихонько всхрапнул, а потом коротко рассмеялся во сне. Фили улыбнулся и обнял его чуть сильнее. Эта новая жизнь обещала быть чертовски интересной. Все еще продолжая улыбаться, он тоже заснул.

 

* * *

Фили проснулся и увидел, что Кили уже не спит и смотрит на него, тихонько улыбаясь.

\- Сколько времени?

\- Очень много, - ответил Кили. - Нас ждут к шести, а сейчас уже почти три.

\- Похоже, мы проспали весь день, - Фили сел на постели, потирая глаза. - Не могу сказать, что сожалею об этом. У меня была прекрасная компания.

\- Мне очень жаль, что я снова испортил секс, но сейчас мне нужно быстренько попасть домой, чтобы привести себя в порядок к ужину и переодеться. К сожалению, теперь мне для этого нужно немного больше времени, чем раньше, - сказал Кили, на мгновение нахмурившись.

\- Ну вот, опять ты начал извиняться, - Фили убрал прядь волос с его лба. - Секс — это, конечно, хорошо, но просто пообниматься иногда бывает тоже очень приятно. Может быть от того, что я старше, я не всегда думаю только о сексе, - сказав это, он слегка смутился.

Кили вздохнул.

\- После аварии я тоже стал так считать. Может, я тоже старею. В прошлом году я бы сказал тебе, что обнимашки — это для девчонок. А вот теперь...

Фили рассмеялся и поцеловал его.

\- Ну, значит, так и будем обниматься, как два старых пердуна.

Кили сел на кровати.

\- Ты не мог бы кинуть мне одежду? Мне удобнее одеваться на кровати.

Фили встал и поднял с пола одежду Кили.

\- Ничего, что я побуду здесь, пока ты одеваешься?

\- Да пожалуйста. Если тебе так интересно.

\- Я тебя не слишком шокирую, если скажу, что мне интересно все, что ты делаешь? - он смущенно улыбнулся, сверкнув ямочками на щеках.

\- Да уж, шокируешь преизрядно, так что лучше воздержись от таких слов, - ответил Кили, просовывая ноги в штанины, а затем натягивая их выше. - Могу я тебя кое о чем попросить?

Фили подошел к краю кровати и весь замер в ожидании указаний, что ему нужно сделать.

\- Не мог бы ты повнимательнее посмотреть на мою задницу и нижнюю часть спины, нет ли там каких-нибудь пятен? Дома я сам каждое утро осматриваю себя с помощью зеркала. Нельзя допустить, чтобы появились пятна, а то придется проваляться в постели неделю или даже больше, - Кили был изрядно смущен, но все же вынужден был обратиться к Фили с такой просьбой, потому что дома, скорее всего, у него просто не будет достаточно времени для полного осмотра.

Фили помог ему перевернуться на живот и тщательно все осмотрел.

\- Нет, все розовенькое, словно задница у младенца, - весело сказал он. Шлепнув Кили по заду, он помог ему перевернуться обратно.  
Кили рассмеялся.

\- Если ты так считаешь, похоже, тебе раньше попадались какие-то странноватые младенцы с волосатыми ягодицами, - он закончил натягивать штаны и сел, чтобы надеть носки и кроссовки.

Фили тоже оделся, а затем вытащил кое-какую свою одежду и разложил ее на кровати. Кили вопросительно взглянул на него. Тот улыбнулся.

\- Я тут подумал и решил пригласить себя принять душ вместе с тобой. В твоей квартире. Я ведь еще никогда у тебя не был.  
\- Ты полагаешь, что выбрал для этого самый подходящий день?

\- А почему бы и нет? Я решил, что неплохо будет подольше побыть вдвоем. Если ты не одобряешь мою идею, тогда я просто заеду за тобой в половине шестого.

Кили пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

\- Вообще-то твоя идея мне нравится. А то получается нечестно - я все время тусуюсь у тебя. Заодно и посмотришь, как живут калеки.  
Фили бросил в него подушкой.

\- Не смей так о себе говорить.

Кили несколько раз подбросил подушку и затем кинул ее обратно.

\- Только я и могу так говорить. Такая вот привилегия у убогого.

\- Ты просто придурок, - сказал Фили, сгребая в кучу свою одежду.

\- Ну да, и весьма тебе этим нравлюсь, - парировал Кили.

\- Ты прав. Ты мне очень нравишься...

 

* * *  
  
Кили был уверен, что на них смотрело множество глаз, пока они шли к его квартире. Большинство проживающих в этом доме были, в основном, достаточно пожилыми, но еще самостоятельными людьми, и не нуждались в постоянной опеке. И они были страшно любопытны. Открывая входную дверь, Кили подумал, стали бы они приносить ему печенье и разные другие вкусности, если бы узнали, что он гей.  
  
Он выехал на середину комнаты и сделал свою традиционную стойку на одном колесе.  
  
\- Вот они, мои трущобы, во всей своей красе!  
  
Фили рассмеялся. Квартира была довольно опрятной и прибранной, если не считать трусов, позабытых на ручке двери. В ее убранстве явно сочетались вкусы двух человек — самого Кили и его матери. На стене висел огромный комикс-постер с двумя автографами. Он немедленно привлек к себе внимание Фили, и тот подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть его получше.  
Кили опередил его расспросы.  
  
\- Это Слэйн. С подписями авторов — Массимо Белардинелли и Майка МакМахона, - сказал он с каким-то особым чувством.  
Фили внимательно разглядывал изображение. Оно было совсем не похоже на его собственные работы. Рисунок был подробно проработан четкими линиями, а затем раскрашен. Картинка была довольно мрачной. Вероятно, герои ирландских саг были гораздо более жестокими, чем герои Марвела.  
  
\- Какая удивительная работа, - сказал Фили.  
  
\- Это мой любимый комикс. Мне повезло — я видел этих парней на комиконе несколько лет назад. Их так трудно бывает застать в одном месте. Пришлось отстоять огромную очередь, но дело того стоило, - он улыбнулся и застенчиво добавил. - Когда я был ребенком, я любил представлять, будто я — Слэйн.  
  
\- И как много чудовищ ты убил? - спросил Фили, сверкнув глазами.  
  
\- Целые сотни. Некоторых из них почти взаправду. Я рос тощим пацаном без отца, а Бобби Каллен раз надумал сказать какую-то гадость о моей матери. Я оторвал доску от ящика и со всей дури врезал ему по заднице. Точно как Слэйн. С тех пор он держал свой поганый язык на привязи.  
  
Фили расхохотался, запрокинув голову.  
  
\- Много бы я дал, чтобы увидеть это зрелище: поджопник в стиле Слэйна.  
  
Он наклонился и поцеловал Кили.  
  
\- Значит, ты тоже кельтский воин? И что же еще я должен знать о тебе?  
  
\- Да много всего, но когда ты целуешь меня, как сейчас, я забываю обо всем, - он подъехал к стеклянной витрине, уставленной разными спортивными трофеями. - Вот теперь я точно знаю, что ты художник. Любой другой на твоем месте перво-наперво ринулся бы сюда.  
  
Фили виновато кивнул.  
  
\- Извини, я тоже должен был начать осмотр твоего жилища с этой витрины.  
  
\- Вовсе нет. Просто ты художник — вот и все. Классно, что ты сначала подошел к плакату, - Кили вновь повернулся к витрине. - Я смотрю сюда и иногда думаю, что все выиграл кто-то другой. Наверное, мне стоит убрать все эти штуки куда-нибудь подальше.  
Фили протестующе встал между витриной и Кили.  
  
\- Если ты так сделаешь — я просто выну все и расставлю по местам. Это же часть тебя. Ты не можешь просто спрятать их и все. Ты столько трудился, чтобы завоевать эти награды, так что теперь ты должен гордиться этим. И если ты больше не можешь получать медали за гонки, значит, свои следующие трофеи ты получишь за что-то еще.  
  
\- Следующие трофеи, - Кили был явно сбит с толку. - Какие-такие следующие трофеи?  
  
\- Парень вроде тебя не может просто взять, и бросить бороться. Ты не сможешь долго оставаться в стороне.  
  
Он взял золоченый кубок, на котором был изображен байкер, взвившийся в воздух, и принялся внимательно его разглядывать. Прочитал надпись: «Победитель Хаф-пайп. Турнир Ред Булл». Ставя кубок на место, спросил:  
  
\- Что это — хаф-пайп?  
  
\- После ужина я покажу тебе кое-какое видео. Там запечатлен один засранец с таким маленьким байком, который только и делает, что старается свернуть себе шею самым впечатляющим образом.  
  
\- Звучит очень заманчиво, - он вновь посмотрел на трофеи. - И все же ты ухитрился не сломать свою шею а, наоборот, выиграть все эти призы. Чертовски удивительно. - Он засмеялся, бусины на усах качнулись.  
  
Фили отошел от витрины и бросил на кровать одежду, которую привез с собой.  
  
\- Ну, и где тут у тебя душ? Мы же не отправимся на ужин, насквозь пропахшие жарким сексом?  
  
Кили проехал мимо него с самым задумчивым видом.  
  
\- Какой такой жаркий секс? Я что, потерял сознание и что-то пропустил?  
  
\- Мне кажется, там был оргазм или даже два... Прошлой ночью. Пожалуйста, успокой меня — ведь ты не забыл об этом? - Фили на мгновенье притворно нахмурился и сдвинул брови.  
  
Кили улыбнулся.  
  
\- Извини меня, пожалуйста, я просто жалкий дрочила. Мне нужно перестать себя жалеть, - он вернулся и взял Фили за руку. - Все было великолепно. Просто потрясающе.  
  
\- Ладно уж. Не преувеличивай.  
  
\- Нет, это именно так. Я так привык упиваться своими несчастьями, что совсем разучился радоваться хорошему. Мой массажист уже давно пытается уговорить меня походить к психотерапевту, - он посмотрел на Фили, лицо стало серьезным. - Как ты думаешь, тебе это и правда помогло?  
  
Фили кивнул.  
  
\- Я думаю, это действительно работает. Они не столько говорят с тобой, сколько ты сам с собой разговариваешь. Они просто дают тебе возможность услышать себя, подсказывая и предлагая те или иные решения. А выбираешь ты сам. Возможно, тебе тоже стоит попробовать.  
  
\- У меня есть наставник, но он гораздо старше меня. Он здорово помогает мне по части вопросов здоровья, но у нас с ним совсем разная жизнь и разные интересы, - он перестал балансировать и опустил передние колеса на пол. – Я подумаю об этом.  
  
\- Конечно, подумай. Поговори сначала со своим массажистом, а потом сделай то, что должен сделать, - Фили еще раз взглянул на спортивные трофеи. – Сделай так, как ты привык это делать.  
  
Кили бросил на него убийственный взгляд, молча развернулся и направился в спальню. Когда Фили вошел вслед за ним, Кили сосредоточенно рылся в своей сумке, которую снял со спинки кресла. Головы он так и не поднял.  
  
Новозеландец сел рядом с ним на кровать.  
  
\- Мне жаль, если я опять сказал что-то не то.  
  
Кили, в который раз перебирая содержимое сумки, упорно не желал встречаться с ним взглядом.  
\- Ты же привык к соперничеству, к борьбе. Это часть твоей жизни. И я никогда не поверю, что эти твои душевные качества вдруг внезапно испарились. Если я когда-нибудь ослепну, я найду способ, чтобы продолжать заниматься творчеством. За что ты сейчас рассердился? За то, что я в тебя верю?  
  
Ирландец резко поднял голову. Фили печально смотрел на него, готовый продолжать извиняться и дальше. Кили наклонился и обнял его.  
  
\- Это ты меня прости. Я опять веду себя, как последний придурок, - прошептал он, уткнувшись Фили головой в живот.  
  
\- Ты не придурок. Жизнь выбила у тебя почву из-под ног, и теперь ты пытаешься понять, как тебе жить дальше, только и всего. Все наладится. Возможно, свой следующий трофей ты не сможешь поставить на эту полку, но он обязательно будет. Ты…  
  
Фили хотел сказать что-то еще, но Кили закрыл ему рот поцелуем. Целоваться, сильно наклонившись вперед, было не очень удобно, но Фили не стал протестовать.  
  
Выпустив Фили из объятий, Кили пристально посмотрел ему в лицо и сказал:  
  
\- Я не знаю, что я такого сделал, чтобы ты появился в моей жизни. Но я очень рад, что это случилось.  
  
\- Я тоже. Возможно, это была кельтская магия, - мягко ответил Фили.  
  
\- Да, наверное, - он бросил взгляд в сторону ванной. – Ну что, ты готов посмотреть на мою гимнастику?  
  
\- Я готов на что угодно, лишь бы увидеть тебя лишний раз без одежды, приятель, - с усмешкой ответил Фили.  
  
\- Тогда вставай с кровати и дай мне раздеться.  
  
Фили встал, и ирландец ловко перебрался на постель. Развязал шнурки на одной кроссовке, пока Фили занимался второй. Быстро стянул с себя одежду и оставил ее на кровати, чтобы позже отдать в прачечную. Пересел обратно в коляску и покатил в душ.  
  
Фили последовал за ним и смотрел на его приготовления. Душевая была оборудована специально под его потребности: места внутри было достаточно, все необходимое было под рукой.

\- А я, признаться, думал, что ты ко мне присоединишься, – сказал Кили игривым тоном.  
  
Фили так увлекся, разглядывая, что делает Кили, что совсем забыл раздеться. Слегка покраснев, он принялся стаскивать с себя одежду. Кили с жадным интересом смотрел на него, но потом был вынужден отвлечься, чтобы отрегулировать температуру. Проверив ее рукой, он неожиданно направил струю воды прямо в грудь Фили.  
  
Эй! – вскрикнул тот, отобрал у Кили душевую насадку и окатил его с головы до ног. Затем принялся лить ему воду на голову. Мокрые волосы упали Кили на лицо, и он замотал головой во все стороны, разбрызгивая воду, словно пес, отряхивающийся после дождя.  
  
\- Я и не знал, что ты решил поиграть в водный бой, - засмеялся Фили, вновь сражаясь с ирландцем за душевую насадку.  
  
\- Я не плавал целый год, так что пользуюсь тем, что могу себе позволить, - ответил тот, ловко выхватывая насадку из рук Фили.  
  
Фили прекратил борьбу, с наслаждением подставив тело водяным струям, чувствуя, как они стекают по груди и животу. Кили направил струю воды вверх и, смеясь, совсем скрылся в облаке водяных брызг. Он наклонился вперед и принялся целовать длинный тонкий шрам у Фили на животе, двигаясь вдоль всей его длины к пупку.

Фили завладел душевой насадкой и держал ее так, чтобы вода лилась Кили прямо на волосы, пока тот мыл голову. Затем взял махровую рукавицу, намылил ее и стал осторожно мыть Кили спину. Медленными круговыми движениями он скользил по спине, одновременно разминая мышцы. Дойдя до поясницы, на мгновенье замер, разглядывая длинный широкий шрам, оставшийся после операции, когда врачи пытались исправить повреждения позвоночника. Сняв рукавицу, он осторожно провел по нему пальцами от начала до конца, словно пытаясь исцелить его.  
  
\- Я не могу его видеть, - сказал Кили. - Он такой же уродливый, как и на ноге? Никто мне не говорит.  
  
Фили встал на колени и поцеловал шрам.  
  
\- Нет, он не уродливый. Это часть тебя, а в тебе ничего не может быть уродливым.  
  
\- Ну вот, ты тоже не хочешь мне сказать, - вздохнул Кили.  
  
\- Извини. Мне просто не кажется, что все так уж плохо. Он большой и, насколько я вижу, очень похож на мой собственный самый длинный шрам, только пока еще свежий. Темно-розовый, широкий. Выглядит гораздо лучше, чем на ноге. Со временем он будет не так уж сильно заметен, - Фили сделал паузу, затем продолжил. - Я не знаю, что еще можно сказать.  
  
Он перекинул ногу через скамейку и сел.  
  
\- Кили, я думаю, что ты прекрасен. У каждого из нас есть шрамы. Большинство моих — внутри. Думаю, мне было бы гораздо проще, если бы все они были как у тебя, снаружи.  
  
\- Ты настоящий философ, - сказал Кили, взяв новозеландца за руку и пожимая ее.  
  
\- Это все терапия, - он криво усмехнулся. - Она расширила мое сознание и заставила избавиться от всякого хлама.  
  
Кили обнял его.  
  
\- Продолжай говорить. Обожаю твой акцент.  
  
Брови Фили взметнулись вверх.  
  
\- Значит, если даже я несу всякую чушь, это будет хорошо до тех пор, пока я буду нести ее с новозеландский акцентом? Знаешь, я могу сказать о тебе тоже самое, - он усмехнулся. - Детка, почитай мне телефонную книгу. Меня это так заводит.  
  
Кили брызнул на него водой.  
  
\- Как же мало тебе, оказывается, надо, чтобы завестись.  
  
\- Мне просто нужен ты, приятель. Король хаф-пайпа. Парень, который ворвался в мою жизнь на своем байке и поставил в ней все с ног на уши, - Фили поцеловал его. - Однако сейчас мне кажется, что пора уже заканчивать с мытьем и отправляться в логово волков... я имел ввиду, на встречу с твоей семьей.  
  
Кили снова брызнул на него водой.  
  
\- Ах вот, значит, как ты о нас думаешь? Раз я, по твоему, такой мерзавец, я пожалуй, запру тебя здесь и никогда никуда не отпущу.  
Фили встал и отобрал у него насадку.  
  
\- Ты действительно негодяй, - сказав это, он положил руку на регулятор температуры воды. - Только дернись, и я вмиг тебя остужу.  
  
\- О Господи, я буду паинькой, обещаю. А теперь встань-ка передо мной. Я тоже хочу тебя вымыть.  
  
Фили еще никогда не был настолько чистым. Кили тщательно мыл его, уделяя особо пристальное внимание определенной части тела, которая, естественно, с радостью отреагировала на его старание и заботу. Фили закрыл глаза и позволил себе наслаждаться приятными ощущениями в течении нескольких лишних мгновений, но, когда возбуждение начало нарастать по-настоящему, мягко, но решительно остановил Кили. Тот нахмурился.  
  
\- Ты обещал вести себя хорошо. У нас нет времени, и если ты будешь продолжать, я тоже не удержусь и примусь за тебя. Мы опоздаем, и все старания Бильбо пойдут прахом. Ужин будет испорчен, и Торин пошлет Двалина разобраться с нами.  
Кили хмуро взглянул на него, и нехотя кивнул.  
  
\- Черт побери, ты, конечно же, прав, - вздохнул он. - Тогда позволь мне домыть мою задницу, и можно будет закругляться.  
  
Кили повесил насадку на крючок на стене и намылил мочалку. Затем осторожно и тщательно вымыл одну ягодицу, затем другую.  
  
\- Я должен внимательно следить за своей задницей, иначе избыточное давление может уложить меня в постель, пока все не пройдет.  
Фили усмехнулся.  
  
\- Тебе приходится заботиться о самой прекрасной заднице на свете. Я могу как-то помочь?  
  
\- Нет, я справлюсь сам. Заканчивай и приходи в спальню. Там я буду вытирать и сушить эту самую прекрасную задницу, лежа на кровати, - сказав это, он постелил на сиденье кресла полотенце, пересел и выехал из душа.  
  
Фили посмотрел ему вслед, а затем принялся смывать с себя оставшееся мыло. Удивительно, но принимать душ вместе с Кили показалось ему совершенно нормальным. Он покачал головой. Нет, не удивительно. Это было действительно хорошо и правильно. Он усмехнулся и продолжил мыться.  
  
Кили сидел на кровати, подстелив под себя полотенце, и сушил волосы. Его мокрая лохматая грива, беспорядочно рассыпавшаяся по плечам, очень отличалась от тщательно уложенных локонов Даниэля, и Фили это страшно нравилось.  
Фили забрался на кровать позади него, взял полотенце и принялся вытирать волосы. Вдыхая свежий пряный запах и осторожно разбирая непослушные пряди, он сказал:  
  
\- Почему бы тебе не отрастить их еще больше?  
  
\- Думаешь, стоит? - с сомнением спросил Кили. - Мне раньше не приходило это в голову.  
  
\- Уверен. У тебя совершенно потрясающие волосы: густые, мягкие. И цвет обалденный. Хотел бы я посмотреть, как они будут закрывать твою спину, - он поцеловал Кили в плечо. - Я буду тогда заплетать их в косы.  
  
\- Может быть, ты тоже тогда будешь отращивать свои?  
  
\- Конечно, я тоже попробую, раз ты хочешь. Не знаю, насколько это будет хорошо, но почему бы и нет?  
  
Кили запрокинул голову для их уже ставшего привычным перевернутого поцелуя.  
  
\- Это будет выглядеть просто потрясающе.  
  
Они еще немного посидели, обнявшись. Кили удобно откинулся на грудь своего друга, а тот обвил его бедра ногами. Обоим было хорошо и удобно. Кили чуть ли не в первый раз забыл беспокоиться о том, как выглядят его ноги. Руки Фили скользил по его груди, не дразня и не возбуждая, а лишь тихонько гладя и массируя мышцы.  
  
\- Как хорошо, - мечтательно сказал Кили, откидываясь назад еще больше и проводя руками по бедрам Фили, задерживаясь на коленях.  
  
\- И мне тоже, - Фили вздохнул. Он оглянулся по сторонам. - А у тебя симпатичная квартирка. Довольно уютная.  
  
\- Реабилитационный центр помог мне заполучить ее. Когда я впервые здесь оказался, то чувствовал себя довольно паршиво. Их специалисты приходили ко мне три раза в неделю и помогали освоиться с новой жизнью, учили, как и чем пользоваться, - Кили улыбнулся и продолжил. - Наверное, это прозвучит глупо, но я был рад таким визитам. Я совсем не хотел, чтобы моя мама помогала мне с этим. Между этим самым центром и собственной квартирой разница колоссальная. Я никогда не умел нормально распоряжаться деньгами, и они научили меня, как планировать траты, как делать покупки, как правильно питаться. Я, кстати, слегка отошел от своего меню в последнее время, и мне стоит вернуться к правильному питанию, - он покачал головой и взглянул на Фили так доверчиво, что у того на миг замерло сердце. - Правильное питание — для меня это очень важно.  
  
Фили крепко обнял его, прижал к своей груди.  
  
\- Просто скажи, что тебе нужно есть, и мы будем это покупать.  
  
\- Да, мой капитан.  
  
Фили вновь обнял его и сказал:  
  
\- Полагаю, что нам пора начать одеваться.  
  
\- Неужели тебе так не терпится познакомиться с моей семьей?  
  
\- Ну, не то чтобы очень, но еще меньше мне хочется опоздать и напроситься, чтобы Бильбо меня прибил. Полагаю, что с Торином я уж как-нибудь справлюсь, но вот Бильбо вполне себе может подать мою печень в качестве основного горячего блюда.  
  
Кили только головой покачал.  
  
\- Ты абсолютно уверен, что еще не встречался с Бильбо?


	11. Chapter 11

Поездка к дому, где жили Торин и Бильбо, вышла довольно напряженной. Оба нервничали. Фили был замкнут и неразговорчив, зато Кили проявлял свое волнение совершенно по-другому — он без умолку болтал за двоих. Всю дорогу он тарахтел что-то о бизнесе своего дяди, по несколько раз повторяя одно и то же. Рассказывал о Бильбо, о том, какая они с Торином идеальная пара. Бильбо вел один из лучших в Англии кулинарных блогов. Он целиком погрузился в это дело после того, как продал свою довольно успешную кейтеринговую компанию за очень и очень приличные деньги. Смеясь, он любил повторять, что предложенная сумма была все же недостаточной, чтобы он отдал новым хозяевам компании еще и рецепты своих кулинарных шедевров. Фили слушал, кивал, смеялся, когда это было уместным, тщетно стараясь отделаться от терзавшего его нехорошего предчувствия. Вечер удастся, все будет хорошо. Иначе и быть не может.  
  
Традиционный дом, добротный и приземистый, был построен из тщательно выщербленного, специально состаренного кирпича. Ко входу вели ступени. Он был весь увит плющом и казался скорее выросшим из земли, чем построенным человеческими руками. Строивший его архитектор очень гордился своей выдумкой — он сумел очень искусно вписать дом в окружающий пейзаж и придал ему такой вид, словно тот стоял здесь не одну сотню лет. Фили подъехал к дому и остановил машину прямо перед Дис, которая сразу же поспешила на помощь сыну и открыла дверь с его стороны. Она посмотрела на Кили, улыбнулась и принялась помогать. Фили, зная, с какой яростью тот готов был отметать любые попытки помощи, слегка поежился. Однако его друг беспрепятственно позволил матери хлопотать над ним, лишь только закатил глаза и состроил гримасу у нее за спиной, адресуя ее Фили. Тот едва сдержал смех. Родители есть родители, они всегда и везде одинаковы.  
  
Устроившись в коляске, Кили обернулся к ним и сказал:  
  
\- Мама, это Фили. То есть я хотел сказать - Филипп Дуринсон. Друзья называют его Фили. Представляешь, какое совпадение? - он беспомощно посмотрел на Фили, цепляясь за него взглядом, словно за спасительный плот. - Фили, это моя мама, Дис Оукеншильд.  
Дис пожала протянутую ей руку без всякого энтузиазма. Она была вежлива, но холодна, и предпочла приберечь свои улыбки для сына. В ее глазах светилась любовь, когда она смотрела на него, это заметил бы даже слепой.  
  
На высокое крыльцо вел изящный пандус, так искусно скрытый зеленью окружавших растений, что он совершенно не портил внешний вид дома. Кили, крутя колеса, легко двинулся вверх, но было ясно, что мать рвется помочь ему и здесь. Именно по этой причине он выбрал коляску без всякого намека на ручки. Он по-прежнему предпочитал управляться сам везде, где это было только возможно.  
  
Торин встретил гостей у двери и придержал ее, пока все они вошли в дом. В отличии от Дис, он поприветствовал Фили тепло и радушно, искренне улыбнувшись ему. Фили подошел к нему и протянул руку.  
  
\- Рад познакомиться, сэр. Меня зовут Филипп Дуринсон, но все зовут меня просто Фили, - он улыбнулся. - Такое вот совпадение.  
Торин пожал ему руку — крепко, но без вызова.  
  
\- Я Торин. Я тоже рад тебя видеть, парень. Рад бы сказать, что премного наслышан о тебе, но на самом деле это не так. На сей раз мой племянник был весьма немногословен.  
  
Кили вскинул на него взгляд и нахмурился.  
  
\- Ты говоришь так, как будто я сделал из нашего знакомства какую-то тайну.  
  
Его дядя улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ну, почти сделал, - он взглянул Фили в лицо. - Думаю, что если тебе повезло познакомиться с таким красавчиком, стоило бы хвастаться этим на каждом углу.  
  
Фили почувствовал, что краснеет. Проклятье, эта чертова светлая кожа заливалась румянцем в одно мгновенье, словно у девчонки.  
Дис кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание.  
  
\- Не перебраться ли нам всем в гостиную?  
  
Торин кивнул сестре и подмигнул парням у нее за спиной, когда она отвернулась.  
  
\- Отличная идея, дорогая.  
  
Он проводил их и подвел к обширному бару, сплошь заставленному разнообразными массивными бутылками.  
  
\- Дис, ты будешь гимлет, я знаю. А вы, джентльмены? Как насчет того, чтобы присоединиться ко мне и чего-нибудь выпить? Я тут на днях приобрел бутылочку Глинлевет Архив. Стоит попробовать, соответствует ли его вкус той репутации, которую имеет этот виски.  
В доме Торина водилась отличная выпивка. Он всегда покупал все самое лучшее. Кили, пивший только пиво и дешевый виски, получил в подарок на свое 18-летие бутылку роскошного односолодового Glenfiddich Rich Oak, чему был несказанно рад.  
  
Кили подкатил к бару и усмехнулся.  
  
\- Лично я так и мечтаю присоединиться к тебе, - он взглянул на Фили, который подошел к нему и встал рядом. - Я ведь никогда не спрашивал тебя, пьешь ли ты виски?  
  
\- Пью, когда повод есть. Если есть выбор, предпочитаю хороший односолодовый скотч, - Фили улыбнулся, и было видно, как он изо всех сил старается быть вежливым. Получалось довольно неплохо.  
  
Торин передал Дис стакан.  
  
\- Вот, держи. Надеюсь, лайма здесь столько, сколько надо.  
  
Она сделала глоток и улыбнулась.  
  
\- Если ты когда-нибудь оставишь свой бизнес, можешь попробовать себя в роли бармена, - блеснув глазами, она поддразнила брата.  
Торин, оценив ее чувство юмора, подмигнул сестре, а затем обратил свое внимание на Фили.  
  
\- Итак, - доброжелательно сказал он, потягивая виски. - Ты художник.  
  
Кили многозначительно кашлянул.  
  
\- Торин, кончай, а? Все мы знаем, что тебе известно о Фили абсолютно все, за исключением, может быть, количества веснушек у него на заднице, хотя это ты тоже при желании можешь узнать.  
  
Дис чуть не поперхнулась своим коктейлем, а Торин, запрокинув голову, захохотал во все горло.  
  
\- Нокаутирован своим собственным племянником!  
  
Он вновь рассмеялся. Поставил стакан, подошел к Фили и вновь протянул ему руку. Озадаченный, тот отставил в сторону свой виски и ответил на рукопожатие, более энергичное, чем в первый раз. Торин накрыл их руки своей ладонью.  
  
\- Мне следовало бы знать, что Кили не позволит мне ничего такого, - он выпустил руку Фили и вновь улыбнулся ему. - Действительно, я много знаю о тебе, парень, но самое важное сейчас то, что Кили привел тебя с собой, чтобы познакомить с семьей. Это первое. То, что он доверяет тебе, говорит о тебе больше, чем любые расследования, которые я мог бы провести.  
  
\- Килиан? - мягко сказал Фили. Он взглянул на Кили. Тот только плечами пожал. Фили вновь перевел взгляд на Торина и улыбнулся. - Надеюсь, что оправдаю это доверие.  
  
\- … Ну, а если нет — одним трупом на дне Ирландского моря будет больше!  
  
Топот грубых шотландских башмаков, сопровождавших последнюю фразу, выдал ее автора с головой. В гостиную вошел Двалин в сопровождении Ори, который только головой покачал и рассмеялся.  
  
\- Похоже, вы двое собрались так запугать парня, что он того и гляди смоется обратно в свою Новую Зеландию, - Ори обошел Двалина и заключил Фили в объятия. - Ну, что, этот медведь совсем затерроризировал тебя?  
  
Фили усмехнулся и отступил на шаг.  
  
\- Вовсе нет. Он только поприветствовал меня, похвалил и налил хорошего виски. Разве можно хотеть чего-то большего?  
  
\- Отрадно слышать. Похоже, Бильбо и леди Дис хорошенько над ним поработали.  
  
Выпустив Фили, он приветствовал Дис в более спокойной манере. Она тепло улыбнулась Ори и встала, чтобы присоединиться к остальным гостям. Передав свой стакан Торину, чтобы он вновь наполнил его, Дис довольно сухо обняла Двалина.  
  
\- Похоже, вы едва не опоздали, - заметил Торин.  
  
Он вручил сестре напиток и снова наполнил свой стакан.  
  
\- Да я сейчас работаю в две смены. У нас сократили одного парня, а нам как раз деньги нужны.  
  
\- По-прежнему хочешь купить тот старинный мотоцикл, на который положил глаз? – сказала Дис между двумя глотками.  
Двалин покачал головой.  
  
\- Глаз-то я на него, конечно, положил, но сейчас речь не об этом. Мы с Ори тут присмотрели одно симпатичное местечко и подумываем его купить, чтобы нам не приходилось просыпаться всякий раз по утрам от шума машин, вот как сейчас.  
  
\- Мы собираемся наведаться в Глазго, чтобы оформить наши отношения, - объявил Ори. - Мы по-прежнему не можем пожениться здесь, но дело движется, и вскоре в Ирландии наши отношения тоже можно будет легализовать. Все знают, что ирландцы ни за что не позволят шотландцам обойти их хоть в чем-нибудь.  
  
Дис поджала губы, а Торин лишь усмехнулся и сказал, глядя на Двалина:  
  
\- Значит, ты, наконец, решил сделать из Ори честного человека?  
  
\- И давно пора, хочу добавить, - вставил Кили.  
  
Он собирался поднять свой стакан, когда из дверей раздался голос:  
  
\- О чем у вас тут идет речь?

Кили обернулся и улыбнулся Бильбо.  
  
\- Двалин и Ори решили пожениться.  
  
\- Ну, наконец-то, - сказал Бильбо, входя в комнату, и встал рядом с Торином. Тот немедленно обнял его, как будто это было самым обычным делом. Бильбо ответил ему объятием и принял стакан с виски. Сделав глоток, он слегка изменился в лице, а потом широко улыбнулся и сказал:  
  
\- Думаю, что я никогда не смогу привыкнуть к этому вкусу.  
  
\- Но это не мешает тебе пытаться снова и снова, - подразнил его Торин.  
  
\- Это так. Мне нужно восстановить силы, которые я потратил, готовя для вас ужин, - Бильбо с вызовом оглядел собравшихся и одним глотком допил содержимое своего стакана. Все засмеялись и вздохнули с облегчением. Фили отметил про себя, как просто этот коротышка-англичанин справился с легкой неловкостью, воцарившейся в гостиной как раз перед его приходом.  
  
Фили взглянул на Бильбо, а тот посмотрел на него. А потом улыбнулся. Они с Торином были как инь и ян. Волосы цвета темного меда обрамляли лицо маленького англичанина, золотистые глаза лучились добротой и весельем. Невозможно было представить себе это лицо сердитым или грустным. Пятнышко муки украшало его щеку, и Торин шагнул вперед, чтобы смахнуть его легким поцелуем.  
  
Торин повернулся к Фили и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Это друг Кили, Филипп О`Рурк.  
  
\- Фили протянул руку и сказал:  
  
\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня Фили.  
  
Бильбо ответил на рукопожатие.  
  
\- Фили для нашего Кили. Уверен, в этом совпадении что-то есть. Я очень рад, что Вы приняли приглашение.  
  
Тот усмехнулся.  
  
\- Вообще-то особого выбора у меня не было, - он взглянул на Кили, который сделал вид, что целиком погружен в изучение  
содержимого своего стакана.  
  
\- Да, Кили может быть еще тем упрямцем. Правда, он не готов это признать, - Бильбо подошел и поцеловал Кили в макушку, не обращая внимания на бурные протесты последнего. – Он ужасно избалованный мальчишка и привык все делать по-своему.  
  
\- Бильбо! – воскликнул Кили, протестуя и против поцелуя, и против такого обвинения.  
  
На самом деле он вовсе не сердился, и Фили понял, что это такая давняя игра между ними: заботливый дядя и любящий племянник.  
Компания подобралась интересная: две гей-пары, друзья и дяди, обожающий их всей душой племянник-гей и Дис. Она, конечно же, любила их всех, но не могла с такой же легкостью, как они, принимать подобные отношения. Дис была явно лишней в этом развеселом непринужденном обществе, и сама это чувствовала.  
  
Кили заметил ее напряжение. Что с этим делать - он не знал. Раньше он ее никогда такой не видел. В молодости, когда Торин объявил о своей ориентации, отец просто возненавидел его за это. Семья раскололась. Торин пытался быть рядом с Дис, но это было трудновато, раз он был под запретом. Но он никогда не отступал. Кили всегда считал, что Дис спокойно относится к отношениям брата и Бильбо, который стал такой неотъемлемой частью семьи, что никто даже представить себе не мог Торина отдельно от него. Двалин не столь давно вошел в их жизнь, но его отношения с Ори тоже были всем хорошо известны. Они прекрасно дополняли друг друга. Кили всю жизнь жалел, что мать так и не нашла свою вторую половину.  
  
Из кухни раздался мелодичный звон, и Бильбо поспешил отдать свой стакан Торину.  
  
\- Обед готов. Мне нужна еще пара минут, чтобы довести все до ума, а затем я приглашу вас всех к столу, - с этими словами он удалился в кухню. Ори последовал за ним следом.  
  
Двалин обернулся к Фили.  
  
\- И в каких же стилях ты предпочитаешь работать?  
  
\- Зависит от случая, - Фили старался говорить обычным голосом. – В живописи мне ближе импрессионизм, но у меня есть и реалистические работы. А когда снимаю, то просто стараюсь поймать удачный момент, каким бы он ни был, - когда он заговорил о своей работе, его голос заметно потеплел. – Не важно, как быстро ты рисуешь, это всегда будет всего лишь придуманная тобой картина. А фотография – это как тонкий срез времени, застывший навек, словно насекомое в янтаре. Это чистое искусство – красивое и настоящее.  
  
Дис улыбнулась.  
  
\- Какое милое объяснение. Я никогда не думала об этом подобным образом.  
  
Двалин посмотрел на Фили, как будто впервые его увидел.  
  
\- Да я смотрю, приятель, ты немного поэт.  
  
Кили рассмеялся и обернулся, чтобы обнять Фили за талию.  
  
\- Он же отчасти ирландец, так что удивляться не приходится.  
  
\- И кто же это говорит? Тот самый ирландец, который пытался заставить меня делать за него домашние задания по литературе! – поддразнил его Торин.  
  
Кили, как самый настоящий взрослый, показал дяде язык и вновь с обожанием уставился на Фили.  
  
\- Он хочет как следует осмотреть и изучить старый Дублин.  
  
\- Да, у нас есть разные интересные места, которые было бы можно сфотографировать, - заметила Дис.  
  
\- Но к сожалению, многие из них недоступны для коляски. Думаю, в старые добрые времена их посещало не так уж много колясочников, - Кили выразительно похлопал ладонью по колесу.  
  
Фили наклонился к нему и обнял.  
  
\- Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем, - он собирался сказать что-то еще, когда Ори высунулся из кухни и объявил, что обед готов.  
Торин проводил гостей в столовую и рассадил всех по местам. Сам он сел в торце стола, место Дис было напротив. Кили расположился справа от нее, Фили сел рядом с ним. Все неспешно устраивались. Не раньше, чем шум отодвигаемых стульев затих, Бильбо появился на пороге столовой, неся в руках большую фарфоровую супницу, украшенную трилистниками и чертополохом. Следом за ним шел Ори и нес суповые тарелки, в каждой из которых лежал ломтик поджаренного хлеба.  
  
\- Я не так часто готовлю для такого большого количества гостей, - сказал Бильбо, снимая с супницы крышку. - Сегодня я решил попробовать кое-что новенькое. Это луковый суп с Гиннессом.  
  
Все посмотрели на него с удивлением. Попробовав суп, первым пришел в себя Торин. Сомневающееся выражение на его лице сменилось восторженным. Он с воодушевлением воскликнул:  
  
\- Это что-то потрясающее!  
  
Остальные тоже поспешно схватились за ложки, и вскоре столовая наполнилась прихлебывающими и причмокивающими звуками. Фили понял, что когда на столе появляется еда, разговоры в семействе Дуринов прекращались. Бильбо занял свое место и, быстро опустошив тарелку, унес супницу прежде, чем кто-либо смог сделать попытку попросить добавки. В ответ на разочарованные возгласы он только улыбнулся:  
  
\- Друзья мои, у вас в желудках должно остаться достаточно места для всего остального.  
  
Ори последовал за ним на кухню, и вдвоем они устроили всем остальным просто потрясающий гастрономический праздник. Фили весьма расположил к себе Бильбо, задавая вопросы по поводу каждого блюда. В тот вечер меню включало в себя жаренного цыпленка с лимоном и орегано, с глазурованной медом морковью, картофельными шариками с сыром и луком и бисквиты с чеддером и шнитт-луком. Последнее название его несколько озадачило.  
  
Бильбо засмеялся и объяснил ему, что бисквитный хлеб — это название, изобретенное американцами, сам же он называет их просто «кругляшками». Фили было совершенно не важно, как назывались эти восхитительные горячие шарики, остро пахнущие чеддером. Он съел уже три и съел бы еще, если бы Кили не увел у него из под носа последний.  
  
Он был прав: застольная беседа полностью прекратилась. Семейство Дуринов к еде относилось очень серьезно. Подливая в бокалы вино, они лишь отпускали комплименты повару и просили передать какое-либо блюдо.  
  
Когда ужин был закончен, Фили поднялся из-за стола, чтобы помочь убрать посуду, но Бильбо даже слышать об этом не захотел.  
\- Ты останешься здесь и будешь удерживать Кили подальше от моей кухни.  
  
Тот только глаза закатил в ответ.  
  
\- Я как-то раз решил помочь и разбил упаковку сразу с целой дюжиной яиц. С тех самых пор Бильбо просто уверен, что я какой-то злой гений разрушения.  
  
\- Разве он не знает, что ты тоже умеешь готовить? Что-то я не помню, чтобы ты сжег при этом кухню, - мягко пошутил Фили.  
Дис рассмеялась.  
  
\- Кухня Бильбо — это его святая святых. В нее допускается только Ори. Даже бедняга Торин вынужден прокрадываться туда незаметно, если ему вдруг захотелось перекусить в неурочный час.  
  
Все посмотрели на Торина, который лишь слегка улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
  
\- Он держится подальше от моего офиса, а я — от его кухни. По-моему, это справедливо.  
  
Двалин покачал головой.  
  
\- Вы оба мыслите такими стереотипами, что просто страшно становится.  
  
Торин не согласился.  
  
\- Ничего подобного! Кулинария — это хобби Бильбо. Он не будет иметь ничего против моего хобби.  
  
\- Если оно у тебя есть, - поддразнил его Кили. - Вы оба так хорошо смотритесь вместе, и ты сам прекрасно это знаешь. Я не могу представить вас другими. А ты, мама?  
  
Дис улыбнулась и утвердительно кивнула, но Фили готов был поклясться, что она чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Она напомнила ему о его собственном отце, готового делать вид, что все в порядке, но не принявшего ситуацию на самом деле. Он перевел взгляд с нее на Кили. Они выглядели такими похожими, но в то же время так сильно отличались друг от друга. Фили невольно задумался, насколько же тот факт, что Кили был геем, расстроил его мать.

Ори принес кофе и позволил Двалину наблюдать за сервировкой. С обычной точки зрения, они были довольно странной парой: суетливый и мягкий Ори и Двалин — бывший байкер-уголовник. На самом же деле, глядя глубже, Фили понимал, что именно Ори сделан из стали, а Двалин, наоборот — заботлив и нежен. Кили рассказывал, что Двалин очень долго работал простым фельдшером, дожидаясь свободной вакансии, которое позволило ему отказаться от разъездной работы и получить место в больнице. Там он и работал сейчас. В тот день, когда с Кили случилось несчастье, было не его дежурство, но он примчался в больницу сразу же, как только узнал о случившемся, и делал для Кили все, что только мог. Парень был для него таким же племянником, как и для Торина, пусть и не по крови, но по сердцу.  
  
Десерт подали без особой помпы. На каждой тарелке величественно возвышалась огромная шоколадная бомба, увенчанная, по определению Бильбо, подсоленным карамельным кремом.  
  
Кили, не сдержав ликующего возгласа, схватил свою тарелку. Торин принял свою с не меньшим энтузиазмом, хоть и не так шумно. Двалин же смотрел на десерт так, как будто был твердо намерен на нем жениться. Фили мгновенье нерешительно смотрел на свой, опасаясь тревожить искусные разводы карамели, но есть вещи, против которых был бессилен даже он, поэтому он решительно воткнул вилку десерту в бок и был приятно удивлен, когда густая шоколадная начинка вытекла наружу, смешавшись с карамелью. Возможно, это будет даже лучше, чем секс.  
  
Спустя несколько невероятно приятных мгновений он все же решил, что секс, пожалуй, будет получше, но десерт последует в списке сразу после него. Он не знал, что ему нравится больше: поглощать сладкое самому или смотреть, как это делает Кили. То, что ему нравилось в Кили чуть не больше всего — это его непосредственность. Кили был из той породы людей, которые с головой уходят в то, что делают в данный момент. Эта мысль заставила его пожалеть о том, что он никогда не сможет увидеть, как Кили гоняет на своем байке, как взмывает в воздух и ловко приземляется, заставляя сердца зрителей замирать от ужаса и восторга. Сейчас он был словно птица с перебитым крылом, которая отлично чувствовала себя на земле, но продолжала тосковать о небе. Фили вздохнул и вновь посмотрел на десерт. Почему-то он больше не казался ему таким уж замечательным.  
  
\- Ну, так и как же вы познакомились?  
  
Фили потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что Торин адресует свой вопрос именно ему. Он поднял на него глаза и сказал:  
  
\- Ну... мы..., - прекрасно зная, что вновь начинает краснеть, он смутился и замолчал.  
  
Двалин расхохотался.  
  
\- Он не хочет признаваться, что подцепил Кили в баре.  
  
Торин и Бильбо рассмеялись. Дис слабо улыбнулась и сделала глоток кофе. Кили коротко посмотрел на нее, но она проигнорировала его взгляд.  
  
Кили решил прийти на помощь своему другу.  
  
\- И ничего подобного. Фили вел себя, как настоящий джентльмен и пригласил меня на танец. Двалин и Ори были там. Мы разговаривали все вчетвером, а затем в конце вечера обменялись номерами телефонов.  
  
\- И тебя не обеспокоило, что он в коляске? - вопрос был задан вежливым тоном, но Фили почувствовал, что в голосе Дис звучал скрытый вызов.  
  
\- Ну, я сначала не заметил этого, когда подошел, чтобы пригласить его, потому что он сидел ко мне спиной. Но когда разглядел — нет, это меня не обеспокоило. Мой двоюродный брат тоже колясочник, и он прекрасно танцует, так что мы с Кили просто отлично провели время, - Фили твердо посмотрел ей в глаза, изо всех сил стараясь дать понять, как много значит для него ее сын.  
  
\- А я и не знал о твоем кузене, - сказал Ори, улыбнувшись. - И как давно он в коляске?  
  
Фили пожал плечами.  
  
\- Сколько я его помню. Он женат, у него несколько детей, и он ведет совершенно обычную жизнь, как и любой другой. Мы не так часто видимся, потому что он живет на Южном острове, но я точно знаю, что у него все просто прекрасно. У него свой бизнес, да и вообще дела идут весьма неплохо.  
  
Торин взглянул на него мягко, но, когда он заговорил, в голосе послышались стальные нотки.  
  
\- Я уверен, ты понимаешь, как все мы хотим защитить своего племянника, - не обращая внимания на протестующий вопль Кили, он продолжил. - Ведь мы едва не потеряли его и очень хотим, чтобы теперь у него все было хорошо.  
Фили повернулся к Торину.  
  
\- Я прекрасно это понимаю. Думаю, что был бы весьма расстроен, если бы это было не так. Не знаю, так ли уж я подхожу ему, но я сделаю все, чтобы ему было со мной хорошо и никогда намеренно не причиню ему боль. Мы пока еще разбираемся в наших чувствах. Мы никуда не спешим, если Вас это беспокоит.  
  
Торин кивнул, успокоившись. Именно это он и надеялся услышать. Они не будут спешить — что ж, отлично. Его это вполне устраивает. Они были взрослые и могли сами выбрать свой путь. Проведенное расследование выявило некоторые тревожные моменты в прошлом Фили, но, в основном, это касалось его бывшего партнера, а не его самого. Против самого Фили он ничего не нашел. Фили, безусловно, был порядочным человеком. Это было все, что Торин знал. Остальное было в руках его племянника.  
Бильбо с умилением посмотрел на них обоих.  
  
\- Так значит, вы оба — особенные?  
  
\- Выходит, что так, - ответил Кили, слегка смутившись.  
  
\- Вот и отлично. Значит, все у вас получится, - он нежно посмотрел на Торина. - Вспоминаю тот день, когда мы впервые встретились с твоим дядей. Я все задавал себе вопрос, почему он предпочел именно меня, хотя мог заполучить кого угодно. Мне понадобилось достаточно много времени, чтобы понять одну простую вещь: иногда ты просто знаешь, что кто-то тебе подходит просто идеально.  
Торин улыбнулся в ответ, и Фили готов был поклясться, что тот слегка покраснел. Он осторожно взял Бильбо за руку.  
  
\- А я никогда и не сомневался. В тот миг, когда я встретил тебя, я знал, что все будет именно так. А ты же знаешь — я никогда не ошибаюсь, - закончил он, улыбаясь.  
  
На лице Бильбо появилось выражение настоящего блаженства.  
  
Двалин многозначительно кашлянул, и Ори ударил его по плечу.  
  
\- Эй, не порти такой момент, чертова деревенщина!  
  
Двалин изобразил притворное раскаяние, и Ори, наклонившись, быстро поцеловал его в щеку.  
  
Фили сидел, рассеянно ковыряя остатки десерта на своей тарелке. Окружавшая его любовь была просто удивительна. Он пока еще точно не знал, какие чувства он сам испытывает к Кили. Тот, конечно был, невероятно красив, имел добрый и веселый нрав. Коляску нельзя было считать серьезной проблемой, а вот тот факт, что у него никогда не было постоянных отношений — пожалуй, можно. Фили искоса взглянул на своего друга, который с улыбкой смотрел на обоих своих дядей. Готов ли он связать свою жизнь с человеком, который, вполне возможно, не имел никакого понятия о том, что такое верность и постоянство? Фили и вправду не знал, готов ли он сделать еще одну попытку.  
  
Терапевт сказал ему, что у него есть трудности с доверием. Так оно и есть, ответил в тот раз ему Фили. Дело было не только в Даниэле. В его жизни была целая череда предательств, когда те, кого он считал друзьями, переставали разговаривать с ним, узнав, что он гей. Когда его собственный отец заявил ему: «Лучше бы ты сдох в тот день, когда тебя подстрелили!». Мать встала тогда на его защиту и много лет пыталась заставить отца наладить отношения с сыном. Этот ужасный разговор до сих пор стоял перед его мысленным взором. Он и сам ни один раз успел согласиться с отцом. Если бы его жизнь тогда оборвалась там, в океане — не было бы всей этой боли. Он снова ткнул шоколадную бомбу вилкой, словно ожидая, что она взорвется. Взглянул на Кили, который улыбнулся ему тепло и нежно, словно приглашая разделить радость этого дня. Пожалуй, ему действительно стоит возобновить свои встречи с терапевтом.  
  
Он повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Дис. Как и у Торина, у нее были синие глаза, но сейчас они показались Фили почти черными. Она посмотрела на него долгим тяжелым взглядом, а затем повернулась к сыну.  
  
\- Килиан, ты уверен, что тебе нужно именно это? - голос звучал мягко, но Фили различил в нем горечь и боль. - Подумай о том, чего ты себя лишишь. Разве ты не хочешь иметь семью, детей?

Не замечая подвоха в ее вопросе, Кили беззаботно улыбнулся матери.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, мама. Я же по-прежнему могу эякулировать. У нас будут дети. Мы найдем суррогатную мать, или даже двух, и...  
  
Не дослушав, Дис вскочила со своего места.  
  
\- Килиан Дурин, не смей говорить за столом о таких вещах!  
  
Кили смотрел на нее во все глаза, чуть приоткрыв от удивления рот.  
  
\- Я просто хотел сказать, что у меня могут быть дети. Я ведь могу...  
  
\- Я прекрасно знаю, что ты хотел сказать, - ее голос был резок, словно скальпель, и резал сына до костей. - Я не желаю слушать подобные разговоры. Слышишь — не желаю!  
  
Торин медленно встал и посмотрел на нее. Внешне он был пока еще спокоен, но его взгляд потемнел.  
  
\- Дис, это не самое подходящее место, чтобы...  
  
\- Да? А где тогда это место, Торин? - парировала она. - Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь заговорить об этом, ты затыкаешь мне рот, - она взглянула на Бильбо, который, казалось, был последним за столом, кто еще сохранял остатки спокойствия. - Да, мне не нравится, что ты живешь с мужчиной и делишь с ним постель. Это противоречит всему, чему нас учили с детства.  
  
Кили был совсем убит тем, что она вдобавок ко всему прочему накинулась еще и на Торина с Бильбо. Он посмотрел на нее, во взгляде смешались гнев и ужас.  
  
\- О том, что я гей, ты знаешь с моего шестнадцатилетия. Почему же именно сейчас ты решила начать бороться с этим? - он был ужасно расстроен, в глазах блестели слезы.  
  
Дис ответила ему сердитым взглядом, но быстро смягчилась. В голосе сквозила печаль.  
  
\- Потому что раньше я все время говорила себе, что все это временно. Все пройдет. Ты вырастешь и забудешь эти глупости. У тебя же никого подолгу не было. Я думала — ты просто экспериментируешь...  
  
Она бросила взгляд на Фили. Тот готов был просто умереть со стыда. Если бы не он, не было бы сейчас всех этих резких слов, и Кили вместе с матерью не смотрели бы друг на друга, словно враги. Она, конечно, не собиралась говорить все это за столом, но просто не смогла удержать себя в руках. Иначе разве она пригласила бы его на обед?  
  
Ее сын потянулся к Фили и сжал его руку так крепко, что тому стало больно. Никогда раньше мать не вела себя так. Наоборот, она всегда выглядела такой довольной, говоря о дядях и Двалине с Ори. Он вспомнил поход к священнику в один из своих визитов к ней. Это был тяжелый и болезненный опыт. Священник тогда сказал ему, что его бессмертная душа в опасности, и он должен как можно скорее отказаться от своего греха. Вместо того, чтобы помочь и поддержать его, все, чего добился священник — окончательно отвратил Кили от церкви. Он был тогда просто дерзким подростком и совершенно не собирался забивать себе голову всеми этими замшелыми догмами. В тот день он просто ушел, оставив мать в слезах. Несколько раз он пытался говорить с ней на протяжении всех этих лет, и ему казалось, что она смирилась с тем фактом, что он гей и здесь ничего нельзя изменить, несмотря на то, что ее религия говорит по этому поводу.  
  
\- Я думала, что потеряла тебя, - сказала она. По лицу потекли слезы. – Я так молилась, я дала столько обетов... Что еще я могла тогда сделать?  
  
Ори и Двалин выскользнули из-за стола и тихо направились в сторону кухни, поманив Фили за собой. Вместе с Бильбо они прошли через к кухню к задней двери и вышли на крыльцо. Все четверо стояли молча, взявшись за руки, и ждали конца этого внезапного разговора.  
  
\- Я не могу рисковать потерять тебя вновь, - продолжала Дис. – Не могу и не буду!  
  
Кили терял последние остатки терпения. Он взглянул на Торина, но дядя продолжал стоять неподвижно, внимательно глядя на сестру.  
  
\- Но я же не собираюсь умирать, мама. Врач сказал мне, что мои травмы не помешают мне прожить долгую жизнь, - он весь подался вперед, умоляюще глядя ей в лицо, словно пытался заставить ее прислушаться к голосу разума.  
  
Она посмотрела на него, стиснула салфетку.  
  
\- А как же СПИД? Что будет, если ты заразишься? Разве стоит какой-то там секс такого риска?  
  
Ее сын глубоко вдохнул, а затем с шумом выдохнул.  
  
\- Мама, я не заражусь СПИДом. Я всегда осторожен. Я знаю, как нужно себя защищать.  
  
\- А что, если ты будешь недостаточно осторожен? Что тогда?  
  
Торин протестующе поднял руку.  
  
\- Дис, он взрослый человек. Он знает, кто он, и знает, что ему нужно. Он знает, как позаботиться о себе. Я научил его, как…  
  
\- Ты! Это ты научил его! – она яростно повернулась к Торину. – Ты и твои разговоры. Вместо того, чтобы вправить ему мозги, ты сделал его одним из вас.  
  
\- Во имя Господа, Дис, послушай только, что ты несешь! Ты говоришь, словно наш отец. Он выгнал меня. Он выгнал Фрерина. Его ненависть убила нашего брата. Фрер ни за что не оказался бы в ИРА, если бы ему было, куда пойти. Неужели ты сама не понимаешь, какую чушь несешь?  
  
Дис замерла на миг.  
  
\- Фрерин не был геем, - она с вызовом посмотрела на Торина.  
  
\- Да, не был. Но он не мог оставаться в доме и выносить весь этот кошмар, который мне ежедневно устраивал отец. Я умолял брата не делать этого, но он сказал, что должен как можно скорее убраться отсюда.  
  
\- То, что ты гей – именно это и убило Фрерина! – ее голос взвился как кнут, наотмашь хлестнув брата прямо по сердцу. – Убийца!  
  
Торин ошарашенно посмотрел на нее. Взглянув на Кили и прошептав «Мне очень жаль», он вышел из комнаты. Кили проводил его взглядом, а затем глубоко вздохнул. Он развернул коляску и подъехал ближе к матери. Она неподвижно возвышалась над ним, но его это не поколебало.  
  
\- Ну что, мама, теперь ты довольна? Всех, кто был в этой комнате, ты прогнала, прогнав их заодно и из своей жизни. Торин всегда любил тебя и столько для нас сделал, но тебе это не помешало обвинить его в том, в чем он совершенно не виноват.  
  
Его глаза потемнели, брови сошлись у переносицы, но он бесстрашно смотрел ей прямо в глаза.  
  
\- Я давал тебе читать результаты исследований, помнишь? Гомосексуальность определяется генетической предрасположенностью. Как цвет глаз или цвет волос. Здесь никто и ничего не выбирает, - он посмотрел вверх, ей в лицо. – Ради Бога, мама, ну кто стал бы, будучи в здравом уме, выбирать для себя всеобщую ненависть и презрение?  
  
\- Попридержи язык и не смей богохульствовать, - ответила она ледяным тоном.  
  
\- Конечно, я не стану богохульствовать, но тогда скажи мне, почему твоя церковь смотрит на меня, как на какую-то падаль и считает, что я буду вечно гореть в аду за свои грехи? – она попыталась что-то сказать, но он не дал ей вставить ни слова. – Я слышал эту чушь много раз. А ведь Папа Франциск сказал как-то во всеуслышание: «Если кто-то, будучи геем, ищет Господа и проявляет добрую волю, кто я такой, чтобы осуждать его?»  
  
\- Как смеешь ты упоминать здесь Папу?!  
  
\- А как смеешь ты игнорировать его слова?  
  
Кили был в ярости, он чувствовал, что его сердце вот-вот лопнет.  
  
\- Ты же моя мать, разве не должна ты любить меня таким, какой я есть? – на глаза навернулись слезы, но он сердито смахнул их рукой. – Ты осуждаешь меня, даже когда твой обожаемый Папа не делает этого.  
  
Он махнул рукой в сторону кухни.  
  
\- Ты осудила своего брата точно так же, как это сделал дед. Ты оттолкнула его. Ты обвинила его в убийстве вашего брата. Это какое-то безумие. Эта же самая ненависть, которую дед испытывал к Торину, и убила Фрерина. Бильбо – самое лучшее, что у него есть в жизни. А Двалин и Ори? Ты никогда не видела от них ничего, кроме добра. Я что-то не припомню, чтобы кто-либо из прихожан твоей драгоценной церкви пришел помогать тебе с уборкой и готовкой, когда ты сломала руку. А вот они пришли и помогали до тех пор, пока не убедились, что с тобой все в порядке.  
  
\- Не лезь не в свое дело, Кили, и не пытайся мне объяснять, что произошло в моей собственной семье много лет назад. Я своими глазами видела все это. Все, что должен был сделать Торин – это перестать идти по этому пагубному пути, - выражение ее лица изменилось, от ярости она перешла к отчаянию. – А он вместо этого выбрал такую жизнь и посмотри, что его выбор сделал со всеми нами! Посмотри, что он сделал!  
  
Кили сильно оттолкнулся от подлокотников коляски, словно хотел вскочить, забыв о своем недуге.  
  
\- Мама, это не ВЫБОР! Можешь ты это, наконец, понять своей головой? Это никакой не чертов выбор. Я родился таким. И Торин тоже. Твое упрямство и твоя церковь ничего не смогут с этим поделать. У Торина и Бильбо в жизни все хорошо только потому, что они живут вместе.  
  
Он ударил рукой по столу так сильно, что один из бокалов опрокинулся. Вино вытекло на скатерть, окрасив ее словно кровью. Мгновение он смотрел на бокал. А затем вновь перевел взгляд на мать. Он был так расстроен, что почти не мог говорить.  
  
\- Я просто поверить не могу: ты пригласила Фили, а потом устроила все это!  
  
Гнев вновь обуял Дис. Она скомкала в руке салфетку.  
  
\- Я думала, что смогу вытерпеть это. Но я не смогла. Я не могу без омерзения думать о том, чем вы оба… чем ты занимаешься... с этим..., - она выглядела так, словно собиралась вот-вот вскочить, обогнуть стол и ударить Кили.  
  
И вот тут его душа рассыпалась в прах. Он посмотрел на нее и понял, что мать, которая всегда его любила, не может больше его выносить. Он был ей противен. Омерзителен. Единственное чувство, которое она к нему испытывала - отвращение. Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но не смог. Горло сдавило, и он мог только мелко и часто дышать.

Кили развернул коляску и двинулся в кухню. Он хотел проехать через заднюю дверь на крыльцо, но она оказалась слишком узкой, и колеса застряли в дверном проеме. Прежде, чем кто-либо успел ему помочь, Кили, стиснув кулаки, что есть силы замолотил по косякам, разбивая руки в кровь. Он бил вновь и вновь, до тех пор, пока Фили не удалось схватить его за запястья.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, перестань, - попросил Фили. - Не делай себе еще больнее.  
  
Кили несколько мгновений бешено сопротивлялся, словно сам решил накинуться на Фили, а затем сник, бессильно уронив руки на колени.  
  
Дверь и косяки оказались выпачканы его кровью. Он сильно поранился, и кровь текла по его рукам, пачкая заодно и руки Фили. Тот прижал одно израненную руку к своим губам. Второй Кили погладил его по щеке, оставляя на ней темные разводы. Он даже не понял, когда успел так пораниться.  
  
\- Мне жаль. Мне так чертовски жаль, - он выдернул руку, прижал ее к груди, и скрючившись в коляске, разрыдался.

Кили безропотно позволил переместить себя обратно в кухню. Двалин опомнился первым. Он быстро намочил несколько салфеток холодной водой и обмотал ими пораненные руки, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Взяв чистое кухонное полотенце, он и Бильбо опустили на колени перед Кили, чтобы осмотреть повреждения. Потом Бильбо встал и куда-то ушел. Через несколько мгновений он вернулся, держа в руках бинты и мазь, которой пользовался, когда однажды сильно порезался, разделывая мясо.

Ори, дрожа, как осиновый лист, все же нашел в себе силы и протянул Фили влажные салфетки, чтобы тот мог очистить лицо и руки, испачканные кровью Кили. Его огромные глаза были полны слез, он молча смотрел на Фили, словно хотел спросить: «За что?». Фили только головой покачал и обнял Ори, прижал того к своей груди. У него не было ответа на этот вопрос, и он очень сомневался, что этот ответ когда-нибудь появится.

Торин вернулся в столовую. Через несколько минут он вновь вошел в кухню. Его лицо потемнело еще больше. Он опустился на колени рядом с Кили и заключил племянника в объятия.

\- Мой бедный мальчик. Мне так жаль, - он поцеловал его спутанные волосы. - Ни за что на свете я бы ни хотел, чтобы с тобой такое случилось.

Он продолжал обнимать его, позволяя Кили плакать, уткнувшись в его широкое плечо. Фили встал на колени с другой стороны и осторожно держал Кили за перевязанную руку. Не зная, что можно сделать еще, Двалин сгреб Ори в охапку и прижал к себе так сильно, словно хотел защитить от всех земных бед.

Наконец, рыдания Кили перешли в редкие всхлипы, затем он затих, и лишь тяжело вздыхал. Он поднял голову и едва-едва смог невесело улыбнуться дяде.

\- Прости, я тебя всего перемазал.

Торин лишь усмехнулся.

\- Да ерунда, бывало и хуже. Меня сейчас гораздо больше беспокоит другое: как ты, приятель? - он отвел волосы, упавшие Кили на глаза. - Если бы я мог хотя бы предположить нечто подобное — я никогда не пригласил бы вас всех на этот чертов обед.  
Он взглянул на Фили.

\- Приношу свои глубокие извинения за этот ужасный вечер. Ничего подобного у меня и в мыслях не было.

Тот посмотрел ему в глаза и кивнул.

\- Я это знаю. Кили придерживается очень высокого мнения о Вас и о Бильбо. Вы оба для него — образец для подражания, - он взглянул на Бильбо и попытался улыбнуться. - Спасибо за прекрасный обед. Вы действительно потрясающий повар.  
Бильбо подошел и тоже опустился на колени рядом с Фили. Обнял его.

\- Приходи, когда захочешь.

Фили с благодарностью прижался к нему, словно хотел поблагодарить за это внезапное дружеское объятие. Сейчас он чувствовал себя очень неуверенно. Воспоминания об отце нахлынули на него с новой силой. Он просто хотел свернуться клубком, забиться куда-нибудь в угол и заснуть, чтобы поскорее забыть весь этот кошмар. Но такой роскоши Фили позволить себе сейчас никак не мог. Кили, его бедный израненный друг, только что выслушавший от собственной матери такие ужасные обвинения, ни единого из которых он совершенно не заслужил, нуждался сейчас в помощи гораздо больше, чем он сам. Он понимал терзающие ее страхи, но совершенно не понимал, как она могла вывалить на своего ребенка, которого так нежно любила, весь этот ужас.

Когда ногу Фили начала сводить судорога от неудобного положения, он встал. Вместе с ним встал и Бильбо. Фили взглянул на коротышку и вновь обнял его.

\- Спасибо Вам за все.

Бильбо кивнул ему в ответ.

\- Не торопитесь. У меня тут приготовлено кое-что для вас. Я сделал еще один десерт, ведь Кили так любит шоколад. Возможно, завтра, когда он придет в себя, кусок торта поднимет ему настроение еще больше.

Фили не смог сдержать смешок.

\- Полагаю, Вы правы. Он, конечно, будет несчастным, но очень голодным.

Кили по очереди посмотрел на них обоих.

\- А ну-ка, вы оба, прекратите говорить обо мне так, как будто меня здесь нет.

\- Вообще-то мы говорим о шоколаде, маленький паршивец, - поддразнил его Бильбо, отчаянно пытаясь поднять Кили настроение.  
Тот тяжело и устало вздохнул и попытался выдавить из себя улыбку.

\- Что ж, хорошо. Сейчас я чувствую, что меня вот-вот вывернет наизнанку, но завтра шоколад будет кстати. Все будет хорошо.

Торин взволнованно посмотрел на него.

\- Кили, тебе что, плохо?

Кили покачал головой.

\- Да нет, все пройдет. Я просто очень устал и голова кружится.

Он попытался сдвинуть коляску и поморщился, как только его изувеченные ладони коснулись ободов колес.

\- Черт, я, похоже, серьезно облажался.

Двалин покачал головой.

\- Мне тоже так кажется. Завтра я приеду к тебе, чтобы осмотреть твои руки. Не думаю, что ты серьезно что-то повредил, но синяки и отеки все-таки заработал. Когда окажешься дома, приложи к рукам пакет со льдом — это облегчит боль и уменьшит отеки. Твой чертов ирландский темперамент сыграл с тобой сегодня злую шутку.

Кили грустно посмотрел на него.

\- Что-нибудь одно должно было пострадать — либо дверь, либо голова мамы. Думаю, что ее голова была бы потверже.

Торин рассмеялся.

\- Определенно тверже, - он склонил голову набок, и Кили улыбнулся ему. - Ничего, мы еще повоюем. Хочу сказать тебе, что завтра, когда она остынет, мы договорились с ней продолжить этот разговор.

\- Она, может, и собирается, а с меня уж точно хватит, - он вновь издал такой тяжелый вздох, как будто весь мир давил сейчас ему на грудь своей тяжестью.

Между тем, Бильбо тронул Двалина за плечо, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и протянул ему две губки-рукавицы для мытья посуды, наполненные колотым льдом. Шотландец с благодарностью улыбнулся.

\- Чтобы мы все без тебя делали, Билли?

Коротышка аккуратно расстелил у Кили на коленях полотенце и печально взглянул на него.

\- Не вини себя. Во всем этом нет ни капли твоей вины. Я должен был предвидеть это. Я видел, как она мечет взгляды чернее тучи направо и налево, но решил, что ей что-то не понравилось — как я приготовил обед, или как убран наш дом. Ничего не поделаешь: мы не видим того, чего видеть не хотим. Позволь-ка Двалину позаботиться о твоих руках.

Кили кивнул и попытался изобразить на лице благодарность. Он любил Бильбо так же сильно, как и Торина. Казалось, они всегда были вместе. Они были идеальной парой. Кому это могло мешать? Что плохого в этом было? Он просто не понимал.  
Двалин осторожно натянул ему на руки ледяные рукавички-мочалки.

\- Это поможет тебе справиться с болью. У тебя ведь есть с собой таблетки? - он знал, что Кили постоянно носит с собой обезболивающее.

\- Они в моем рюкзаке, - мягко ответил тот.

Прежде, чем он закончил фразу, Бильбо уже протягивал ему стакан воды, из которого торчала соломинка. Это была голубая извилистая коктейльная трубочка из парка аттракционов Funderland. Кили вспомнил, как выпросил у своих дядей, чтобы ему купили клоунскую шляпу и эту трубочку, когда он был маленький, и его водили в этот парк. Он не мог поверить своим глазам — неужели она до сих пор сохранилась? Запив таблетку водой, он почувствовал себя немного лучше.

Некоторое время он сидел неподвижно, глядя на свои руки, укутанные этими импровизированными охлаждающими элементами. Жизнь была намного проще, когда ему было семь, и главной его задачей было выпросить какое-нибудь лакомство в парке аттракционов у своих снисходительных дядюшек.

Он нехотя поднял голову и спросил:

\- Может ли кто-нибудь помочь мне с коляской, раз уж сам я сегодня оказался таким придурком?

Фили тут же положил руки ему на плечи и начал осторожно двигать коляску. Кили откинулся, глядя на него снизу вверх.

\- Мы можем поехать к тебе? Я не хочу сейчас оставаться один.

Новозеландец наклонился и поцеловал его.

\- Я подумал о том же самом. Думаю, что побыть вдвоем нам сейчас совсем не помешает.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Обратно ехали молча. Торин поднял племянника из коляски и сам усадил его в машину. Руки у Кили все еще сильно болели, и он бережно держал их на коленях. Фили покосился на него и увидел, что тот продолжает беззвучно плакать. Слезы катились по лицу и тихонько капали с подбородка на бинты. Фили вел машину медленно и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить лишний раз своего пассажира. То и дело поглядывая на Кили, он с трудом заставлял себя не слишком сильно отвлекаться от дороги. К счастью, движение было не сильным, и они добрались до дома без приключений.  
  
Здесь Кили безропотно позволил своему другу вынуть себя из машины. Яростная независимость исчезла. Места для гордости больше не осталось. Каждая частичка его тела сейчас была наполнена глубокой печалью. На сегодня он сдался. Фили был уверен, что, как только ирландец хоть немного придет в себя, он будет столь же яростно, как и прежде, отбиваться от любых проявлений заботы, но сейчас у него просто не осталось на это сил.  
  
Фили помог своему другу во всем, проявляя максимальную деликатность, на которую только был способен: и в ванной, и в туалете. Так же безропотно тот позволил уложить себя на постель и раздеть. Фили снял с него джинсы и трусы, одел пижамные штаны. Кили продолжал молчать и никак не реагировал, пока Фили укладывал его ноги поудобнее. Новозеландцу пришла в голову странная мысль: если бы он сейчас захотел нарисовать Кили обнаженным, тот не стал бы возражать. Он сейчас был так измотан, что мозг почти отказывался служить ему. Ничто не способно было его взволновать. Смотреть на это было просто ужасно.  
  
Фили улегся рядом, погасил свет, укрыл их обоих покрывалом и заключил Кили в объятия. А из того словно все кости вынули. Он лежал, невидящими глазами глядя в потолок, прижав скрюченные руки к груди, словно эмбрион, отчаянно пытаясь защитить ими свое сердце. Фили нежно поцеловал его и откинул упавшие на лоб волосы.  
  
\- Я не стану говорить тебе, что все будет хорошо. Ты никогда не сможешь забыть этот вечер, но со временем ты сможешь простить и понять, - прошептал он.  
  
В ответ Кили только головой покачал, судорожно вздохнув.  
  
\- Я тоже прошел через это, как и многие из нас. Мы все смогли это пережить. Сможешь и ты.  
  
Снова последовал неопределенный кивок и сдавленное судорожное рыдание. Фили гладил своего друга, успокаивая, осторожно запуская пальцы в волосы, шепча слова утешения. В конце концов, усталость взяла вверх, и Кили задремал. Всякий раз, когда Фили пытался пошевелиться и изменить положение, чтобы лечь удобнее, тот только жалобно стонал во сне, и Фили смирился. Он прижал к себе Кили теснее, сохраняя его в безопасности в своих объятиях.  
  
Кили проснулся в половине пятого весь в слезах, и Фили потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что того разбудила сильная боль в руках. Он выскользнул из постели и через минуту вернулся, неся в руках стакан молока, пару ломтиков Angels и болеутоляющее. Щелкнул выключателем в гостиной и прикрыл дверь, чтобы проникающий сквозь оставленную щель свет не слишком тревожил Кили.  
  
\- Нет, я это не хочу, - прошептал тот, словно маленький капризный ребенок.  
  
Фили с нежностью коснулся его руки.  
  
\- Тебе будет гораздо лучше, если ты примешь лекарство. Ты сможешь тогда снова заснуть. Сейчас еще нет и пяти. Смотри, у меня есть твои любимые пирожные. Съешь одно, раз уж таблетки тебя так огорчают.  
  
Кили приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на Фили. Под глазами залегли глубокие тени, белки покраснели. Моргнув несколько раз, коротко вскрикнул, когда попытался перевернуться и опереться на руки, чтобы сесть. Он совсем забыл о том, что руки причиняют ему сейчас такую боль.  
  
Фили быстро подсунул руку ему под спину и помог сесть.  
  
\- Твои руки пока не слишком в порядке, приятель.  
  
Кили озадаченно взглянул на него, затем кивнул.  
  
\- Если ты имеешь ввиду, что они бесполезны, то да, так оно и есть. Я просто идиот, - он внимательно посмотрел на свои руки и моргнул. - В следующий раз я буду использовать что-нибудь другое.  
  
\- Не будет никакого следующего раза, - он распаковал пирожное и протянул его Кили. Тот неуклюже взял его замотанными в повязки опухшими руками, и принялся есть, просыпая крошки на грудь.  
  
\- Ой, извини. Я тут все крошками засыпал...  
  
Фили поцеловал его в лоб.  
  
\- Не беспокойся, приятель, с этим я как-нибудь разберусь, - он быстро смахнул крошки в ладонь и отправил их в рот.   
Лицо Кили немного прояснилось.  
  
\- Я не знаю, что я сделал такого, что заслужил тебя, - прошептал он, когда Фили наклонился к нему, чтобы вновь поцеловать. - Но я рад, что сделал это.  
  
Они посидели молча еще несколько минут. Кили, закрыв глаза прижался к груди Фили, словно черпая силы у своего старшего друга. Когда он вновь задремал, Фили осторожно опустил его на постель, слегка повернул ноги, чтобы они не лежали всю ночь в одном положении. Устроив его, Фили вновь положил руку Кили на грудь и тоже задремал. Сон его не был мирным. Ему снился этот кошмарный обед и все, что случилось потом. Но все же он спал, не просыпаясь, лишь теснее прижимая Кили к себе.  
  
* * *  
  
Фили проснулся первым и тихо лежал, по-прежнему обнимая Кили рукой, которая уже совсем занемела. Он чувствовал себя словно после драки. Перебирал в уме некоторые из приснившихся ему этой ночью снов. Все они были связаны со спасением кого-то. В последнем он безуспешно пытался закрыть дверь, чтобы защититься от какой-то неведомой опасности. Прошедшая ночь была сущим кошмаром. Просто невероятно, что все это случилось наяву. Сейчас Кили проснется, улыбнется ему — и мир вновь станет прежним.... Он посмотрел на спящего ирландца: тот лежал, свернувшись калачиком, длинные ресницы бросали тени на запавшие щеки. Он выглядел ужасно изможденным и похож на заброшенного беспризорника.   
  
А Фили будто заново пережил ночь объяснения со своим собственным отцом. По крайней мере, у Кили оставалось одно утешение, хоть и слабое: мать по-прежнему любила его. Он никогда не сможет забыть выражение лица своего отца. На нем были написаны только презрение и гадливость. У того не осталось никакой любви к сыну, одно лишь отвращение. До того дня Фили и представить себе не мог, как сильно его отец ненавидит геев. Если бы он только знал — никогда не стал бы признаваться.  
  
Он же был так наивен, что полагал родительскую любовь чем-то безусловным и вечным. Но родители отказались от него, толкнув тем самым прямо в объятия Даниэля. Все и так было очень плохо, но потом стало еще хуже: Даниэль искусно делал все, чтобы отдалить Фили от его семьи еще больше, а затем и от всех его друзей. Только год назад, и не без помощи психотерапевта, Фили вновь начал общаться с другими людьми.  
  
Он поднял руку, чтобы вытереть глаза. Отец, помнится, даже пожал ему руку, когда Фили заехал домой проститься перед тем, как окончательно перебраться в Лондон. А мать расплакалась и обняла на прощанье, заронив в сердце Фили надежду, что не все еще потеряно окончательно. Отец тогда выглядел усталым и очень постаревшим. Фили ужасно хотелось подойти и обнять его, но он так и не решился. Старшего брата нигде не было видно — он не захотел прийти, чтобы простится.   
  
Почувствовав, как Кили вздрогнул, Фили замер, надеясь, что тот лишь пошевелился во сне. Но ирландец уже открыл глаза и несколько раз сонно сморгнул.  
  
\- Ты проснулся?  
  
\- Да, но все равно еще очень рано. Спи, - Фили наклонился и поцеловал его в нос. Кили не ответил.  
  
\- Не хочу больше спать. Мне снились плохие сны. Мне нужно перевернуться, - голос звучал глухо, словно Кили внезапно охрип от всех этих пролитых ночью слез.  
  
\- Конечно, - быстро ответил Фили. - Давай я помогу тебе.  
  
Он встал и поправил ноги и бедра Кили так, что тот смог изменить положение и лечь на спину.  
  
\- Я могу и сам, - раздался тихий протестующий возглас, хотя на самом деле Кили не сделал ни единой попытки помешать этому.  
  
\- Конечно, можешь, но позволь мне, пожалуйста, тебе помочь. Я сегодня в настроении, чтобы немного тебя побаловать, - Фили просунул руку Кили под шею и притянул его к себе для поцелуя. - Я не буду делать это так уж часто, так что просто лови момент.  
  
\- Проклятье, как же я устал, - он протянул было руку, чтобы обнять Фили, но, коснувшись плеча, сильно вздрогнул от боли. - Черт. Забыл. Вот дерьмо, какой же я все-таки придурок! - он отдернул руку и осторожно опустил ее на грудь.

Несколько мгновений Кили лежал молча, затем судорожно вздохнул и сказал:  
  
\- Лучше бы я умер.  
  
Его слова резанули Фили до костей. Он прижал Кили к себе еще крепче.   
  
\- Не смей так говорить. И думать тоже не смей. Мать любит тебя, он просто была немного не в себе.  
  
\- Немного не в себе? По мне, так у нее просто крыша съехала.  
  
\- Не могу с тобой согласиться. Она наверняка и сама от себя такого не ожидала, ну, что наговорит тебе все это вчера вечером. Думаю, что ей сейчас так же плохо, как и тебе.  
  
\- Может быть, - меланхолично ответил Кили. - Но она это заслужила. Я же никогда не лгал ей и не притворялся, - рыдание на миг сдавило горло, и он был вынужден остановиться, чтобы перевести дух. - Наоборот, выходит, это она врала мне всю жизнь, что все у нас просто замечательно.  
  
Он поднял на Фили глаза, полные слез.  
  
\- Почему он врала мне все эти годы?  
  
\- Полагаю, она пыталась обмануть, скорее, не тебя, а себя саму. Ты же слышал, что она сказала. Она надеялась, что ты просто экспериментируешь.  
  
\- Господи, да разве желание потрахаться с каждым горячим парнем, до которого я только мог добраться, можно расценивать как «эксперимент»? Эксперимент — это раз или два. Если ты не можешь вспомнить, сколько их было — это устоявшаяся приверженность, а никакой не чертов эксперимент.  
  
\- Она этого не понимает. Она боится, а страх оглупляет людей, - Фили не знал, что еще сказать, как ему утешить Кили. Позволив страху взять над ней вверх, Дис нанесла своим отношениям с сыном слишком много вреда. Может быть, так много, что он никогда не сможет ее простить. 

Кили уткнулся лицом Фили в шею, спрятавшись под подбородок.  
  
\- Моя жизнь пошла ко всем чертям, а теперь я еще и тебя втянул во все это дерьмо. Прости меня.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, прекрати извиняться. Ты не сделал ничего плохого.  
  
\- Обними меня пожалуйста, ладно? - голос Кили вновь задрожал от не пролитых слез.   
  
\- С удовольствием. Сколько угодно, - сказал Фили.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Проснувшись окончательно, Фили тихонько выскользнул из постели и направился в ванную. Вернувшись в спальню, чтобы прихватить спортивные штаны, он услышал, как зазвонил телефон Кили. Быстро схватив его, чтобы не разбудить спящего, он вышел из спальни и ответил на звонок.  
  
\- Это Филипп Дуринсон.  
  
\- Как там мой племянник? - не удосужившись представиться, сходу спросил Торин.  
  
\- Как и следовало ожидать, - ответил Фили. - По-прежнему плачет. А сейчас он спит.  
  
Торин грубо выругался.  
  
\- Филипп, клянусь, я понятия не имел, что она выкинет такое.  
  
\- Я думаю, что она и сама не знала, что так будет. Это только кажется, что это был случайный выплеск. Все это кипело внутри нее много времени. Она ведь и Вас обвинила в том, в чем Вы совершенно не виноваты. Неужели кто-то из нас сознательно выбрал бы для себя такую жизнь? - его голос напрягся, но Фили постарался взять себя в руки. Вчерашний вечер всколыхнул множество его собственных печальных воспоминаний.  
  
\- Она не хотела этого. Совсем не хотела.  
  
\- Не могу согласиться с Вами. Эти мысли давно отравляли ее мозг, словно медленный яд, - сказал Фили и, после долгой паузы, продолжил. - Вы и Ваш отец — разве вы когда-нибудь помирились?  
  
\- Нет. После того, что он узнал обо мне — он никогда не смирился и не простил меня. Он ненавидел геев, а значит, заодно и меня. Возможно, если бы мать была жива, все сложилось бы иначе. Когда я родился, он был уже достаточно зрелым человеком и лишь все больше отдалялся от всех нас с годами. Откровенно говоря, мы никогда не ощущали его настоящим отцом.  
  
\- А Дис продолжала жить с ним под одной крышей, после того, как он выгнал Вас?  
  
\- Ну, она была еще подростком, и жила вместе с ним дома, - медленно ответил Торин.  
  
\- А когда был убит Фрерин?  
  
\- Да, она все еще была слишком мала, чтобы уйти из дома. Потом она сбежала и тоже присоединилась к ИРА. Наш отец ежедневно приносил в дом столько ненависти, что любой из нас был готов бежать без оглядки, куда глаза глядят.   
  
Фили вздохнул.  
  
\- Значит, она достаточно насмотрелась на его ярость и предрассудки.  
  
\- Так и есть, - устало сказал Торин. - Я никогда раньше об этом не думал. Наш отец, он мог быть таким грубым. Представляю, чего она от него могла понаслушаться.  
  
\- Она потеряла Вас, затем она потеряла Фрерина. Она едва не потеряла сына, и сейчас ее переполняет страх, что она может потерять его снова, - Фили помолчал, а затем добавил. - Надеюсь, что других потерь у нее не будет.  
  
\- А еще она потеряла отца Кили. Ей было всего восемнадцать, когда она забеременела и была вынуждена скрываться. Отец Кили был убит при попытке заминировать автомобиль в Белфасте, - ответил Торин. - Даже удивительно, как она не сломалась раньше, - он кашлянул, чтобы скрыть волнение в голосе. - Я старался сделать для нее все, что мог, дал ей дом и работу, старался быть для Кили отцом. Мой отец был прав — я просто чертов неудачник. Как можно, занимаясь чужой безопасностью, имея глаза и уши по всему миру, быть настолько слепым в своей собственной семье?  
  
\- Это не Ваша вина, - быстро ответил Фили. - Вы не можете отвечать за то, что случилось. Ничто ведь не предвещало таких проблем. Вы делали для нее все, что могли.  
  
\- Спасибо тебе, парень, - тихо сказал Торин. - Бильбо говорит, что я слишком казню себя за то, в чем я не виноват. Но я все равно не могу отделаться от чувства, что все это случилось из-за меня.   
  
\- Кили ни в чем Вас не винит, и, насколько я вижу, Вы для него просто образец для подражания. Кем бы он стал, не имея перед глазами такого примера? Только из-за Вас он спокойно воспринимает, кто он и что он.  
  
Торин долго молчал.  
  
\- Думаю, нам всем тут есть над чем подумать. Как думаешь, если я заеду к Вам сегодня — ему будет легче?  
  
\- Уверен, что Кили будет рад Вас видеть, - Фили на мгновенье задумался, а затем спросил. - У Вас случайно нет другой коляски, с ручками? Его руки сильно отекли, и двигать свою он сам пока не может.  
  
\- Да, у меня стоит в подвале одна. Я привезу ее. Он еще побудет у тебя какое-то время?  
  
\- Столько, сколько сам захочет. Вы же можете заехать к нему домой?  
  
\- Я привезу его одежду и лекарства, - почувствовав, что может что-то сделать для племянника, Торин заметно приободрился. - Мы приедем и привезем вам обед.  
  
\- Лучше, наверное, завтрак. Я не уверен, что он в ближайшее время захочет выбраться из постели и думаю, что много есть он тоже не захочет, - в сомнении ответил Фили.  
  
\- Бильбо привезет блинчики и полосатый бекон. Если Кили не станет это есть — думаю, нам стоит подумать о его похоронах.  
  
Торин пошутил? Фили слегка улыбнулся.  
  
\- Отличный план. Спасибо, что Вы позвонили.  
  
\- Тебе спасибо, парень, за все, что ты для него делаешь.  
  
Фили дал Торину свой адрес и вернулся в спальню. Выглянув из-за угла, он увидел, как Кили приглашающе машет ему рукой. Он быстро скользнул в постель и заключил его в объятия.  
  
\- Я так устал, - вновь прошептал ирландец, уткнувшись лицом Фили в грудь.  
  
\- Я знаю. Когда мой отец устроил мне подобные разборки, я думал, что никогда не оправлюсь от этого, - он прижал Кили к себе. - К нам едут Торин и Бильбо.  
  
\- Не хочу сейчас никого видеть, - протестующе прошептал Кили.  
  
\- Бильбо привезет блинчики и нечто такое, что он называет полосатый бекон. Он говорит, ты это любишь.  
  
\- Полосатый бекон? - голос Кили слегка оживился. Только что он готов был поклясться, что не сможет проглотить больше ни единого куска в жизни, но при воспоминании о еде, приготовленной Бильбо, его желудок внезапно воскрес.  
  
\- Да, он привезет целую гору, - Фили поцеловал ирландца в лохматую макушку.  
  
\- Ради полосатого бекона я, пожалуй, вылезу из постели, - он посмотрел на Фили и добавил. - А еще я просто зверски хочу отлить. Вот просто лопну сейчас.  
  
Фили помог ему добраться в туалет, затем снова вернуться в постель. Снял с него пижамные штаны и тщательно осмотрел его ягодицы и спину — не появились ли там красные пятна. Затем не без удовольствия шлепнул Кили по заду.  
  
\- Знаешь, у тебя есть самая железная в мире отмаза, чтобы безмятежно демонстрировать кому-либо свой зад.  
  
В ответ он получил лишь стон.  
  
\- Только не три — а то дырку протрешь.  
  
\- А я вот как раз обожаю наглаживать твою задницу, - сказал Фили, поцеловав одну из ягодиц.  
  
\- Извращенец.  
  
\- Можно подумать — тебе не нравится.  
  
\- Нравится, - согласился Кили. - Спасибо за заботу.  
  
\- О да, ты словно бездомный котенок, которого я подобрал дождливой ночью, - притворно нахмурился Фили. - Можно подумать, ты не сделал бы для меня то же самое. Ты же мой друг, да, к тому же, этой ночью тебе здорово досталось. Это просто мой гражданский долг — забрать тебя к себе, обнимать и баловать, холить и лелеять.  
  
\- Гражданский долг? Ну ты и сказанул. Пожалуй, стоит издать подходящий закон, - его улыбка стала немного шире.   
  
\- Звучит неплохо, - Фили поднял с пола футболку Кили. - Торин собирается привезти тебе кое-что из одежды, но пока тебе нужно будет что-нибудь на себя натянуть. Правда, она довольно мятая. Мои могут быть тебе маловаты, но я постараюсь найти что-нибудь, что могло бы тебе подойти.   
  
\- Отлично. Мне очень нравится идея нарядиться в твою одежду.  
  
\- Вот только мои штаны тебе точно будут коротки.  
  
\- А шорты у тебя есть? В них я мог бы демонстрировать всем мои потрясающие ноги, - неожиданно сказал Кили.  
  
\- Ты серьезно? Ты готов надеть шорты? - Фили не мог поверить своим ушам.  
  
\- Ну да. Здесь же все свои. Все вы уже видели мои ноги, и не раз.  
  
Фили вытащил футболку с большими синими буквами «Посетите Новую Зеландию».  
  
\- Кто купил этот ужас?   
  
Он протянул ее Кили, и тот натянул футболку.  
  
\- Мне нужно как-то прекратить думать про все это, - сказал он, не глядя на Фили. - Слишком больно, просто невыносимо...  
  
Фили сел на кровать и обнял Кили.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, не говори об этом больше.  
  
Кили позволил ему обнять себя, а затем прижался крепко-крепко.  
  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы не было так больно.

* * *  
  
Раздался звонок — прибыли Торин и Бильбо. Фили кинулся к двери, чтобы открыть им и поскорее забрать коляску, которую они привези с собой. По сравнению с той, которой сейчас пользовался Кили, она была ужасно громоздкой и неуклюжей. Неудивительно, что ее сослали в подвал. На сиденье лежала сумка. Торин держал коляску за ручки.  
  
Бильбо стоял рядом, держа в руках большую хозяйственную сумку, из которой торчала ручка сковородки. Он взглянул на Фили и безмятежно улыбнулся, как будто приходить в чужой дом с полной сумкой своей посуды было для него самым обычным делом.   
Вообще-то у меня есть сковородки и кастрюли, - улыбнулся Фили ему в ответ.  
  
\- Но не такие, как эти, - ответил Торин, усмехнувшись. - Мастер Шеф всегда пользуется своим собственным оружием.  
  
Бильбо в ответ лишь фыркнул.  
  
\- Если бы я этого не сделал, ты был бы весьма удивлен, от чего это сегодня моя еда получилась настолько плохой.  
Торин рассмеялся и положил руку на плечо своему другу.   
  
\- Уж я-то удивился бы наверняка. Ведь я привык только к самому лучшему, - Фили почувствовал, что тот говорит не о еде.  
  
Фили взялся за ручки коляски и с помощью Торина отвез ее в спальню. Снял сумку с сиденья, все приготовил и вышел, оставив их вдвоем.  
  
Кили озадаченно посмотрел на свою старую коляску.  
  
\- Не стоило ее привозить, я могу обойтись и так.  
  
Торин присел на край кровати, кивая головой в знак согласия.   
  
\- Это всего лишь на пару дней, пока твои руки не заживут. Ты так колотил по косяку, что с правой стороны осталась вмятина. Просто чудо, что ты ничего себе не сломал.  
  
Лицо Кили потемнело.  
  
\- Мне очень жаль. Я вовсе не хотел ничего ломать. Я просто был так зол...  
  
\- Я знаю. Ты имел полное право злиться, - он взял одну из рук Кили и с жалостью посмотрел на раздувшуюся кисть. Повязка скрывала основную ее часть, но все равно было видно, насколько опухла и поранена рука.  
  
\- Так ужасно, что все это случилось в моем доме. Если бы я только знал, что она думает обо всех нас на самом деле — никогда не устроил бы эту встречу.  
  
Кили безуспешно пытался выглядеть бодрым. Он покачал головой в ответ.  
  
\- Как ты мог знать об этом? Она так искусно притворялась. Это моя вина — я был словно слепой и ни разу с ней толком не поговорил. Раньше она никогда не встречалась ни с кем из моих друзей, потому что все это было слишком несерьезно. Ты же не будешь таскать всех своих случайных приятелей знакомиться с мамой. Возможно, если бы я заводил серьезные отношения, а не просто трахался с кем попало направо и налево, все не было бы сейчас так плохо.   
  
Торин чуть улыбнулся.  
  
\- Не могу не согласиться с тобой. Случайные связи опасны, но ты же у нас всегда любил рисковать.  
  
Он взглянул на дверь и вновь перевел взгляд на Кили.   
  
\- Кстати, о рисках. Не стоит сейчас очертя голову затевать что-то такое.  
  
\- Ты имеешь ввиду Фили, - утвердительно сказал Кили. - У меня есть глаза и я вижу, что я терял до сих пор, не имея прочных отношений. Я абсолютно убежден, что он лучше всех на свете. Но можешь не волноваться, это вовсе не означает, что я вот прямо сейчас собираюсь отправляться с ним под венец.  
  
Его дядя засмеялся.   
  
\- Согласен с тобой насчет Филиппа. Мне кажется, он очень хороший человек. Я рад, что вы вместе. Просто не спеши — и все.  
Кили легонько пожал его руку, стараясь не морщиться.  
  
\- Я обещаю, что не буду слишком импульсивен, как обычно. И я тоже очень рад, что он сейчас со мной.  
  
Раздался стук в дверь, и из-за угла показалась голова Двалина.  
  
\- Ну, как ты сегодня, приятель?  
  
Кили рассмеялся.  
  
\- Бывало и получше, - он взглянул на Торина и подмигнул ему. Тот усмехнулся и пересел на другой край кровати, освобождая место.   
Двалин вошел в сопровождении Ори, который увивался вокруг него и стремглав бросился к кровати, чтобы заключить Кили в объятия и поцеловать его в щеку.  
  
\- Я так волновался за тебя, Ки, - быстро выпалил он. Его руки, словно птицы, трепетали на плечах ирландца.  
  
\- Да все нормально. Вчера вечером я вел себя, как последний дурак, но сегодня все позади. Болит вот только немного.  
  
\- Надеюсь, что так. Правда, с этими темными кругами под глазами выглядишь ты просто ужасно, - заметил Ори, критически осмотрев своего друга.  
  
\- Спасибо, что подбодрил. Не хочешь ли еще чего-нибудь добавить? Может скажешь мне, что я потолстел?   
  
\- Ладно, умник, помалкивай лучше. Двалин должен осмотреть твои руки, - он снова поцеловал Кили.  
  
\- Я конечно, попробую, если этот сентиментальный тип подвинется и даст мне место, - сказал Двалин, лукаво поглядев на Ори.  
Взгляд Кили слегка затуманился. Он был окружен всеобщую любовью и заботой. Почему же мама не хочет этого видеть?  
Прежде, чем Двалин сел рядом с ним, Кили показал ему пульт от кровати.   
  
\- Если нажать на эту синюю кнопку — изголовье поднимется.  
  
\- Шутишь, что ли? - тот сию же секунду нажал на кнопку, и изголовье стало медленно подниматься, позволяя Кили сесть без помощи рук. - Охренеть просто! Я тоже хочу такую штуку!  
  
Ори расхохотался.- Ну да, ты бы тогда превратил нашу спальню в парк аттракционов.  
  
Двалин обернулся к нему и выразительно изогнул бровь.  
  
\- Да? А я думал, что она и так уже давно в него превратилась.  
  
Торин и Кили одновременно расхохотались, и Ори, покрасневший до корней волос, шлепнул своего друга по руке и ретировался из комнаты.  
  
По-прежнему улыбаясь, Двалин достал из сумки лекарства и бинты. Он осторожно снял повязки и смазал раны.   
  
\- Это должно помочь с ушибами, но боюсь, с синяками я ничего поделать не смогу.   
  
Затем он аккуратно обернул каждую руку марлей и наложил сверху охлаждающий пакет.   
  
\- Стоило бы опустить руки в холодную воду, но мы сейчас собираемся поесть, так что с этим пока придется повременить.  
  
\- Ненавижу быть таким беспомощным, - пробормотал Кили себе под нос.  
  
\- Я знаю, но через пару дней ты станешь, как обычно, настоящей занозой в заднице.  
  
\- Спасибо. Я тоже тебя очень люблю, - Кили метнул на него смертельно ядовитый взгляд, который, однако, не сработал, и Двалин и Торин лишь рассмеялись на пару.  
  
Кили тяжело вздохнул и попытался распрямить ладони, но отекшие мышцы отказывались ему повиноваться как следует. Он понял, что это совершенно бесполезное занятие, и вновь тяжело вздохнул.  
  
\- Несчастный, убогий калека, которого всякий норовит обидеть. Прикованный к постели, окруженный людьми, которые осыпают его насмешками...  
  
Двалин вытянул руку и потрепал его по волосам.  
  
\- Нет, мы не позволим тебе сидеть здесь и жалеть себя. Вдруг тебе так понравится, что мы все готовы водить вокруг тебя хороводы? Я не хочу ничего слышать о твоих руках в течение ближайших двадцати лет.  
  
Дверь отворилась, в комнату заглянул Фили.  
  
\- Ну, как твой пациент?  
  
Двалин взглянул на него и покачал головой.  
  
\- Сердит и нахален. Думаю, жить будет.  
  
\- Отлично. Бильбо просил вам передать, что завтрак будет готов через пять минут, - он исчез и тут же появился вновь. - Он сказал, чтобы вы особо не копались.  
  
Торин рассмеялся.  
  
\- Тогда нам лучше поторопиться, иначе он будет вне себя.  
  
Он пододвинул старое кресло Кили к постели, и тот неохотно позволил Двалину пересадить его туда.   
  
\- Полагаю, что никогда не упаду еще ниже, - с горечью сказал он.  
  
Громила-шотландец легонько сжал его плечо.  
  
\- Не стоит даже упоминать об этом, парень. Близкие должны помогать друг другу.  
  
Кили взглянул на него, глаза его слегка увлажнились.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
\- Ни слова больше, понял? А теперь давайте-ка посмотрим, какие чудеса приготовил этот кухонный чародей для нас, простых смертных. 

 

* * *  
  
Даже Кили с трудом поверил своим глазам, увидев предложенное пиршество. То, что Бильбо назвал «просто поздним завтраком», оказалось: тонкими блинчиками на кислом молоке, беконом с прослойками копченого мяса, обжаренной ветчиной, колбасной нарезкой, бутербродами с яйцом, голландским соусом и трюфелями, картофельными треугольными оладьями по-шотландски, непременными бобами в подливе, домашним малиновым вареньем и, – если Кили не ошибался, - кувшином настоящего кленового сиропа.  
  
\- Бог ты мой! - воскликнул Кили, и позабыв на миг об израненных руках, слегка подался вперед, чтобы подъехать поближе, но внезапно вздрогнул от боли.  
  
\- Любовь моя, ты просто превзошел сам себя, - Торин с обожанием обнял Бильбо за плечи и притянул его поближе.   
  
Тот слегка смутился и на мгновенье прижался к нему, прежде чем освободиться и накрыть на стол. Сорт поданного кофе - Blue Mountain – красноречиво намекал, что дела у Торина в полном порядке, но никто из них не жаловался. Торин готов был щедро делился тем, что у него было, и наслаждаться общением с близкими. Он прекрасно помнил те времена, когда ему приходилось жить в полном одиночестве, и теперь лелеял свою семью как самое важное в мире сокровище.  
  
Блюд на столе было много, а разговоров – мало. Торин выбрал самые безопасные темы — он говорил о погоде и своих интересных клиентах. Двалин, будучи фельдшером, мог бы порассказать много чего интересного, но большинство этих историй совершенно не подходили для застольной беседы. Рассказы Бильбо об успешном кулинарном блоге, который он вел, оказались более уместными, так же, как и потрясающие письма, которые приходили на почту в группу и веселили читателей. Фили отметил для себя на будущее, что вся семья Дуринов, - неважно: по крови или по семейному положению - не выносит глупость ни в каком виде.   
  
Кили страшно напрягал тот факт, что Фили пришлось порезать для него еду в тарелке, потому что его собственные пальцы не сгибались, а ладони слишком распухли. Сам он сейчас был способен лишь кое-как держать вилку и подносить еду ко рту. Однако на аппетит это не повлияло, и Кили решительно расправился с двумя блинчиками с кленовым сиропом, двумя бутербродами с яйцом и практически со всем поданным к столу копченым беконом.  
  
\- Будешь столько жрать, придется покупать сиденье пошире, - заметил Двалин.  
  
\- Заткнись и последи-ка лучше за своим, - немедленно ответил Кили, отправляя в рот здоровый кусок бекона.  
  
\- По крайней мере, настроение у тебя улучшилось, - поддразнил его Бильбо.  
  
\- Только потому, что вы принесли сюда всю эту вкуснятину и накормили меня до отвала. Но я все еще несчастен. Смотри, - Кили скорчил грустную физиономию, и Бильбо рассмеялся.  
  
\- Да, вижу, ты просто абсолютно убит горем. Еще немного бекона поможет? – Кили быстро кивнул, и Бильбо наклонился, чтобы положить последние ломтики на его тарелку. - Я так и думал, - затем Бильбо повернулся к Фили. – Я оставил немного теста и убрал его в холодильник. Там есть еще немного бекона вам на завтра, если ты, конечно, сможешь кое-кого от него отогнать.  
  
Кили нахмурился, но все только посмеялись. У несчастного бекона явно не было ни малейшего шанса дожить до завтрашнего утра.  
Бильбо еще раз налил всем кофе и со вздохом сел на свое место. Торин наклонился и нежно поцеловал его в щеку. Тот прижался к нему и вздохнул еще раз. Если на свете и были два человека, предназначенные друг для друга, то это точно были Бильбо и Торин.  
Фили поставил на стол свою чашку и улыбнулся:  
  
\- А как вы познакомились? Счастливый случай?  
  
Бильбо рассмеялся, Торин тоже.   
  
\- Что-то типа того, - Бильбо помотал головой, и его кудряшки весело подпрыгнули.  
  
\- Я вел небольшое кулинарное шоу в одной кошмарной студии. Она располагалась в историческом здании, за которое точно должны были бы вестись клановые войны. Если бы ИРА захотела устроить себе где-нибудь штаб-квартиру, лучше этой развалины им было бы не найти.  
  
Торин поморщился:  
  
\- Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты не использовал таких сравнений. Это просто оскорбительно.  
  
\- Это не сравнение, это здание было оскорбительным, - нахмурился Бильбо, - А я-то сначала понадеялся, что присутствие британца уничтожит это проклятие, но увы. В этом дублинском доме я пережил несколько кошмарных зим, пока он сам милосердно не сгорел во время пожара. Очевидно, решил свести счеты с жизнью. И я обвиняю ИРА в моих хронических простудах!  
  
Со стороны Кили послышался странный звук, и Фили увидел, что тот, практически пунцовый, изо всех сил старается сдержать смех. Двалин не был так вежлив, и уже почти сполз под стол. Ори то принимался хихикать, то косился на Торина, мрачного, как грозовая туча.  
  
Бильбо заметил это и перенес свое внимание на мужа:  
  
\- И на что ты сейчас, интересно, злишься, чертов кельт? Соблазнил меня, и вот теперь я живу, как привязанный, в этом городе на болоте!  
  
Торин запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Фили с облегчением к нему присоединился.  
  
\- Звучит так, словно я бросил его поперек седла, похитил, увез в круг камней, заставив силой связать свою судьбу с моей, - Торин потянулся и подцепил с тарелки картофельную оладью. - Хотя на самом деле я зашел туда проверить расстановку камер безопасности и…  
  
\- Чертовски много хорошего сделал, - подхватил Бильбо.  
  
Не обращая внимания на эту реплику, Торин продолжил:  
  
\- Мы установили камеры, стараясь действовать как можно осторожнее, потому что самому зданию было около тысячи лет. И тут я заметил этого скопидома, когда он призывал адский пламень на чью-то несчастную голову по поводу качества какой-то фигни…  
  
\- Корицы! – покачал головой Бильбо. – семнадцать лет вместе, ты рассказывал об этом уже сто раз, и все никак не можешь запомнить, что это была долбанная корица.  
  
\- Ну да… корица. Это было просто невыносимо. Никаких извинений от несчастного загнанного в угол бедняги-помощника он не хотел даже слышать, и пугал его тем, что прямо сейчас пошлет все к чертям и немедленно вернется в Лондон.  
  
Торин подмигнул Фили:  
  
\- Потом я понял, что он устраивает такое представление примерно раз в неделю, но старушка-Ирландия уже наложила на него заклятие, и, даже если он рискнет уехать, все равно ноги сами приведут его обратно.  
  
\- Это ты так сказал.  
  
\- Это ты так говоришь, любовь моя, - Торин взял Бильбо за руку, их пальцы переплелись. Они смотрели друг на друга так, что растаяло бы самое суровое сердце.  
  
Бильбо провел большим пальцем по запястью Торина:  
  
\- В те времена я был прекрасен и неотразим.  
  
\- Сейчас тоже, - признал Торин, - но тогда особенно: с воротником, перемазанным мукой, обсыпанный корицей с головы до ног и вдобавок почти багровый от крика, насколько я помню.  
  
Бильбо согласно кивнул:  
  
\- А еще совершенно выведенный из себя. Помню, я обернулся в своем тогдашнем идиотском «звездном» стиле - я думал, что мне очень к лицу, - и впечатался в самого шикарного мужчину, которого когда-либо видел.  
  
\- И выпачкал меня всего мукой и корицей!  
  
Бильбо встряхнул кудрями и расхохотался. Посмотрел на Фили и добавил:  
  
\- Я поступил совершенно бесстыдно. До того дня я старался не афишировать свои предпочтения, но на этого парня мне захотелось вскарабкаться, как на дерево. Помню, что сначала сказал что-то абсолютно безумное, а потом предложил ему совместный ужин и самого себя в придачу – в качестве повара и в качестве десерта.  
  
\- Я был бы полным идиотом, если бы сразу же не согласился. В те времена никому не хотелось быть геем, особенно в католическом Дублине. Но мне внезапно стало плевать, что кто-то об этом узнает. Я просто не мог отпустить его, и к счастью для меня, Бильбо почувствовал то же самое.  
  
Торин нежно взглянул на Бильбо.  
  
\- Когда мы сошлись, семья устроила настоящий скандал. Было бы легче, если бы Ма была жива, но так можно сказать и про многое другое. Мне было тридцать четыре и вдруг - первые мои настоящие отношения. До этого я был настолько глубоко спрятан в своем внутреннем шкафу, что меня бы там даже моль не нашла.  
  
Бильбо легко улыбнулся:  
  
\- Торин вовсе не шутит. Сначала он не хотел признавать, что сопротивляться мне бесполезно, но в конце концов я заполучил его всего, целиком.  
  
Его собеседник качнул головой, голубые глаза блеснули:  
  
\- А я и забыл, насколько ты скромный.  
  
\- Ах да, и это тоже. Очень скромный, если тебе так нравится, - Бильбо подмигнул Кили. - Не позволяй ему шутить над собой, ему по вкусу смелые и дерзкие.  
  
\- Да, по вкусу. Когда ты не увлечен, ты просто никакой. Любо-дорого было смотреть, как ты пытался покорить моего отца.  
  
\- А я думал, дед ненавидел вас обоих, - изумился Кили.  
  
\- Нет, это была совсем не ненависть, - печально покачал головой Торин, - Скорее, это было замешательство и чувство потери. Он не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что сделал в отношении меня какую-то ошибку. Отец всегда чувствовал, когда поступал неправильно. Он ненавидел это чувство и, поскольку именно я вызывал его, стал ненавидеть и меня.  
  
\- И при этом спокойно относился к Бильбо? Я просто поражен.  
  
В темно-карих глазах Бильбо промелькнули искорки:  
  
\- Я сумел подобрать к нему ключик.

\- Ты воспользовался слабостью старого больного человека, - Торин взъерошил и без того кудрявые волосы Бильбо, и тот надулся:  
  
\- Я накормил его, когда никто другой не смог этого сделать.  
  
Торин усмехнулся, влюбленно глядя на своего супруга:  
  
\- Он держался как кремень, пока ты не растопил его сердце своим яблочным пирогом.  
  
\- И еще я заставил его правильно питаться. Он решил, что педик, который умеет готовить, не совсем уж полный пидарас, - и Бильбо подмигнул Фили.  
  
Торин отвесил Бильбо легкий подзатыльник, отчего кудри последнего пришли в полный беспорядок:  
  
\- Не смей так себя называть!  
  
\- Торину никогда не нравились миленькие маленькие мальчики, так что приходится показывать, кто в этом доме сучка.   
  
К этому моменту Двалин уже почти не дышал от смеха, а Ори дохохотался до икоты. Кили прикрыл руками голову:  
  
\- Пожалуйста, я не с ними, это слишком!  
  
\- Думаю, это здорово, - отозвался Фили, - Вам обоим надо издать книгу. Любовные истории про геев сейчас как раз в моде.  
  
\- Это только сейчас, - мудро заметил Торин, искоса посматривая на Бильбо, которых, похоже, готов был проявить к этой идее неподдельный интерес.  
  
\- Если вы это сделаете, я сменю имя и уеду из страны, - пригрозил Кили, изо всех сил стараясь нахмуриться поубедительней.  
  
\- Не-а, - ответил Фили, - ты как раз будешь тем самым горячим мальчиком с обложки, из-за которого книгу моментально разметут с прилавков.  
  
\- Черта с два! Не хочу быть наивным мальчиком, которого спас чокнутый байкер.  
  
\- Да куда ты лезешь, сопляк, - вмешался Двалин, - Возьму и свою книгу напишу!  
  
Фили веселился в открытую:  
  
\- Кажется, это уже какое-то начало.  
  
Торин кивнул:  
  
\- Скоро от этой парочки житья совсем не будет, - потом задумался и добавил. - Вам обоим тоже стоит взяться в этой книге за собственную главу.  
  
Фили кивнул:  
  
\- Будет глава. Я в этом уверен.  
  
  
  
Кили сидел за кухонным столом, опустив руки в большую миску, до краев наполненную ледяной водой. Он давно уже не чувствовал пальцев, но вынужден был признать, что боль стала значительно меньше. Оставшись за столом в одиночестве, он чувствовал себя полным идиотом, наблюдая, как все вокруг суетятся, прибираясь после завтрака. Кили терпеть не мог мыть посуду, но сейчас с удовольствием обменял бы свои ушибы на целую раковину грязных тарелок, мокнущих в мыльной воде.  
  
Наконец,ему было дозволено вынуть руки из этого полярного моря и поднять их вверх. В таком виде Кили больше всего походил на щенка, как он любил его изображать, когда был маленьким. Двалин осторожно промокнул руки сухим полотенцем, а затем вновь намазал мазью и наложил повязки.  
  
\- Я хотел предложить сходить сегодня в кино, - сказал он, собирая свои вещи в сумку.  
  
Кили отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
\- У меня сегодня массаж в половине третьего. Левую ногу опять судороги стали скручивать.  
  
\- Ну, тогда не забудь заодно сказать и о своих руках, и не веди себя как тот Дурин, который вечно норовит отказаться от помощи, - Двалин перевел взгляд на Фили, который в этот момент разговаривал с Торином.  
  
\- Я буду паинькой. Хотя мне это совсем не нравится, - Кили капризно выпятил нижнюю губу. Глаза мятежно блеснули.   
  
Двалин лишь улыбнулся в ответ. Кили был согнут, но не сломлен и начал постепенно отходить от ужаса прошлой ночи. Он очень надеялся, что Фили сумеет справиться со злостью и гневом, которые вскоре придут на смену нынешней боли и шоку.  
  
После того, как все ушли, Кили перебрался к стерео-системе и поставил запись Джеймса Голуэя. К его рукам кухонными полотенцами по-прежнему были примотаны охлаждающие элементы. Сейчас ему больше всего на свете хотелось улететь в своих мыслях далеко-далеко от окружавшей его кошмарной действительности. Он позволил музыке завладеть собой, изо всех сил стараясь успокоить свои эмоции и взять себя в руки. Играла флейта — звуки были глубоки и печальны. Даже в самых страшных снах Кили никогда не смог бы себе вообразить, что когда-нибудь окажется в таком положении: калекой во всех смыслах этого слова, который не может сделать ни единого действия по своей собственной воле. Он ненавидел эту чертову старую коляску с ее долбанными ручками и недоступными колесами. Он ненавидел сам факт, что оказался в этой коляске. Ненавидел абсолютно все, что случилось с ним за последний год.  
  
До его слуха донеслось, как Фили тихонько насвистывает на кухне. Ну, может быть, не совсем все...


	13. Chapter 13

Фили давным-давно закончил все кухонные дела, но возвращаться в гостиную не спешил. После ухода шумной болтливой компании он хотел дать Кили возможность побыть одному. Услышав музыку, выглянул из-за угла и увидел, что тот сидит, понуро опустив плечи. Веселость, обуревавшую его за завтраком, как ветром сдуло. Протяжные звуки «The Isle of Innisfree» Джеймса Гэлоуэя дополняли эту картину безысходной ирландской печали. Фили ужасно захотелось нарисовать то, что он сейчас видел, но это было бы просто верхом бестактности, и он решил тихонько ретироваться обратно в кухню.  
Хотя Кили и говорил, что не умеет петь, но все же подхватил два последних куплета и пропел их голосом таким чистым, каким обладали только те, кто был рожден на Изумрудном острове.  
  
Я брожу среди зеленых холмов и волшебных долин  
И ищу место, которого нет больше нигде на свете.  
Я слышу птиц, которые поют, словно ангелы  
И вижу реки, которые журчат, словно смех.  
А после в моей скромной хижине,  
В моем дорогом старом доме  
Собираются те, кого я люблю, вокруг торфяного костра.  
Стоят на коленях, перебирая четки.  
  
Но мечты не могут длиться вечно,  
Хотя о них и не забывают.  
И вновь я вернулся к суровой реальности.  
И хотя они проложили тропинку из золотой пыли  
Я бы все же выбрал для себя остров Иннисфри.  
  
Фили подошел к раковине и несколько раз плеснул себе в лицо водой. Сегодня Кили не должен видеть его слез. Ничего, кроме улыбки.  
Музыка смолкла.  
  
\- Ну что, ты готов, наконец? Вообще-то я могу вызвать специальный транспорт, если хочешь. Тебе тогда не придется таскать меня на руках, - окликнул его Кили из гостиной.  
  
Фили выглянул из-за угла.  
  
\- Я буду готов через минуту. Только переоденусь в сухое.  
  
Вскоре он вышел из спальни, на ходу застегивая пуговицы светлой льняной рубашки.  
  
\- Ну, как я выгляжу?  
  
Ирландец критически оглядел его.  
  
\- Ты выглядишь, как мальчик с обложки. Подкинь мне футболку из той сумки, что принес Торин, и давай-ка будем уже пошевеливаться. Бофур просто терпеть не может, когда я опаздываю.  
  
Фили подал ему темно-синюю футболку с вышитой эмблемой, надпись на которой гласила: «Дублинская пожарная бригада».  
  
\- Много пожаров потушил? - поинтересовался Фили.  
  
\- Нет, зато устроил несколько, - нахально ответил Кили и улыбнулся собственной шутке. Природная легкость характера не позволяла ему долго горевать.  
  
Он весь извелся, пока Фили помогал ему спуститься вниз, пересаживал в машину, разбирал и складывал коляску.  
  
\- Как же я все это ненавижу, - в очередной раз сказал он, когда новозеландец сел за руль.  
  
\- За сегодняшний день я выслушал эту фразу десятки раз. Готов поспорить, что теперь буду слышать ее даже во сне, - он пристегнулся и помог Кили справиться с ремнем. - А теперь я бы очень хотел, чтобы из твоего прелестного, хоть и плаксивого рта донеслось примерно следующее: «Сегодня отличная погода, и я бы хотел поужинать с тобой на пляже».  
  
\- Пошел ты....  
  
\- Это допустимо, но не обязательно. Двалин рассказал мне о кое-каких ресторанчиках, где можно заказать с собой довольно неплохую жаренную картошку с рыбой. Можем отправиться на пляж и покормить чаек. Что скажешь?  
  
Фили смотрел на него своими огромными голубыми глазами, ничего не ожидая, лишь надеясь. Интересно, а у щенков бывают вот такие огромные голубые глаза? Если да, то они выглядят совсем так, как Фили, полный надежды и отчаянно хотящий большего, но не решающийся спросить прямо, опасаясь отказа.  
Сердце Кили смягчилось, и он слегка улыбнулся.   
  
\- Поесть картошки с рыбой на пляже — звучит неплохо.  
  
Фили улыбнулся ему в ответ, и ирландец почувствовал, что грусть немного разжала свои когти. Как же ему повезло, что у него теперь есть такой друг! По-настоящему повезло.  
  
* * *  
  
Бофур, вначале лишь мельком глянувший на Кили, уставился на него во все глаза, заметив произошедшие с ним перемены.  
  
\- Какого черта ты делаешь в этой коляске? И кто это с тобой?  
  
\- Вот это деликатность, - заметил Фили, пристально глядя ему в лицо.  
  
Бофур встал и подошел к ним ближе.  
  
\- Парень, мне платят не за то, чтобы я тут деликатничал и нежничал, а за то, чтобы вот такие типы, как он, быстрее приходили в себя и больше никогда сюда не возвращались.  
  
Сказав это, он свирепо усмехнулся и протянул Фили руку.  
  
\- Я Бофур. Главный по пыткам для этого парня. В смысле — по терапии.  
  
Фили пожал протянутую руку.  
  
\- Я Филипп, друг Кили. Большинство людей зовет меня просто Фили.  
  
\- Ага, Фили и Кили... Отлично звучит. Значит, это ты тот самый парень, который вернул улыбку на лицо нашего красавчика. Он ничего не говорил о тебе, да мне и не нужны были его объяснения. Я и сам всегда вижу, когда кто-то из моих клиентов внезапно переходит от безысходной мрачности к немотивированным улыбкам — значит, есть на то причина.  
  
Тут он перевел взгляд на Кили и нахмурился.  
  
\- Кстати, об объяснениях. Ты мне что-нибудь скажешь по поводу своих рук, или я должен сам обо всем догадаться?  
  
\- Это был несчастный случай, - мрачно ответил Кили. - И здесь я вообще-то не по поводу рук. Левую ногу стало сильно скручивать судорогами. С этим нужно что-то сделать.  
  
\- В первую очередь, тебе нужно что-то сделать со своими манерами, и все же я рискну предположить, что у тебя случилась какая-то неприятность, о которой ты не очень-то хочешь распространяться, - он посмотрел на Фили, и тот спокойно выдержал его взгляд. - Что-то, что нарушило твое самообладание. Что-то очень твердое.  
Не обращая внимания на неудовольствие Кили, Бофур поднял его руку и тщательно осмотрел ее, ощупав запястье и предплечье. Наклонился и осторожно повернул ее, затем проделал все то же самое с другой. Закончив, он только головой покачал.  
  
\- В следующий раз, когда тебе захочется продемонстрировать свой чертов ирландский темперамент и врезать как следует, выбери что-нибудь помягче. У тебя приличные ушибы на обоих запястьях. Слава Богу, хоть растяжений нет. Через пару дней все пойдет на поправку, но пока что изрядно поболит.  
  
Он встал и покачал головой.  
  
\- Мой тебе совет, сынок: руки — это все, что у тебя осталось. Обращайся с ними бережно. Если захочешь врезать посильнее, используй то, что нужно тебе не так часто... Голову, например.  
  
Он махнул Фили рукой.  
  
\- Вези его ко второму столу.  
  
Бофур принес несколько грелок. Без особого труда поднял Кили и усадил на стол, положив под зад одну из них. Затем уложил его, подсунув под голову и под колени по подушке. Положил на левое бедро еще одну грелку и накрыл ее полотенцем, чтобы подольше сохранить тепло.  
  
Обращаясь к Фили, указал ему на стул в изголовье стола.  
  
Присаживайся. Когда его задница более-менее разогреется, я покажу тебе пару приемов, которые смогут ему помочь.   
  
Сказав это, он повернулся и пересек комнату, чтобы поговорить с неким огромным господином с удивительно рыжей бородой такого размера, что под ней свободно могло спрятаться несколько маленьких детей. Здоровяк сидел рядом с пожилым мужчиной, который держал на коленях безвольно скрюченную правую руку.  
Кили взглянул на новозеландца. Сильно понизив голос, сказал так тихо, что Фили едва расслышал его:  
  
\- Это родичи Бофура. Рыжий толстяк — его родной брат, а тот второй — кузен, - заметив в глазах Фили растерянность, добавил с усмешкой. - Не смотри так. Да, они совершенно непохожи, но они семья. Когда Бифура хватил удар, Бофур принялся опекать его. Бомбур помогает ему в течение дня, а после полудня привозит сюда на процедуры, так что домой они могут вернуться уже все вместе.   
  
Бифур улыбнулся, и Кили помахал ему рукой.  
  
\- Он славный малый. После инсульта не может говорить, но Бофур его как-то понимает.   
  
Фили тоже улыбнулся маленькому семейству и кивнул.  
  
\- Теперь я понимаю, почему тебе нравится сюда приезжать. Бофур, конечно, за словом в карман не полезет, но он славный малый, - он наклонил голову. - Он вообще-то не спросил, но ты сам-то хочешь, чтобы я научился этим приемам?   
  
\- А ты хочешь? - Кили закашлялся, как будто голос внезапно отказал ему. - Ну, вдруг тебе это не нравится. Я вообще-то могу приглашать по утрам медсестру для этих процедур.   
  
\- Ну да, конечно, а я буду открывать ей дверь и готовить чай, пока она будет заниматься с тобой, - он посмотрел на Кили одним из тех взглядов, который, как тот полагал, Фили обычно приберегал для англичан.  
  
\- Ну, я просто не знаю, сколько будет таких утренних визитов... В смысле, сколько я у тебя пробуду...  
  
\- Столько, сколько захочешь, - ответил Фили.  
  
\- Но я не хочу, чтобы ты превращался в мою сиделку, - упрямо продолжал Кили. О такой возможности его предупреждали еще в реабилитационном центре, и определенная правота в этом была. Так просто было оказаться в роли того, о ком необходимо заботиться... Это следовало пресечь немедленно. 

Фили покачал головой.  
  
\- Но я же могу помогать тебе, и чем больше я знаю, как это сделать, тем лучше будет для нас обоих. И тебе же не во всем нужна моя помощь.  
  
Прежде, чем Кили успел что-то сказать в ответ, вернулся Бофур. Он снял грелки и начал медленно и осторожно массировать мышцы. Согнул ногу, так что колено оказалось прижато к животу и медленно разминал мышцы бедра, двигаясь вниз, к ягодицам. Повторил упражнение пять раз, затем, удовлетворенно кивнув, перешел к другой ноге, повторив с ней все те же самые процедуры.  
  
Закончив, кивнул Фили, подзывая его к себе.  
  
\- Ты по-прежнему хочешь научиться? - вопрос касался их обоих.  
  
Кили медлил с ответом, ожидая, что скажет его друг. Тот утвердительно кивнул.   
  
\- Да, конечно. Уверен, что справлюсь, особенно если хорошенько попрактикуюсь. Это, вообще-то, может делать и медсестра, но нам бы тогда пришлось тратить больше времени на ожидание ее визитов.  
  
Фили осторожно взял ногу Кили и чуть не выронил ее. Он никак не ожидал, что часть человеческого тела может быть такой неподвижной и жесткой. Бофур поймал ногу прежде, чем она соскользнула со стола.   
  
\- Осторожнее, она на самом деле тяжелее, чем ты думаешь. Он не может тебе помочь, и даже наоборот: может возникнуть судорога, которая тебя оттолкнет. Не бойся, он не из фарфора и не сломается. Держи крепко, но не слишком впивайся пальцами. Так, отлично. Теперь медленно сгибай ногу до тех пор, пока колено не коснется живота. Нет, дальше толкать не надо — тебе надо всего лишь размять мышцы, а не растянуть их.   
  
Он внимательно смотрел на Фили и улыбнулся, увидев, что тот делает все правильно.   
  
\- Молодец, парень, у тебя прекрасно получается. Теперь сделай еще три раза на этой ноге, и пять — на другой. Отлично.  
  
Сказав это, он вернулся к своему кузену и занялся с ним упражнением, используя эластичные разноцветные резинки, закрепленные на стене.  
  
\- Ну как у меня получается? - спросил Фили, с трудом прижимая к столу сотрясающуюся ногу.  
  
\- Только не отпускай. Чертову ногу последнее время крутит не по-детски. Если не удержишь — я могу заехать тебе в челюсть, будешь лететь отсюда и до завтра, и вдобавок ко всему, грохнусь со стола, - ответил Кили, нахмурившись.  
  
\- Если бы ты и второй мог такое откалывать — классная джига могла бы получиться, - вставил Бофур, подошедший взглянуть, как у них идут дела.  
  
\- Очень остроумно. Если тебе нечего больше добавить по существу — иди и тяни дальше свои резинки, - бешенство от возобновившихся судорог затмевало сейчас у Кили всю симпатию к Бофуру.  
  
\- Ну уж нет. Это я лучше приберегу для своей жены, да благословит Господь ее душу, чтобы она благополучно разродилась. Это самые длинные девять месяцев в моей жизни, - глядя, как Фили уверенно держит ногу, несмотря на судорогу, он одобрительно кивнул. - Похоже, вы оба отлично освоили подарочек старины-Бофура.  
  
Фили улыбнулся ему.  
  
\- А, так вот откуда взялся диск. Отличная информация, но почему так мало, и почему все видео, в основном, любительское?  
  
Потому что правительство не считает этот вопрос важным. Сексуальность инвалидов рассматривается как материал для комедии, а не как информация о здоровье, жизненно необходимая для населения, немалая часть которого по-прежнему платит налоги. Ну, иногда на телевидении проскакивает пара сюжетов в длинных сериалах о сексе, но когда дело доходит до инвалидов, никто и слышать не хочет о секс-работниках, или о том, как себя вести и что делать, если, вопреки всему, у тебя все же кто-то появился, - Бофур покачал головой. Это был явно больной вопрос. - Я стараюсь делать все, что от меня зависит, но я всего лишь простой бедный ирландец в безбрежном океане людей, которые заняты гораздо более интересными для них делами.  
  
Он показал Фили, как выполнять еще два упражнения.   
  
\- Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты снова начал принимать баклофен. Хочу посмотреть, как помогут упражнения. И еще хочу, чтобы ты крепко подумал о занятиях на том тренажере, о котором я тебе говорил. Локомотор, помнишь?  
  
Кили отрицательно потряс головой.  
  
\- Ну уж нет. Я тебе кто — клоун в цирке, что ли?  
  
\- Это лечение. Здесь все выглядят немного странно, - ответил ему Бофур.  
  
Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имел ввиду, - резко ответил Кили. - Не хочу снова учиться ходить. А то буду похож на Франкенштейна. Не хочу пугать детей, двигаясь по улицам. Я и в кресле неплохо управляюсь — вот только руки подживут, и все будет нормально. А завтра получу, наконец, машину. Не хочу учиться ходить, как урод какой-нибудь.  
  
\- Может быть, ты, наконец, выкинешь эту дурь из башки? Я уже устал повторять тебе это. Если кто-то пользуется тренажером, чтобы научиться ходить, это вовсе не означает, что ты будешь использовать его так же. Он может помочь тебе вернуть большинство движений, так что ты сможешь свободнее переворачиваться в постели, ну, и вообще..., - с этими словами он выразительно посмотрел прямо на Фили.  
  
Прежде, чем он успел продолжить, за его спиной произошло какое-то движение и появился Бифур, что-то бессвязно лопоча.  
  
\- Вот черт, когда никто его не понимает, он ужасно расстраивается.  
  
Бифур подошел к локомотору, выразительно постучал по нему, затем указал на себя, затем снова на машину. Потом показал на Кили — и на локомотор опять.  
Бофур ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Будь я проклят, но вот тебе и еще один повод. Любимый кузен семейства Ур будет, пожалуй, поумнее меня. Хорошо, я спрошу, - дальше последовал еще один поток бессвязных слов, сопровождающейся отдельными вскриками.  
  
Бофур посмотрел на Кили и улыбнулся.   
  
\- Бифур бросает тебе вызов. Если ты будешь использовать тренажер — он тоже будет, - снова поток бессвязных слов. - Он говорит, что если ты откажешься — ты просто слабак.  
  
Кили скептически посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Он что, действительно так сказал?  
  
\- Ну, может, я заменил на «слабак» то, что он сказал на самом деле — но в остальном все так.  
  
Кили быстро сел и сделал неудачную попытку показать Бифуру средний палец.  
  
\- Ну, ладно. Еще посмотрим, кто тут слабак.  
  
Бифур улыбнулся и что-то невнятно пробормотал — определенно, это была какая-то грубость — и побрел обратно на свое место, чтобы продолжить упражнение с резинками.   
  
\- Ну, так когда начнем? - сказал Кили, стараясь казаться крутым.  
  
\- Как только будешь готов. А начнем мы с того, что положим тебя на наклонный стол и поставим его вертикально. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Твое тело отвыкло стоять, поначалу может закружиться голова. Ну, что, Бифур, ты готов наконец опробовать эту хреновину? - Бофур обратился к родичу. Ответом ему послужил кивок и еще один неприличный жест в сторону Кили. - Нет, он сегодня не может. Из-за рук. Я подберу время, чтобы вы оба могли заниматься одновременно. Вот и поглядим, кто из двух засранцев справится с этим лучше.  
  
Бофур начал прикреплять к его ногам пластинки с электродами, и Кили снова вздохнул. Это была самая его нелюбимая процедура, на протяжении которой ему оставалось только лежать неподвижно в течение двадцати минут и ждать, пока аппарат стимулировал мышцы. Бофур повернул Кили, и тот, усмехнувшись, взглянул на Фили.  
\- Когда он сделал это первый раз, я был уверен, что он сейчас врубит мощность на полную катушку, а потом завопит: «Смотрите! Он воскрес!»  
  
Фили расхохотался, Бофур тоже усмехнулся в ответ.  
  
\- Ну уж нет. Я просто должен проверить, все ли в порядке.   
  
Включив миостимулятор, Бофур убедился, что все идет как надо, и отошел от Кили, махнув рукой другому доктору, чтобы тот ему помог. Вдвоем они водворили Бифура в подвеску и затем на беговую дорожку.  
  


Забыв о скуке, Кили повернул голову в их сторону и принялся жадно следить за тем, что будет дальше. Идея заключалась в том, чтобы перенести вес пациента на ноги и начать идти, заставляя тем самым тело вспомнить эти движения. Как и в любой терапии, у кого-то получалось лучше, у кого-то — хуже. От Бифура можно было ожидать гораздо лучших результатов, чем от Кили, так как его травма была связана с головным мозгом, а не со спинным. Оба они сначала отказались от занятий на этом аппарате. Каждый руководствовался своими соображениями. Кили, посмотрев какое-то дурацкое шоу по телевизору, увидел, что после таких занятий человек начал снова ходить, но его походка была просто жалкой: пугающе неровной и дергающейся. Бифур же просто из-за природного упрямства. Уж что-что, а это качество осталось при нем. Как ни странно, до удара он работал в Маттел над проектированием игрушек. Все чудачества его характера распространялись только на взрослых. Детей это не касалось ни в коей мере.  
  
Бофур мельком взглянул на Кили. Волосы, как обычно спутаны и торчат дыбом во всей стороны, глаза блестят от азарта — неудивительно, что Бифур проявил к нему интерес. Как был бы удивлен Кили, если бы догадался, что для Бифура он — сущий ребенок. Бофур хмыкнул. Некоторые догадки все же стоило держать при себе.  
Когда с миостимуляцией было покончено, Бофур пересадил Кили назад в кресло и распрощался с ним до следующей среды. Помахав на прощанье Бифуру и Бомбуру, они оба уселись в машину. Кили вел себя непривычно тихо.  
  
\- Нам нужно поехать ко мне, - сказал он, уставившись на свои руки. Пересилив себя, взглянул на Фили, лицо напряглось, глаза стали еще темнее. - Черт, как же я не хочу просить тебя, но мне просто больше не к кому обратиться.  
  
\- Что случилось? У тебя что-то болит? - спросил Фили.   
  
\- Да как посмотреть, - последовал ответ. Кили поерзал на сиденье. - Мне нужна кое-какая помощь, но я действительно не имею права просить тебя об этом.  
  
\- Какого черта, Кили? О чем вообще идет речь? - Фили, успев уже тронуть машину, опять резко затормозил. - Что случилось?  
  
\- Только пожалуйста, не смейся надо мной, - пробормотал Кили. В голосе попеременно звучали то злость, то отчаяние.  
  
\- Я не собираюсь смеяться над тобой. Что тебе нужно? Скажи, наконец.  
  
\- Мне нужно облегчиться, - голос прозвучал так тихо, что Фили почти ничего не расслышал.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Мне нужно в туалет. Не отлить, а.... ну, в общем... ты понимаешь, - Кили хмуро взглянул на него. - Я совершенно не собирался привлекать тебя, но из-за этих долбанных рук я не справлюсь сам, - от стыда и бессилия он в отчаянии сильно приложился головой о боковое стекло.  
  
Фили быстро наклонился к нему и сильно дернул за ремень, оттаскивая Кили от окна.  
  
\- Кили, не смей! Больше никаких увечий, слышишь? - голос прозвучал резко и твердо. - Если я еще хоть раз увижу, что ты пытаешься выкинуть что-то подобное, я надену на тебя смирительную рубашку и шлем, - он сурово посмотрел на Кили, словно хотел взглядом убедить его в серьезности своих намерений. - Клянусь, я не шучу.  
Кили покорно кивнул, волосы упали ему на глаза. Он поправил их, отведя назад костяшками пальцев. Уткнувшись взглядом в колени, тихо прошептал:  
  
\- Ты не представляешь, как трудно было это сказать.  
  
\- Так же трудно, как мне услышать, - нежно сказал Фили, поцеловав ирландца в щеку. - Ты что, забыл? Я несколько месяцев таскал собственное дерьмо в пластиковом мешке на животе. Мама помогала мне менять его и чистить, если тот протекал. А отец чуть не блевал от этого зрелища, - голубые глаза потемнели. - Я был тощим подростком с серьезными проблемами со внешностью, и мать каждый день убирала за мной дерьмо. А мне просто сдохнуть от этого хотелось, - при воспоминании о пережитых унижениях у него перехватило дыхание, голос дрогнул. Фили вынужден был прокашляться, чтобы иметь возможность продолжить. - Конечно, я помогу тебе. Ты скажешь мне, что нужно сделать, и вдвоем мы быстро разберемся с этим. А потом мы поедем на пляж, будем лопать рыбу с жареной картошкой и смотреть, как на небе появляются звезды. Обопьемся пивом, будем мочиться в неположенных местах и заниматься сексом под Большой Медведицей. Как это звучит?  
  
Кили несколько раз моргнул, чтобы спрятать слезы.  
  
\- Абсолютно потрясающе.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Покинув квартиру ирландца, он заехали к Фили, чтобы прихватить с собой его куртку, старое одеяло, пару подушек и сумку-холодильник для упаковки пива, которую успели купить по дороге. Пляж, выбранный Кили для сегодняшнего вечера, находился неподалеку от города. Он был тих, немноголюден и довольно живописен.  
  
Фили осторожно коснулся бедра Кили в том месте, где чувствительность немного сохранилась.   
  
\- У тебя выпало несколько неудачных дней. Я не знаю, почему все вышло так чертовски плохо, но в этом нет твоей вины.  
  
\- А вот мне кажется, что есть, - тихо прошептал тот. - Я виноват в том, что был слеп, как крот: не видел, как неудобно чувствует себя мама, а потом, вместо того, чтобы сидеть, заткнувшись, еще и завел этот дурацкий разговор о сексе, и... и....  
  
\- Не плачь больше, - тихо прошептал Фили. - Пожалуйста, хватит. Ты уже все глаза выплакал. Ты вымотан после своих процедур, так что сейчас мы будем просто сидеть на берегу, пить пиво и есть рыбу с картошкой. Посмотри, какой сегодня в Дублине выдался прекрасный денек: мы проведем его на пляже в объятиях друг друга.   
Кили потер кулаком глаза.  
  
\- Да, я проголодался и чертовски хочу пива. Извини, что я опять раскис. Определенно, у меня выдался не самый лучший год.  
  
\- Да уж, не лучший, - Фили съехал с дороги на парковку у ресторана и заглушил двигатель. - Но дальше все будет хорошо. А теперь ты как хочешь, но лично я просто умираю с голоду.  
  
Кили дожидался в машине его возвращения, стараясь не выглядеть мрачным. Он всегда смеялся над романтическими отношениями, но теперь ему отчаянно их хотелось. Хотелось всех этих милых глупостей, над которыми он так потешался в кино. Он покачал головой и усмехнулся. Определенно, голове тоже что-то перепало от той машины, что переехала ноги.  
  
Казалось, они никогда не приедут: оба изнемогали от голода, машина насквозь пропиталась ароматами рыбы и жаренной картошки. Фили взял для себя порцию с кетчупом, а для Кили - со сладким соусом чили.  
  
Они нашли место для парковки недалеко от пляжа, рядом с ними какие-то люди складывали вещи, собираясь уезжать. Их соседи смотрели, как Фили усаживает Кили в коляску, а затем складывает ему на колени еду, упаковку с пивом и одеяла.  
  
Кили заметил, что на них смотрят, и улыбнулся.   
  
\- Это все не только мне одному.  
  
Мужчина засмеялся, а женщина лишь покачала головой.   
  
\- Эти мужчины, - только и сказала она, садясь в машину и захлопывая за собой дверь.   
  
\- Не обращайте на нее внимание. Она всегда язвит, когда голодна, - сказал им мужчина.  
  
Кили кивнул.   
  
\- По дороге в город есть одно неплохое местечко. Совсем неподалеку отсюда. Лучшая картошка с рыбой во всем Дублине.   
  
\- Спасибо, приятель. Ну, а вам двоим желаю приятно провести вечер, - он сел в машину и, жестикулируя, выехал на дорогу. Вероятно, показывал жене, где их ждет картошка с рыбой.  
  
\- А ты неплохой семейный консультант, как я погляжу, - сказал Фили со смехом.  
  
Ирландец взглянул на Фили, который стоял с ним рядом.  
  
\- Ты будешь, наконец, меня кормить, или мне уже можно грохнуться в обморок от голода?  
  
Они выбрали относительно укромное место. Колеса коляски увязали в песке, и Фили, дергая ее взад и вперед, сказал:  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что бывают специальные пляжные коляски?  
  
\- Интересно, откуда об этом знаешь ты? - удивился Кили.  
  
\- Ну, я же умею пользоваться интернетом, вот я и захотел кое-что выяснить и поискать, раз уж мы решили быть вместе, - в голосе Фили послышалась неуверенность.  
Ирландец улыбнулся.  
  
\- Да я просто так спросил. На самом деле, я очень рад, что ты посмотрел. Пляжные коляски чертовски дорогие, а используются они не так уж и часто. Но все равно — это здорово.  
  
Фили остановился возле плоского камня, сгрузил на него вещи, устроил Кили на одеяле рядом. Открыв бутылку пива, протянул ее ирландцу. Тот схватил ее обеими руками и осушил почти до дна в один присест.  
  
\- Как же мне не хватало вот этого весь день!  
  
\- Выпьем за это, - сказал Фили, делая большой глоток из своей бутылки.  
  
Кили вытащил телефон и отключил его. Улыбнувшись, сказал Фили:  
  
\- Хочу, чтобы этот вечер принадлежал только нам двоим.  
  
Фили кивнул, достал свой и тоже отключил его.   
  
\- Отличная идея, - сказал он, ухмыляясь.  
  


Они принялись за еду. Фили помогал своему другу. Руки у Кили так болели, что ему пришлось нарушить предписания своего врача и выпить болеутоляющее, несмотря на то, что запил он его пивом. Он же не собирался садиться за руль ни сегодня, ни завтра, даже если бы его чертов автомобиль был бы, наконец, готов. Отбросив этим мысли в сторону, он погрузился в поедание картошки и рыбы.  
  
Кили огляделся по сторонам и глубоко вдохнул. Соленый прохладный ветер пах морем. Когда он был маленьким, то верил в шелки — морской народец, что носит шкуру тюленя, но может сбросить ее и, приняв человеческий облик, выйти на берег. Он приходил на пляж и ждал, когда же появится хоть один шелки. Иногда, всматриваясь в морскую глубину и замечая скользящего под поверхностью тюленя, он верил, что это правда. 

 

Было уже поздно, и океан переливался всеми оттенками оранжевого и золотого, отражая в своих водах свет заходящего солнца. Кили смотрел, как огненный диск опускается все ниже и ниже, и небо постепенно из золотого и оранжевого становится пурпурным, темнеет, приобретая фиолетовые оттенки. Он любил эту маленькую бухту. Он бывал здесь сотни раз, но никогда раньше закат солнца не вызывал у него такого трепета.  
  
\- Какое потрясающее место, - сказал Фили с благоговением, глядя на океан. - Я рад, что ты показал мне его.  
  
\- Я тоже рад. Рад разделить все это с тобой, - он оглянулся и заметил, что кое-чего не хватает.  
  
\- Ты не взял свою камеру.  
  
\- Ты прав. Этот вечер — только для нас. Я вернусь сюда с камерой как-нибудь в другой раз. А сейчас я хочу просто смотреть и запоминать, не отвлекаясь больше ни на что, - он наклонился и поцеловал ирландца, ощутив на губах и языке сладкий вкус соуса чили.  
  
\- Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты ужасно вкусный? - сказал он, касаясь кончиком языка уголка губ Кили.  
  
\- Кажется нет, но пожалуйста, не останавливайся, - ответил тот, обнимая Фили за шею.  
  
А тот и не думал останавливаться. По крайней мере, надолго. Наконец оба решили, что стоит устроиться как-то поудобнее, чтобы можно было обниматься с большим комфортом. Расстелив сложенное вдвое одеяло, Фили тщательно исследовал его поверхность, проверяя, что под ним не притаились зарывшиеся в песок камни. Убедившись, что все в порядке, он вернулся к Кили и собрался передвинуть его коляску ближе к одеялу.  
  
\- Помниться, ты говорил что-то такое про «мочиться в неположенных местах»? - ирландец взглянул на него с кривой усмешкой. - Похоже настало время воплотить твои слова в жизнь.  
  
Фили старался не смеяться. Старался все время, пока разворачивал коляску, чтобы сделать процесс хоть немного интимнее. Старался, пока помогал Кили пристроиться поудобнее и расстегивал молнию на его джинсах. Старался даже тогда, когда вносил свой вклад в наполнение лужицы, быстро впитывающейся в песок. Но ему это не очень-то удалось, так что, давясь от смеха, он чуть не уделал свои собственные ноги.  
  
А вот Кили даже не пытался. Он хохотал так, что едва не выпадал из коляски. Фили в итоге все же присоединился к нему, и вдвоем, смеясь, они словно отодвинули от себя все заботы этого трудного дня. Они обнялись и снова принялись целоваться, и выпустили друг друга из объятий только для того, чтобы Фили смог подвезти коляску к одеялу и осторожно опустить своего друга на него.   
  
Фили расположился рядом, и они смотрели на последние краски заката, переплетя пальцы. Горизонт был покрыт облаками, небо сияло всеми оттенками фиолетового и синего. Появились звезды.  
  
\- Знаешь, я могу быстро привыкнуть к таким методам лечения, - шутливо сказал Кили.  
  
\- К каким же именно, мой драгоценный ирландский друг?   
  
\- Ну вот как сейчас: ты столько возился со мной на процедурах, затем отвез меня на пляж, накормил вкуснейшей картошкой с рыбой, накачал пивом и наобещал с три короба много чего еще, - Кили захлопал длинными ресницами, старательно демонстрируя все свое обаяние. Ему это прекрасно удалось.  
  
\- Неужели? То есть сейчас ты хочешь продолжения, я тебя правильно понял? - глаза Фили сверкнули озорством. - Я должен уложить тебя на подушки и удовлетворять все твои желания?  
  
Кили на мгновение притворно задумался, затем хихикнул и кивнул.  
  
\- Ну, не думаю, что тебе стоит устраивать мою тощую задницу на подушках, но вот насчет исполнения желаний я бы не стал возражать.  
  
\- В таком случае чего бы тебе сейчас хотелось?  
  
\- Полагаю, - вздохнул Кили. - Что еще один поцелуй будет сейчас как нельзя кстати.  
  
\- Что ж, я рад, что доставить тебе удовольствие будет так просто, - он пододвинулся ближе и наклонился, касаясь губами губ ирландца. На них все еще оставался легкий привкус соуса чили, но и сами по себе они казались Фили чертовски сладкими.  
  
Фили плавно опустил ирландца на одеяло, подсунув ему под голову подушку. Они целовались долго-долго, на миг прерываясь лишь для того, чтобы глотнуть немного воздуха. Когда они уже совершенно запыхались, Фили откатился в сторону и вытянулся рядом с Кили, подсунув тому руку под шею.  
  
\- Хотел бы я остаться на этом пляже навсегда, вдали от всех остальных людей, и никогда больше не иметь с ними дело, - задумчиво произнес Кили, и его друг лишь теснее прижался к нему.  
  
\- Рано или поздно тебе все же придется снова поговорить с матерью. Так и будет. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, чтобы все было хорошо. Она любит тебя, и, как только возьмет себя в руки и хоть немного успокоится, она вернется к тебе.  
  
\- Надеюсь, что так оно и будет.  
  
\- Я знаю наверняка. Со мной уже было такое. По крайней мере, тебя хоть из дома не выгоняли. Именно из-за этого я сошелся с Даниэлем. Мне просто некуда было больше идти, - он посмотрел на стремительно темнеющее небо и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
Кили положил руку ему на грудь и обнял.  
  
\- Жаль, что у тебя так все вышло с тем парнем, но я ужасно рад, что ты сейчас со мной.  
  
\- И я тоже, - он повернул голову и осторожно поцеловал Кили в висок.  
  
\- Даже если я такая заноза в заднице, и часть меня работает лишь наполовину?  
  
\- Не говори так, - попросил Фили. - Не говори — и все.  
  
Ирландец не смотрел на него.  
  
\- Ты скучаешь по нему?  
  
\- По кому скучаю? - Фили был слегка озадачен.  
  
\- По твоему бывшему. Ты скучаешь по Даниэлю?  
  
\- Черт, конечно нет! Что за дурацкий вопрос. Я что, похож на того, кто скучает сейчас по своему бывшему?  
  
Фили резко сел и уставился на Кили, который упорно не хотел встречаться с ним взглядом.  
  
\- Ты просто так брякнул эту чушь, или эта мысль давно не дает покоя твоим жалким мозгам, сиротливо затерявшимся в гулкой пустоте черепушки?  
  
\- Да мне просто интересно, - голос прозвучал еле слышно.  
  
Фили некоторое время молчал, было видно, что ему ужасно не хочется говорить на эту тему. Наконец он откашлялся и сказал:  
  
\- Не знаю, что заставило тебя спросить о Даниэле. Я сейчас на другой стороне земного шара и очень рад этому обстоятельству. Я больше не люблю его и абсолютно уверен, что он вообще никогда не любил меня. Я не хочу думать о нем когда-нибудь еще.  
  
Он внезапно повернулся и, перекинув ногу через Кили, уселся на него верхом. Он не стал наваливаться на него всем весом, а наклонился вперед и оперся на руки. Их лица оказались близко-близко.   
  
\- Я здесь, с тобой, и именно этого я сейчас хочу больше всего. Так что не надо вбивать себе в голову, что в этом кадре есть место для еще каких-то персонажей. Я же фотограф — кое-что понимаю в этом.  
  
\- Почему я? - очень трудно не смотреть на того, с кем едва ли не соприкасаешься нос к носу, но каким-то чудом Кили это пока удавалось.  
  
\- Потому что ты — это ты, - Фили наклонился и мягко поцеловал его, но ответного поцелуя не получил. - Я понял, что хочу познакомиться с тобой, как только тебя увидел. Я не знаю, как это описать: ты выглядел таки грустным, но в то же время иногда улыбался простой убийственно. Я понял, что хочу встречаться с тобой. Хотел, чтобы ты улыбался так снова и снова. Ты слишком хорош для того, чтобы просто уныло сидеть в баре с видом щенка, которого кто-то пнул ногой и вырывать самому себе ногти из пальцев.  
  
\- Какого хрена?! - воскликнул Кили, а затем продолжил. - Я не знаю что я сейчас должен сделать — засмеяться или обидеться.  
  
\- У меня от тебя просто голова кругом, - Фили улыбнулся, глядя на него сверху вниз. - Ты понятия не имеешь, как ты выглядишь, с этими своими карими огромным глазами и ртом, который хочется целовать без остановки. И, насколько я вижу, все самые важные части твоего тела работают просто отлично, так что мне не на что жаловаться.  
Он наклонился и поцеловал Кили в нос прежде, чем тот сумел отстраниться. Косы защекотали кожу, и тот улыбнулся. Обвив руками шею Фили, он притянул его к себе и стал целовать сам. До тех пор, пока они не познакомились, Кили понятия не имел, как это здорово — просто целоваться и обнимать друг друга. Его мир наполнился отношениями и чувствами, о существовании которых он даже не подозревал.  
  
Когда поцелуй прервался, Кили надолго задумался. Затем сказал:  
  
\- Так значит, у нас все серьезно? По-настоящему?  
  
\- Думаю, что да, - спокойно ответил Фили.  
  
\- Я, похоже, немного испугался, - голос Кили был чуть громче шепота.  
  
\- Вообще-то я тоже. Мы же не будем спешить? - Фили тихонько поцеловал ирландца и улыбнулся.   
  
\- Конечно не будем, - кивнул Кили. - Мне нравится, когда все так медленно...  
  
Фили рассмеялся.  
  
\- С каких это пор?  
  
\- С тех пор, как встретил тебя, - голос Кили слегка дрожал. - С тех пор, как понял, что боюсь все испортить.  
  
Сильные руки обняли его.  
  
\- Ты ничего не испортил. Все что ты делаешь — просто замечательно.  
  
\- Честно?  
  
\- Честно.

На самом-то деле Фили думал, что именно он может все испортить. Он не сказал Кили, как мысли о новых отношениях заставляли его страшно нервничать. Вообще-то, если бы он мог себе в этом признаться — он был напуган чуть не до смерти. Как смог он подойти к кому-то и пригласить на танец в пабе, когда он пообещал себе, что никогда в жизни не сделает этого снова? Но вот он увидел Кили и почувствовал себя мотыльком, летящим не пламя. Он просто надеялся, что они оба не закончат, как те самые мотыльки. Ему очень хотелось в это верить.  
  
Он тихонько соскользнул с Кили и улегся рядом, вновь прижавшись к нему. Тот удовлетворенно вздохнул. Они молча лежали рядом, думая о том, что только что сказали друг другу.   
  
Наконец Фили прервал молчание. Он указал вверх и сказал:  
  
\- Это Большая Медведица?  
  
\- Да, это единственное созвездие, которое я знаю. Ну, и еще Дракон, который расположен сразу под ней. А вот Бильбо знает их все. Мы часто сидели летом на лужайке, и он рассказывал мне о всяких древних героях, которые потом попали на небо и стали созвездиями. Правда, я почти позабыл все его рассказы.  
  
\- Какой стыд. Придется нам потратить время и вспомнить их. Я знаю все южные созвездия, но вот с этими не знаком. Некоторые из них как будто похожи, правда, они перевернуты с ног на голову. Так что я сейчас ни в чем не уверен.  
  
Кили пристально уставился на небо, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то. Поняв, что это бесполезно, спросил:  
  
\- Ты же знаком со звездами?  
  
\- Да, немного. Когда я был маленьким, мы с отцом уезжали за город, чтобы смотреть в телескоп. Мы смотрели на звезды и иногда фотографировали их. Некоторые из моих первых работ как раз и были фотографиями звезд. Это так красиво, так мощно, так бесконечно. Глядя на них, я успокаиваюсь и понимаю, что кое-какие вещи всегда будут неизменны.  
  
\- Мне нравится эта мысль. Я хочу смотреть на звезды вместе с тобой. У тебя есть телескоп?  
  
\- Нет, но можно будет купить, - улыбнулся Фили. - Ты гораздо лучше меня разбираешься в интернете, может быть, ты посмотришь, какой подошел бы нам лучше всего?  
Кили улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
\- Да, конечно. Может быть, нам повезет, и мы увидим маленьких зеленых человечков.  
  
\- Я думал, вы зовете их леприконами.  
  
\- Ну да, конечно, и ты сразу же найдешь целый горшок с золотом, - засмеялся Кили над идеей новозеландца про «маленьких зеленых человечков».  
  
Фили взглянул на него и подмигнул:  
  
\- Ну, лично я уже нашел свой горшок золота.  
  
\- Правда? И что же это такое?  
  
\- Я встретил потрясающего ирландского парня. У него глаза цвета темного золота, и цвет это меняется в зависимости от его настроения. Брови, словно вороново крыло, точеный нос и губы, которые словно приглашают такого плохого парня, как я, целовать их бесконечно.   
  
\- Определенно, в тебе есть что-то от нас, ирландцев, - прошептал Кили. - Не останавливайся, продолжай. Мне нравится слушать тебя.  
  
\- Тебе нравится сейчас быть со мной здесь, под этими звездами? - спросил Фили, проводя костяшками пальцев по лицу Кили.  
  
\- Что за глупый вопрос, - ответил тот, хватая зубами одну из косичек-усов и дергая ее на себя.  
  
\- Ты когда нибудь загадывал желание, глядя на падающую звезду?  
  
\- Кто ж не загадывал? - Кили хотел сказать что-то еще, но замолчал, вспомнив свои стародавние желания. Звезды, на которые он загадывал, давно сгорели, как и сами желания. Посмотрел на крохотные мерцающие огоньки света, сияющие у него над головой, такие далекие и холодные. Он невольно вздрогнул, и Фили натянул на него край одеяла, крепче прижал к себе.   
  
\- Извини, я заставил тебя вспомнить о чем-то плохом? - опершись на локоть, он приподнялся, чтобы видеть лицо Кили.  
  
Тот покачал головой.  
  
\- Нет, не совсем. Я просто подумал, как бесполезны и несбыточны все эти желания.  
  
\- Они не бесполезны. Они дают нам надежду, - Фили наклонился и тихонько поцеловал своего друга.  
  
Не-а. Желания не дают надежды. А знаешь, что дает? - спросил он, глядя на Фили. В темных глазах отражался свет звезд.  
  
\- Что же?  
  
\- Ты.  
  
Он улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться одного из усов Фили.   
  
\- Ты, с этим своим терпением и с долбанной настойчивостью. Ты вошел в мою жизнь, словно какой-то чертов рыцарь на белом коне и заставил меня чувствовать то, что я чувствовать не хотел. А потом заставил полюбить это, - он потянул Фили за косу к себе, чтобы поцеловать.  
  
Они медленно целовались. Все было просто чудесно. Разве может быть иначе, когда ты лежишь под звездами в объятиях того, кого любишь? Они ласкали друг друга, движения были медленными и плавными. Фили целовал ирландца до тех пор, пока тот не дал понять, что хочет большего. Прохладный воздух, обвивающий разгоряченное тело, теплые объятия и дыхание Фили, которое он чувствовал на своей коже, заставляли Кили задыхаться и вздрагивать. Это было удивительно, словно сладкая пытка.  
Фили крепко обнимал его, прижимаясь всем телом, одновременно лаская языком бархатную головку члена. Чувствуя неудержимое приближение оргазма, Кили выгнулся, и впился пальцами в волосы Фили, сильно прижав напоследок его голову к своему животу, а затем отдернул, когда чувствительность стала уже невыносимой. Тот неохотно отстранился и потянулся к губам Кили за поцелуем, немного досадуя, что все кончилось слишком быстро.  
  
\- Вот что бывает, когда слишком хорошо, - сказал Кили, облизывая его губы, чувствуя на них свой собственный вкус. - Ты и мертвого смог бы поднять.  
  
Спасибо за комплимент, - усмехнулся тот. - А теперь, если ты будешь и дальше целовать меня вот как сейчас, я смогу позаботиться о себе.  
  
\- Ну нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне в рот. Сейчас я просто не в состоянии сделать что-то другое.  
  
Фили покачал головой. Свет восходящей луны золотил волосы.  
  
\- Ты не обязан это делать. Я могу и сам.  
  
Кили вновь коснулся одной из кос.  
  
\- Мой потрясающий друг, ты просто ничего не понимаешь в этой жизни. Одна только мысль о том, как ты даёшь мне в рот, и заставила меня кончить так быстро, - он вновь впился в губы Фили жадным поцелуем. - Ну, давай же, не упрямься. Я так хочу.  
  
\- Ну, раз так..., - дрожь в голосе Фили выдала, насколько ему самому нравилась эта идея.  
  
Он перекинул ногу через плечи Кили и, расстегнув молнию на джинсах, склонился над его лицом. Будучи на общественном пляже, они не могли позволить себе роскошь раздеться полностью. Кили приподнялся и потянулся вперед.  
  
И Фили забыл, как дышать.  
  
Помогая себе рукой, Кили только добавил игре жара. Он был осторожен и нежен, и в то же время страстен и ненасытен. Фили и представить себе не мог, что все будет так стремительно и бурно. Он рухнул вперед, опершись на руки и, с трудом справляясь с собственным дыханием, почувствовал, словно его тело разлетелось на тысячу осколков.  
  
Соскользнув на одеяло и прижавшись к ухмыляющемуся Кили, он еще долго не мог справиться с дыханием.  
  
\- Ну как, тебе понравилось? - Кили провел перевязанной рукой по щеке Фили.  
  
\- Это было просто обалденно, - с жаром сказал тот.  
  
Они вновь принялись целоваться. Языками поочередно проникали друг другу в рот, то уступая, то настаивая. Казалось, им никогда не надоест. Поднявшаяся луна освещала сплетенные тела. Они лежали так долго-долго, пока надвигающаяся ночная прохлада не заставила их с сожалением расцепить объятия. Фили усадил Кили в коляску и они направились к машине.  
  
\- Ну что, к тебе? - спросил Фили.  
  
\- Я бы хотел поехать к тебе, - ответил тот. - Если ты не против.  
  
\- Конечно, нет. Отличная идея, - сказал Фили, наклоняясь к нему и вновь целуя.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Они просидели на пляже долго-долго. Наконец, прохладный океанский воздух начал пробирать до костей, и Кили стал выбивать зубами дробь. Тогда, быстро собрав вещи, они перебрались в машину и, включив обогрев на полную мощность, принялись смеяться над своим поспешным бегством из насиженного гнездышка.  
  
Фили заботливо укутал ирландца в одеяло и, пристально взглянув на него, вдруг принялся хихикать.  
  
– Какого хрена тебе так весело? – спросил тот, отчаянно лязгая зубами.  
  
– Извини, я тут просто подумал... Если бы дать тебе в рот сейчас... Вот был бы ужас!  
  
Глаза Кили расширились от возмущения.  
  
– Я совершенно околел от холода, а ты еще вздумал надо мной смеяться, – нижняя губа обиженно оттопырилась. – Я чувствую себя отвергнутым.  
  
Его слова могли бы показаться печальными, если бы не их не сопровождала настоящая партия кастаньет.  
  
– Потерпи немного, – продолжал подкалывать его Фили. – Сейчас раздобудем где-нибудь горячий кофе или чай. Ты можешь поставить это свое фламенко на паузу и объяснить мне, куда ехать?  
  
Фили готов был поклясться, что среди неразборчивого ирландского и гэлльского бурчанья он явственно услышал «пошел ты!». Смеясь, он вывел машину на шоссе, совершенно не обращая внимания на тот факт, что Кили указывал ему дорого средним пальцем.  
Тем не менее, они сумели-таки отыскать в Дублине место, где Кили заполучил огромную порцию кофе, всыпав в нее чуть не половину ирландских запасов сахара, и смог, наконец, говорить нормально. Откровенно говоря, Фили жалел, что все так быстро кончилось — дробь, выбиваемая зубами, добавляла еще больше притягательности неподражаемому акценту ирландца.  
  
– Завтра будет готова моя машина, – сказал Кили без всяких вступлений и переходов. – Я уже еле терплю, когда, наконец, смогу сам сесть за руль.  
  
– Ну, еще бы. Руки заживут через пару дней, и ты получишь свою долгожданную свободу. Тебе больше не придется просить кого попало возить твою задницу, – Фили не знал, как еще подбодрить Кили. Он полагал, что разговор о столь долгожданной новой машине будет для того достаточно приятен. – И какого же она цвета?  
  
Он уже знал, что всем цветам на свете Кили предпочитает синий, но все же спросил, стараясь поддержать разговор.  
  
– Синего.  
  
– Какого именно синего? – Фили чувствовал себя рыбаком, водящим на крючке упрямую рыбину.  
  
– Какого, какого... Такого, что не красного, – Кили отхлебнул еще кофе и состроил недовольную гримасу. Кофе начал остывать и, несмотря на целую кучу всыпанного сахара, по вкусу больше всего напоминал дерьмо.  
  
– Отлично. Синий, который не красный. А что за модель?  
  
– А тебе-то что за дело?  
  
Вопрос был неожиданным.  
  
– Ну, я же тоже буду в ней ездить. Хочу узнать, что именно выбрал мой бойфрэнд.  
  
– Твой бойфрэнд, вот как? – сказал Кили, касаясь зубами края чашки. – Мне нравится, как это звучит.  
  
Фили наклонился и взъерошил его волосы.  
  
– Мне тоже нравится.  
  
– У меня никогда раньше не было бойфрэнда, – продолжил Кили тихим голосом. – Да я никогда и не хотел этого. Если у тебя есть бойфрэнд – ты словно на привязи. Нельзя пойти куда вздумается и с кем вздумается, – он поставил стакан кофе в держатель. – Хотя... Я думаю, что сам себя обманываю. На самом деле я хочу, чтобы у меня был бойфрэнд, чтобы кто-то обо мне беспокоился.  
Фили вновь протянул руку и потрепал его по волосам.  
  
– Множество народу заботится и беспокоится о тебе, приятель. Я видел это собственными глазами. Твоя мама очень за тебя переживает.  
  
Кили взглянул на него.  
  
– У нее есть ее религия — вот пусть ей и утешается.  
  
– Я так не думаю. Она хватается за нее, как за спасательный плот, но это чертовски слабое утешение. Ты нужен ей так же, как и она нужна тебе.  
  
– Она не нужна мне, – язвительно ответил Кили. – У меня есть ты.  
  
– Нет, нужна, – тихо, но решительно сказал Фили. – И мне она тоже нужна. Нужна, чтобы быть с тобой и предостеречь тебя от глупых и необдуманных шагов, которые ты можешь сделать, как сделал их когда-то я.  
  
– У меня есть ты, – упрямо повтори Кили.  
  
– Конечно, есть, — согласился Фили. Он покосился на своего пассажира, который, как настоящий взрослый человек, показал ему в ответ язык.  
  
– Похоже, мне просто сказочно повезло, – усмехнулся Фили и переключил свое внимание на дорогу.  
  
* * *  
  
Как бы ни хотелось Кили покапризничать, он не мог отрицать тот факт, что от своей новой машины он был просто в восторге. Раньше у него была какая-то старая развалюха, и только щедрость Торина позволяла ей продолжать хоть кое-как передвигаться по дорогам. Все собственные деньги Кили уходили на велосипеды и соревнования. Он не мог поверить, что нужно было сломать спину, чтобы заполучить новенький автомобиль.  
  
Прямо с утра Кили позвонил дилеру и убедился, что все в порядке. Машину доставили в сервисный центр. Ему было сказано приехать к половине первого, чтобы начать учиться вождению с помощью ручного управления.  
  
На завтрак у них была каша и тосты, но Кили так нервничал, что совсем не мог заставить себя поесть, хотя выпил две чашки чая. Он доставал Фили все утро, задавая ему миллион вопросов о живописи, тыкая пальцами в картины и постоянно их роняя (слава Богу, краски на них давно высохли). Без конца переключал музыку, пока Фили безуспешно пытался хоть как-то его успокоить.  
  
Кили уже давно перешел ту грань, за которой его поведение из забавного стало раздражающим, но Фили помалкивал. Он хорошо помнил тот день, когда получил свою первую машину и был уверен, что вел себя тогда еще хуже. Он понимал, что именно так взволновало ирландца. Изображение этого предмета весь день красовалось на мониторе. Новенькая Honda Civic 1.8 I-VTEC цвета океанской волны, достаточно мощная и горячая, чтобы легко обойти на дороге собственную машину Фили.  
  
От снедающего его нетерпения Кили уже практически подпрыгивал в коляске. Смотреть на него было ужасно забавно, и Фили еле-еле сдерживался от смеха. Руки у Кили еще болели, и запястья не обрели пока прежней подвижности, но благодаря своей молодости и общему здоровью он быстро шел на поправку. Единственное, что могло бы его остановить сейчас от усаживания за руль — полная ампутация обеих рук.  
  
Наконец, все были в сборе. Фили и инструктор по вождению терпеливо ждали, пока Кили жадно разглядывал свой новенький автомобиль. Если Фили и казалось утром, что его друг был сильно на взводе, то это было просто ничто по сравнению с той степенью возбуждения, которая одолевала его сейчас. Каждый раз, находя что-то новенькое или особо крутое, он просто визжал от восторга. Вообще-то он не заказывал наклейку BMX, которая гордо красовалась на нижней панели двери, но чуть не пустился в пляс, когда увидел ее. Он сразу понял, чьих рук это дело.  
  
– Черт, это просто потрясающе круто! – возбужденно воскликнул он. Взглянул на Фили. – Это Торин. Ну, все я его должник.  
Тот ответил, смеясь:  
  
– Уверен, что да. А теперь почему бы тебе не опробовать свою малышку в деле и не приступить к уроку? Только постарайся никого не убить.  
  
Кили показал ему средний палец и совсем собрался завести двигатель, но был остановлен инструктором, который для начала хотел ему все показать и объяснить. Это было не так-то просто — внимательно слушать, находясь в таком возбужденном состоянии. Фили решил оставить их вдвоем — ирландец против ирландца. Он взял из автомата бутылку кока-колы и выбрал себе удобное местечко в тени. Похоже, ему предстояло насладиться отличным бесплатным шоу, лучшим за последнее время.  
  
К огромному ужасу Кили его травмы — все эти синяки и ушибы – не давали ему возможности нормально управлять машиной. О чем он не преминул оповестить всех окружающих — немедленно и очень громко. Инструктор проигнорировал эти вопли, объяснив, что если бы его руки всегда находились в таком состоянии — машину необходимо было бы модифицировать дополнительно, а сейчас от него требовалось только одно: перестать выделываться, закрыть пасть и внимательно слушать объяснения, как устроено ручное управление, раз уж водить он пока не может. К концу урока Кили был мрачнее тучи, а инструктор выглядел так, будто крупно перебрал с выпивкой.  
  
– Ну, как все прошло? – весело спросил Фили.  
  
– Пошел ты знаешь куда...  
  
– Что, проблемы с руками? Да, сегодня денек не задался. Ну, ничего, дальше будет лучше.  
  
Кили надулся.  
  
– Мне не хватает силы и чувствительности. Управление было откалибровано под мои здоровые руки.  
  
– Я знаю, – успокаивающе сказал Фили. – После обеда у тебя снова терапия, а вечером к нам заедут Двалин и Ори. Ори обещал приготовить кое-что на ужин, а Двалин привезет специальные примочки, которые помогут быстрее снять воспаление.  
  
Они перекусили в небольшом магазинчике на углу. Кили рассказал, что раньше его семья часто здесь обедала. Раньше Фили никогда не пробовал сэндвичи с рыбой, но откусив первый кусок, сразу понял, почему они так популярны. Он закрыл глаза от удовольствия, наслаждаясь сочетанием вкусов. Кили взглянул на него и расплылся в торжествующей улыбке. Ему было чертовски приятно познакомить своего ничего не подозревающего друга со вкусом сэндвичей с треской от О`Лири. Пиво здесь, кстати, тоже было весьма недурным.

Фили завез ирландца на массаж и собрался уехать.  
  
– Мне нужно заглянуть к Эван, забрать кое-какие материалы для живописи. Я как раз управлюсь, пока Бофур будет тебя терзать. Иначе я не смогу закончить одну работу.  
  
– С тех пор, как ты встретил меня, ты ничего не рисуешь, – тихо сказал Кили, стараясь не встречаться взглядом со своим другом.  
– Да, это так. Но ты тут совершенно не при чем. Иногда я позволяю себе такие перерывы. А сейчас я работаю над несколькими большими фотографиями, – Фили ободряюще улыбнулся. – Я по-прежнему изучаю разные возможности фотошопа, так что мне нужно еще много времени, чтобы разобраться с ним по-настоящему.– Ты уверен, что я тебе не мешаю? – Кили сосредоточенно возился со своим ремнем безопасности, стараясь, чтобы голос его не звучал слишком напряженно.  
  
– Уверен. Именно по этому я оправляюсь сейчас по магазинам. Я хочу завтра вечером съездить на тот наш с тобой пляжик и поснимать ночное небо.  
  
– А ты будешь рисовать на берегу? – это звучало интригующе.  
  
– Есть только один объект, который я бы хотел запечатлеть на том берегу, – Кили хмуро взглянул на него, но Фили в ответ лишь улыбнулся. Наклонившись, легко поцеловал его. – Нет, я буду только снимать, а потом обрабатывать снимки в студии. Для рисования там будет слишком темно. Ну, или мы сможем придумать себе еще какое-нибудь занятие, – Фили многозначительно изогнул бровь.  
Кили хихикнул.  
  
– А я-то всегда думал, что секс на пляже — это такой коктейль...  
  
  
* * *  
  
Был вторник. На этот день были намечены два важных события: получение новой машины Кили (оно прошло не слишком удачно) и первая встреча Фили с новым пcихо-терапевтом. Она была запланирована на после полудня, и все полтора часа, что Фили отсутствовал, Кили страшно нервничал.  
  
Он был совершенно измотан после урока вождения, руки терзала пульсирующая боль. Фили помог ему удобно устроиться на постели: пиво и чипсы были в пределах досягаемости, оба пульта тоже. Не забыли и про охлаждающие элементы. В его распоряжении была самая удобная в мире кровать, пятьдесят каналов, болеутоляющие таблетки, приняв которые, он мог бы спокойно подремать, чтобы скоротать время. Вместо этого он беспрерывно ерзал и дергался, ожидая, когда вернется Фили. Услышав наконец, как в прихожей открывается дверь, он чуть не вывалился из кровати ему навстречу.  
  
Фили, хоть и выглядел усталым, тепло улыбнулся Кили.  
  
– Скучал по мне?  
  
– Не-а. Я был так занят просмотром рекламных роликов, – прозвучал слишком поспешный ответ.  
  
Фили снял обувь и повалился на кровать рядом с ним. Потянулся всем телом, закинул руки за голову и сказал нарочито беспечным тоном:  
  
– Что ж, я рад, что ты не скучал без меня.  
  
Пожав плечами, Кили сделал вид, что глубоко заинтересован рекламным роликом, который как раз сейчас замельтешил на экране.  
– Как можно, тут столько всего потрясающе интересного. Это же Sky TV.  
  
– Уверен? А мне кажется, это UPS, – Фили искоса взглянул на него, на губах заиграла улыбка, – Ты уверен, что действительно смотришь телик?  
  
– Черт, нет! – Кили повернулся и набросился на него, вцепившись в футболку и пододвинувшись поближе, используя ее как опору. Спрятал лицо на груди у Фили. – Ну а теперь давай, выкладывай, что твой терапевт сказал, что я совершенно тебе не подхожу или что-то типа того. 

Фили повернулся и заключил его в объятия.  
  
– Она сказала все с точностью до наоборот. До моего прихода она прочитала мои бумаги и сказала, что никак не ожидала, что человек, переступивший ее порог — это тот, о котором написано в той папке. Все что я делаю — правильно. Все идет как надо.  
– Правда? – голос Кили прозвучал не слишком уверенно.  
  
– Не буду врать тебе: я сказал ей, что слегка волновался по поводу наших отношений. Мы немного поговорили о твоем прошлом и много — о моем, – он задумчиво погладил Кили по волосам. – Я ни с кем не встречался с тех пор, как расстался с Даниэлем. Я боялся новых отношений. Боялся вновь потерять себя.  
  
Кили прижался к нему теснее, и Фили улыбнулся, притянув того крепче к себе.  
  
– Она помогла мне понять, что я ничего не теряю — наоборот, обретаю себя. Каждый раз, когда я гляжу в твои глаза, я вижу человека, на которого я бы хотел походить.  
  
– Серьезно? – голос Кили, по-прежнему уткнувшегося Фили в грудь, прозвучал приглушенно.  
  
– Абсолютно.  
  
Он прижался губами к щеке Кили. Тот повернул голову, поймал его губы. Поцелуй углубился. Фили приоткрыл губы, позволяя Кили проникнуть языком в его в рот.  
  
Они целовались, дразня и лаская друга. Ирландец страшно любил играть с усами Фили, и тот терпеливо позволял ему выделывать самые невероятные вещи. В такие минуты Кили был словно котенок с игрушкой. Он любил касаться их кончиком языка, мягко сжимать губами, притягивая Фили к себе для поцелуя, или, захватив сразу оба, тянуть в разные стороны, дразня и вновь целуясь.  
  
– Если тебе так нравятся эти чертовы усы, почему бы тебе не завести свои? – спросил его Фили как-то раз после того, как Кили развлекался с особым пылом.  
  
Тот в ответ только грустно взглянул на него.  
  
– Не могу. У меня только щетина отлично лезет, а чертова борода толком не растет. Я бреюсь, и через пару часов она уже снова тут как тут, и я выгляжу при этом ужасно. Так что придется мне развлекаться с твоими усами!  
  
В его взгляде было столько озорства, что Фили оставалось только расхохотаться и махнуть рукой, так что вопрос о ликвидации усов больше никогда не поднимался.  
  
Вот и сейчас, после очередного горячего поцелуя, один из усов оказался у Кили во рту.  
  
– Похоже, тут осталось довольно прилично мыла, – глубокомысленно заметил он.  
  
– Я могу сбрить их, так что они больше не будут тебе мешать.  
  
– Ну уж нет. Они мои. Да, они растут на твоем лице, но твои усы — мои. Не смей прикасаться к ним, – Кили бросил на него угрожающий взгляд. Забавно было смотреть, как, лишь сурово сдвинув брови, он в один миг мог превратиться из очаровательного красавчика в настоящего бандита, но блеск глаз выдавал его веселье, и Фили, усмехнувшись, вновь принялся жарко целовать его, заставляя Кили позабыть все на свете.  
  
Фили покусывал его мочку, а затем, наклонившись еще ближе, жарко подышал Кили прямо в ухо. Возбуждение нарастало. Кили выгнулся и застонал. Уши у него были очень чувствительны. Вслед за дыханием последовал кончик горячего языка, лаская и явно обещая большее.  
  
– Я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри, – неожиданно прошептал Кили, положив Фили на шею ладонь и притягивая его к себе еще ближе. – Хочу, чтобы ты заполнил меня, трахнул как следует. Впечатал в постель.  
  
Удивившись, Фили слегка отстранился. Он никогда не думал об этом, полагая, что, вероятно, с травмой Кили это было бы вряд ли возможно.  
  
– И откуда, интересно, такие мысли?  
  
– Из моего маленького грязного умишка, – последовал нахальный ответ. – Я думал об этом. Просто глупо ограничивать себя.

– А... ты сможешь? То есть я хотел сказать — тебе больно не будет?  
  
– Нет. Я сегодня спрашивал у Бофура. Тот сказал, что ты не сделаешь мне больно, – вспомнив разговор в клинике, Кили почувствовал, что слегка краснеет. В отличии от нервничавшего ирландца, терапевт воспринял его вопрос совершенно спокойно.  
  
– Но ведь через час приедут Двалин и Ори. Времени совсем мало... , – он внимательно посмотрел Кили в глаза, видя в них лишь озорство и лукавство. Господи, ну и переходы у него были!  
  
– О нет, я не имел ввиду — прямо сейчас, – продолжал дразниться тот, вновь дергая Фили за ус. – Просто хотел заронить тебе в голову эту идею.  
  
– Что ж, ты весьма преуспел в этом, мелкий развратник.  
  
– Ты что, вот прямо сейчас назвал меня шлюхой?! – Кили сделал вид, что оскорблен до глубины души.  
  
– Развратником, безграмотное чудище, а не шлюхой. Кончай читать комиксы и берись-ка лучше за книги, – отбивался Фили.  
  
– Я не против, если ты будешь мне читать, а я смогу свернуться калачиком у тебя на коленях, – чтобы придать веса и значительности сделанному предложению, он провел кончиком языка по губам Фили. – И заодно буду играть с твоим членом.  
  
– Ну, в таком случае, я не смогу прочесть ни строчки, – расхохотался Фили.  
  
– В этом-то и весь смысл. Я бы мог предложить гораздо более интересное занятие для твоих прекрасных губ.  
  
– Я смотрю, настроение у тебя сейчас весьма подходящее, – усмехнулся Фили. – Мне это нравится. Иди ко мне.  
  
– Я уж не надеялся дождаться, когда ты скажешь это, – ответил Кили, закрывая глаза. – Я весь твой.  
  
Его одежда полетела на пол. Ласки становились все более откровенными. Кили понял, что ему страшно приятно думать о том, как Фили будет его трахать. Эта мысль возбуждала и будоражила его воображение. Ему хотелось попробовать воплотить ее в жизнь немедленно, чтобы удостовериться, что простата сохранила прежнюю чувствительность. Поначалу он думал, что сможет почувствовать это, когда кончает, но вынужден был признать, что отвлекаться на какие-то другие ощущения, когда Фили ласкает его член, было просто немыслимо.  
  
Ирландец на мгновенье замер, когда Фили спустился ниже и уткнулся лицом ему в пах. Глубоко вдохнув терпкий возбуждающий запах, он с удовольствием отметил контраст в ощущениях от прикосновений к мягким темным волосами и твердому члену. Фили прошелся языком вдоль, следуя извивам вен и чувствуя гладкость шелковистой кожи. Он любил эти ощущения. Приятно было думать о том, что он приносит своему партнеру столь острое наслаждение.  
  
Дойдя до основания, он вновь двинулся вверх. Головка обнажилась, крайняя плоть опустилась вниз; он осторожно прихватил ее губами и потянул. Кожа здесь была такой нежной и тонкой по сравнению со стальной твердость члена — Фили находил это просто потрясающим. А Кили страшно нравилось, что тот так любит играть и дразнить его.  
  
Фили краем глаза посмотрел на часы и понял, что у них мало времени. Задумался на мгновенье, а потом решил, что ничего страшного не случится, если не отрываясь от своего партнера, он приласкает себя сам. Расстегнув молнию, приспустил джинсы и, освободив член, начал дрочить.  
  
– Повернись-ка. Мне так не видно.  
  
Фили потребовалось мгновенье, чтобы уяснить смысл его слов, затем он повернулся и взглянул на Кили. Подумал, что, должно быть, выглядит сейчас со стороны невероятно глупо, но тому, похоже, это и в голову не пришло. Кили вытянул руку и погладил Фили по бедру.  
  
– Я должен видеть, как ты дрочишь, – в его голосе слышалось легкое раздражение, совсем не вяжущееся с ситуацией, и Фили с трудом подавил смешок.  
  
Он подвинулся еще немного и снова принялся за работу, если можно было назвать работой такое приятное занятие.  
Это было одновременно и странно, и очень возбуждающе — понимать, что за тобой пристально следят в такой интимный момент. Конечно, он и раньше знал, что Кили смотрит на него, когда они занимались любовью, но сейчас выражение его глаз было совершенно особенным. Они стали почти черными, во взгляде бушевала похоть. Видя, что тот едва держит себя в руках, распаляясь все больше, Фили почувствовал, как нарастает его собственное возбуждение. Кульминацией этого необычного действа стал совершенно умопомрачительный оргазм, когда Фили, дернувшись вперед, излился на живот Кили, забрызгивая темные волосы жемчужными каплями спермы.  
  
А тот уже просто стонал в голос, захлестываемый волнами похоти. Фили обхватил рукой его член. Несколько раз сильно проведя рукой вверх и вниз, вновь наклонился вперед и, не отвлекаясь больше на легкие ласки, принялся сосать по-настоящему, сильно обхватив ствол губами.  
  
Кили, вскрикнув и выгнувшись, кончил, напоследок больно вцепившись в светлые волосы и сильно прижав голову Фили к своему паху. У него получилось не слишком мягко, но Фили это совершенно не взволновало. Он был сейчас настолько занят своим партнером, что не заметил бы ничего вокруг, даже землетрясения.  
  
Кили, все еще содрогаясь от последних толчков, с трудом восстановил дыхание. Посмотрел на Фили, который по-прежнему сосал его опадающий член, теперь уже осторожно и нежно. Что за удивительный человек ему встретился... Отношения с мамой могли лететь ко всем чертям, но, пока Фили был с ним, он чувствовал, что может пережить все, что угодно. Может быть, именно из-за этого чувства мира и покоя люди хотят быть вместе? Он не знал этого наверняка, мог лишь догадываться.  
Кили вытянул руку и погладил Фили по волосам, сейчас гораздо бережнее и легче, чем минуту назад.  
  
Наконец, Фили выпустил его член, вытер рот и собрался встать, чтобы принести влажное полотенце. Кили немедленно протянул к нему руки и умоляюще прошептал:  
  
– Не покидай меня...  
  
– Вообще-то я собирался только сходить в ванную...  
  
Но, взглянув в полные мольбы глаза, Фили смог лишь наклониться и, обвив Кили руками, вновь принялся целовать его.  
Они целовалась, легко касаясь языками губ друг друга, снова лаская и дразня, как будто и не было ничего между ними лишь несколько минут назад. Поцелуи постепенно становились все жарче, все откровеннее. Оба вновь почувствовали нарастающий прилив возбуждения.  
  
Кили покрывал поцелуями шею Фили, когда тот скосив глаза на часы, был вынужден сказать:  
  
– Боюсь, нам придется прерваться. Ты же не хочешь быть застигнутым со спущенными штанами, когда придет Ори. Тогда он будет припоминать тебе это до конца твоих дней.  
  
Кили еще раз поцеловал его напоследок и выпустил из объятий.  
  
– Ты прав. Иди, приведи себя в порядок. А потом закончим со мной.  
  
Фили усмехнулся.  
  
– Я никогда не закончу с тобой. С тобой я могу только бесконечно начинать, вновь и вновь.

* * *  
  
Ровно в шесть раздался звонок, и на пороге появились Двалин и Ори. Ори держал в руках большую коробку с пиццей.  
  
– Этот засранец угробил наш ужин, – сказал Двалин.  
  
– Я запек лосося с эстрагоном, а потом нечаянно уронил его на пол, – оправдывался Ори. – По крайней мере, мне удалось спасти десерт.  
  
– Надо было слушать, что тебе говорят. Я же сказал – давай я понесу большое блюдо.  
  
Ори пожал плечами и продолжал:  
  
– Ну, по крайней мере, у нас есть пицца и лучший во всем Дублине шоколадный торт со сливками.  
  
– Отлично, – сказал Фили. – А теперь уже давайте скорее ужинать. Я не ходил в магазин, и Кили чертовски голоден.  
  
Они сели есть. Кили набросился на пиццу, как будто не ел целый год. Двалин уговаривал его не спешить, но Кили даже ухом не повел.  
  
Ори рассмеялся.  
  
– Он всегда такой, за что я его и люблю. Когда он так ест, мне кажется, что я лучший повар в Ирландии.  
  
– И в Шотландии тоже, – сказал Двалин с набитым ртом. - В каждой семье должен быть кто-то, кто умеет готовить.  
Кили взглянул на Фили и сказал со смехом:  
  
– В искусстве разогрева готовой еды Фили просто нет равных.  
  
– Ах, так? – ответил тот. – Тогда не видать тебе шоколадного торта.  
  
Кили скорчил жалобную физиономию и посмотрел на того грустными щенячьими глазами.  
  
– у, ладно, – смягчился Фили. – Разве что – маленький кусочек.  
  
Кили округлил глаза еще больше и испустил протяжный вздох.  
  
– Хорошо, получишь половину торта, – капитулировал Фили. Он повернулся к своим приятелям. – Вот видите, что мне приходится выносить? И где он только этому научился?  
  
Ори непонимающе посмотрел на него, а Двалин, ткнув в того пальцем, сказал:  
  
– Вот еще один мастер кривляться, хотя сам ни за что на свете в этом не признается.  
  
– Ну, по крайней мере, ты сможешь научить меня, как можно противостоять этому, – заметил Фили.  
  
— Сопротивление исключено, – захохотал Двалин.  
  
Кили сжал руку своего друга и сказал:  
  
– Не волнуйся. Я не буду так делать слишком часто.  
  
– Ладно, ладно. Одни обещания.  
  
После еды Двалин достал огромную банку с какой-то подозрительной жижей, похожей на болотную тину.  
  
– Это лекарство для твоих рук. Сделано по рецепту моей бабули. Помогает и людям, и животным, как любила она приговаривать.  
  
– Блендер теперь придется неделю отмывать, – покосившись на зелье, пробурчал Ори.  
  
– Ладно, не ной, куплю тебе новый, – сказал Двалин, возвращаясь с кухни с большой миской и наливая в нее лекарство.  
Запах, как ни странно, оказался совсем не противным – мятным и немного жгучим. Двалин смочил повязки в растворе и наложил их на руки Кили. Через некоторое время тот сказал:  
  
– Так странно. Я чувствую тепло и холод одновременно.  
  
– Это потому, что в состав входит эвкалипт и мята. Я поставил банку в холодильник. Тебе надо будет повторить эту процедуру завтра и послезавтра, тогда отеки спадут быстрее.  
  
Через час Двалин снял компрессы. Фили проводил Кили в ванную, помог открыть кран. После того, как лекарство было смыто, Кили почувствовал, что суставы на запястьях стали гнуться гораздо лучше. Он осторожно понюхал свою кожу.  
  
– Пахнет, как в аптеке. Но главное – чтобы сработало.  
  
– Точно тебе говорю, – сказал Двалин. – Ты бы видел, как моя бабушка применяла на мне это средство. Я свалился с сеновала и вывихнул левую руку. Она схватила меня, намазала этим зеленым дерьмом, и совсем скоро все прошло. Поорал маленько – и все.  
  
Ори засмеялся.  
  
– Так вот, оказывается, почему ты ненавидишь салаты.  
  
Двалин только плечами пожал.  
  
– Прежде, чем совать мне овощи, их нужно приготовить. Я не собираюсь есть их сырыми.  
  
– Шотландцы все такие же язычники, как и прежде, – глубокомысленно заметил Ори. – Будь их воля – они питались бы только жаренным на костре мясом. А потом скакали бы вокруг костра в своих килтах, размахивая ими…  
  
– Ну, и еще кое-чем, что под ними, – вставил Кили, хитро взглянув на Двалина.  
  
Тот, развалясь, сидел на диване с самой веселой физиономией.  
  
– Значит, вот вы все какого обо мне мнения. Я – дикий варвар, готовый скакать и размахивать килтом и членом, да? Посмотрел бы на себя, мелкий тощий засранец, – обратился он к Ори.  
  
– И вовсе я не тощий, – парировал тот. – Одни мускулы. Правда, Кили?  
  
– О, да, приятель, ты весь – сплошные мускулы, – Кили едва сдерживал смех.  
  
Двалин схватил своего друга и усадил к себе на колени. Постучал по лбу и сказал:  
  
– Вот где твои самые главные мускулы. Между ушей. И мне это чертовски нравится, – взглянул на Фили и подмигнул ему. – Самый умный ублюдок в Дублине. До сих пор не могу понять, что он нашел в таком хулигане, как я.  
  
Ори обнял его и принялся теребить одну из сережек в ухе.  
  
– А я до сих пор не могу понять, почему ты связался с тощим любителем Чосера и чашечки вечернего чая.  
Двалин обхватил Ори своими огромными татуированными лапищами, обнял и принялся целовать. Кили хотел было сказать что-то типа: «Эй, какого черта?», но посмотрев на этих двоих, решил воздержаться от комментариев. Он взглянул на Фили, который, улыбнувшись, положил руку ему на плечо. Кили потянулся к нему, и тот с радостью принял такое недвусмысленное приглашение.  
  
Обе пары некоторое время сидели и целовались. Все они были очень разные, но подходили друг другу просто идеально. Наконец, выпустив Ори из объятий, Двалин заметил:  
  
– Ну, мы чисто как школьники – сидим тут и целуемся.  
  
Ори вместо ответа дернул Двалина за собранные в хвост волосы, соскользнул с его колен и направился в кухню, обронив на ходу:  
  
\- Кто-нибудь хочет еще пива?  
  
Двалин поглядел, как Фили и Кили продолжают сидеть, обнявшись, усмехнувшись, заметил:  
  
\- Вы просто идеальная парочка. Далеко пойдете. Хотел бы я на это посмотреть.  
  
\- Перебьешься, извращенец несчастный. Довольствуйся бесплатным шоу. Все остальное — только за деньги.  
  
Двалин усмехнулся и крикнул в кухне возящемуся там Ори:  
  
\- Эй, Ори! А тащи-ка нам сюда шоколадный торт!

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Поскольку автор увяз в бесконечных повторах и явно упивается ими - с этой главы пойдет художественный пересказ. Пока что получилось очень близко к тексту.

Тот пляж, на котором они с Кили так славно провели время, сильно отличался от привычного ему Те Хенга, с его черным песком и серферами. В Дублине все было другим.  
  
«Вот и отлично», - подумал Фили.  
  
Каждую минуту, проведенную здесь, он получал все новые и новые доказательства того, что находится на другой стороне Земли. Он никак не рассчитывал, что встретит здесь кого-то. Он мог даже поклясться, что никогда не искал такой встречи.  
  
Пережидая красный сигнал светофора, он думал о Кили. В тот вечер он просто пошел в бар, чтобы выпить, ну, и, может быть, немного потанцевать. Возможно, он выпил больше, чем следовало, и почувствовал себя в ударе. Когда он увидел этого симпатичного ирландца, то даже не подозревал, что сейчас сделает.   
  
Он удивился, конечно, увидев, что Кили в коляске, но это вовсе не было концом света. Его собственный двоюродный брат был в коляске. Кроме того, Фили никак не рассчитывал приглашать парня к себе домой. Просто было здорово танцевать вот так и изображать из себя кого-то более веселого и смелого, чем был на самом деле Филипп Дуринсон...  
  
Зажегся зеленый, прервав его размышления. Он медленно тронулся. Словно старикан, как дразнил его Кили. Большинство новозеландцев водят так, как будто они бессмертны, но Фили привык быть осторожным. Сначала ему не хотелось расстраивать отца, потом Даниэля... Они были бы очень недовольны, если бы он разбил автомобиль. Ирландцы тоже были довольно небрежны за рулем, но он продолжал по привычке ездить медленно и аккуратно. Хотя сейчас никто бы не расстроился, если бы что-то случилось с его машиной. Разве что он сам. Он миллион раз говорил Кили об этом — что он привык так водить, и вовсе не осторожничает специально — а тот лишь смеялся в ответ.  
  
Ему было трудно быстро измениться. Да что там — просто чертовски страшно.  
  
За годы, проведенные с Даниэлем, он привык испытывать разные чувства. В их отношениях бывали взлеты и провалы. Последних почему-то постепенно становилось все больше и больше. Наконец, поняв, что Даниэль бессовестно манипулирует им, Фили погрузился в глубокую депрессию.  
  
Как большинство жителей Новой Зеландии, Фили обладал довольно мягким характером и привык легко смотреть на вещи. Впервые за долгие годы он заставил себя вспомнить, что среди его предков попадались и такие, кто имел твердый нрав и точно знал, что им нужно. Придя в ярость, он продемонстрировал Даниэлю свои кельтские гены во всей красе. Он больше не желал, чтобы его обманывали, унижали, держали в постоянном страхе и тревоге. Англичанин стоял над ним и холодно смотрел, пока Фили швырял свою одежду в чемодан и выбежал из дома, хлопнув дверью.  
  
Его последними словами были: «Ты еще вернешься».  
  
«А вот хер тебе!» - все, что мог ответить ему Фили.  
  
Было, конечно, очень приятно вернуться, когда Даниэля не было дома, и не спеша собрать все то, что было ему дорого. Все, что можно было оставить — он оставил без всякого сожаления. Встречи с юристом помогли ему решить вопросы разделения их общих денег и собственности. Он наконец почувствовал себя свободным.  
  
Его показ в Лондоне прошел очень удачно. Гораздо лучше, чем ожидал сам Фили. Искусствоведы с благосклонностью взирали на молодого светловолосого художника из Новой Зеландии, который плел из своих усов такие экстравагантные косички. Его абстрактные полотна, полные света и цвета, отлично продавались, чему он тоже был несказанно удивлен. Он с увлечением продолжал экспериментировать со светом, и его стиль, по выражению одного из критиков, был довольно самобытен.  
  
Может быть, его поиски собственного внутреннего света находили отражение в его работах, и это так привлекало к нему публику, уставшую от темных и холодных картин. Может быть, критикам прискучила длинная унылая зима, и чистые яркие краски на полотнах жителя другого полушария согрели их души. Так или иначе, это позволило ему положить на свой счет в банке довольно приличную сумму, сфотографироваться с Кейт Мидлтон и вообще — почувствовать себя на подъеме.  
  
Нетерпеливый гудок, раздавшийся сзади, заставил его очнуться. По части проявления терпения к тем, кто копается на светофоре, дублинцы мало чем отличались от новозеландцев. Ему то и дело приходилось слышать в свой адрес нечто типа «чертов идиот», а также множество других ярких и красочных фраз, но уже на гэлльском. Он как-то раз собирался на полном серьезе попросить Кили научить его парочке-другой таких фраз, чтобы иметь возможность достойно ответить тем, кто норовил обматерить его на дороге. Он пропустил вперед какую-то раздолбанную колымагу, водитель которой бесновался позади него, а затем, резко дав газу, легко обошел его, сердечно улыбнувшись на прощанье.  
  
Терапевт, к которому он ехал, жил в одном из старых районов города. Фили поплутал немного в поисках нужного дома, но его это не обеспокоило. Времени в запасе было предостаточно. Припарковав машину, он вынул телефон и сделал пару снимков старых зданий. Потом он, конечно, вернется сюда со своей камерой, но сейчас это привычное занятие помогло ему немного расслабиться. Он не был у терапевта уже шесть месяцев. Столько всего изменилось с тех пор... Фили припомнил, что он говорил на своих последних сеансах в Окленде и поразился: казалось бы, это говорил совсем другой человек.  
  
Слегка замешкавшись, он поднялся по ступенькам на невысокое крыльцо, отметив краем глаза значок, указывающий, что вход для инвалидов расположен за углом. Город был старым, но некоторые современные идеи все же постепенно входили в его жизнь. Он взглянул на плющ, увивавший стены. Корни у него были чуть не в руку толщиной. Каким-то образом это его успокоило.  
  
Он легко отыскал нужную ему дверь. В очередной раз порадовался, увидев табличку, надпись на которой была выполнена стилизованными кельтскими буквами. На табличке было написано просто — Кэтлин Нолан. Ни профессии, ни ученой степени. Все, кто сюда приходил, хотели иметь гарантию анонимности.   
  
Ее офис состоял из двух комнат: приемной для посетителей и, собственно, кабинета Кэтлин. Он сел в древнее кресло и огляделся. На стенах висели фотографии, изображавшие мирные ирландские пейзажи. Один снимок особенно поразил Фили — на нем был запечатлен восход солнца над морем. Фотографу удалось ухватить тот момент, когда первые лучи пронзили нависающие над водой облака, раскрасив их всеми оттенками розового и лилового.  
\- Вам нравится? - спросил позади него мягкий голос.  
  
\- Очень, - не оборачиваясь, ответил он. - Интересно, что это за место?  
  
\- Пляж Килиней, - ответила она. - Снимок сделан примерно год назад.  
  
\- Вы знакомы с фотографом?  
  
Она рассмеялась.  
  
\- Фотограф — это я. Иногда сбегаю из офиса, чтобы поснимать. Я — Кэтлин Нолан. А вы, должно быть, Филипп Дуринсон?  
  
Фили повернулся и оказался с женщиной лицом к лицу. У нее были темно-рыжие волосы, в который едва-едва начала пробиваться седина. Массивное серебряное ожерелье с кельтскими орнаментами лежало на груди, в ушах покачивались такие же серьги. Платье было простым и словно струилось: водовороты зеленого и синего перетекали по нему, напоминая луга Ирландии и омывающие ее воды океана. Словом, она была больше похожа на художницу-авангардистку, чем на психотерапевта. Фили она сразу понравилась.  
  
Она протянула ему крепкую теплую ладонь. Ответив на энергичное рукопожатие, он сказал:  
  
\- Большинство людей зовут меня просто Фили.  
  
\- Рада встрече, Фили. Входите, пожалуйста, - ответила она, улыбнувшись.  
  
Она пропустила его в кабинет и закрыла дверь. Он присел на длинный диван, который выглядел не менее древним, чем кресло в приемной. Повсюду были расставлены различные безделушки и старые вещи. Стены также были увешаны ее фотографиями, за исключением одной, на которой в большой раме висело старинное кружево просто неописуемой красоты. Фили никогда такого раньше не видел.   
  
\- Это платок моей бабушки. Кружево кэриккмакрос. Ручная работа. Очень тонкое.  
  
\- Потрясающе, - тихо сказал Фили. - Не могу представить, как можно создать такое вручную.  
  
\- Я тоже, - засмеялась она. - Пожалуй, все же для себя остановлюсь на фотографии.  
  
Она взяла со стола папку и открыла ее.  
  
\- Насколько я понимаю, Вы тоже художник и фотограф.  
  
\- Да я так, балуюсь понемногу, - он взглянул на нее с улыбкой. Вопреки своим ожиданиям, Фили чувствовал себя достаточно спокойно. Ему захотелось увидеть, как она вновь засмеется.  
  
\- Да, я вижу, как Вы балуетесь, - сказала она довольно строго. - Успех Ваших работ в Лондоне вряд ли можно отнести на счет такого «баловства».  
  
Он лишь пожал плечами в ответ. Его всегда немного смущало, когда разговор заходил о его работах.   
  
\- Ну, да.  
  
Она покачала головой и, к его удовольствию, вновь рассмеялась.  
  
\- Похоже, Вы сегодня находитесь в неплохом настроении. Как идут Ваши дела с тех пор, как Вы перебрались в Дублин?  
  
Фили начал ей рассказывать о том, как переехал, как жил здесь последние шесть месяцев. Она слушала его, иногда задавая кое-какие вопросы, в основном, позволяя ему просто говорить. Ему было сложновато рассказывать о себе совершенно незнакомому человеку. Дойдя до встречи с Кили, он слегка запнулся и замолчал.  
  
Кэтлин откинулась на спинку стула и улыбнулась.  
  
\- Итак, Вы встретили симпатичного молодого человека, которому понравились.  
  
\- Ну, в общем, да, - Фили смущенно улыбнулся, - по крайней мере, я так думаю.  
  
\- Вы так думаете или знаете наверняка? - тихо спросила она, глядя ему прямо в лицо.  
  
На мгновенье Фили замер, глядя на нее, а затем, моргнув, сказал:  
  
\- Я знаю. Я имею ввиду, что... нет, я знаю это наверняка.  
  
\- И он Вам тоже нравится, - в ее голосе не слышалось вопроса, но ответить все же было нужно.  
  
\- Да, нравится, - Фили почувствовал, что краснеет.  
  
\- Почему?

Вопрос озадачил его. Он взглянул Кэтлин в глаза и продолжил:  
  
\- Потому что он удивительный. Он красивый и смелый. Добрый и смешной, - смутившись на мгновенье, Фили опустил глаза, пристально разглядывая свои руки. Затем поднял голову. - Полагаю, я должен сказать, что он в инвалидной коляске.  
  
Она кивнула, выражение лица неуловимо изменилось.  
  
\- Это временно?  
  
\- Нет, - Фили поерзал. - Это навсегда. Его сбил пьяный водитель. У него сильно поврежден позвоночник.  
  
\- И разговор об этом доставляет Вам неудобство, - ровным и мягким голосом продолжала она.  
  
\- Да, это так. Не понимаю, почему, но Вы правы.  
  
\- Вы полагаете, что я буду осуждать кого-то из вас?  
  
Фили пожал плечами.  
  
\- Не знаю, - он бросил взгляд на фотографию каких-то древних руин, сплошь увитых плющом. - Может быть.  
  
\- Что именно Вы боитесь услышать от меня?  
  
Фили с трудом оторвал взгляд от фотографии и взглянул на Кэтлин.   
  
\- Не знаю. Возможно, Вы скажете, что я нашел способ, чтобы стать кем-то, кем я не являюсь на самом деле. Если я забочусь о нем, значит, становлюсь более ответственным. Более значимым, что ли...  
  
\- А разве Вы не ответственный?  
  
\- Обычно нет. Чувствую, словно притворяюсь, играю во взрослого, - Фили поерзал и вновь посмотрел на свои руки. - И все жду, когда же я наконец облажаюсь.  
  
\- А что случится, если Вы облажаетесь?  
  
\- Тогда он уйдет, - Фили почувствовал, как на глазах закипают слезы и усиленно заморгал, стараясь отогнать их прочь.  
  
\- И Вы снова будете один.  
  
Она дала ему время успокоиться.   
  
\- Вы были одиноки на протяжении последних четырнадцати месяцев. И все же Вы смогли это пережить. А теперь скажите мне, что Вас действительно беспокоит.  
  
\- Я встретился с его матерью, - голос Фили зазвучал ниже. Он не заметил, как руки начали дрожать.  
  
\- И как все прошло?  
  
Он взглянул на Кэтлин, затем на свои руки. Попробовал сделать усилие, чтобы унять дрожь, но стало только хуже.   
  
\- Это был какой-то кошмар.  
  
\- Что именно случилось?  
  
\- Она дождалась, пока все расселись за столом и принялись за еду, а затем заявила сыну, что, оказывается, всю жизнь терпеть не могла тот факт, что он — гей, - глубоко вздохнув, Фили содрогнулся от этих воспоминаний.  
  
\- Что она еще сказала? - Кэтлин наклонилась вперед, словно приглашая его продолжить.  
  
\- Что она надеялась, что это временно. Он перерастет свое увлечение и станет таким, как все. Что она боится СПИДа. Я не слышал всего, потому что вышел из-за стола, но она говорила достаточно громко, что ее можно было слышать и на кухне, и на крыльце. Она словно молотком его гвоздила. Я хотел пойти и остановить ее, но не смог. Она все же его мать. И я просто стоял и слушал. Я не мог помочь Кили. Я даже себе не мог помочь...  
  
\- Что Вы имеете ввиду, когда говорите — не мог помочь себе?  
  
Этот вопрос заставил его вернуться далеко назад в собственное прошлое. Когда-то его отец точно так же бросал ему в лицо такие же ужасные слова. А он просто стоял и слушал. Чувствовал себя словно жук, пришпиленный булавкой к куску картона. Точно так же, как и Кили, он не мог сдвинуться с места. Мог только стоять и слушать, весь содрогаясь внутри.   
  
\- Мне следовало знать это! - кричал ему отец. - Давно следовало догадаться и положить этому конец. Это я виноват, что позволил твоей матери нянчиться с тобой и разрешил тебе учиться живописи!  
  
\- Это-то здесь причем? - Фили был просто в ужасе от этих слов.  
  
Вся его тщательно отрепетированная речь, с которой он пришел к родителям, чтобы рассказать о Даниэле, полетела ко всем чертям. Он несколько раз пытался перебить отца, но тщетно. Тот продолжал орать, не давая сыну вставить ни слова. Фили посмотрел на мать. Она сидела, низко опустив голову, и не смотрела на сына. А брат вообще встал и вышел из комнаты. Через мгновенье с улицы донесся шум двигателя — он просто сбежал от этого разговора из дома.  
  
В тот момент Фили почувствовал себя одиноким, как никогда раньше. Он всегда раньше чувствовал поддержку и любовь своей семьи. Он был старшим ребенком и всегда серьезно относился к своему старшинству, даже тогда, когда брат перерос его на несколько дюймов. Если бы его спросили — он бы честно сказал, что ему невероятно повезло в жизни — у него такая замечательная семья.   
  
\- Убирайся! - кричал отец ему прямо в лицо. Он повторил это слово несколько раз прежде, чем до Фили окончательно дошел его смысл.   
  
Он просто стоял и молча смотрел на отца во все глаза. Мозг отказывался понимать происходящее.  
  
\- Ты что, ко всему прочему еще и тупой? Убирайся к черту из моего дома!  
  
Фили почувствовал, что земля вот-вот уйдет у него из под ног.  
  
\- Куда... куда же я пойду?  
  
\- Меня это не колышет. Собирай свои вещи и проваливай! - вопил отец. Лицо побагровело, на висках вздулись жилы от яростного крика.  
  
Фили растерянно взглянул на мать.  
  
\- Мама...?  
  
\- Не смотри на нее. Она чувствует то же самое. Убирайся!  
  
Мать так и не подняла на него глаз. Фили понял, что ждать больше нечего. Повернулся и вышел из комнаты, по-прежнему осыпаемой бранью отца.  
  
Плохо соображая, что делает, кое-как побросал в сумку некоторые свои вещи. Закинул на плечо камеру, взял ноутбук. Разумом он понимал, что уходит из дома навсегда, но сердце отказывалось в это верить. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось броситься на кровать, на которой он спал с самого детства, и закрыть глаза, представив, что весь этот ужас — просто дурной сон.  
  
Он спустился по лестнице вниз. Отец кинулся к нему навстречу, приказывая оставить ноутбук, так как это был его подарок на Рождество. В нем были все работы Фили, все его фотографии. Оставить ноутбук было немыслимо, все равно, что оставить большую часть себя.   
  
\- Он мой! Если ты хоть пальцем его тронешь — клянусь, я сломаю тебе руку! Вам остается все остальное. Выбросьте, сожгите мои вещи — мне все равно, но мои работы я вам не отдам.  
  
Выражение его лица было столь ужасно, что отец счел за благо отступиться, и, ворча, вновь указал ему на дверь. Фили шагнул в ночь.  
  
Мгновенье он размышлял, что они, наверное, не позволят ему взять машину — отец дал ему часть денег на эту покупку. Но дверь за ним захлопнулась — разрешения спрашивать больше не было нужно.  
  
Он поехал на берег океана и сидел там, пока ночной холод не пробрал его до костей. Когда он выплакал все слезы, казня себя за собственную опрометчивую глупость, он набрал номер Даниэля.   
  
\- Сколько Вам тогда было? - мягко спросила его Кэтлин.  
  
\- Восемнадцать. Почти девятнадцать, - пробормотал он.  
  
\- И Даниэль принял Вас? А что было потом?  
  
\- Я больше никогда не был дома. Я собирался бросить университет, но Даниэль не позволил мне. Он помог мне с оплатой учебы. Пожалуй, это единственное, за что я ему должен быть по-настоящему благодарен, - печально заметил Фили.  
  
\- И скандал за ужином в доме Кили всколыхнул все эти воспоминания, - это был не вопрос.  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
\- Я хотел пойти и сделать что-нибудь, чтобы прекратить это.  
  
\- Почему же не пошел?  
  
Он почти улыбнулся.  
  
\- Один человек уговорил меня не делать этого. И он был прав. Я бы тогда испортил все еще больше. Просто все это так сильно напомнило мне, что случилось со мной, с моими родителями...  
  
Она кивнула и сочувственно улыбнулась Фили.   
  
\- И как складываются Ваши отношения с родителями сейчас? Вам удалось их наладить?  
  
Фили кивнул и неопределенно пожал плечами.  
  
\- И да, и нет. Мы снова стали разговаривать, но это совсем не то, что было раньше. А мой брат все еще избегает меня.  
  
\- Я полагала, что в Новой Зеландии отношение к геям довольно либеральное.  
  
\- Я тоже так думал. До тех самых пор, пока не понял, что между Новой Зеландией и моей собственной семьей существует огромная пропасть. Да, все вокруг большие либералы, когда лично их это не касается.  
  
Он поерзал на стуле, продолжая перебирать в памяти горькие воспоминания о своей семье.  
  
\- Когда я расстался с Даниэлем, я сделал попытку наладить с ними отношения. Проще всего было с мамой. Я знал, что она скучает по мне. Все эти годы она не переставала слать мне открытки и рождественские подарки. Иногда писала по электронной почте. Отец признал, что ему просто мозг вынесло от всего этого, - невесело усмехнулся Фили. - Он по-прежнему винит себя в том, что я гей, хотя он умный и начитанный человек и прекрасно понимает, что это полная фигня.  
  
\- А Ваш брат?  
  
\- Дэн просто зациклился на анальном сексе. Когда я заметил, что некоторые гетеросексуальные мужчины с удовольствием практикуют его, и что не все геи любят анальный секс, он просто не захотел меня слушать. Мне очень жаль его жену, - печально усмехнувшись, Фили продолжил. - Он вел себя скорее, как подросток, чем как взрослый человек. Ну, и хрен с ним... - спохватившись, Фили озадаченно взглянул на Кэтлин и сказал. - Нет, подождите.... будем считать, что последних слов я не говорил.  
  
Они оба засмеялись, и Фили немного расслабился.  
  
\- Что ж, все идет хорошо, учитывая, через что Вам пришлось пройти. Похоже, Ваш разум решил, что Вы достаточно пробыли в одиночестве, и выбрал себе кого-то особенного.  
  
Фили кивнул.  
  
\- Да он, действительно особенный. Я не хочу потерять его из-за того, что буду слишком спешить. Не хочу сделать с ним то, что Даниэль сделал со мной.  
  
Слезы появились внезапно. Фили сидел, низко склонив голову, чувствуя, как они текут по лицу. Рядом стояла коробка с бумажными платками, он взял один и промокнул глаза. Он чувствовал себя каким-то идиотом: сидит и плачет как ребенок, который боится потерять любимую игрушку. Кэтлин еще чего доброго подумает, что он просто нытик. Он глубоко вздохнул. Так много людей в жизни были им разочарованы...  
  
Кэтлин сидела молча, перебирая листы в папке, присланной ей коллегой из Окленда. Она терпеливо дожидалась, пока он овладеет собой достаточно, чтобы они могли продолжить разговор.

Фили высморкался и бросил смятый платок в корзину рядом с диваном.  
  
\- Простите, - пробормотал он.  
  
Ирландка тепло взглянула на него.  
  
\- Плакать, когда тебе плохо — нормально. А теперь скажите мне: Кили нужна Ваша помощь?  
  
Фили утвердительно кивнул:  
  
\- Да, он повредил руки, и сейчас ему нужна помощь.  
  
\- Понимаю. А он мог бы получить эту помощь от кого-то еще?  
  
Снова кивок.  
  
\- Да, конечно. У него есть семья и друзья, которые могли бы ему помочь.  
  
\- Но он выбрал Вас?  
  
\- Да это как-то само собой вышло. Он не просил, я не предлагал. Мы просто вместе строили планы, как побыстрее справиться с этим.  
  
Она улыбнулась, и Фили немного расслабился.  
  
\- Из того, что Вы мне сказали, я вижу, что вы оба действуете как равноправные партнеры, принимая решения вместе.   
  
\- Ну да. Мы нужны друг другу. Когда случилась эта неприятность, мы просто поехали ко мне.  
  
\- Это похоже на ваши отношения с Даниэлем?  
  
Фили покачал головой.  
  
\- Не совсем. У Кили есть свой дом, есть друзья и семья. Он не обязан оставаться со мной.  
  
Кэтлин улыбнулась.  
  
\- То есть вы с Кили вместе, потому что Вам нравится заботиться о нем?  
  
Фили усмехнулся, кончики усов тихонько качнулись.  
  
\- Да, я сейчас помогаю ему, но я не забочусь о нем как сиделка, если Вы это имеете ввиду. Мне нравится помогать ему, но так же мне нравится смотреть, как много он может сделать сам. Он настоящий боец. Ему вовсе не нужно, чтобы о нем постоянно беспокоились.  
  
\- Ну, вот, Вы сейчас сами ответили на все вопросы, с которыми пришли ко мне, Фили, - она наклонилась немного вперед. - Вы думаете, что подходите друг другу. И я думаю то же самое.   
  
Она вновь тепло улыбнулась ему, и Фили не смог сдержать ответной улыбки.  
  
\- На самом деле Вас больше волнует, что другие подумают о Вас. Вот над этим нам еще предстоит поработать.   
Она указала на фотографию Килиней Бич.  
  
\- Вы видите эти камни? Они лежат здесь уже тысячи лет. Море омывает их, но не может сдвинуть с места. Штормы приходят и уходят, а они лежат себе и лежат. Вот так же и Ваша вера в себя. Какие бы бури ни налетали — Вы справитесь.  
  
Фили взглянул на нее, и было видно, что он колеблется.  
  
\- Вы уже пережили одну бурю. Будут и другие. Но будет и много хорошего, чтобы уравновесить их. Наслаждайтесь хорошим, черпайте в нем силу, чтобы справиться с трудностями, когда они придут.  
  
Фили кивнул не слишком уверенно. Он пока не чувствовал себя скалой. Но и прежним человеком, тем, кем был совсем недавно, тоже не чувствовал. Это было только начало.  
  
Кэтлин улыбалась, глядя на сидевшего перед ней молодого человека: чувствительного, с большим сердцем и очень низкой самооценкой. Он понравился ей с самого начала. Он был именно таким, как она представляла: хорошим человеком, с которым обращались очень дурно. Но все поправимо, нужно только хорошенько поработать над этим. Она была абсолютно уверена, что все у него получится.  
  
Кэтлин раскрыла свой ежедневник.  
  
\- В это же время на следующей неделе Вам будет удобно?  
  
Он кивнул, удивившись, как быстро прошло время сеанса.  
  
\- Конечно, это будет отлично.  
  
Она протянула ему карточку с записью и встала.  
  
\- Знаете, а Вы ведь совсем не такой, как большинство тех, кто приходит ко мне. Вы все делаете правильно. Все будет хорошо.


	16. Chapter 16

Рассвет был мягким и спокойным — похоже, в Дублине настал идеальный летний день. Кили спал, Фили же решил встать пораньше, чтобы застать немного утреннего света и поработать над новой картиной. Он любил рассвет, любил писать его акварелью. Закат был предназначен для акриловых красок с их яркими насыщенными вспышками оранжевого и фиолетового. Рассвет же был нежен и невесом, и его неяркие краски простирались над миром.  
  
Фили как раз заканчивал выписывать солнечные блики на песке пляжа, когда Кили тихонько подъехал сзади.  
  
\- Ого, да ты, похоже, рисуешь! - на его лице расцвела радостная улыбка.  
  
Фили лишь улыбнулся в ответ. Как бы там ни было, после сеанса у Кэтлин ему стало немного легче. Уж кто-кто, а Кили был совершенно не виноват в его проблемах. Просто занятие живописью в его голове каким-то образом было связано со старой затаившейся болью, и Фили довольно долго избегал браться за кисти.  
  
\- О да, - ответил он. - Сегодняшний восход было совершенно потрясающим, и я постарался запечатлеть его, как смог.  
  
\- А что ты пишешь? - спросил Кили. - Я имею ввиду — что это за место? Это с какой-то фотографии?  
  
\- Нет, это просто моя фантазия. Такого места на свете нет, я его сам придумал, - ответил Фили, быстро прописывая океанскую пену, пока не высохла бумага.  
  
Кили наблюдал с живым интересом, как он работал.  
  
\- Могу поспорить, что я знаю это место. Только вот никак не вспомнить, как же оно называется. А почему песок черный?  
  
\- Это один из наших новозеландских пляжей. Там действительно черный песок. Если тебе кажется, что ты бывал в том месте, которое я только что придумал, значит, я все сделал как надо, - улыбнувшись, он взял тонкую кисть и подписал картину. Затем отошел на шаг назад, чтобы целиком окинуть свою работу взглядом. Определенно, у него получилось очень неплохая акварель.  
  
\- Можно, я возьму ее себе? То есть я хотел сказать — можно, я ее куплю? Она просто потрясающая.  
  
Фили подошел к нему, наклонился и поцеловал.   
  
\- Это мой подарок тебе. Разве ты не рассмотрел подпись? Когда-нибудь мы с тобой вместе обязательно посидим на таком пляже, и я покажу тебе все-все наши южные созвездия.  
  
Кили улыбнулся, но через мгновенье озабоченно нахмурил брови.  
  
\- Ух ты, здорово! Ты подписал для меня свою работу. Но я не могу взять ее. Она же дорого стоит. Ты не должен так разбрасываться своими картинами.  
  
Фили взял стул, развернул его и сел так, чтобы оказаться с Кили лицом к лицу.  
  
\- Это просто набросок, и я буду очень счастлив подарить его тебе. И еще больше буду счастлив от того, что тебе он нравится.  
  
Он притянул к себе Кили и вновь поцеловал его.  
  
\- На самом деле, это самое важное на свете — что тебе понравилась моя работа. Нужно только будет выбрать раму и решить, куда ее повесить у тебя дома.  
  
Кили уткнулся лицом ему в шею и пробормотал:  
  
\- Хорошенький набросок... А как ты отнесешься к тому, что мы повесим его здесь? - голос звучал не слишком уверенно.  
  
\- Здесь? Отличная идея. Тогда я смогу каждый день смотреть на него и вспоминать, что тебе он понравился, - Фили подумал, что, если его рисунки будут вызывать у Кили такую реакцию и тот будет так целовать его и говорить такие комплименты — пожалуй, стоит вернуться к практике ежедневного рисования.  
  
\- Конечно, он мне нравится, - Кили взглянул на рисунок и потом снова на Фили. - Каждый раз, когда я буду на него смотреть, я буду вспоминать, как мы были с тобой на том пляже.  
  
\- Что и требовалось доказать, - засмеялся Фили, вновь целуя своего друга.  
  
Через некоторое время Кили отправился в кухню, чтобы заняться завтраком, пока Фили приводил в порядок свое рабочее место. Он оставил рисунок на мольберте и время от времени поглядывал на него с нескрываемым удовольствием. Работа была не Бог весь как хороша, он нарисовал ее довольно быстро. Но это была только первая трещина в той стене, которой он отгородился от собственной живописи, и Фили был преисполнен решимости со временем разрушить это стену до основания.   
  
Они ели яичницу с сосисками и болтали обо всем на свете. Уроки вождения заняли гораздо больше времени, чем рассчитывал Кили. Когда стало ясно, что ключей от машины он не получит до тех самых пор, пока не научится нормально водить без риска сломать себе шею вдобавок к своей переломанной спине — Кили принялся ныть и жаловаться.  
  
Фили и рад был бы сказать, что это было трогательно, но это было вовсе не так. Нытье никого не украшает, даже такого симпатичного ирландца.  
  
\- Почему бы тебе не сделать перерыв? - сказал он с набитым ртом. - Дождись, пока руки заживут как следует, и тогда ты сможешь водить без риска посшибать старушек на тротуаре. Ты же сам признаешь, что по-прежнему пытаешься тормозить ногой. Не хотелось бы, чтобы выехав на дорогу, ты в первый же день влип в какую-нибудь неприятность.  
  
Кили закусил нижнюю губу. Это было очень мило, а вот средний палец, замаячивший перед лицом Фили — уже не очень. Кили терпеть не мог, когда ему указывали, что делать. До сих пор его ирландское упрямство не встречало открытого сопротивления со стороны спокойного новозеландского характера, но рано или поздно коса могла найти на камень.  
  
Кили рассказал, что новая терапия идет хорошо, и они с Бифуром даже устроили нечто вроде соревнования. Конечно, у того, кто получил такие серьезные травмы позвоночника, результаты были поскромнее, чем у пациента после инсульта, но Бофур старательно убеждал Кили, что оба они большие молодцы. Кили должен стараться улучшить свои собственные результаты, а не просто опередить Бифура. «Когда ты соревнуешься с другим, твоя основная задача — просто быть чуть лучше, чем он. Когда ты соревнуешься сам с собой — ты никогда не должен останавливаться», - говорил он.  
  
Фили встал, чтобы прибрать на столе. Открыв кран и сгрузив тарелки в раковину, он смотрел, как Кили задумчиво прихлебывает чай. Теперь тот наведывался в свою квартиру только затем, чтобы посетить туалет и принять душ. Помощь Фили в первом вопросе ему больше не требовалось, зато во втором тот с удовольствием к нему присоединялся, и они вдвоем с огромным энтузиазмом вовсю изводили соседку Кили, миссис Тернер, которая очень любила подслушивать, чем они там занимаются. Чтобы лишний раз не будоражить ее и без того распаленное воображение, они ограничивались в душе легкими ласками, все самое шумное приберегая для более звукоизолированного помещения.  
  
После завтрака Кили вновь опустил руки в ту зеленую жижу, что принес ему Двалин. Он весь расчихался, когда нечаянно коснулся измазанной рукой лица, и забрызгал рубашку. Фили заметил, что сейчас Кили напоминал леприкона, и тут же получил от него нагоняй.  
  
Теперь они жили вместе. Это очень радовало Кили, но слегка напрягало Фили. С того кошмарного ужина прошла всего неделя, и Кили ясно дал понять своему другу, что видит именно в нем спасение от всех своих бед и намерен держаться за него двумя руками.  
  
Беседа с Кэтлин очень помогла Фили разобраться со многими вопросами, и он видел, что Кили всеми способами готов и дальше увиливать от разговора с матерью. Он знал на собственном опыте, как тяжело будет восстановить разорванные отношения, не говоря уже о разбитом сердце. Он также видел, что Кили явно не собирается ничего предпринимать сам.  
  
Чтобы как-то сдвинуть ситуацию с мертвой точки, Фили решил позвонить Торину.   


На следующий день у Кили не было никаких процедур, так что оба они были предоставлены сами себе. Фили предложил сходить куда-нибудь вместе, но это означало бы, что он должен будет катить коляску Кили, от чего тот отказался сразу и наотрез. Фили подумал, не взять ли в аренду электрическую коляску, но эту мысль тоже пришлось оставить. Маленькие хрупкие старушки, чинно идущие по тротуару, не имели бы никаких шансов остаться в живых, если бы Кили внезапно оказался рядом с ними.  
  
Кили настаивал, что ближе к вечеру сможет перебраться в свою обычную коляску. Он попробовал крутить колеса сам и обнаружил, что у него получается, если он делает это осторожно. Фили взял с него слово, что он немедленно прекратит этот эксперимент, если почувствует боль. Иначе его уроки вождения могли бы затянуться до бесконечности и получение заветных прав откладывалось бы все дальше и дальше.  
  
«Господи, пожалуйста, больше никаких задержек», - думал Фили. - «Я этого не переживу, и он тоже. Я просто убью его».  
  
К обеду стало ясно, что, оказавшись в своей обычной коляске, Кили стал более спокойным, но не тихим. Фили уже твердо усвоил: страдать в молчании было совершенно не в обычае Кили.  
  
Весь день было облачно, а к вечеру небо покрыли совсем плотные облака. О том, чтобы поехать на пляж фотографировать закат и звезды, не могло быть и речи. Фили чувствовал, что его тоже охватывает раздражение. В сотый раз выглянув в окно, он воскликнул:  
  
\- Что за чертова погода в этом городе? Всякий раз, когда я строю какие-то планы, начинает идти дождь!  
  
\- В Дублине всегда дождь. Я думал, ты знаешь, - ответил Кили, не поднимая головы от журнала.  
  
Фили нахмурил брови и с раздражением посмотрел на него. Потом внезапно расхохотался.  
  
\- Что такого смешного я сказал? - с удивлением спросил Кили, откладывая журнал.  
  
\- Я все время требую, чтобы ты перестал ныть по поводу своей машины, и вот теперь сам разнылся из-за дождя, - с усмешкой ответил тот. - Можно подумать, если мы что-то знаем — то можем это изменить.  
  
Кили пожал плечами.  
  
\- Я прекрасно знаю, что кое-чего мне делать не стоит. Это вовсе не означает, что я не буду этого делать.  
  
\- О да, - согласился Фили. - Хочешь — пойдем куда-нибудь выпьем?  
  
Кили отрицательно помотал головой.  
  
\- Я что-то хреново себя чувствую сегодня. Я предпочел бы закинуться обезболивающим и завалиться с тобой в постель, чтобы немного пообниматься.  
  
Фили подошел к нему и погладил напряженные мышцы плеч.  
  
\- Думаю, что вполне можно это устроить.  
  
* * *  
  
На следующий день небо по-прежнему хмурилось. Но дождя не было, по крайней мере, с утра. Фили отвез Кили на урок вождения и ждал его, попутно проверяя свою электронную почту и поглядывая, как у того идут дела.  
  
Урок, как обычно, закончился руганью ирландца, когда тот узнал, что ему нужно будет пройти полный курс обучения и только после этого он сможет попытаться заново сдать на права. Инструктор, обучавший его, похоже, выбрал своим девизом слова «Заткнись и слушай» и оставался абсолютно холоден к попыткам Кили очаровать или разжалобить его. Кили и сам уже давно это понял, но это вовсе не означало, что он готов был смириться с таким положением дел.  
  
Усевшись в машину рядом с Фили, он выглядел мрачнее тучи.  
  
Фили посмотрел на него, стараясь не улыбаться.  
  
\- Ну что, все хорошо, да? Поехали теперь пообедаем. Я знаю одно отличное местечко...  
  
\- Я что-то не голоден, - прозвучал ледяной ответ. Руки у ирландца сильно болели. Настроение было хуже некуда.  
  
Фили еле сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать: Кили, когда злился, выглядел очень мило. Хоть он и напускал на себя грозный вид, но на того, кто знал его достаточно, это совершенно не действовало. Разговор не клеился, и Фили просто молча вел машину. Въехав на стоянку возле ресторана, он вышел и сказал Кили:  
  
\- Ну что, будешь сидеть здесь и сосать лапу с голодухи или пойдешь со мной, и мы отлично пообедаем? Выбор за тобой.  
  
Он вытащил коляску, разложил ее и открыл дверь со стороны Кили. Тот продолжал сидеть в машине, поглядывая то на коляску, то на Фили. Затем взгляд его несколько смягчился, в голосе вместо раздраженных ноток зазвучало простое огорчение:  
  
\- Прости, что я опять веду себя как последнее дерьмо. Меня задолбало, что у меня все болит. И я хочу уже наконец получить свою машину и иметь возможность двигаться в коляске самостоятельно.  
  
Вопрос о том, что было бы хорошо вообще обходиться без коляски, даже не поднимался. Это было ясно без слов.  
  
Фили взглянул на его безутешную физиономию и почувствовал сильное желание немедленно сгрести Кили в объятия.  
  
\- Я знаю. Бофур говорит, что ты потихоньку уже можешь сам управляться с коляской. Давай только начнем дома, ладно? И я тоже очень хочу, чтобы твои руки быстрее зажили, и ты, наконец, получил возможность терроризировать местных жителей, гоняя по всей округе на своей крутой тачке. Со временем все наладится...  
  
Кили взглянул на него с нескрываемой злостью.  
  
\- Если б ты только знал, как часто я слышал эту фразу! Как же я ее ненавижу!  
  
Фили примирительно поднял руки.  
  
\- Извини, но я не знал. Больше ты не услышишь от меня этих слов.  
  
\- Ладно, - отрезал Кили. - Ну, а теперь давай, корми меня.  
  
Он сам перебрался в коляску, поморщившись, когда слишком сильно оперся на правую руку.  


Они вошли в ресторан. Фили что-то тихо сказал официантке, и та проводила их в патио, полупустое в этот час. Сидевший за одним из столов мужчина смотрел на них и улыбался.  
  
Увидев его, Кили был несказанно удивлен.  
  
\- Торин, что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
\- Коротаю время за бокалом вина, поджидая своего любимого племянника, - невозмутимо ответил тот.  
  
\- Единственного племянника, - как обычно, поправил его Кили, переводя недоверчивый взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
\- Конечно, единственного. В настоящий момент у меня есть все основания беспокоиться о твоем благополучии...  
  
Кили презрительно фыркнул.  
  
\- Кончай выпендриваться, словно чертов сукин сын из Оксфорда. Ты такая же ирландская шелупень, как и я.  
  
Торин жестом пригласил Фили сесть.  
  
\- Совершенно верно. Спасибо, что напомнил, мелкий ты засранец.  
  
Мгновенье поколебавшись, Кили все же не выдержал и засмеялся.  
  
\- Ты уже сделал заказ? Мне нужно по крайней мере одно пиво, и вообще я умираю с голоду. А ты сюда пришел ведь явно не только для того, чтобы рассказать, как ты по мне скучал?  
  
\- О да, - согласился Торин и подозвал официантку, чтобы сделать заказ.  
  
Вскоре она вынесла им два пива и кока-колу для Торина.   
  
\- Когда я работаю, один бокал вина — мой предел. Слава Богу, времена, когда я имел обыкновение напиваться за обедом, уже давно в прошлом.  
  
Ели, не разговаривая. Лишь Кили иногда нарушал молчание, рассказывая Торину о своей новой машине. Торин и так все знал о ней, так как сам ее и заказал, но тем не менее, терпеливо слушал, не прерывая, как его племянник с воодушевлением описывает свою новенькую малютку во всех деталях снаружи и изнутри. Радость Кили всегда вызывала у него улыбку. Кому-то он мог бы показаться грубым и бессердечным человеком, но только не Кили.  
  
Ирландец съел все подчистую, несмотря на собственные недавние утверждения, что вовсе не голоден. Обсудив машину, они больше не разговаривали, полностью сосредоточившись на еде, лишь иногда подавая реплики о понравившихся блюдах. Без сомнения, Торин знал толк во всех приличных ресторанах Дублина, куда стоило бы сходить.  
  
Не успел Кили углубиться в шоколадный мусс, поданный на десерт, как Торин, кашлянув, спросил с деланной небрежностью:  
  
\- Ну, а как вообще дела-то?  
  
Не донеся ложку до рта, Кили спросил:  
  
\- Это ты сейчас про маму меня спросил?  
  
Торин кивнул, и Кили, нахмурившись, сунул ложку в рот.  
  
\- Я не желаю говорить об этом.  
  
\- Но рано или поздно ты все-таки должен будешь об этом поговорить.  
  
\- Но не сейчас, - Кили вновь демонстративно занялся десертом.  
  
Торин тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Фили.  
  
\- Твоя мать сейчас очень несчастна.  
  
\- Вот и хорошо.  
  
\- Ничего хорошего, - голос Торина прозвучал напряженно. - Она, конечно, наломала дров, но сейчас ей очень плохо, Кили.  
  
Фили напрягся, чувствуя себя лишним при этом разговоре. Он вопросительно взглянул на Торина, но тот кивнул, позволяя ему остаться.  
  
\- Я пытаюсь уговорить ее встретиться с одним моим другом, священником. Было бы неплохо, если бы она поговорила с кем-то, кто живет в двадцать первом веке и не так оторван от реальности.  
  
Он протянул руку и коснулся руки Кили.  
  
\- А еще я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты тоже встретился с ним.  
  
Кили живо отдернул руку.  
  
\- Я очень рад, что у тебя в запасе есть священник для мамы. Но вот только я-то не религиозен, и все это сказочное дерьмо меня ни капли не интересует.  
  
\- Ну, возможно, рано или поздно ты изменишь свое мнение. Что же до твоей матери, религия — это все, что у нее сейчас есть.  
  
\- Да по хер мне все это, - сказал Кили со злостью в голосе.  
  
\- Это неправда, - прошептал Фили.  
  
Ирландец сердито взглянул на него, но тот выдержал его взгляд.  
  
\- Ты лжешь самому себе, но это путь в никуда. Я знаю. Я это проходил. Помнишь, я рассказывал?  
  
Кили вздохнул и бросил ложку. Он почувствовал, как на глаза опять навернулись предательские слезы. Он не хотел плакать. Он хотел злиться. Злость помогла бы ему закрыться от боли. Когда он почувствовал, что не может больше сдерживаться, то принялся яростно тереть глаза, стараясь затолкать слезы обратно, но это было равносильно попыткам остановить руками цунами.

  
  
Торин быстро пересел на стул рядом с Кили и обнял его за плечи, притянул к себе. Он сидел неподвижно, как скала, крепко прижимая Кили к себе, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока он выплачется.   


\- Извини, я никак не ожидал, что опять разревусь, - пробормотал тот, шумно сморкаясь в переданную Торином салфетку.   
  
Кили сидел, сгорбившись, безвольно уронив руки на колени. Торин вновь обнял его за плечи.  
  
\- Все нормально. У тебя были серьезные неприятности. Но поверь, твоей матери сейчас тоже очень не сладко.  
  
Кили печально кивнул, соглашаясь.  
  
\- Полагаю что так, раз уж ей пришлось терпеть так долго, прежде, чем она смогла, наконец, высказаться. Жаль, что я понятия не имел, что она думает обо всем этом на самом деле.  
  
\- Мы все сожалеем об этом, - заметил Торин. - Этого всего можно было бы избежать, если бы мы только представляли, как на самом деле она одинока.  
  
Кили взглянул на дядю, затем вновь опустил глаза.  
  
\- Я не знаю, как мне поговорить с ней об этом. Я никогда этого не делал. Я, конечно, сказал ей в свое время, что предпочитаю парней. В подробности углубляться не стал, да она и не настаивала. Мне казалось, она приняла это. Я только спросил, есть ли у нее какие-нибудь вопросы. Она сказала, что нет. Теперь я понимаю, что она просто не знала, как спросить... как попросить меня, чтобы я перестал быть геем.  
  
Он дернул плечом и вздохнул.  
  
\- Я никогда не говорил об этом, но, когда я еще жил дома, я частенько приходил домой за полночь, или не приходил ночевать вообще. Она знала, где я, и чем занимаюсь.  
  
Торин покачал головой.  
  
\- Знать-то она, конечно знала, но ее нежелание принимать это заслоняло от нее реальную действительность, словно щит. По всему у нее выходило, раз она не принимает этого — значит, это не существует.  
  
\- Полагаю, что устроил ей за ужином хорошенькую встряску своими дурацкими репликами, - сказал Кили.  
  
Торин сжал его плечо.  
  
\- Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Просто неудачные слова были сказаны в неудачный момент и в неудачном месте.   
  
\- Я могу понять, что она беспокоится обо мне. Я знаю, что она всегда готова защищать меня от всех жизненных   
невзгод, - он снова посмотрел на десерт, но так и не притронулся к нему. - Как будто я все еще малое дитя.  
  
Торин усмехнулся.  
  
\- Не буду отрицать, лично мне ты всегда казался отличным парнем. Ты был хорошим ребенком, никогда не ввязывался ни во что плохое. Она гордится тобой, ты же знаешь.  
  
\- Что-то мне так не кажется, - сказал Кили, покрутив пустую бутылку. - Мне нужно еще пива.  
  
\- Не нужно, - отрезал Торин. - А вот что тебе действительно нужно — попробовать понять эту смелую и непростую женщину, которой мы с тобой оба слишком долго осложняли жизнь.  
  
Он отхлебнул колы и поставил стакан на стол.  


\- В жизни твоей матери есть кое-какие вещи, о которых она ни за что на свете не стала бы тебе рассказывать. Похоже, пришло время познакомить тебя с ее настоящим прошлым. Полагаю, это поможет тебе лучше понять ее.  
  
После этих слов Фили попытался было встать, но Торин махнул рукой, возвращая его на место.  
  
\- Ты так стремительно становишься частью нашей семьи, что не будет ничего плохого, если ты тоже послушаешь, что я сейчас расскажу. В этом нет ничего предосудительного. Возможно, тебе тогда тоже будет легче понять, что происходит.  
  
\- Когда я ушел из дома, твоей маме было только тринадцать. На дворе стоял 1986-й, быть геем тогда означало поставить себя вне закона. А принимал активное участие в движении в защиту прав геев. СПИД бушевал во всю, и часто инфицированных насильно удерживали в больницах, чтобы изолировать от остальных. Мы боролись против этой истерии, как могли, пытаясь доказать людям, что быть геем не означало автоматически быть инфицированным, - он запустил пальцы в волосы, разворошив свой аккуратный хвост. - Если тебе довелось учиться в Оксфорде, через некоторое время ты начинаешь воображать себя слишком умным. На самом деле я был просто идиотом, и твоя мать серьезно поплатилась за это.  
  
\- Страх перед СПИДом отбросила права геев лет на сто назад. Все пришлось начинать сначала. Люди и так были склонны думать, что мы больны или развратны по самой своей природе, а теперь еще всех пугала боязнь заразиться. Так продолжалось до 1990-го, когда мы впервые осмелились провести гей-парад в Дублине. Мы воображали себя умниками, знающими больше других. Как же мы ошибались...  
  
Он отхлебнул колы и продолжил, избегая встречаться с Кили взглядом.  
  
\- Мне следовало поговорить с Дис. Мне следовало поговорить с отцом, который явно не готов был принять все это, но я был слишком занят тем, что считал «политически правильным», нужным для нашего дела. Может быть, если бы мама была жива, все бы пошло тогда по-другому...   
  
Кили нахмурился.  
  
\- Ты говоришь так, как будто ты в чем-то виноват. Но это же не так. Это...  
  
Торин прервал его.  
  
\- Это действительно моя вина. Если бы я не был таким чертовым самодовольным ублюдком — ничего бы не случилось.  
  
\- Но Вы не можете знать этого наверняка, - Фили почувствовал, что настал момент и ему тоже вступить в разговор.  
  
\- Нет, я знаю, - твердо продолжил Торин. - Но я не могу изменить то, что случилось. Я старался потом быть ближе к Дис, но было уже слишком поздно. Я оставил ее и Фрерина, думая, что наш отец успокоится и... Господи, как же я ошибался...  
  
В те времена Дублин был очень небезопасным местом для того, кто был готов открыто признать себя геем. У нас было два гей-паба, если можно их так назвать, не считая нескольких тайных мест для свиданий и знакомств в разных парках. В 1982 году гей по имени Деклан Флинн был избит до смерти в Фэйрвью парке. Его убийцы получили условные сроки, а судьи открыто заявляли, что они «очищают общество». Оксфорд был гораздо безопаснее, поэтому я и оставался там, не приезжая домой даже на праздники.  
  
Изредка я получал письма от Фрерина, он держал меня в курсе семейных дел. Но он почему-то решил, что я не должен знать, как же отец на самом деле меня ненавидит. Когда Фрерин принялся за меня заступаться — отец обратил свою ярость и на него. Несколько лет спустя Дис рассказала мне, что отец несколько раз избил Фрерина за то, что у него «такой выродок брат», - Торин печально покачал головой. - Отец любил распространяться, как же он ненавидит геев, сея вокруг себя ненависть и распространяя всевозможные дичайшие предрассудки. Вот в такой атмосфере и выросла твоя мать.  
  
Он посмотрел на Кили, глаза потемнели от горя.  
  
\- Больше всего я жалею, что оставил ее там. Несколько лет ее еще хоть как-то поддерживал Фрерин, пока не сбежал из дома и не вступил в британские королевские военно-воздушные силы. Ему тогда только-только девятнадцать исполнилось. Отец чуть с ума от ярости не сошел. Мало того, что один сын был выродком, так второй еще и предателем стал.   
  
\- А что, разве дед был в ИРА? - Кили смотрел на Торина во все глаза. Все это было для него совершенно новым. Он едва-едва помнил деда. Все, что он мог о нем сказать — это был очень холодный и строгий человек.  
  
Торин покивал.  
  
\- Да, в молодости. Тогда-то он и потерял глаз — в одной из стычек с протестантами. Кто то ткнул его в лицо разбитой бутылкой.  
  
Кили заметно передернуло.  
  
Торин рассеянно потягивал разбавленную растаявшим льдом колу.   
  
\- Представь себе, что он чувствовал, когда я сумел получить стипендию и поступил в Оксфорд. Он считал, что я тоже должен был выбрать путь борьбы и сопротивления. В его глазах я просто стал дезертиром.  
  
Он уткнулся взглядом в стол.  
  
\- Отец думал, что я бросил и его, и Ирландию. Одно время я тоже считал, что не вернусь сюда больше никогда. Так вот. Фрерин вступил в КВС и оставил Дис с отцом, наедине со всей его ненавистью и желчью. Я знал об этом, но не видел в этом никакой проблемы — ведь она жила дома, а значит, была в безопасности. Я был просто полным придурком.  
  
Он с силой сжал переносицу. Кили протянул руку и осторожно коснулся руки Торина.  
  
\- Ты сделал все, что мог. В конце концов, ты же не экстрасенс.  
  
Торин взглянул на него, и Фили заметил, что взгляд его немного прояснился. Тяжело было сидеть вот так и слушать все это, но Фили понимал, что это нужно Кили. Да и самому Торину тоже.  
  
\- Я не думаю, что Фрерин когда-либо возвращался домой. Он прислал мне несколько писем. Он был очень горд, что служит в королевских военно-воздушных силах, и просто обожал свои истребители. Он был одним из немногих, кто погиб в 1990-м во время операции «Грэнбай», - Торин взглянул на Кили и счел необходимым пояснить. — Война в Персидском заливе.  
  
Кили был просто поражен. Он переводил растерянный взгляд с Торина на Фили.   
  
\- Я и не знал, как оно все было на самом деле. Мама никогда об этом не говорила, а сам я не спрашивал.  
  
Дядя посмотрел на него с сочувствием.  
  
\- Да как же ты мог знать? Все это случилось еще до твоего рождения.  
  
\- А что было потом? - спросил Кили, уже боясь услышать ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
\- Я вернулся домой на его похороны и обнаружил, что буду хоронить брата в полном одиночестве. Из всеобщего любимца Фрерин превратился в настоящего изгоя. Несколько дальних родственников все же пришли на заупокойную службу, но отец постарался, чтобы все вокруг знали, что я гей, и никто из них не подошел ко мне. В церкви они демонстративно сели в стороне от меня, все вместе. Я сидел рядом с гробом Фрерина. Два изгоя — живой и мертвый.  
  
Священник тоже избегал разговаривать со мной, но он был добрый человек и позволил мне проститься с братом. После похорон я остался у могилы один. Пробыл там до позднего вечера, пока сторожа не закрыли кладбище.  
  
Фили и Кили переглянулись. Оба одновременно подумали о том, каково было молодому парню сидеть на могиле брата, когда их родной отец не захотел прийти на его похороны. Как мог он быть таким жестоким? Фили на мгновенье прикрыл глаза и подумал о своем собственном отце. Без сомненья, ему самому еще крупно повезло — выходит, что его родители все-таки любили своего сына.  
  
Кили осторожно дотронулся до руки Торина.  
  
\- А что случилось с мамой?   
  
Тот медленно покачал головой.  
  
\- Как только ей исполнилось семнадцать, она сбежала из дому. Присоединилась к ИРА, чтобы бороться с англичанами. Я точно не знаю, чем она занималась, но знаю, что она бывала в Белфасте и даже в Лондоне. На время я потерял ее след. Тогда ИРА была очень активной и мощной организацией. В 1990-м они взяли на себя ответственность за почти четыре сотни террактов, в которых погибло и было ранено множество людей.  
  
Он едва мог заставить себя посмотреть на Кили.  
  
\- Я не знаю, участвовала ли твоя мать в этих террактах. Думаю, что она вполне способна на это, но у меня нет никаких доказательств. Все, что я знаю — что она сбежала из дома и влюбилась.   
  
\- Она встретила там моего отца? Ты знаешь о нем хоть что-нибудь? - взволнованно спросил Кили.  
  
Торин кивнул.  
  
\- Киллиан О`Флахерти был хорошим парнем. Ну, насколько хорошим может быть террорист. Я знаю совершенно точно — он любил твою мать. Но кругом шла война, и думать о свадьбе как-то не приходилось. Я даже не уверен, что он знал, что она была беременна.  
  
\- Что с ним случилось? - Кили с силой вцепился в руку Торина.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь это знать? Подумай, Кили.  
  
Кили взволнованно глянул на Фили.  
  
\- Я не могу принять это решение за тебя, - покачал головой тот, дотронувшись до плеча своего друга.  
  
На несколько мгновений тот опустил голову, словно собираясь с духом. Затем он поднял глаза и твердо сказал.  
  
\- Да. Я хочу знать, что случилось с моим отцом.  


\- 13 октября 1991-го ИРА атаковала британскую военную колонну. Завязалась яростная перестрелка, в которой погибли два английских офицера и один член ИРА. Очень может быть, даже наверняка, что твоя мать была там, когда твой отец был убит.  
  
Кили выпустил руку Торина и повернулся к Фили, чтобы спрятать лицо у того на груди.  
  
\- Мне очень жаль, - голос Торина был еле слышен.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что случилось с его телом?  
  
Торин покачал головой.  
  
\- Обычно после установления личности погибшего тело передавали родственникам для погребения.  
  
\- Я никогда не встречался со своими бабушкой и дедушкой, родителями отца. Они знают о моем существовании?  
  
\- Нет, не знают. Если бы твоя мать сделала то, что задумала, я бы тоже никогда не узнал о тебе. Я нанял детектива, который сообщил мне, что моя родная сестра находится на последних месяцах беременности и живет на пособие по безработице в трущобах Корка. Думаю, она просто хотела оказаться как можно дальше от всего этого кошмара, - он посмотрел на Кили, на лице которого отображались обуревавшие его чувства. - ИРА и не подумала позаботиться об участнике организации, когда этим участником внезапно оказалась беременная незамужняя молодая женщина.  
  
\- Она же потеряла все..., - Фили понял, что произнес это вслух, хотя никто его не спрашивал. Он замолчал и еще крепче обнял Кили.  
  
\- Да, она потеряла все, - голос Торина был спокоен, но по щекам текли слезы. - Все, кроме тебя.  
  
Я приехал туда, где она жила, и не ушел от ее дверей до тех пор, пока она не впустила меня. Я колотил в дверь так сильно, что квартирная хозяйка пригрозила вызвать полицию. Только по этой причине Дис согласилась меня впустить. Я так доставал ее, что эта мерзкая баба спустилась к нам и заявила Дис:  
  
\- Во имя Господа, вернись домой со своим братом. Здесь совершенно не подходящее место, для одинокой молодой женщины с младенцем.   
  
Это могло бы показаться забавным, если бы Дис не злилась на меня тогда так сильно.  
  
\- Куда ты ее увез? - спросил Кили. - Я знаю, что родился в Дублине.  
  
\- У меня была неплохая квартирка в Клондалкине. Мне здорово повезло — соседкой моей была медсестра, вышедшая на пенсию. Твоя мама все еще была очень зла на меня, но она просто влюбилась в эту маленькую квартирку. В старомодные обои, сплошь усыпанные букетами цветов, в маленький садик на заднем дворе. В нашу соседку она тоже влюбилась. Очень жаль, что Мэри умерла раньше, чем ты достаточно вырос, чтобы запомнить ее. Ты столько ночей провел у нее на руках, пока она укачивала тебя, чтобы твоя бедная мать могла хоть немного поспать.  
  
\- Похоже, она была хорошим человеком, - заметил Фили.  
  
\- Она была самой лучшей. Если есть на свете чистая душа, безусловно заслуживающая места в раю — это она. Если бы не она — не знаю, чтобы стало с твоей мамой. Я перебрался сюда, чтобы быть ближе к своей сестре, и мы наконец-то после стольких лет смогли как следует узнать друг друга. Наконец-то мы стали друзьями.  
  
\- Я был там в тот вечер, когда ты родился. Это была прекрасная летная ночь. Луна освещала путь бедной акушерке, которая спешила к нам, едва успев принять еще одного ребенка. Твоя мать дожидалась ее в обществе Мэри, пока я сидел на крыльце, то и дело вскакивая и проверяя, не идет ли акушерка.  
  
Торин усмехнулся.  
  
\- В такой миг мужчины бесполезны. Мы делаем свою половину дела и думаем, что все кончено. На долю женщины выпадает все остальное. Когда ты родился, то был похож на маленькую уродливую обезьянку — голова покрыта темным пухом, лицо сморщено, а вопил ты так, что просто уши закладывало. Мэри положила мне тебя на руки, и я чуть не выронил тебя, но она показала, как надо правильно держать ребенка, дав мне перед этим хороший подзатыльник. Я также присутствовал при твоем крещении. Ты вопил не переставая. Как будто вечно был голоден.  
  
Услышав эти слова, Фили засмеялся:  
  
\- Так и есть. До сих пор. Он просто бездонный. Не знаю, куда в него столько помещается.  
  
Ирландец обернулся к нему и показал язык.   
  
\- Ну вот, совсем взрослый, да, - усмехнулся Фили.  
  
Торин поворошил волосы Кили.  
  
\- Твой дедушка не особо рвался с тобой познакомиться, до тех самых пор пока не увидел тебя. Малыш, похожий на Фрерина, улыбнулся ему и протянул к нему руки — и его сердце растаяло. Он был жесткий человек. Он никогда не прощал никому из нас никаких наших грехов. Но тебя он действительно любил.  
  
Кили потер глаза.  
  
\- Спасибо, что рассказал мне о маме.  
  
\- Она потеряла все, кроме тебя, Киллиан, мой мальчик. Все, кроме тебя...  
  
Торин наклонился к Кили и взял его руки в свои.  
  
\- Можешь ли ты найти в своем сердце хоть немного сострадания для нее? Хотя бы совсем чуть-чуть?  
  
Кили кивнул и прижался к дяде, вновь заключившему его в свои объятия. Несколько мгновений он шумно дышал, стараясь подавить слезы. Он словно впервые увидел свою мать: сердитую молодую девушку, потерянную сестру, отвергнутую дочь, у которой даже не было возможность поплакать на могиле человека, которого она любила. Как много может выдержать человеческое сердце, прежде чем разобьется на куски?   
  
\- Думаю, что мне все же стоит поговорить с твоим священником, - прошептал Кили, и Торин лишь улыбнулся в ответ.  



	17. Chapter 17

Всю вторую половину дня Кили был непривычно тих. Он позволил Фили помочь ему перебраться на диван в гостиной и, надев наушники, целиком погрузился в музыку, отключившись от реального мира.  
  
Фили работал, сражаясь в фотошопом. Вообще-то он терпеть не мог отредактированные фотографии. Но иногда даже ему приходилось прибегать к услугам специальных программ, если какая-нибудь случайная фигура попадала в кадр или совершенно неуместная линия электропередач портила всю композицию. Одно время он пробовал было рисовать в графических программах, но ему не понравилось. Поэтому он использовал возможности современной техники, когда ему было необходимо отредактировать свои фотографии, оставляя собственную живопись в реальном мире.  
  
Стемнело. Фили встал из-за стола и приподнял один из наушников Кили.   
  
\- Я собираюсь выйти, чтобы купить еды. Чего бы ты хотел?  
  
\- Я не голоден.  
  
Фили присел на подлокотник дивана и взъерошил волосы Кили.   
  
\- А я бы вот съел чего-нибудь китайского. Ты точно уверен, что не будешь цыпленка с лимонным соусом, если я принесу?  
  
Повисла долгая пауза. Затем Кили поднял на него глаза и сказал:  
  
\- Хорошо. Я согласен. Я должен что-нибудь съесть, да?  
  
\- Да, - ответил Фили. - С жаренным рисом.  
  
\- И с соусом, - Кили снова кивнул.  
  
\- Сейчас все будет, - Фили поцеловал его и направился к двери. Кили вновь улегся на диван и погрузился в свою музыку.  
  
* * *  
  
Еда была хороша. Впрочем, в их любимой китайской закусочной всегда так было. Фили усмехнулся, подумав, как быстро он привык говорить в «их». Снова в его жизнь вошло это «мы». Он еле-еле успел разобраться с одними отношениями, и вот уже очертя голову готов погрузиться в другие. Не слишком ли он торопится? Должно быть, он просто сумасшедший...  
  
Он взглянул на Кили. На его вечно лохматые, сильно отросшие темные волосы. На щетину, покрывавшую щеки и все никак не хотевшую превратиться в нормальную бороду. На огромные блестящие глаза, менявшие цвет в зависимости от настроения их хозяина с темно-карего до почти медового, янтарного. На губы, которые так часто озаряла беззаботная улыбка, всегда предшествовавшая искреннему смеху, сотрясавшему все тело. Он словно бы сошел с картины Ботичелли. То, что ноги отказались ему служить, для Фили не имело никакого значения. Он любил его не за это.  
  
Кили почувствовал, что тот пристально смотрит на него, поднял голову и вопросительно улыбнулся. От этой улыбки у Фили просто дыхание перехватило.  
  
\- Ну, как еда?  
  
\- Вкусно. Я рад, что ты принес этого цыпленка. Похоже, на самом деле я был голоднее, чем мне казалось, - на несколько мгновений он замолчал. - Я все еще продолжаю думать о маме. О том, как же она одинока.  
  
Кили задумчиво потряс остатки жаренного риса в коробке.   
  
\- Я не знал, что случилось с отцом. Каждый раз, когда я спрашивал о нем, мама меняла тему. Я перестал спрашивать, когда достаточно вырос, чтобы понять, что он, вероятно, бросил ее беременной. Всю жизнь его ненавидел.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Кили посмотрел на своего друга.  
  
\- Мне из-за этого теперь так хреново. Он ведь не бросал ее. Они были вместе до самого конца. Не могу себе даже представить, что они оба пережили в тот проклятый день, - Кили покачал головой и замолчал.  
  
Фили взял его руки в свои и сжал их.   
  
\- Уверен, он бы не сердился на тебя за это.  
  
\- Наверное нет, только вот я-то сам себе простить этого не могу, - в голосе слышалась печаль.  
  
\- То, что он делал, было неправильно. Но он умер, потому что верил в свое дело. Он вроде как герой, да? - Кили поднял на него глаза, словно ища подтверждения своей правоты.  
  
\- Ну, конечно. Откуда иначе набраться смелости, чтобы атаковать военный конвой, если ты не веришь в правоту своего дела? Он думал, что может освободить свою страну. Множество мужчин на протяжении веков отдавали жизни за это.  
  
\- Да, они с мамой, наверное, были отличной парой. Она и сейчас по-прежнему все еще красива. Интересно, как она выглядела, когда стояла рядом с отцом и думала, что они смогут одолеть британский военный конвой?  
  
\- Наверняка потрясающе. Когда смотришь на нее — чувствуешь ее силу. Она очень похожа на твоего дядю.   
  
\- Я никогда не думал, что буду гордиться кем-нибудь, кто был в ИРА, - Кили выглядел немного смущенным.  
  
\- Ну, ты не обязан гордиться всем, что они делали. Но твой отец имел идеалы и отдал за них жизнь. Вот этим точно можно гордиться, - мягко улыбнулся ему Фили. - Надеюсь, ты больше не злишься на него за то, что не знал всей правды.  
  
\- Нет, не злюсь, - Кили пожал плечами. - Все это так странно. Как будто не со мной случилось, - он стиснул руку Фили. - Ты поможешь мне управиться с этой болотной жижей, что притащил Двалин? Похоже, мне надо немного отвлечься на что-нибудь.  
  
Пока руки Кили отмокали в миске с лекарством, они смотрели гонки BMX на Youtube. У Фили был ноутбук с большим экраном — ему был нужен такой для работы. Для просмотра видео он был тоже очень удобен. Фили не мог сдержать своего восхищения тем, что вытворяли гонщики. Их мастерство было просто потрясающим. Также его сильно удивляли их уверенность в собственных силах и, казалось бы, полное отсутствие страха, благодаря которым они выполняли свои головокружительные трюки.  
  
Он украдкой взглянул на Кили. Ирландец сидел, чуть подавшись вперед, целиком погрузившись в то, что видел. Его мышцы напрягались, когда гонщики взвивались в воздух. Было совершенно ясно, что он любил этот мир всем сердцем, хотя ни разу за все время знакомства ни единым словом об этом не обмолвился. Фили подумывал как-то поговорить с ним о гонках, но потом решил, что Кили сам должен начать этот разговор. Однажды он все же намекнул, что был бы не прочь увидеть какое-нибудь видео с выступлениями Кили, но, взглянув на лицо своего друга, быстро свернул эту тему.   
  
Закончив с руками, они принялись укладываться. Кили отправился в ванную. Он твердо решил завтра же перебраться в свое обычное кресло, а эту ненавистную ему громоздкую колымагу поскорее сослать обратно в гараж Торина. Фили знал, что он ждет-не дождется того момента, когда вновь сможет быть хоть немного независимым. Ирландец еще мог как-то терпеть, когда у него все болело, но он уже весь извелся, когда тело отказалось ему служить. Теперь, когда он снова был почти в порядке, остановить его будет просто невозможно.  
  
Фили привычно осмотрел его зад и бедра, не появились ли там подозрительные красные пятна. Когда дело было сделано, они улеглись и принялись устраиваться на ночь. После того, как был погашен свет, в спальне повисла тишина. Фили уже почти заснул, когда вдруг услышал тихий голос:  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Он вынырнул из сна и открыл глаза. За окном ярко светила луна, ее свет пробивался сквозь жалюзи, бросая блики света на постель. Темные брови Кили сошлись у переносицы. Можно было подумать, что он сердится, но Фили уже знал, что это не так. Его друг был чем-то обеспокоен.  
  
\- Да пожалуйста. Правда, я не знаю, что я такого сделал...  
  
\- Не у каждого есть бойфренд, которого надо каждый вечер укладывать в кровать, словно малого ребенка, попутно проверяя его задницу на предмет пролежней, - голос звучал тихо и немного дрожал.  
  
Фили протянул руку и поправил волосы, упавшие Кили на глаза.  
  
\- Я вообще-то не жалуюсь, - палец скользнул по щеке Кили. - Это все пустяки. Скоро пройдет. Ты бы сделал для меня то же самое.  
  
\- Да, руки заживут, но мою задницу нужно будет по-прежнему осматривать каждый вечер, - упрямо сказал Кили.  
  
Фили усмехнулся.  
  
\- Да разве же я против? Как можно расстраиваться, если тебе доверено осматривать самую прекрасную задницу в Дублине?  
  
\- Только в Дублине? - голос Кили смягчился, когда он услышал, что Фили смеется.  
  
\- Во всей Ирландии, - поспешил успокоить его тот. - Черт, да во всей Англии, Европе и Азии в придачу.  
  
\- Он наклонился и поцеловал Кили.  
  
\- Ты иногда говоришь такие глупости...  
  
Кили кивнул.  
  
\- Иногда да, - согласился тот, переворачиваясь на спину, и уставился в потолок. - Ты не жалеешь, что я втянул тебя в наши семейные проблемы?  
  
Фили потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять вопрос. Он повернулся к Кили и обнял его, словно хотел защитить.  
  
\- Нет. У всех у нас есть прошлое. У кого-то больше, у кого-то меньше. Я рад, что Торин настолько доверяет мне, что позволил сегодня остаться и выслушать все то, что мы с тобой вместе узнали впервые. У твоей мамы была действительно непростая жизнь.  
  
\- Вот об этот-то и речь, - ответил Кили. - Я не знаю, должен ли я гордиться ею или чувствовать неловкость. Одно дело, когда твой отец состоял в ИРА, но вот что касается матери... Я все думаю, убивала ли она кого-нибудь? Устраивала ли взрывы? Сначала мне казалось — ну, а что такого-то? А вот, сейчас, когда я лежу в темноте... я просто не знаю, что мне думать.  
  
Фили потянулся к нему и прошептал в самое ухо:  
  
\- Если бы это была моя мать — я бы чертовски гордился ею. Она боролась за то, во что верила, даже если это и было неправильно. Она влюбилась, родила тебя, вырастила и воспитала. Что бы она там ни делала — все это было давным-давно. Она очень сильная, но даже у нее есть слабость. И эта слабость — ты, Кили.  
  
Кили молчал, лишь чуть задержал дыхание, слушая, что говорил его друг.  
  
\- Она и сейчас готова бороться. Теперь за тебя, Кили. Это все, что она умеет. Похоже, в ее семье не очень-то было принято воспитывать детей, обычно хватало окриков и обвинений. Она не умеет говорить. Все, что она знает — как воевать. Она бы убила меня, если бы вдруг решила, что это нужно для твоей безопасности.  
  
\- Я предпочел бы, чтобы этого никогда не случилось, - тихо ответил Кили.  
  
\- Вообще-то я тоже. Иди же скорей ко мне и защити меня, - поддразнил его Фили, стараясь разрядить атмосферу.  
  
Попытка оказалась неудачной. Кили не двигался.  
  
\- Каким же я был идиотом раньше, - он закрыл руками лицо, как будто хотел спрятаться от своих собственных слов. - Трахался с кем попало направо и налево, совершенно не заботясь о защите. Меня это не волновало совершенно. Мне было хорошо — вот и ладно. Я никогда не думал, что будет с мамой, если я заражусь СПИДом.

Фили молчал. Кили продолжил:  
  
\- Не беспокойся. Я чист. В больнице меня сверху донизу проверили. Мне просто чертовски повезло.  
  
Он положил голову Фили на грудь.  
  
\- Прости, что тебе приходится это слушать, но это правда. Я был просто шлюхой, когда был гонщиком. В этом мире принято думать только о себе и стараться заполучить все, до чего только можешь дотянуться.  
  
Он замолчал на мгновенье, а потом продолжил:  
  
\- Мне так жаль, что я огорчаю тебя.... Так жаль, что я наворотил в своей жизни столько дерьма...  
  
Фили вытянул руки и обнял Кили что было сил. Зарылся лицом в его темные волосы. Держал его крепко, не отпуская.  
  
\- Я ничуть не расстроен. Совсем нет. Ты сильный, как и твоя мама. За это я тебя и люблю. Ты очень похож на нее. Вам обоим повезло выжить. Я просто думал, какой была бы моя жизнь, если бы я не встретил тебя, и понял, что не хочу это знать. Ты даешь мне силы.  
  
Кили прижался к нему еще теснее.  
  
\- Я вовсе не чувствую себя сильным. Я почти все время чего-нибудь до смерти боюсь.  
  
Фили поцеловал его волосы.  
  
\- Но все же идешь вперед, да? Разве ты не знаешь, что это вот и есть определение настоящего героя: он боится, но все же превозмогает себя, чтобы двигаться дальше.  
  
\- Это правда? - в голосе Кили слышалось сомнение.  
  
Фили отбросил одеяло и в один миг уселся на него верхом. Посмотрел на Кили сверху вниз. Бусины на усах покачивались, отблескивая в лунном свете. Фили улыбнулся.  
  
\- Правда. Самая настоящая правда.  
  
Он наклонился и коснулся губ Кили своими.  
  
\- Меня не колышет, даже если ты трахался со всем Дублином. У меня был мой бывший, у тебя тоже кто-то был. Это все в прошлом. Пусть там и остается.  
  
\- Вот в том-то все и дело. У меня никогда никого не было. Был только секс, - Кили взглянул Фили в лицо.  
  
Дыхание Фили обожгло его кожу.  
  
\- Так что же хуже: тратить годы и годы на совершенно не того человека, или не иметь отношений, о которых можно было бы сейчас сожалеть?  
  
Ирландец потянулся и тоже обнял Фили.  
  
\- Тебе действительно это не важно? Честно?   
  
\- Ну, только если тебе внезапно не придет на ум вернуться к этому занятию снова.  
  
\- Я даже представить себе не могу, что я снова мог бы жить, как раньше. Думаю, эта стадия моей жизни позади, - Кили вновь взглянул ему в лицо. Глаза блестели в лунном свете. - Каким же засранцем я когда-то был...  
  
\- Разве это «когда-то» уже кончилось? А мне вот кажется, что... - подначил его Фили.  
  
Ответом ему послужил внезапный выпад: Кили принялся щекотать своего друга, чертовски довольный его яростными неожиданными воплями.  
  
Когда он, наконец, выпустил Фили, тот еле-еле смог отдышаться. Не желая признавать, что сам напросился, тот недовольно пробурчал:  
  
\- Ну, сейчас я тебе задам...  
  
\- Да, - в голосе Кили неожиданно послышались совсем другие нотки. - Именно на это я и рассчитывал. Задай мне как следует. Трахни меня.  
  
Фили замер и посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Что, сейчас?  
  
\- Трусишь? Я не рассыплюсь на части, - он провел ногтями по груди Фили, поворошил пальцами волосы. - С тобой я хочу попробовать все, - голос зазвучал еще ниже. - Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Если ничего не выйдет, - ну, значит, не судьба. Но попробовать я все-таки хочу.  
  
Член Фили мгновенно напрягся, пока Кили произносил эту короткую жаркую речь.   
  
\- Похоже, кое-кто тут хочет того же, - заметил Кили. Он обхватил упиравшийся ему в живот член и несколько раз сильно провел по всей длине. - Ну же, давай.   
  
Мысленному взору Фили предстала совершенно восхитительная картина. Перед ним лежал его обожаемый атлет, который никогда ничего не делал наполовину. Он не бросал слов на ветер и хотел быть победителем и в постели. Фили мгновенно дико завелся от этой мысли и прежде, чем понял сам, обнаружил, что целует Кили. Тот потянулся ему на встречу, принялся жадно отвечать. Они целовались несдержанно, почти грубо. Никогда раньше с ними не было такого.   
  
Кили протянул руку и нашарил в тумбочке презервативы и смазку. Бросил их на кровать. Фили воспользовался моментом и впился поцелуем в открывшуюся беззащитную шею, оставив на ней приличный засос. Было немного больно, но Кили был даже рад. Теперь от этой ночи у него останется на память нечто осязаемое. Выгибаясь, он прижимался к Фили все теснее, требуя большего. Похоже, время для этого пришло.  
  
Они столько говорили об этом, читали, сомневались и спорили, но теперь, когда дошло до дела, все предварительные разговоры не стояли выеденного яйца. Все, что им было нужно — это безграничное доверие друг к другу. А этого у них было в избытке.  
  
Кили запустил руку в растрепанные светлые волосы и потянул Фили на себя. Ему тоже хотелось наставить ему отметин, хотелось укусить. Задыхаясь, Фили с большим трудом смог оторваться от его шеи и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы хоть как-то восстановить контроль. Удовольствие пульсировало в паху так, что он не мог спокойно дышать. Глаза Кили сумасшедше блестели, ему страшно нравилось все происходящее.   
  
Фили поймал его нижнюю губу и на мгновенье прикусил.  
  
\- Если ты сейчас же не уймешься, все кончится, даже не начавшись.  
  
\- Хочу еще. Мне нужен свет. Я хочу видеть тебя, - голос Кили звучал отрывисто и резко.  
  
Фили выбрался из постели и открыл жалюзи. Луна осветила комнату. Ее призрачный свет сильнее акцентировал все впадины, обострял тени, делая окружающий мир контрастным и нереальным, в отличие от солнечного света. Кили смотрел на него — темные волосы разметались по плечам, в почерневших глазах отражались серебряные блики.  
  
Фили на мгновенье замер на краю кровати; даже сейчас в такой острый миг, стараясь своим взглядом художника запечатлеть открывшийся его взору образ. Кили, весь в предвкушении того, что должно было произойти, нетерпеливо потянул его на себя, затаскивая обратно в постель. Он жадно скользил руками по спине Фили, чувствительно впиваясь ногтями в руки, распаляя и дразня.  
  
Фили встал перед ним на колени и принялся целовать его грудь. Сильные мышцы перекатывались под золотистой кожей, пока Фили проходился по ним губами, целуя попеременно то один, то другой сосок. Спустился ниже, стал целовать живот, обвел языком пупок. Эта часть тела Кили всегда была особенно отзывчива на такие ласки. Кожа на животе вмиг покрылась мурашками, пока Фили чертил огненные круги вокруг пупка. Ирландец никогда не был тихим любовником. Его отчаянные стоны и вздохи были отличным доказательством, что все идет как надо.  
  
Фили скользил дальше, принялся целовать и гладить ладонями его бедра. Он давным-давно перестал обращать внимание на шрамы и думал только об одном: как бы не пропустить ни одного тайного местечка, прикосновения к которым доставляли Кили наиболее наслаждение.   
  
Миновав колени, поглаживая и целуя вздрагивающие голени и лодыжки, он двинулся в обратный путь. Кили уже давно стонал в голос. Постепенно поднимаясь все выше и выше, Фили уткнулся лицом в низ живота. Кили пах здесь просто восхитительно: легкий запах мыла и мускуса был страшно притягателен.  
  
Фили нужно было больше места, и он отодвинул левую ногу Кили, а правую согнул в колене. Придерживая ее, осторожно взял в рот одно яичко, принялся дразнить, посасывая и обводя языком. Потом взял другое, мягко сжимая кожу губами, еле заметно прикусывая. Он развлекался так до тех пор, пока Кили не потянул его выше, настойчиво давая понять, чего он хочет теперь.  
  
Он принялся дразнить языком нижнюю часть члена, поглаживая и облизывая его. Постепенно двигаясь вверх, он мог слышать, как как все усиливается поток гэлльских слов, перемежающихся ругательствами, то произносимыми шепотом, то выкрикиваемыми громко вслух. Когда он добрался языком до уздечки, наградой ему стало громкое «ты просто с ума меня сводишь!», выкрикнутое с чудовищным ирландским акцентом. Фили это всегда просто с ума сводило.  
  
\- Чего, собственно, я и добивался, - заметил, ухмыляясь, он.  
  
Ответом ему послужил чувствительный рывок за волосы.  
  
Кили не был склонен к болтовне во время секса, предпочитая стонать и бессвязно ругаться. Настойчиво давя рукой на макушку Фили, он недвусмысленно принуждал его двинуться ниже. Тот, дразнясь, делал вид, что не понимает, продолжая поглаживать языком основание члена.  
  
Наконец, терпение ирландца лопнуло.  
  
\- Ниже, - повелительно сказал он.  
  
\- Ты уверен?  
  
Последовала секундная пауза, затем Кили что-то сказал на гэлльском крайне недовольным тоном.  
  
Фили расхохотался.  
  
\- Ну, это знаю даже я. Поцелуй меня в задницу? Ведь так?  
  
\- Ну все, кончай ходить вокруг да около, - голос Кили дрожал от возбуждения, и Фили это чертовски забавляло.  
  
\- А мне, знаешь ли, как раз очень нравится все то, что вокруг, - продолжал дразниться он. Сжалившись, наконец, спустился ниже, но быстро понял, что так ласкать Кили ему будет неудобно. Тот же от этих бесконечных остановок был уже просто в ярости.  
  
\- Ты не против, если я устрою твою волшебную задницу на подушке, чтобы мне было удобнее до нее добираться?  
  
\- Делай что хочешь. Это просто отвал башки, - прошептал Кили. - Я не помню, было ли мне когда-нибудь так хорошо.  
  
Фили помог ему повернуться и подсунул подушку под зад.   
  
А все потому, что у тебя не было подходящего партнера, - он поправил подушку и погладил бедра Кили

К их огорчению, идея оказалась не слишком удачной. Поза была неудобной. Попробовав и так, и эдак, Фили, слегка подрастеряв свою уверенность, нерешительно спросил:  
  
\- Ты очень огорчишься, если я переверну тебя на живот?  
  
Ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы такое блистательное начало закончилось бесславным фиаско.   
  
Кили, усмехнувшись, сказал:  
  
\- Вовсе нет. Очень интересно, как ты будешь выпутываться.  
  
Он повернулся на бок. Фили помог ему устроиться поудобнее. Левая нога попыталась была забиться в судороге, но Фили быстро нашел для нее удобное положение, и она успокоилась. Кили сожалел, что теперь он не мог видеть своего партнера, но как только сильные пальцы коснулись его зада, он забыл обо всем на свете.  
  


Фили вынужден был признать, что с тыла Кили выглядел тоже весьма привлекательно. Он любил смотреть, как движутся под кожей сильные мышцы, когда он гладил спину. Тихонько вздохнул и скользнул вниз, чтобы заново начать открывать для себя тело своего любовника.  
  
Пальцы порхали по телу, гладили, дразнили, пощипывали, слегка царапая ногтями. Кили нетерпеливо поерзал, показывая всем своим видом, что он хочет большего, и Фили решился. Он никогда не делал этого раньше, никогда даже не хотел, но теперь вдруг понял, что ему самому это нужно.  
  
В этот раз все прошло лучше, несмотря на одну короткую судорогу в левой ноге. Фили был очень удивлен, что ему так понравилось лизать и целовать такую интимную часть тела. Кили пах просто потрясающе. Фили знал, что о чистоте можно не тревожиться - перед тем, как отправиться в постель, Кили принял душ. Фили медленно продвигался вперед, стараясь доставить своему партнеру максимальное удовольствие. Волосы росли по всему его телу, даже здесь, и Фили на мгновенье остановился, чтобы вынуть волос изо рта. Усмехнувшись про себя, продолжил покрывать поцелуями восхитительно-пушистый зад.  
  
При первом прикосновении Кили вздрогнул, острое удовольствие прошило его насквозь. Живот напрягся, когда он почувствовал, что язык скользит все дальше, все глубже. Он почти не двигался, но Фили чувствовал, как нравятся тому его прикосновения.  
Оба успели немного запыхаться, когда Кили прошептал:  
  
\- Теперь пальцы.  
  
Фили протянул руку и нащупал смазку. Обнаружив упаковку вчера в ящике прикроватной тумбочки, он усмехнулся — Кили заказал ее через интернет. Она называлась «Черный ход», что свидетельствовало о некотором чувстве юмора ее создателей и позабавило Фили. Выдавил смазку на пальцы и осторожно погладил кожу вокруг сжатого отверстия, дожидаясь, пока Кили подаст ему знак продолжать.  
Почувствовав, как прохладные пальцы коснулись разгоряченной и такой чувствительно кожи, Кили тихонько застонал. Фили нажал чуть сильнее, проникая большим пальцем внутрь. Замер на секунду, пережидая, пока рефлекторно сжавшиеся мышцы расслабятся, и он сможет продолжить.  
  
\- Все нормально, - Кили повернулся и дотронулся до его плеча. - Можешь продолжать.  
  
Ирландец судорожно вдохнул, когда палец оказался внутри целиком. Он чувствовал его — справа больше, чем слева, хотя и там чувствительность тоже была.   
  
\- Еще. Другие пальцы.  
  
Фили пропустил его слова мимо ушей и по-прежнему двигал одним пальцем, давая телу привыкнуть. Когда почувствовал, что мышцы достаточно расслабились, добавил второй. Медленно двигал рукой, ища самые подходящие движения. Когда он повернул кисть и чуть согнул пальцы, делая движение наподобие «иди сюда», Кили чуть не подбросило на кровати. Фили улыбнулся — определенно, дело шло на лад.  
  
Из груди Кили вырывались самые разнообразные звуки — от тихого поскуливания до громких гортанных стонов. Его собственная эрекция прошла — в этом не было ничего странного, тело просто не могло решить, на чем ему лучше сосредоточиться. Она вернется позже. Фили вновь улыбнулся и медленно добавил третий палец. Реакцией на это был резкий выдох и протяжный длинный стон. Захлебнувшись воздухом, Кили пробормотал что-то вроде «блядь, это просто потрясающе...».  
  
Когда Кили предложил ему попробовать себя в топ-позиции, Фили почувствовал, что испугался чуть не до полусмерти. Умом он понимал, что волноваться глупо, и гей-форум открыл ему, что он такой не один. После того, как он понял, что беспокоиться о максимальном удовольствии своего партнера — это нормально и ничуть на стыдно, он успокоился. Теперь, когда Кили лежал перед ним, содрогаясь от удовольствия, он и сам не мог понять, почему так волновался сначала.  
  
Фили потянулся вперед и лизнул член Кили. Взял в рот головку, принялся медленно сосать. Как только Кили почувствовал эту двойную ласку, напряженные до этого момента мышцы расслабились еще больше, легко пропуская внутрь три пальца.  
Время пришло.  
  
Фили осторожно вытащил пальцы, успокаивающе погладив Кили, когда тот попытался было протестовать, разочарованно застонав.   
  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты повернулся, - прошептал Фили. - Я помогу.  
  
Он устроил Кили на подушке, проследив, чтобы левая нога лежала удобно. Убедившись, что Кили комфортно, улыбнулся и сказал:  
  
\- Передай-ка мне пульт от кровати.  
  
\- Что ты хочешь сделать? - удивился Кили.  
  
\- Сейчас увидишь.  
  
Кили смотрел, как тот улыбается, и кивнул, протягивая пульт. Он полностью доверял своему партнеру и вновь замер в счастливом предвкушении.  
  
Фили нажал на кнопку, приподнимая середину кровати таким образом, чтобы изголовье осталось внизу.  
  
\- Сейчас я немного стяну тебя вниз. Обопрись на локти, хорошо?  
  
Кили помогал, ему, как мог. Он никогда не думал, что их кровать можно использовать таким образом.  
  
\- Можно я? - сказал он, когда увидел у Фили в руке презерватив.  
  
В изогнутой кровати двигаться было не слишком удобно, но Фили наклонился вперед так, чтобы Кили сумел до него добраться. Смотреть, как Кили лижет и сосет его член, прежде чем раскатать презерватив, было невероятно возбуждающе.   
  
Фили вновь вернулся назад и на мгновенье замер, рассматривая лежащее перед ним прекрасное тело. Темные волосы были рассыпаны по подушке, глаза, освещенные внутренним огнем, блестели так, что было видно даже в темноте. Губы совершенной формы изогнулись в улыбке предвкушения. Фили внезапно оценил всю прелесть этого положения. Разве можно было бы остаться равнодушным к такому зрелищу?  
  
Он нанес еще немного смазки на член. Вновь коснулся пальцами ануса.  
  
\- Если вдруг будет больно — немедленно скажи, хорошо?  
  
Ответа не последовало.  
  
Тогда он наклонился вперед и положил обе руки Кили на талию.  
  
\- Если ты не пообещаешь, все кончится прямо сейчас.  
  
Кили, ухмыльнувшись, взглянул на него.  
  
\- Я вообще-то слабак. Когда мне больно, я всегда кричу. Но только тогда, когда болит моя чертова нога.  
  
\- Хватит кривляться, - сказал Фили, соскальзывая вниз. Приподнял правую ногу Кили, чтобы обеспечить себе удобный доступ.  
  
Первый контакт заставил обоих задержать дыхание. Кили был тугой. Даже после пальцев и смазки все было не так-то просто. Фили двигался вперед миллиметр за миллиметром, пока что чувствуя только тепло его тела и сжатые мышцы.  
  
Сильнее, - Кили вынужден был повторить эти слова дважды, прежде чем Фили его расслышал. - Я не рассыплюсь на части. Давай.  
Фили испытывал весьма противоречивые чувства. Ум велел ему двигаться медленно и осторожно. Член — войти сразу на всю длину, резко и сильно. Кое-как увязав желания обоих, Фили двинулся вперед чуть настойчивей, надавил сильнее, тихонько застонав, когда сопротивление мышц было преодолено и головка оказалась внутри жаркого тела.  
  
Кили лежал молча. Он чувствовал давление. Чувствовал, что его мышцы уступили. Было не больно, но никакого удовольствия он пока не испытывал. Ощущалось небольшое покалывание, но на то, как двигались пальцы Фили, это было непохоже. Чертовы нервы, похоже, опять принялись выкидывать свои фокусы. Он просто ждал, что, если чувствительность сохранилась, он в конце концов хоть что-то почувствует. Весь сосредоточившись на своих ощущениях, он даже не понял, что Фили замер и смотрел на него словно коршун на добычу.  
  
Не чувствуя никакого движения, Кили поднял глаза. На лице Фили отражалась сложная смесь похоти и беспокойства. Ирландец коснулся его плеча.  
  
\- Все нормально. Мне не больно. Просто немного странно.  
  
\- Я могу прекратить, - немедленно сказал Фили, хотя это было последнее, что бы он сейчас действительно хотел сделать.  
  
\- Нет-нет, не останавливайся. Пальцами было просто отлично. Сейчас по-другому, но мне нравится видеть тебя так, когда ты во мне, - он посмотрел вниз, на свой член. - Ему, кажется, тоже.  
  
Хитрая улыбка медленно вползла на его губы. Он сжал член рукой, и, нисколько не стесняясь Фили, сделал несколько характерных движений рукой.  
  
\- Ну все, заткнись уже и трахай меня дальше!

От этого зрелища у Фили просто потемнело в глазах. Он на секунду замер, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Дрожа, двинулся дальше, чувствуя, как его член медленно скользит внутри узкого, горячего канала. Он и не думал, что когда-нибудь ему может быть так хорошо. Взглянул на Кили и увидел, что тот тоже дрожит. Их взгляды встретились, каждый мог видеть собственную похоть, отраженную в глазах другого.  
  
Фили качнулся назад, немного изменил наклон, так, что его следующее движение было направлено немного иначе. Он очень старался. Очень хотел найти. И нашел... Кили выгнуло на кровати, когда член внезапно коснулся той самой заветной сокрытой точки. Фили продолжал двигаться, увеличивая давление в самом нужном месте. У Кили оборвалось дыхание.  
  
Услышав его вскрик, Фили чуть не кончил сразу же, еле-еле сумев заставить себя остановиться, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. В ту же секунду пальцы Кили нашарили его предплечье, нетерпеливо впились в него, понукая, требуя продолжения.  
  
Они словно скользили на единой волне дикого возбуждения, охватившего их обоих, то взмывая вверх, то проваливаясь вниз. Оба потеряли счет времени, не зная, сколько все это длилось — минуты или часы. Тела блестели от пота, из горла вырывались отрывистые стоны вперемешку со сбитым хриплым дыханием.  
  
Кили кончил первым. Сперма брызнула на постель, ее капли заблестели в лунном свете, словно большие матовые жемчужины.   
Содрогаясь всем телом снова и снова, он то и дело переходил от умоляюще-бессвязного шепота к громким выкрикам на гэлльском. Последние конвульсии стали толчком для оргазма Фили, и Кили с наслаждением смотрел в искаженное сладкой мукой лицо своего партнера, пока тот кончал, сильно вжимаясь в его тело.  
  
Оба одновременно рухнули на постель, хватая в воздух ртом и ни слыша ничего, кроме бешеного грохота собственного сердца, отдающегося в ушах. Фили глубоко вдохнул и медленно вышел из тела Кили. Снял презерватив, завернул в салфетку и бросил на пол. Потом упал на постель, стараясь не придавить Кили своим весом. Получилось у него не очень. Но Кили это ничуть не расстроило.  
  
Прошло несколько длинных минут прежде, чем они смогли хоть немного восстановить дыхание. Кили поерзал, пытаясь освободиться от лежащей поперек его живота ноги. Фили с трудом сполз с него, упал рядом. Оба были мокрыми от пота, и не имели ни капли сил для того, чтобы даже пошевелиться.  
  
Кили улегся так, чтобы видеть Фили. Улыбнулся, белая полоска зубов сверкнула в темноте.  
  
\- Хочешь повторить?  
  
На секунду повисло молчание, затем раздался смех.  
  
\- Дай мне неделю, чтобы отдышаться.  
  
\- Пожалуй, - согласился Кили. - Неделю. Не меньше.  
  
Спутанные влажные волосы прилипли ко лбу. Фили протянул руку и убрал их, заглядывая Кили в глаза.  
  
\- Это было обалденно.  
  
\- Да, - ирландец схватил его ладонь и принялся покрывать пальцы поцелуями, один за другим. - Десять баллов. Не меньше.  
  
Фили усмехнулся.  
  
\- Ты ставишь мне оценки?  
  
Темные глаза сверкнули озорством.  
  
\- Ну, не всегда. Но сегодня ты точно заслужил десятку. Конечно, надо будет повторить, чтобы я мог убедиться в том, что я прав.  
  
В ответ Фили то ли застонал, то ли рассмеялся.  
  
\- Неделя. Помни, что ты согласился на неделю.  
  
Сказав это, Фили почувствовал, что может, наконец сползти с кровати и добраться до туалета и до кухни. Вернулся с бутылкой воды и с парой мокрых полотенец. Он перекинул полотенце через плечо и смотрел, как Кили жадно пьет. Опустошив бутылку, тот протянул ее Фили, получив взамен полотенце. Протер лицо, грудь и пах.  
  
Фили вздохнул и заметил:  
  
\- Мне стоит подумать о том, как приспособить душ для удобства одной восхитительной ирландской задницы, если мы собираемся проделывать такое достаточно часто.  
  
Кили взглянул на него, но промолчал.  
  
Фили сел на кровать, стал протирать его спину другим полотенцем. Уперся в нее лбом, щекоча усами чувствительную кожу. Кили поежился. Фили поцеловал его, в ответ Кили обернулся и стал задумчиво водить пальцем по его груди. Взгляд казался печальным. Удивившись, Фили потянулся вперед и вновь его поцеловал.  
  
\- Что-то случилось?  
  
Кили неопределенно дернул плечом, а затем прижался к нему, словно ища защиты. Фили быстро обнял его, погладил по спине. Поцеловал в шею и тихонько ждал, пока Кили будет готов ответить.  
  
\- Прости меня, - голос звучал тихо-тихо.  
  
\- Я сказал что-то не то? - напрягся Фили.  
  
Ирландец качнул головой.  
  
\- Нет. Все нормально. Я думаю... я сам не знаю, что я думаю, - он попытался было рассмеяться, но попытка не удалась.  
  
\- Ты расстроился из-за моих слов о душе?  
  
Единственным ответом ему было легкое пожатие плеч.  
  
Фили глубоко вздохнул и заговорил о том, о чем думал всю последнюю неделю.  
  
\- Это так здорово, что ты сейчас живешь у меня. Я не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался к себе, - он сделал паузу и немного отодвинулся, чтобы видеть лицо Кили и понять, как тот реагирует на его слова. Лунный свет освещал обоих. Лицо ирландца оставалось непроницаемым.  
  
\- Я никогда даже мечтать не мог, что смогу испытывать такие чувства, которые подарил мне ты, - продолжил Фили. Я не хочу тебя торопить, но, может быть, настало время, чтобы ты перебрался ко мне насовсем? Зачем платить за квартиру, в которой ты больше не живешь?  
  
Ответом Кили был неожиданный поцелуй — тот притянул Фили к себе и горячо впился в его губы.  
  
Выпустив Фили, он уткнулся носом ему в шею и тихо пробормотал:  
  
\- Я так ждал, что ты скажешь это. Ждал — и не смел надеяться.  
  
Фили успокаивающе погладил его по голове:  
  
\- Почему же, ради всего святого, ты не смел на это надеяться?  
  
\- Потому что я простой велогонщик, который сейчас даже этого не может, - его голос дрогнул. - А ты — известный художник, и можешь получить любого, кого только пожелаешь. Так почему же ты тогда...  
  
Фили почувствовал, как сердце забилось прямо в горле.   
  
«Господи, пожалуйста, не дай мне сейчас ляпнуть что-нибудь не то...» - взмолился он.  
  
\- … почему я выбрал тебя? Ты это хотел спросить? - он постарался скрыть одолевавшее его волнение. - Потому что ты сильный, храбрый и самый красивый из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал в своей жизни. И потому что я даже представить себе не могу, как можно хотеть кого-то еще, кроме тебя.  
  
Он чуть отодвинулся от Кили, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть тому в глаза.  
  
\- На самом деле, не такой уж я известный художник. Я обыкновенный и скучный тип. Но когда я встретил тебя, я и представить себе не мог, что такой потрясающий, такой великолепный человек, как ты, захочет быть со мной. И вот ты здесь. И было бы просто обалденно, если бы ты остался со мной.  
  
Кили хотел было перебить, но Фили приложил палец к его губам.  
  
\- Дай мне закончить. У тебя есть достаточно мужества, чтобы преодолевать такие преграды, в сторону которых я даже посмотреть боюсь. Отвага, решимость и сила — такие, каких нет у меня. Мир чертовски нуждается в таких героях как ты, чтобы помнить, что жизнь всегда идет вперед.  
  
Ирландец снял его палец со своих губ.  
  
\- Мир также очень нуждается в художниках, которые напомнят ему об окружающей красоте. Когда я увидел твою картину, я внезапно понял, почему влюбился в тебя. Ты показал мне то, о чем я давным-давно успел позабыть. Я был так зол и так зациклен на своей гребанной коляске, что забыл о красоте морского берега и звездного неба. Забыл о том, каково это — чувствовать, как скрипит песок на зубах, когда ешь на пляже, и как он прилипает к заднице, когда ты на нем валяешься. А ты помог мне вспомнить, как можно смеяться, когда вроде бы нет ничего смешного, просто потому, что тебе хорошо.  
  
Он вновь потянулся вперед и нежно поцеловал Фили.  
  
\- Должен тебя предупредить: если ты позволишь мне перебраться к тебе, то уже никогда не можешь от меня избавиться.  
  
\- Обещаешь? - ответил Фили.  
  
\- Обещаю.  
  
Они обнялись и повалились на постель. Задняя часть кровати была по-прежнему приподнята, заставляя их прижиматься друг к другу еще теснее. А им только того и было надо.  
  
Наконец, Фили выровнял кровать и достал одеяла. Укрыл Кили, который успел к этому времени заснуть и даже тихонько захрапеть. Осторожно соскользнув с кровати, Фили наведался в туалет, а потом просто долго стоял у постели и смотрел на спящего ирландца. Он так боялся, что эта ночь закончится катастрофой, и теперь был просто невероятно счастлив, что все получилось так хорошо.  
Не успел Фили забраться под одеяло, как Кили притянул его к себе, что-то сонно бормоча себе под нос. Фили расслабился, наслаждаясь его сонным посапыванием, зарыв лицо в темные волосы, рассыпанные по подушке.  
  
\- Я так скучал по тебе, - сонно прошептал Кили.  
  
\- Меня не было минуты три, не больше.  
  
\- Так долго, - чуть слышно продолжил тот. - Хочу, чтобы ты был рядом всегда.  
  
\- Всегда, - твердо пообещал ему Фили, прижимаясь к теплому телу. - Я буду рядом с тобой всегда.


End file.
